


Лёгкое дыхание

by gayya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Chronological, The Long Night, mad queen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: Победа над Иными свершилась - но это не та победа, которая закончит игру престолов и остановит интриги. Бриенна Тарт становится лишь еще одной жертвой этих интриг, убежденная, что совершает все только ради доброй памяти о Джейме Ланнистере.





	1. Казнь для львицы

**Author's Note:**

> So, foreighn readers, use translate services until here comes the hero...

Солнце освещало залив. Морская вода казалась такой чистой, и чайки кружили над портом, высматривая свою добычу в сетях рыбаков. Издалека не было видно ни грязи, ни отбросов, в изобилии плавающих вокруг пристаней, не было слышно грязной ругани бродяг, рыбаков и продажных женщин, лая блохастых тощих собак и криков зазывал.  
  
Серсея Ланнистер смотрела на Гавань в последний вечер своей жизни.  
  
Она не была уверена в том, что спасение не придет в последнюю минуту, как не раз бывало в прошлом. Но, как и в предыдущие разы, она готовилась к смерти.  
  
Это было так странно, смотреть на город, где она провела большую часть своей жизни, практически его не покидая, и видеть его маленьким, ничтожным, жалким. Даже сейчас, после всего, она чувствовала свою власть над ним. Но город изменил ей — как и королям и королевам до нее.  
  
Молодая драконья королева, пришедшая из-за моря, восседала на Железном троне и думала, что правит.  
Серсея усмехнулась.  
  
В комнату постучали — чистая вежливость, не больше. Заскрипели петли. Заключенным не полагалось встречать посетителей, но для Серсеи было сделано несколько исключений. Она не хотела видеть никого.  
  
Особенно Джейме.  
Но с одной персоной встретиться была просто обязана.  
*  
— Из всех, с кем она могла поговорить перед казнью, она выбрала вас, миледи, — задумчиво сказал Тирион, и женщина перед ним постаралась выглядеть меньше, подогнув ноги под кресло.  
  
Бриенна Тарт с трудом могла проделать этот трюк в своем облачении, а ведь раньше ей это удавалось легче. Лет в четырнадцать она могла назвать себя большой мастерицей подгибать колени, опускать голову и сутулиться настолько, чтобы спрятать лишние пятнадцать дюймов своей высоты, если ей это казалось необходимым.  
  
Те времена прошли.  
  
— Я плохо знакома с ее милостью… с леди Серсеей, — ответила она, мысленно проклиная свои тяжелые сапоги: один из них как раз застрял между полом и сиденьем. Тирион Ланнистер вздохнул.  
— Полагаю, речь пойдет не о вас. Однако, прошу вас. Будет излишним просить вас не бояться свергнутой королевы?  
  
Бриенна выдернула ногу из-под кресла, едва не перевернув при этом соседнее, и встала. Сердце неистово колотилось в груди, когда она, наклонившись, чтобы пройти в дверной проем, вошла в покои заключенной.  
*  
Серсея стояла перед ней с удивительным смирением на красивом лице. Невольно Бриенна задумалась, как вообще такое красивое существо может нести в себе хоть каплю злобы.  
На низложенной королеве не было украшений. Она не носила прически, волосы едва доходили до плеч. Ее простое серое платье было лишено дорогой отделки. Она была прекрасна, может быть, даже больше, чем в сиянии своей славы на так запомнившейся Бриенне свадебной церемонии Джоффри.  
  
Она обошла медленно вокруг Бриенны, внимательно рассматривая ее с ног до головы, потом картинно вздохнула и села в кресло, указав на другое Бриенне.  
  
— Пожалуйста, милая.  
— Я постою, миледи.  
— Не будем столь церемонны между собой, это ни к чему. Серсея. Просто Серсея. Вина?  
— Благодарю. Я не пью вина.  
— Так я могу называть вас Бриенной? Присядьте. Вам это не повредит.  
  
Бриенна прокляла свои длинные ноги, пытаясь вытянуть их так, чтобы они не мешали ей. Впрочем, мешали не столько ноги, сколько платье.  
  
— Я пригласила вас, чтобы получше познакомиться с вами, — вздохнула Серсея, приветливо улыбаясь, и отпила из бокала, — завтра меня собираются казнить, и я не могла не воспользоваться случаем. Говорят, мы теперь родственники?  
— Ваша милость? — нахмурилась Бриенна.  
— Джейме. Я говорю о Джейме. О своем брате. О своем любовнике, — Серсея прищурилась, наслаждаясь тем, какой эффект имело последнее слово, — о нашем с вами общем любовнике.  
— Я… вы заблуждаетесь, ваша милость… миледи.  
— О, зачем нам эти глупые оправдания! Есть вещи, которые бессмысленно скрывать, и они рано или поздно выйдут наружу. Скажите честно, Бриенна, как вы думаете. Он еще жив?  
  
«Если есть что-то, что нас объединяет, — думала леди-рыцарь, глядя на свергнутую королеву перед собой, — так это то, что нам обеим не наплевать на Джейме Ланнистера. Но это всё». Она отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
— Я не знаю, миледи.  
— Вы провели с ним долгое время вместе. Согревали его постель. Спасали ему жизнь, как мне говорили. Но меня занимает вопрос, спал он с вами из благодарности или из жалости? Или было что-то еще между вами?  
  
Бриенна почувствовала — скорее, по многолетней привычке к лицу Джейме — что Серсея медленно начинает выходить из себя, хоть и скрывает это. Она сглотнула.  
  
— Мы воевали на одной стороне, миледи. Это всё.  
— Как он делал это с вами? Был он нежен или груб? — продолжила Серсея, подаваясь вперед, и яд с ее языка лился все тем же медовым голосом, со всеми его изысканными, мелодичными переливами, — когда это случилось в первый раз, он стонал? Вы делали это долго или быстро? Он брал вас, не раздеваясь? Каждую ночь или когда придется? Вы просыпались вместе по утрам?  
  
Бриенну бросило в краску.  
  
— Я никогда не была близка с сиром Джейме, — резко бросила она. Серсея закатила глаза, вновь издала вздох, и поднялась. Медленно подошла к зарешеченному окну, с улыбкой посмотрела вдаль. Она казалась такой юной в эту минуту. Золотые волосы чуть вились, изящные руки были сложены у талии, как и подобает высокородной леди.  
  
От сладости ее духов Бриенну подташнивало. Казалось, Серсея отравляет собой все пространство, в котором находится, подавляет одним своим присутствием, одним звучанием своего голоса. Но, как бы ни отвратительны были слова этой красивой и жестокой женщины, Бриенна не могла отрицать главного. Она действительно была  _его_ сестра. И действительно была матерью  _его_ детей. Он когда-то был с ней. От этой мысли замутило еще сильнее. Серсея обернулась со все той же приклеенной красивой улыбкой.  
  
— Вас тошнит? Советую есть по утрам имбирь. Мне помогало. И избегайте лестниц.  
  
Она вернулась назад к столу, фамильярно закинула ногу на ногу, опустошая еще один бокал вина.  
  
— Хотите вы того или нет, Бриенна, но вы теперь связаны с Ланнистерами. Это вряд ли понравится новой королеве, — она выплюнула эту фразу, словно избавляясь от горечи во рту, — особенно, если вы родите ему сына. Бедный Джейме. Надеюсь, это все же будет сын.  
— Я никогда…  
— Каковы бы ни были причины, толкнувшие моего несчастного брата в объятия к такой скудоумной, толстокожей, уродливой дылде, как вы, леди Тарт, есть кое-что, что важнее причин. Последствия, — глаза Серсеи загорелись зелеными огнями, как у лесной кошки, — вы родите не Ланнистера, а бастарда. И даже если этот Бес, который стоит, я уверена, сейчас за дверью и подслушивает нас, найдет способ узаконить ваше отродье, это будет уже не лев. Что бы он ни задумал, этот самодовольный карлик, у него это не получится. Я не советую вам участвовать в его затеях.  
  
С Бриенны было довольно. Она вскочила со своего места — как и ожидалось, кресло упало на спинку за ее спиной, и уставилась, пылая от гнева, на невозмутимую Серсею, что так и осталась сидеть и даже не шелохнулась.  
  
— Сир Джейме никогда — никогда! — в жизни не сделал бы ничего бесчестного. Ни в отношении меня. Ни в отношении кого бы то ни было. Он не заслуживает такого мнения о себе. Даже от вас.  
— О. Сколько экспрессии, — брови королевы взлетели вверх, но лишь на мгновение, — в постели вы, стало быть, властвуете, Бриенна? Что вы знаете о мужчинах? Вы так ловко притворяетесь одним из них, когда это необходимо. Вы этим его взяли?  
  
Да она безумна, поняла вдруг Бриенна, хоть это понимание ее и не успокоило.  
  
— В вашей постели нас было трое. Всегда, — наконец, сказала Серсея без улыбки, вставая и подходя к застывшей, словно изваяние Тартской Деве, — всякий раз, когда вам казалось, что он смотрит на вас с любовью, это была я, на кого он смотрел. Когда он говорил о том, что вас ждет в будущем, там была я, потому что я — его будущее, единственно возможное. Когда он закрывал глаза или отворачивался, не сомневайтесь, чье лицо он представлял в это мгновение. Теперь он мертв, мне говорят. А если нет, то после меня его не будет. И вашим он не будет никогда.  
  
— Мне это известно, леди Серсея, — ледяным голосом ответствовала Бриенна. «Хотя бы сохраню свое достоинство перед этой змеей». Серсея снова окинула ее взглядом с ног до головы  
— Правда? Тогда почему я в это не верю? Вы все еще питаете надежды, все еще мечтаете о нем. Я могу это прочитать по тому, как вы смотрите на меня сейчас. О, если он увидит вас, он пощадит ваши чувства. Джейме всегда был великодушен. Он сочинит что-нибудь для вас, какую-нибудь героическую историю, подарит вам еще что-нибудь острое, приспособленное для убийства, отправит как можно дальше прочь от себя, и это все, на что вы когда-либо можете рассчитывать.  
  
— Он хотел этого ребенка, — выпалила вдруг Бриенна, сжимая зубы и надеясь только на то, что причинит боль в ответ своими словами: бессмысленный,  _женский_ поступок, — он говорил это каждую ночь, когда мы ложились вместе.  
  
«Что я несу?!». Но заледеневшее лицо Серсеи и отсутствие следов всякого удовольствия на нем заставили ее продолжать.  
  
— Он говорил, что мы встретим старость вместе.  
«Почти правда. Он шутил, что я буду старой каргой с фехтовальной клюкой, а у него будет костыль».  
  
— Мы не вставали с постели, даже если нас приходили поднимать по нескольку раз.  
«Правда».  
  
Против воли рука Бриенны сжалась на мече. Это движение не укрылось от глаз Серсеи, она скривила презрительную усмешку, ничуть не испортившую ее красивое лицо, открыла рот, чтобы изречь очередную реплику, но в эту минуту дверь отворилась, и появился королевский гвардеец, а за ним — едва заметный Тирион.  
  
— Что ж, боюсь, наше время истекло. Весьма признательна за то, что вы навестили меня, леди Тарт.  
  
Бриенна не дошла до конца коридора, когда ее начало тошнить. Она сдерживалась недолго, это было слишком, слишком много — сладкие духи Серсеи, золотой блеск ее волос, ее кошачьи глаза и ее слова, слова, и все это — и ее рвало долго, она едва успела убрать подол платья, чтобы не запачкать его.  
  
Когда она смогла поднять голову — и ее шатало от слабости и дурноты — то в нескольких шагах увидела Тириона, внимательно созерцавшего ее. Она прижала руку ко рту, не вполне понимая, как себя вести в такой неприятной ситуации.  
  
— Не за что извиняться, миледи, — вежливо опередил ее карлик, чуть кланяясь, — в вашем положении это естественно. Берегите свое здоровье. Буду рад видеть вас в любое время. Не стесняйтесь обратиться.  
*  
Шепотки и косые взгляды сопровождали ее всегда. Но сейчас это было что-то другое. Эти взгляды стирали ее защиту, обнажали кожу до костей.  
  
Бриенна вдруг поняла. Поняла, как издевательски звучит ее прозвание «Тартская Дева», и сколь чаще ее зовут «Шлюхой Цареубийцы», пусть и не в лицо. Пока.  
  
— Говорят, его видели в Хайгардене.  
— Конечно, там еще можно найти сильную поддержку после их примирения…  
— Но надо же быть таким подонком: бросить женщину одну, когда она в таком положении, при дворе, в такое время, когда… хотя, ему не привыкать.  
— Ему недолго осталось, если он еще жив. Тот, кто доставит его к королеве живым или мертвым, озолотится.  
  
Они не договаривали, замолкая лишь на то мгновение, когда она проходила мимо. Бриенна вздрагивала, заслышав свое имя. Ей негде было найти опору. Прежде ею было служение, рыцарская честь, попытка соответствовать идеалу. Прежде — до Джейме Ланнистера. Он ворвался в ее жизнь как ураган и разрушил ее, и, что самое страшное, все, чего она хотела — только оставаться в центре урагана. Теперь Джейме не было. Все клятвы были исполнены, все обещания засчитаны. Осталась страшная пустота, которую прежде заполняли смеющиеся зеленые глаза, дурманящий запах его кожи, щекотка его щетины на плече.  
  
Мир потерял вкус, цвет, смысл. Она почти не могла есть. Она тренировалась через силу. Подрик отправился к семье, хотя и изъявлял самое горячее желание вернуться к ней в скором времени. Леди Санса была слишком занята своими обязанностями придворной дамы — много времени она уделяла благотворительности и помощи сиротам и нищим. Больше друзей при дворе Бриенна Тартская не завела. Она надеялась вернуться на Тарт, но также надеялась, что узнает еще хоть что-нибудь о судьбе Джейме. Одиночество было невыносимо, а всеобщее отчуждение и смешки только усиливали тяжесть, которая душила ее.  
  
«Леди Оленна Тирелл, вот кто мне нужен, — вспомнила вдруг Бриенна пожилую Розу, которая всегда относилась к ней с некоторым снисхождением, но без презрения, — я могу поговорить с ней».  
  
Леди Тирелл приняла ее в солярии, украшенном в том самом стиле, который всегда ассоциировался у Бриенны с настоящими придворными дамами — множество роз, тяжелые портьеры, преувеличенно слащавые гобелены, изображающие куртуазную любовь между нарядными красавицами и рыцарями в полном облачении. Невольно Тартская Дева улыбнулась, вспоминая, с какими стонами облегчения Джейме падал на кровать, когда после суточного марша она помогала ему — в последние месяцы она и только она — избавиться от тяжелых доспехов.  
  
Леди Оленна, казалось, навсегда застыла в своем возрасте. По ней нельзя было сказать, что прошло еще несколько лет ее жизни, разве что двигалась она чуть медленнее. Но ее упрямый, решительный подбородок все так же был вздернут высоко, и все так же прямы были ее речи.  
  
— Я ждала вас, дорогая. Садитесь. Чай? Пастилы? Может быть, имбирного печенья?  
  
Бриенна открыла рот, чтобы как-то начать беседу, когда до нее дошло, что редкая мягкость в глазах пожилой леди обусловлена все теми же слухами, той же дикой ложью…  
Она опустила локти на стол, запустила пальцы в волосы и умоляюще взглянула на старую Розу. Та лишь понимающе усмехнулась.  
  
— Стало быть, вы пришли ко мне, леди Бриенна. Надо сказать, я ждала вас раньше. Я полагаю, вы хотите поговорить о Джейме Ланнистере.  
  
Краска бросилась Бриенне в лицо. Она не могла кивнуть, не могла сказать «да».  
— Он жив?  
— Не знаю. Но неделю назад был жив — я надеюсь, наша новая королева об этом не узнает. Не от вас, во всяком случае. Угощайтесь, дорогуша. Вы исхудали невозможно. Я сама, когда носила своего первенца, ничего не могла взять в рот, но надо пересилить себя.  
— Леди Оленна! Это все неправда! — воскликнула Бриенна, кусая губы, — я… это неправда.  
— Неужели? — брови старой дамы взметнулись вверх, но лишь это выдало ее изумление, — я готова была порадоваться за вас и за Джейме.  
— Мы воевали вместе, это все.  
— Ваши глаза вас выдают, милочка. Поступки Джейме Ланнистера выдают его. Ваши чувства ни для кого не секрет. Особенно для меня, ведь я знала его ребенком. Их обоих знала.  
  
Серсея. Снова Серсея. Видимо, окаменевшее лицо Бриенны и то, как она сглотнула, заставили леди Тирелл разговориться.  
  
— Да бросьте, милая. Вы думаете, почему я все еще здесь, а не дома, где могу наслаждаться последними днями своей жизни, оплакивать умерших и любоваться весной? Я должна была увидеть смерть этой надменной твари, Серсеи, когда ее протащат через город, как ободранную кошку, и водрузят ее голову на самую высокую пику на стене.  
  
Бриенна опустила голову. Днями и ночами она думала о том, не доведется ли ей увидеть казнь Джейме, а теперь, после слов Серсеи, страх снова родился и не желал сдаваться перед доводами разума. Оленна Тирелл смотрела на нее с тенью понимающей улыбки на лице.  
  
— Возможно, иногда слухи лишь предвещают события, — вдруг сказала она, — задолго до того, как они произойдут.  
— Сир Джейме всегда относился ко мне с уважением, как к соратнику и воину, не больше.  
— Что вы включаете в это понятие, мне неизвестно, но вы единственная, с кем он сблизился за все годы, я имею в виду, женщин — кроме гадюки-сестрицы. Представьте себе шок всех дам, которых он обделил вниманием в свое время, — леди Оленна будто бы поджала губы, но на ее щеках внезапно обозначились смешливые ямочки, — гордость у Джейме от отца. Я неплохо знала Тайвина в юные годы. Он никогда не опускался до таскания по борделям — как это любит делать этот маленький злобный уродец Тирион.  
  
Леди Оленна посмотрела в окно, сохраняя едва заметную полуулыбку на сухих морщинистых губах. Величественные повадки, размеренность речи — Бриенне хотелось бы узнать, как выглядела пожилая леди в молодости. Должно быть, она была красавицей.  
  
— Конечно, если Лев отверг свою сестру, дамы надеялись, он обратит внимание на одну из них. И вдруг его пассией становитесь вы. Вы наступили на змеиный клубок, дорогая Бриенна, своим поношенным воинским сапогом. Терпите укусы.  
— Я не пассия… — Бриенна проглотила все, что могла бы возразить. Все напоминания о своих шрамах, своем росте, комплекции, неуклюжести, неумении быть леди…  
  
Потому что на плече снова вдруг почувствовала призрачный мираж, легкую дрожь — память о тех месяцах, когда губы Джейме касались его, и тихое его дыхание согревало кожу, добираясь до самого сердца. «Может быть, если допустить, на одно мгновение, на секунду, что это правда, просто, чтобы не было так больно…». Леди Оленна продолжала созерцать ее с самым невозмутимым видом в эту минуту. Решив для себя что-то, она покивала, вздохнула.  
— Я уже старуха, милочка. Я могу позволить себе быть чуждой предрассудкам. И я стала сентиментальна. Полные превратностей истории любви начинают меня занимать снова, как в юности.  
  
Они посидели в тишине. Леди Оленна попивала чай, Бриенна смотрела вдаль, пытаясь впитать атмосферу поддержки, хоть какого-то понимания. И надежды.  
  
— Вы придете завтра на казнь? — как ни в чем не бывало спросила пожилая дама, — надеюсь, это будет зрелищно.  
  
Бриенна покачала головой. Она надеялась избежать присутствия при последних минутах Серсеи Ланнистер.  
  
— А я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии позлорадствовать.  
  
Бриенна представила себе, как будет кричать толпа, а возможно, даже и погромы начнутся в нижнем городе после казни свергнутой королевы. Ясно представила себе чувства, что терзают Серсею накануне. Она была бы рада не знать, что такое смерть, но Бриенна знала это слишком хорошо. Вспомнилась петля на шее, отрезающая доступ воздуху, и то, что перед глазами летела вся жизнь — детство, пятна солнца на водах Тарта и Джейме, Джейме, Джейме. Это ли испытает Серсея? Она невольно прижала руку к горлу. Высокий воротник скрывал шрам.  
  
Леди Оленна смотрела на нее с хитрым прищуром.  
— Говорят, если дурно во второй половине дня, будет мальчик, — вдруг высказалась она, вздыхая, — уж не знаю, так ли это, но на заметку.  
  
В тот вечер Бриенна прорыдала в подушку почти до полуночи.  
Без доспехов и меча, вне поля битвы, и самое главное, без Джейме, она была беззащитна.  
Он мог смеяться над ней сам, но он и только он. Он не позволял делать это другим. Никому и никогда.  
*  
Выпивка, доступная женская ласка и немного золота — это было то, что держало Бронна Черноводного в Королевской Гавани. Еще, конечно, пара неотложных Ланнистерских дел. Должно быть, он действительно привязался к идиоту Ланнистеру-старшему и подпал под сомнительное, тлетворное влияние Ланнистера-младшего.  
  
Счастье, что избежал когтей львицы Серсеи. Хотя, конечно, это было бы познавательно. Если бы только такое в принципе было возможно. Бронн отлепил спину от стены, лениво покатал во рту смоляной шарик жвачки и сплюнул, удовлетворенно отметив, что попал точно между булыжниками мостовой, как и метил.  
  
Джейме, конечно, полный засранец, но одному Бронн был рад: идея мчаться и умереть вместе с сучкой Серсеей пришла другу лишь раз и покинула достаточно быстро. Пришлось влить в него немало пойла, чтобы привести в чувство, но по-настоящему вернуть его мысли в подобающее русло удалось только упоминанием Тартской Девы.  
  
Странная компания подобралась у них. Ланнистеры — это зависимость.  
  
«Мирцелла. Ах, сладкая Мирцелла. Где были твои когти, лапочка?». Бронн вздохнул, оглядывая со своего возвышения толпу на площади. Люди начали собираться еще с утра, а казнь должна была свершиться после полудня. Уже сейчас было не протолкнуться. Бодрые разносчики горячей еды развернули торговлю. Несколько гадалок заунывными голосами зазывали клиентов в свои углы. Сонные гуляки и унылые рыбаки бурно обсуждали предстоящее зрелище.  
  
— Сир Бронн!  
— Лорд Тирион, — Бронн отвесил бодрый поклон, покосился на исполинов в золотых шлемах позади Ланнистера-младшего. Зрелище поистине необычное. Тирион, однако, не казался смущенным ничуть.  
— Я был уверен, что вы не пропустите зрелище, — заметил Десница, неторопливо следуя к возвышению, где уже потихоньку начинали располагаться представители знатных домов.  
— Кто палач? — Бронн отправил в рот еще один смоляной шарик. Тирион покосился на него.  
— Есть некоторое осложнение. Ее величество посчитала слишком почетным казнить Серсею через отсечение головы. Возможно, нам предстоит костер. Точно пока неизвестно.  
Бронн поежился.  
  
Слишком много огня за последнее время. Ничем хорошим это не кончится. Нужно равновесие. Нужна гармония. И чуточку меньше самомнения. Восхождение на трон Дейенерис начала с громких заявлений о всеобщих свободах, грядущих переменах и борьбе с голодом, но пока что жители Гавани видели только казни и слепое повиновение Безупречных.  
  
Вряд ли эта королева продержится на троне дольше предыдущих. Не было ничего в Вестеросе, от чего люди устали бы больше, чем от перемен.  
  
Наконец, появилась стража королевы Таргариен. Наполовину состоящая из Безупречных, наполовину из дотракийцев, она выглядела довольно непривычно для тех, кто знал Королевскую гавань до возвращения драконов. Маленькая, сияющая белоснежная фигурка в кольце копий, мечей и настороженных головорезов казалась ожившей статуей, а не женщиной из плоти и крови.  
  
Бронн сделал шаг назад. Она несла огонь, говорили они, она им повелевала, но, сколь он замечал, не было ничего холоднее взгляда этой напыщенной самодовольной сучки, которую радостно звали Матерью те, на кого опиралась ее власть.  
  
Они тянули к ней руки, кричали ей о любви, жаловались на свои беды и взывали к ней, как к божеству.  
— Победительница Зимы! Спасительница! — кричали они. Бронн сплюнул, жвачка прилипла к его сапогу.  
  
«И это после всего, через что мы прошли на Севере, — усмехнулся он горько про себя, — после того, как мы морозили себе задницы, погибали от голода, жрали тухлятину, дохлятину и падаль, видели лица своих друзей перед тем, как их глаза обращались в синие зеркала Ночи. Чтобы еще раз я ввязался во что-либо подобное! Грелся бы себе на дорнийском солнышке и не знал бы бед».  
  
Атмосфера накалялась. Солнце было уже в зените. А на эшафоте по-прежнему не было ни палача, демонстрирующего свои умения на арбузах и капусте, ни его жертвы.  
  
Когда появилась Серсея в сопровождении стражи, Бронн вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее. Знакомое беснование охватило народ на площади. Возможно, не будь Безупречных, образовавших коридор для осужденной леди, ее бы разорвали на части. Но на эшафот Серсея поднималась с прямой спиной, гордо, как на трон. Бронн тревожно оглядел обстановку вокруг. Вязанок дров не видно. В небе нет драконов, пока, по крайней мере. Должно быть, Дейенерис решила все же отказаться от своих привычек на этот раз.  
  
Серсея проводила взглядом стражников, оглядела с легкой улыбкой нездешнего знания толпу перед собой, подняла глаза на королеву. Безмолвный диалог между ними продолжался не дольше полуминуты.  
  
— Тишина! Тишина! Ее величество, Дейенерис Бурерожденная, Таргариен, королева Семи Королевств…  
  
Перечисление титулов выпало из внимания Бронна. Он увидел, что позади стоящих чуть в отдалении кресел северных лордов — серая печальная фигурка леди Сансы Старк, громадина Пса над ней сзади, пустующее место вечного отшельника Джона — появилась рослая, заметная из любого угла, Тартская Дева.  
  
Она была в доспехах. Верный Клятве на бедре, полное облачение, безжизненное, решительное лицо, волосы зачесаны назад, не пряча шрамов. С удивлением Бронн обнаружил, что взгляд Серсеи также прикован теперь вовсе не к сместившей ее кхалисси.  
  
«Эге-ге. Ланнистер до последнего! — с некоторым сожалением Бронн вздохнул, — как этот напыщенный придурок мог запутаться в двух таких разных женщинах? И уж точно непонятно, как они могли в нем запутаться».  
  
Перечисление титулов закончилось, началось перечисление преступлений Серсеи. О связи с родным братом не было сказано ни слова. Бронна теснили опоздавшие. Он был почти прижат к краю площадки, и хороший обзор никак не искупала опасность свалиться прямо на мостовую с немалой высоты. Какой-то омерзительный тип с гнойными прыщами по лицу дышал ему прямо в лицо. И где те титулы и те замки, обещанные за верность? Сидел бы себе в кресле, как настоящий лорд, а не терся бы среди всякой голытьбы, уныло подумалось Бронну.  
  
Палачом оказался никто иной как Джорах Мормонт.  
— Я встречу смерть стоя, — громко произнесла Серсея, глядя перед собой, и убрала волосы с шеи, после чего опустила руки.  
  
Дейенерис кивнула. Джорах Мормонт поднял меч. Плечи Серсеи чуть дрогнули, но она не опустила голову. Дейенерис кивнула второй раз.  
  
— Ох, блядь! — скривился Бронн, выдохнув вместе со всей толпой, когда первый удар не достиг своей цели.  
«Застрял между позвонков? Ну ты и тупица, Мормонт. И откуда руки у тебя растут?».  
  
— Ох, да ёб твою мать! — не поверил своим глазам Бронн, когда второй удар также не приблизил Серсею к окончанию мучений.  
  
В толпе слышались разные выкрики, проклятия, слезы, звуки отвращения, но когда Джорах занес меч третий раз над головой, то на короткие доли секунды все затаили дыхание. «Замахнись нормально, кретин, не плашмя, дубина, — взмолился Бронн, прижимая пальцы к губам, — ты же не курице рубишь голову, меньше замах, больше разгон, ну же…».  
  
— Да ну нахер…  
Бронна шатнуло. Он не мог поверить, но Серсея все еще содрогалась с наполовину перерубленной шеей, скорчившись на эшафоте, а Мормонт навис над ней с унылым лицом, как будто не совсем соображал, что делает.  
  
— Похмеляться с утра надо лучше, извращенец! — не выдержал кто-то из знати.  
Дейенерис приросла к трону. Ее глаза не выражали ничего.  
  
Наконец, на четвертом и тут же последовавшем пятом ударе Бронн зажмурился. Это было слишком даже для него. Но когда он открыл глаза, то голову Серсеи уже показывали толпе, воющей и вопящей, а Джорах Мормонт, залитый кровью с ног до головы, с отсутствующим видом стоял позади.  
  
— Отмучилась, бедненькая, — с приторным сочувствием утерла глаза торговка около Бронна.  
— Да, что ни говори, а петля надежнее была, — прошамкал лысый старик с другой стороны.  
— Драконий Мясник! — крикнул кто-то, и клич подхватили несколько десятков голосов.  
  
Люди бросились вслед за зрелищем — голову узурпаторши должны были пронести по улицам, прежде чем надеть на пику.  
  
Несколько раз медленно выдохнув и пообещав себе вечером надраться до потери сознания, Бронн направился к площадкам для знати. И весьма удивился тому, что увидел.  
  
Бесчувственную Тартскую Деву на руках уносил прочь Сандор Клиган вслед за леди Сансой.  
  
Дейенерис отсутствовала. Тирион Ланнистер, мертвенно бледный, застывший неподвижно в своем кресле Десницы, молча плакал, глядя в никуда, ничуть не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг. Зато улыбалась с чуть прикрытыми глазами Оленна Тирелл.  
  
«Где бы ты ни был, Джейме Ланнистер, хорошо, что ты не здесь, — думал Бронн, направляясь верным шагом в гостиницу, — и ты, милое дитя, солнце Дорна, Мирцелла».


	2. Скорбь по льву

…Война против Зимы закончилась. Первые лучи еще зимнего, но уже греющего солнца явились над заснеженными полями Севера. Шумные одичалые вовсю обживали свои новые земли, и Бриенна задумалась, почему их не становится меньше. Они брались словно из ниоткуда — толпы, орды бородатых мужчин, воинственных горластых женщин и вороватых детей. Куча орущих младенцев. Лающих собак. Король Джон Сноу приказал не препятствовать одичалым обживать избранные ими земли, но кто же знал, что они будут столь бесцеремонно вторгаться в военные лагеря, теснить привычный порядок, заведенный в Семи Королевствах?  
  
Впрочем, некоторые изменениями были довольны.  
  
Бриенна следовала за Джейме, направляясь к их лошадям. Они надеялись успеть и быть первыми, кто проедет по тракту на юг. Одичалые умели собираться мгновенно, но пока ничто не говорило о том, что вскоре все их юрты и палатки, шалаши и кибитки на полозьях сделают невозможным проезд по дороге, разбив ее и оставив многочисленные колеи и ямы.  
Джейме рассуждал о перспективах будущего.  
  
— Надеюсь, в ближайшие несколько лет не услышать ничего о восстаниях, Стене, перемене погоды или драконах с кракенами, — Джейме фыркнул, — нет. Не хочу больше иметь ничего общего со всем этим дерьмом. Мы все заслужили хороший отдых.  
  
Бриенна замолчала, обдумывая то, что услышала.  
— Куда вы отправитесь, сир Джейме?  
— Куда-нибудь. Пока я направляюсь на юг.  
— Все идут на юг, — не поняла Бриенна.  
— Значит, мы идем вместе, — это прозвучало полувопросительно. Она не ответила, но любопытство продолжало ее терзать.  
— Вы хотите в Королевскую Гавань?  
— О-о, не терзай меня вопросами, женщина, — он запрокинул голову, надувая щеки.  
— Может быть, вы отправитесь в Кастерли…  
— А может быть, я проведу остаток дней с тобой, исполняя глупые клятвы, шляясь вдоль дорог и тиская тебя в кустах?  
  
Тишина, упавшая на долю мгновения между ними, прозвучала для Бриенны знакомым звоном металла, лезвием, вынимаемым из ножен. Еще один. Их было так много, этих ножей, которыми он резал по живому. Джейме повернулся в ее сторону, его взгляд смягчился.  
  
— Прости меня. Это было грубо.  
— Опять, — она закончила за него, втягивая воздух носом.  
— Ты задаешь мне вопросы, которые я сам должен задать себе, миледи. Я не хочу о них беспокоиться прямо сейчас. Но, — тут он улыбнулся, — все же спасибо, что задаешь их.  
  
А потом прилетел ворон из гавани, и они никуда не уехали.  
  
Тем вечером был праздник. Вероятно, он предполагался веселым. Бриенна нашла себе угол вдали от всех. Насупившись, она созерцала, как танцует и кружится толпа одичалых, как Джон Сноу, король Джон, отвергший королеву драконов, оставляет осторожный поцелуй на губах какой-то лохматой дикарки, как улыбки и смех согревают зал, словно за окном все еще не оставалось Зимы.  
  
«Холод уйдет, — говорили все друг другу и улыбались, — холод скоро закончится». Но Бриенна не была так уверена. Она хотела, чтобы так и было. Чтобы снова было тепло.  
  
Джейме Ланнистер находился в строго противоположном углу зала. Она искала его глаза, но они смотрели куда угодно, только не на нее. Их совместное путешествие было почти закончено. Это всё? — спрашивала себя она потерянно. Неужели всё? Еще вчера, нет, еще утром все было иначе. Они проснулись вместе, под одним меховым одеялом, его руки обнимали ее, его губы были у ее плеча, и шею щекотала его борода. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, то и дело бросая все обыденные утренние дела и просто садясь рядом, чтобы поговорить. Продлить прикосновения друг к другу, возможные только наедине. Они препирались о том, кто первый пойдет вниз. Кто принесет воды. Они спорили, кто виноват, что вчера у Джейме промокли сапоги, а у Бриенны порвались завязки на рубашке.  
  
Все было, как во сне. До ворона из Королевской Гавани. До мгновения, когда глаза Джейме не посерели, улыбка не покинула его лицо, и не опустились руки. Опустив глаза себе под ноги, он ушел, и сир Бронн вздохнул, качая головой.  
  
— Серсею приговорили к казни, — пояснил он, сообщая Бриенне первой, — Дейенерис не потерпит львиную шлюшку живой.  
— Леди Серсея в заключении?  
— Пока да, — Бронн все еще смотрел вслед Джейме, — но ее одной драконихе будет мало.  
  
«Мы пришли в этот мир вместе и уйдем вместе», похоронным воплем плакальщицы услышала Бриенна. Она не хотела ненавидеть никого, кто был дорог Джейме. Она ненавидела, тем не менее. Не задаваясь вопросом, имеет ли право. Бриенна хотела бы не знать, что Серсея существует. Что она когда-либо существовала.  
  
Глаза Джейме смотрели сквозь танцующих, сквозь стены маленького постоялого двора, вокруг которого разбили свой лагерь и распугали деревню одичалые и солдаты Старков, и, что самое обидное, глаза Джейме смотрели сквозь Тартскую Деву.  
  
Он смотрел на темный лес вдали, в отдалении от последнего костра стоянки Вольного Народа. Бриенна не знала, можно ли ей подойти, но он сам дал ей знак встать ближе, чуть обернувшись.  
  
— Мою сестру казнят.  
— Мне жаль, — ей не было жаль, они оба это знали.  
— Меня тоже приговорили.  
  
Она безотрывно смотрела на Джейме. Он опустил голову, задумчивый и напряженный, искоса бросил на нее взгляд.  
  
— Живая собака лучше мертвого льва, говорят люди. Ты так считаешь?  
— Живой лев лучше, — тихо ответила Бриенна. Джейме ухмыльнулся. На мгновение улыбка снова пробежала по его лицу, оставив тлеть свои угольки в глубине его глаз.  
  
Они прогулялись неторопливо через лагерь, говоря обо всем подряд и ни о чем серьезном. Полюбовались на борьбу в снегу. Бриенна издалека бросила короткий взгляд на копьеносиц, шумно веселящихся у отдельного костра. Она стеснялась других воительниц, тогда как Джейме несколько раз проводил с ними время, расспрашивая, изучая, интересуясь. Они несколько раз приветливо кивали Бриенне, приглашая присоединиться, но она все еще держалась в стороне.  
  
У постоялого двора вовсю гремел праздник. Несколько уроженцев Западных земель устроили снежную битву, присоединившиеся выстраивали крепость.  
Они веселятся, как дети, вздохнула Бриенна.  _Как мы вчера._  
  
— Женщина, — тихо позвал ее вдруг Джейме, отсутствие смешинки в его голосе она почувствовала сразу, — ты бы плакала по мне после моей смерти?  
  
Он задавал ей этот вопрос сто раз, в шутку, и она всегда отвечала «Я не плачу», после чего разговор сворачивал на слезливые истории, призванные заставить ее расчувствоваться. Это был не тот случай.  
  
— Да, сир Джейме.  
— Ты обещаешь?  
  
Она была готова начать прямо в эту же минуту, когда он это сказал.  
  
— Вы поедете к ней? К вашей… — она не договорила, как всегда. Джейме ничего не ответил.  
Это было больно, потому что она знала, что ни один из его ответов не будет тем, который она хочет услышать. Знала так же ясно в эту минуту, как и то, что Джейме мог слышать ее бесконечные «я люблю тебя» в каждом взгляде, который она направляла ему в глаза. Это было похоже на удавку на ее шее, которая теперь ее никогда не покинет, и лишит дыхания навсегда, оставив только вкус пепла и гари. Бриенна ждала — и он молчал, горько глядя ей в лицо.  
  
— Джейме, твою мать, ты только послушай! — хохочущий, вывалился из ворот конюшни Бронн, и хлопнул друга по плечу, — нет, ты должен это услышать, должен, блядь, услышать…  
  
Она отвернулась, тихо выдыхая и закрывая глаза. Слезы текли по лицу, но Бриенна уговорила себя принять их на этот раз. Последний раз, когда она позволит себе плакать по Джейме Ланнистеру. На этот раз точно последний. Она обещала себе это десятки, если не сотни раз, и даже держалась своего решения какое-то время. «Соберись, тряпка, дура тупая, соберись, ты можешь, ты можешь и гораздо больше, — она выдохнула, но теперь у нее текло из носа, — давай, досчитай до двадцати одного, успокойся, это было так очевидно, ты знала…». Но когда она вытерла лицо и обернулась, он все еще был там, в нескольких шагах, смотрел на нее тревожным, больным взглядом, сжав губы и не моргая. О чем он думал?  
  
Взрыв хохота раздался из конюшни, и Джейме исчез внутри.  
Момент был упущен.  
  
Звенья цепи с грохотом рассыпались по полу.  
Это был последний раз, когда Бриенна Тарт видела Джейме Ланнистера.  
*  
Когда Бриенна на следующий день после казни Серсеи была приглашена в покои леди Старк, меньше всего она ожидала найти там лорда Десницу. Судя по виду, он уже немало выпил с утра, как и накануне.  
  
Если бы Бриенна пила вообще, именно это она бы и сделала. Мгновение, когда зеленые глаза Серсеи — глаза Джейме, всего лишь на мгновение его глаза! — смотрели на нее с эшафота, она видела снова и снова. Как и неуклюжие, бессмысленные замахи меча Джораха Мормонта. «Мы умрем в один день», слышала она шипение львицы.  
  
— Как ваше самочувствие, миледи? — светски осведомился Тирион, — я полагал, вы найдете неподходящим для себя зрелище казни.  
— Это было жестоко.  
— Это так. Я рад, что под тем же мечом не оказалась шея моего брата. Он бы мучился дольше Серсеи. Но он не мучился.  
  
Бриенна напряглась. Санса подплыла к ней, положила руку ей на локоть, сочувственно погладила по руке, глядя в лицо.  
  
— Мне жаль, миледи, — сказала она, и рука ее сжалась, — пришли вести. О сире Джейме.  
«О, нет. Нет, нет. Не надо, пожалуйста. Я не выдержу больше».  
  
— Межевой рыцарь из Хайгардена сообщил, что мой брат пропал без вести, направляясь в сторону Перешейка. Он также сообщает, что скорее всего, Джейме пал в схватке с одичалыми, которые засели там в одной из деревень вдоль дороги.  
— Присядьте, — пропела Санса, пытаясь сдвинуть Бриенну с места.  
— Официально — подчеркиваю, официально, мы должны признать моего брата мертвым, — продолжил Тирион. Его слова доносились до Тартской Девы как свозь ватное одеяло.  
Джейме. Ее Джейме.  
  
— Нужны некоторые формальности, процедуры, вы понимаете, миледи.  
— Выпьете что-нибудь? Может быть, лимонной воды?  
Мертвое любимое лицо, забрызганное кровью и грязью, где-то на краю света, в полном одиночестве.  
  
— За невозможностью привезти тело, обычно проводят бдения в септе — у ног Воина, как подобает… но, благодаря ныне почившей королеве Серсее, септы у нас более нет, зато есть алтарь Воина и Тропа Скорби — популярный маршрут после всех этих войн. Думаю, это было бы уместно, если бы вы оказали нам эту неоценимую услугу…. Вы слышите, леди Бриенна?  
  
Она, наконец, вырвала свою руку у Сансы. Прежде она могла бы принять слова Тириона за чистую монету, но слишком долгое время провела рядом с Ланнистерами. Очередной спектакль.  
  
— Поймите меня правильно, леди Тарт. Было бы немного странно, если бы моего брата оплакивала леди Санса, ну, а я тем более — я Десница.  
— Я не буду оплакивать того, кто еще жив, — упрямо повторила Бриенна. Тирион вздохнул и понизил голос.  
— Кто  _может_ быть жив. И вы окажете ему любезность в обоих случаях. Вряд ли кто-то усомнится в искренности ваших чувств.  
  
Живот скрутило от понимания его правоты. Бриенна предпочла промолчать. Ей хватило позора за последние дни.  
  
— Вы совершили достаточно отважных поступков ради моего брата, миледи. Вы сражались за него, он сражался за вас, так поется в песнях, некоторые из них я не хотел бы упоминать в присутствии дам, но — давайте будем откровенны. Если Джейме еще жив, он по крайней мере не будет предметом охоты всех наемников в королевствах. Если нет, что ж… — Тирион сделал печальную паузу, но закончил с усмешкой, так напомнившую усмешку старшего из братьев, — вы будете единственной, кто оплакивал его.  
  
И Бриенна решилась. А решившись, она готова была пройти через многое. Почти через всё.  
Она была не готова к тому, что ее ждало.  
…  
Алтарь Воина из разрушенной септы Бейелора перенесли на одну из тесных, но заново расширенных улиц. Казалось, Дейенерис не желает оставить ничего от столицы, что не изменилось бы с ее приходом.  
  
Длинная широкая улица, полная народу и уже пристроенных где только можно лавок и кабинок, вела к алтарю Воина. Бриенна сделала несколько вдохов, убеждая себя, что ей нечего бояться, потому что, в конце концов, на дворе был день, сама она находилась на одной из центральных улиц города, и — ради Семерых, каждый имеет право на скорбь, разве нет?  
Оказалось, нет.  
  
Она не сделала нескольких шагов по улице вниз, когда услышала это впервые.  
— Шлюха Цареубийцы!  
  
У меня есть Верный Клятве, повторила она про себя. Слова ничего не значат.  _У меня есть его меч._  Они ничего не знают.  
  
Длинное траурное платье было одним из трех, которые у нее вообще были. Голубое, подаренное Джейме, она не могла видеть, не могла к нему прикасаться. Она любила его, единственное платье, которое хотела бы носить, но оно было неуместно. А Тропа Скорби не допускала женщин в мужской одежде, и это не подлежало обсуждению. Траурное на ней болталось. Впрочем, какая разница, чем прикрыть свое уродство.  
  
Которое ее больше не тревожило.  
— Шлюха Цареубийцы! Тварь!  
— Она идет, смотрите, она идет… у нее его лев на стяге…  
  
Руки задрожали. Бриенна заставила себя соблюдать ритм шагов и дыхания. Джейме заслужил. Хотя бы оплакивания. Это слова.  
  
— Вырежьте Ланнистерского бастарда у нее из живота!  
— Сними платье, детка, мы хотим видеть твою дырку, если она устроила льва, устроит и нас.  
— У тебя щелка или шары, а? Или и то, и то? Ты любишь, когда рычат, р-р-р!  
  
Это слова.  
— Шлюха!  
  
Она не видела дороги. Не видела алтаря, заваленного бесчисленным множеством гербов, щитов, знамен и пустых ножен. Не видела статуи Воина в дыму от многочисленных сжигаемых благовоний. Она вообще не была уверена в том, что видела хоть что-то. Это были не слезы в глазах. Ее глаза были сухими. Уничтожающе сухими, настолько, что она едва ли могла моргнуть, не причинив себе боли и не почувствовав в них песка и земли.  
  
«Я делаю это для него». Это дало силу продолжать, и Бриенна, едва не замедлившая шаги, продолжила свой путь.  
  
Серсея прошла той же тропой, подумалось ей отрешенно, когда под ноги ей бросили какую-то тухлятину. Она не была уверена, что метили в нее. Возможно, в герб Ланнистеров.  
  
Чернь знала, кого винить. Чернь всегда знала. Но с параллельной улицы, поднимавшейся почти к стенам замка, на нее смотрела знать, а не чернь. Все те, кто ненавидел Тайвина. Кто желал смерти Джейме за его войну против них — или за них, и получил порцию издевательств от Серсеи. Кто был ими отвергнут.  
  
— Шлюха заслуживает камня или огня!  
— Куда смотрит Королева?  
  
В пекло вас всех, беззвучно прошептала Бриенна. Руки ныли от того, как она вцепилась в знамя перед собой. Она должна была нести его свернутым, но — и на этом настаивал Тирион — несла почти на вытянутых руках, повернув золотого льва к солнцу.  
  
«На меня, наверное, смотрит леди Санса, — и только это заставило слезы навернуться Бриенне на глаза, — верит ли она мне? Верит ли, что я не… не…».  
— Шлюха! Смерть бастардам Ланнистеров!  
  
Наверное, не верит. А если и сомневается, то все равно, леди Старк была самым душевным человеком среди всех в Королевской Гавани. Такая же заложница, как и прежде, и даже охраняет ее все тот же Пёс. Только теперь никто ее не бьет и не насилует. Достаточно ли этого для счастья? Бриенна знала счастье прежде.  
  
Оно было соткано из золотых волос Джейме, когда сквозь них просвечивало солнце поутру. Когда они прижимались друг к другу в поисках тепла на севере, и какое-то время он принадлежал лишь ей одной, в бесконечности, там, где были враги — и они против всех, и никого больше.  
  
Оно зеленело заливными лугами у Черноводной, как его глаза, когда он шутил, и намечающиеся морщинки у глаз лучиками разбегались в разные стороны, если шутка была хорошая.  
  
Оно пахло кожей и металлом, острым мускусом и свежестью леса, дубовой корой и пряным мужским потом. Его можно было найти, прижав вещи Джейме к лицу, когда никто не видел, и дышать им.  
  
Бриенна чуть не врезалась в кучу неряшливо сваленных у алтаря знамен и щитов. Она едва ли могла сделать вдох. Рыдания так и остались где-то между сердцем, легкими и глоткой. «Я плачу? — удивилась Бриенна, чувствуя влагу на своем лице, — я еще умею?». Но это была одна соль. Она разъедала кожу, глаза, она жгла.  
  
Почти так же, как звенящий шум в ушах, прерывающийся только возгласами:  
— Шлюха Цареубийцы!  
  
Она долго не могла отпустить древко знамени. Как будто вместе с ним отпускала и его, Джейме, Ланнистера, Цареубийцу и мужчину.  
  
И когда она это все-таки сделала, и алая ткань мягко скользнула вниз, мир обрушился на Бриенну со всех сторон — отвратительными звуками, запахами, вонью, руганью, летящими в нее предметами и нечистотами, плевками.  
  
Она опустилась на колени. Рука привычно легла на меч. Ее друг. Поддержка. Львов на нем касалась рука Джейме. Бриенна закрыла глаза. Силы, одолженной у меча, должно было хватить, чтобы встать. Надо было проделать весь путь назад. Встретить мир, в котором Джейме не будет. Именно в ту минуту она почувствовала, как перестает дышать.  
*  
Санса Старк знала, как быть придворной дамой. Иногда она размышляла: было ли это заложено в ней с рождения — или привито средой?  
  
Санса Старк поклялась, что никогда в жизни больше не даст себя использовать в игре престолов. Она вежливо, но решительно отвергла все предложения о замужестве, не примкнула ни к одному из альянсов придворных дам и вела жизнь, достойную своего положения.  
  
Она была скромна и учтива. Никогда не высказывалась так, чтобы ее мнение однозначно поддерживало одну из сторон, если речь шла о споре, и своего мнения не высказывала вообще никогда, ни в каком виде. Если ей были нужны слова — она пользовалась цитатами, если ей нужны были чувства — она одалживала их у песен.  
  
Санса была очень мудра, второй раз становясь частью королевского двора. Скромные одеяния по северной моде, от которых она не планировала отказываться, общество одиноких старых дев и вдов, а также очень благочестивых замужних дам, читающих за вышивкой «Семиконечную Звезду», сделали ей славу добродетельной особы.  
  
Добродетельной и, естественно, скучной. Это леди Старк более чем устраивало.  
Новая королева не была ни мила, ни груба с Сансой. Она не выделяла ее из других, не позволяла себе никаких неподобающих реплик в ее сторону. Она ее не замечала. Скромное поведение леди Старк тому способствовало. Тихое, незаметное существование при дворе в качестве представительницы короля Джона также удовлетворяло Дейенерис Бурерожденную.  
  
Поначалу Сансе казалось, что оно устроит и ее саму. Но лишь поначалу.  
Тирион Ланнистер был опытным соблазнителем. Маленький человек с большими амбициями. Надо признать, и недюжинным умом.  
  
— Вы бы не отказали мне, леди Старк, — мягко обратился он к ней, и Санса приветливо улыбнулась лучшему из своих бывших мужей.  
— Нет, милорд. Не отказала бы. Мне отрадно видеть, что люди сознают свои ошибки и пытаются их исправить.  
— Я не думаю, что это была ошибка, дорогая Санса. Скорее, маневр.  
— Вы это сейчас придумали? — осведомилась девушка. Тирион вынужденно рассмеялся. Качнул головой в сторону Пса, молчаливо замершего в углу комнаты.  
— Ваш рыцарь, кажется, не слишком доволен моим присутствием.  
— Сандор не рыцарь. И кто может быть недоволен визитом Десницы Королевы? Сандор, вы довольны?  
— Я в восторге, — мрачно проскрипел Пёс. Тирион подмигнул ему.  
  
Они попивали вино, иногда любили сыграть несколько партий занятных настольных игр — Тирион привез новые заморские правила, и Санса наслаждалась такими вечерами.  
  
Поначалу то было лишь развлечение, встреча друзей, товарищей по минувшим несчастьям, но теперь переросло в нечто большее. Нечто, что может стоить обоим жизни.  
  
Заговор, просто сказала себе Санса, делая ход и забирая фишку у Тириона. Занятно. Ее отца казнили за несуществующий заговор. В буре мятежа она лишилась большей части своей семьи. Она клялась не играть в игры великих домов.  
  
И все же она здесь. И хочет быть не фигурой на доске, а той, что переставляет фигуры.  
  
— Ваш брат прислал подарок ее величеству, — потягивая вино, между делом сообщил Тирион, — она поставила его в своих покоях у постели.  
— И что же это за подарок? — Сансе совершенно не хотелось знать, что мог прислать Джон драконьей королеве.  
— Хрустальный столик. Выполненный будто бы изо льда, но не тает. На нем танцуют драконы.  
— Инкрустация?  
— Отсутствует. Только резьба.  
— Как мило, — сухо высказалась Санса.  
  
Отношения Джона и Дейенерис казались ей противоестественными с самого начала. И не их родство было тому причиной. Джон, когда Санса получила возможность его получше узнать, оказался душевным, добрым человеком с простым сердцем, снисходительным, прощающим, отважным. В нем было больше душевного тепла, чем в ком бы то ни было. Санса знала, что он не умеет казаться приятным с первого взгляда, то ли стесняясь отчего-то, то ли вечно пребывая в состоянии отрешенной задумчивости. Но, стоило ему проникнуться к кому-то приязнью, и он готов был оказать любую помощь, рискнуть собственной жизнью. Она знала, пожалуй, еще только леди Бриенну, что так же трепетно относилась к понятию «долг» и слову «честь». Джон был честен, обязателен и несколько простодушен. Его всегда легко было использовать, и Санса радовалась, что он находится далеко от Королевской Гавани.  
  
Дейенерис, в противоположность ему, умела быть доброй лишь изредка, издалека, к тем, кому не представится шанс приблизиться к ней второй раз.  
  
Возможно, они составили бы прекрасную пару. Возможно. Но в Винтерфелле Дейенерис показала себя не лучшей спутницей для Джона, и их отношения перешли в союз на расстоянии. Сансу это абсолютно устраивало.  
  
— Ваш ход, леди Старк, — напомнил Тирион. Санса улыбнулась, поднимая руку.  
— Ничья, — и она посмотрела противнику в глаза, — самый частый итог наших встреч, лорд Десница.  
— И я чрезвычайно удовлетворен этим результатом, миледи. Мы пришли к соглашению?  
— Мы пришли. Север за Старками.  
— Юг за Ланнистерами. Возможно, мне придется задуматься о женитьбе.  
— Я не слишком хороша как советчица, милорд, — спокойно ответила Санса, поднимаясь из-за стола и раскланиваясь с Тирионом. Дверь еще лишь хлопала — а она уже с улыбкой подставляла шею нетерпеливым поцелуям Сандора Клигана, глядя на свой столик для игры и представляя вместо него хрустальный. Это было бы, пожалуй, слишком претенциозно. Не в ее стиле.  
  
Львы. Волки. Двух игроков более чем достаточно. Дракону на доске не место.


	3. Беглецы

Бриенна стояла перед Дейенерис Таргариен в тронном зале. И снова задыхалась.  
  
С момента, когда она въехала в Королевскую Гавань, это и началось. Она не могла запихнуть в себя ни кусочка еды без того, чтобы ее не тошнило. Она не могла спать — ее или мучила бессонница, или кошмары. Она чувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха.  
  
Через два месяца пребывания в столице ей пришлось ушить свою тренировочную одежду и поддевать дополнительный слой под доспехи. Лунная кровь перестала приходить к ней на обратном пути от Стены, и Бриенна забыла, когда в последний раз сталкивалась со знакомыми симптомами женского недуга.  
  
Одичалые воительницы говорили, после тяжелых сражений и многих потерь такое бывает, и однажды пройдет, но она боялась вслушиваться в их разговоры. Ее пугала сама мысль, что и среди них она окажется чужой, посторонней, вдруг сделает или скажет что-то не так. Она всегда избегала общества других женщин, насколько это было возможно. Кое-что она все-таки уловила из их веселых бесед у отдельных костров. Они с равным удовольствием говорили об оружии и о мужчинах, которых любили или ненавидели; у многих из них были дети, некоторые увешивали себя побрякушками и разукрашивали татуировками, других сложно было внешне отличить от мужчин. Но они существовали, и они знали, что такое быть женщиной на войне.  
  
Сам факт того, что где-то живет множество женщин, понимающих ее, грел душу Тартской Девы, даже если она никогда не сказала этого ни одной из них. Другое дело — знать Королевской Гавани.  
  
Они смотрели на нее все. Под их взглядами, под их смешками, Бриенна привыкла к ним, она могла выстоять всю жизнь. До сих пор. Они всегда были правы: она не такая.  
  
Неправильная. Ошибка природы, насмешка Семерых, собственная дурость. Не могущая никогда стать мужчиной. Не желающая быть женщиной. Ей велели желать, но это было невозможно. Переделать себя Бриенна не могла и не собиралась пытаться больше никогда.  
И она могла выстоять прежде. Белые Ходоки, клятвы, смерть Ренли, все дороги, все испытания, даже то, что Джейме больше не было рядом, она перенесет все, только не клеймо «Шлюхи».  
  
Она не сделала ничего, в чем ее обвиняли. Она не предавала друга (по крайней мере, он не посчитал ее поступки предательством), и была верным товарищем. Но это никого не волновало.  
  
Ее назвали «Шлюхой Цареубийцы» перед всем двором. И никто не выступил в ее защиту. Смешки и комментарии, летевшие за ней вслед, мало чем отличались по смыслу от тех, что она приняла на себя на Тропе Скорби.  
  
Но Бриенна Тарт не могла представить, что пытка не закончится даже теперь.  
  
— По высочайшей просьбе моего Десницы, лорда Тириона, — Дейенерис отправила короткую безэмоциональную улыбку Ланнистеру, который в ответ поклонился, — я готова помиловать вас, Бриенна Тартская, за вашу связь с Джейме Ланнистером, Цареубийцей, если, конечно, вы искренне раскаиваетесь в связи со столь низким человеком. Я намерена позволить вашему ребенку взять имя его отца, если вместе с ним он откажется от притязаний на престол в будущем, а вы удалитесь в изгнание на Тарт и присягнете на верность.  
— Ваша милость. Это ошибка. Я… никогда не… у меня нет ребенка, — Бриенна не могла заставить себя произнести целиком ни одну из фраз, которые хотела. Дыхание перехватывало все чаще.  
— Вы отрицаете существовавшую между вами и Цареубийцей связь? — спокойно спросила королева.  
— Мы никогда не были… любовниками, ваша милость, — голос Тартской Девы выдавал ее волнение, как и ее лицо, — мы сражались и путешествовали вместе, это верно. И только.  
— У меня другие сведения, — спокойно возразила Дейенерис, — и вы оплакивали его на Тропе Скорби.  
  
Бриенна промолчала. Замыслы Тириона? Его планы? Планы внутри планов? Она не была сильна в политических интригах. Она не умела и боялась пытаться читать чувства других людей, так же, как не умела скрывать свои. И, что самое ужасное, теперь ей не верили, когда она говорила правду. Это ее обезоружило. Это лишило ее опоры.  
  
— Разве не меч Ланнистера в ваших ножнах? — в зале раздались отдельные смешки, — вы не делили с ним шатер? Ложе? Свидетелей тому сотни. Ваше недомогание более чем очевидно выдает ваше положение. Ваши служанки подтверждают все признаки беременности.  
  
«Только не упасть в обморок, — Бриенна пошатнулась, — не упасть. Это ошибка. Это какая-то проверка». Она сделала медленный вдох — это было сложно, и подняла глаза на королеву, надеясь, что та увидит правду.  
  
— Я клянусь своей честью, ваше величество, что никогда, никогда не вступала в связь ни с Джейме Ланнистером, ни с кем-либо другим. Никогда.  
— О-о, но это уже становится смешным, — донеслось со стороны Мартеллов.  
  
Уцелевшая после войн знать поспешила присягнуть королеве, и они все были здесь. Санса Старк, заложница с Севера, смотрела на Бриенну с глубоким сочувствием в глазах, но что она могла? Кто желал бы выступить на стороне Тартов, которые, по слухам, тоже имели в себе кровь Таргариенов? Кто мог заступаться за Цареубийцу?  
  
Дейенерис внезапно подалась вперед, сложила руки перед собой, встала и прошлась туда и обратно возле Железного Трона. Когда она вновь посмотрела на Бриенну, в ее глазах была нежность. Много материнской нежности и понимания.  
  
— Леди Бриенна, — мягко произнесла она, — люди в Вестеросе полны предрассудков, но я не одобряю ханжества и лжи. Я не могу винить ни одного человека за то, кого он любит или кем любим. Вы не виноваты ни в чем из того, что совершил Цареубийца в прошлом. Его преступления известны. Он соблазнил вас? Или принуждал?  
  
Смех в зале заставил Бриенну сжать зубы еще сильнее.  
— Я все сказала, — просто ответила она, — мне нечего больше добавить.  
  
Глаза Дейенерис мгновенно наполнились холодом.  
— Есть простой выход, ваше величество, — вышел вперед человек в одежде септона, которого Бриенна не знала, — нет сложностей в том, чтобы мейстер, септы и Молчаливые Сестры в присутствии доверенных свидетелей заинтересованных сторон, конечно, — он повернулся к Деснице, — осмотрели леди Тарт и либо подтвердили, либо опровергли ее слова.  
— Заинтересованные стороны определены, — тут же повысила голос Дейенерис, — мы дождемся лорда Селвина Тарта, и правда будет открыта.  
— Пока мы будем его ждать, правда может быть открыта природным способом, — усмехнулся кто-то.  
— До того времени леди Бриенна будет находиться под стражей. Я заверяю вас, условия будут соответствовать вашему титулу и положению.  
— Я никогда не пойду на это, — тихо пробормотала Бриенна, но ее уже не слышали. Вокруг разразился спор, и она желала бы оглохнуть, но никогда не слышать ни слова из него.  
— …пока приедет, она может избавиться от бастарда!  
— В чем проблема? Одним меньше, одним больше, Ланнистерам не привыкать.  
— А Тартам? Кто такие они вообще, что связались со львами?  
— Ставлю, что она девица. Посмотрите на личико. Невинность обеспечена пожизненно, — с этим замечанием, сделанным глубоким толстым басом, многие рассмеялись.  
  
С нее было довольно. Развернувшись на пятках, Бриенна отправилась прочь из зала.  
  
Стража за ней отправлена не была.  _Пока_ , знала Бриенна. Широко шагая по коридору и вцепившись рукой в меч, она старалась держать себя в руках. Слишком долго Тартская Дева оплакивала себя и свою безответную любовь. Это смешно. Но станет еще смешнее, если дело дойдет до осмотра перед любопытствующими старухами, лордом Тирионом, как последним Ланнистером, и тем более ее отцом.  
  
Отец не проклянет ее. Нет. Он посмотрит своими понимающими добрыми глазами на нее, вздохнет тяжело и опустит голову. И слухи о том, что и как она делала, ублажая Джейме Ланнистера, не умолкнут никогда, даже пройди она сто осмотров. С нее довольно.  
  
Возле ее комнат стражи не было. Бриенна напряглась, не рискуя открыто подходить к дверям. Когда на ее плечо сзади опустилась тяжелая рука, она среагировала, как обычно, ухватившись за нее и намереваясь перебросить противника через бедро — удержала ее только проклятая длинная юбка.  
  
— Да, миледи, вы не теряете формы, — простонал неизвестный, и превратился в Бронна. Бриенна выдохнула, оперлась о стену. Хорошо, что у нее не было ничего острого или тяжелого в руках.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, сир?  
— Прислал весточку от друга, — невозмутимо пожал плечами межевой рыцарь, — извольте…  
— От него? — она повысила голос, Бронн хмыкнул. Его глаза смеялись, — Он жив? Он здоров? Где?  
— О, миледи. Вы наполняете мое сердце соплями гребанного сочувствия к юным влюбленным. Он жив. Сорок миль к западу от Винтерфелла есть городишко — поганая дыра, там я его видел в последний раз.  
  
Она метнула взгляд в сторону своих комнат.  
— Мои доспехи. Меня могут взять под стражу в любую минуту.  
  
Бронн выпучил глаза.  
— За что?  
Она не ответила.  
— Будьте так любезны, сир, окажите мне помощь. Мои доспехи. Мои деньги. Я отправляюсь сейчас же.  
— Всегда к вашим услугам, — галантно расшаркался Бронн и уверенным шагом направился по коридору. Бриенна метнулась вниз. Винтовая лестница была бы в сто раз удобнее, если бы на женщине не было платья. Она ругнулась, злясь на себя, когда в десятый раз зацепилась за что-то подолом.  
  
На конюшнях она еще несколько раз споткнулась. Всего несколько десятков шагов, и она будет верхом, мчаться прочь от унижения и бесчестья…  
  
— …обещай, что это будет сегодня.  
— А что, скучаешь по такому, Пташка?  
  
Бриенна успела только отметить, что второй голос, кажется, принадлежит Сандору Клигану, и едва не влетела в леди Сансу, отпрянувшую испуганно, как вспорхнувшая с ветки синица, от рослого воина. Пёс свирепо стиснул зубы, уставившись на Тартскую Деву, она, в свою очередь, послала ему уничижительный взгляд.  
  
— Леди Бриенна! Я как раз вспоминала… я так сожалею…  
— Леди Санса. Я вынуждена покинуть вас. Я уезжаю.  
— Это срочно? — ровно спросила Санса, казалось, ничуть не удивленная, — я полагаю, что могла бы задержать вас на некоторое время.  
— Это очень срочно, — лицо Бриенны пылало.  
  
«Надо мной посмеялся бы любой. Любая. Они все проходят такие проверки перед свадьбой. Они зовут мейстера, приходит родня жениха, их оценивают, как породистых кобыл перед случкой. На них смотрят…, но нет. Этого никогда не случится со мной. Я не дамся».  
  
Санса Старк размышляла недолго. Жестом подозвала свою служанку, ожидавшую в отдалении, попросила о чем-то тихо, затем повернулась к Бриенне. Пёс возвышался над ней, сурово озирая обстановку. Минуты текли бесконечно.  
  
Служанка вернулась с письменными принадлежностями и двумя уже запечатанными письмами. Одно, более толстое, Санса распечатала и принялась дописывать, преспокойно воспользовавшись коленом Пса как столиком. Ровные строчки изысканными каллиграфическим почерком ложились быстро и без запинки. Закончив, она вручила письма Бриенне.  
  
— Я полагаю, вы отправляетесь не на Тарт? — спросила леди Старк участливо. Бриенна сглотнула.  
«У меня что, в самом деле все написано на лице? Как на нем вообще что-то можно прочитать под этими шрамами?».  
— Нет, миледи.  
— Вероятно, вы желаете лично встретиться с кем-то очень вам небезразличным? — тут Пёс заинтересованно покосился на Бриенну — словно собака навострила уши.  
— Да, миледи.  
  
Лицо Сансы сияло — Бриенна никогда не видела ее такой. Как будто на ее глазах свершалось нечто значительное, волшебное. Словно у девочки, услышавшей сказку со счастливым концом.  
  
— Это письма, которые адресованы этому человеку. Они от меня и Тириона… лорда Десницы.  
Пёс утробно заворчал при упоминании имени Ланнистера-младшего.  
— Боги да помогут вам, леди Бриенна, — прошептала Санса, обнимая ее. Этот неловкий момент прервало появление Бронна, несшего в охапке предметы ее амуниции, а подмышкой несущего узел другого барахла.  
— Дно пекла! Это было непросто, — пыхтя, он скинул поклажу, — вы были правы, миледи. На всех парадных лестницах стража. Чем вы успели провиниться?  
  
Бриенна не ответила.  
Возможно, если дела будут идти так же скверно, ей придется принести обет молчания пожизненно.  
*  
Огонек из почти остывшего угля взвился — и наконец, весело побежал по сухой траве, мху, маленьким кусочкам коры и трухи, крохотным веточкам…  
  
Джейме убедился, что больше он не погаснет, и обессиленно привалился к каменной стене за своей спиной. Шея затекла от долгого пребывания в одной позе.  
  
Не то чтобы он не умел разжигать огонь. Но с одной рукой делать это было чрезвычайно сложно. Как и многое другое, что ему приходилось делать каждый день в этом проклятом лесу. Поставить силки, освежевать попавшуюся добычу, просто собрать сухих веток. Сколько еще предстояло выдержать, он даже не хотел думать.  
  
Джейме начинал ненавидеть все, что связано с самообслуживанием в принципе.  
  
По крайней мере, его голова по-прежнему была при нем. Он задавался вопросом, жива ли Серсея, и уговаривал себя верить, что жива. Иначе и быть не могло, говорила она ему. Но многое из того, что она говорила, оказалось из разряда тех убеждений, которые он вынужден был подвергнуть сомнению и отбросить.  
  
В короткие дни после победы над Королем Ночи им казалось — всем им, кто сражался у Стены, за Стеной, на Севере — что теперь ничего плохого с ними просто не случится. Не может случиться. Так же казалось и ему. Он дышал полной грудью, он строил планы, он надеялся. Казалось, прощены все прошлые ошибки в одну минуту.  
  
Таргариены не умели прощать. Может быть, Серсее было суждено стать одной из них? Он не считал себя мягкотелым, но простил многим многое.  
  
Джейме подтянул ноги к себе, уперся в колени подбородком и поежился. Весна весной, но ночами все еще бывало прохладно.  
  
«Не думать о ней. Не думать. У женщины все хорошо». Но, чем больше он старался не думать о ней — тем чаще ее имя приходило на ум, и тем чаще он вспоминал Тартскую Деву.  
  
Ему было что вспомнить. Их моменты-на-двоих. Конечно, обычно в них еще бывали задействованы Подрик, Бронн, некоторое количество Старков (больше упоминаний, чем живьем), плюс-минус несколько тысяч одичалых (некоторые особенно навязчивые и бесцеремонные). В плохие дни присутствовали враги всех сортов. И всегда Честь и Долг. Они ложились с ними в постель, они сидели с ними за едой, они, кажется, только и выжидали момента, чтобы вылезти из какой-нибудь долбанной дыры и все испортить.  
  
Джейме поймал себя на мысли, что на этот раз испортил все сам. Предпочел жизнь, когда мог предстать перед судом и закончить на плахе. Может быть, Бриенна разочарована. Человек чести предпочел бегство. Серсея так точно в отчаянии и ярости. Что ж, после всего, он был один. Все еще живой.  
  
Хотя и не чувствовал себя им.  
  
По дороге в Винтерфелл Бронн заволок его в какое-то ужасное место, где огромное количество голых нетрезвых женщин зарабатывали своими потасканными телами на жизнь. «Выбирай любую, сказал Бронн, — присунь, наконец, какой-нибудь бабенке и прекращай вести себя, как прыщавый сопляк». Если бы он не был пьян, он бы врезал приятелю. Если бы он был трезв, то точно не зашел бы вслед за одной из этих «бабенок» в комнату.  
  
Смутно осознавая, что происходит что-то, что требует его участия, он тупо смотрел на обнажавшуюся шлюху, на ее костлявую спину, покрытую бесчисленным количеством родинок и прыщиков, и не мог понять, что следует ему делать. Ему надо ей что-то сказать? Ему надо просто снять штаны и предоставить ей самой делать то, что она привыкла?  
«Подойди ко мне, — она сказала, глядя на него через плечо, и с жестикуляцией Серсеи медленно повернулась, опираясь о стену, — возьми меня сейчас и здесь». Джейме задался в ту секунду вопросом, имеет ли право отказаться.  
  
У него не было никакого желания тратить себя на какую-то придорожную шваль. Его охватывало омерзение при мысли, что придется разделить ее с бесчисленным количеством мужчин до и после него. Он с трудом переносил присутствие Роберта в жизни Серсеи, и окончательно перестал ее хотеть, когда мужчины в ее постели принялись сменяться чаще, чем наряды.  
  
Он хотел быть верным для верной.  
  
Поэтому бабенка, увлекшая его за собой, получила заслуженную монету и провела следующий час, разминая ему шею и оттирая мочалкой грязь с ног. По крайней мере, это было полезно.  
  
Познавательно, помимо прочего. Светловолосые, темненькие, пухлые, откровенно ожиревшие, тощие, низкие, высокие — ни одна не заставила его захотеть себя. Тогда как одно воспоминание о мускулистой обнаженной спине Бриенны Тартской, которую он углядел, пока она отмывалась в палатке-купальне у одичалых женщин, вынуждало содрогаться от желания.  
  
Может быть, это с ним что-то не то. Для рыцарских романов дело было обычное, но Джейме Ланнистер слишком хорошо знал настоящую жизнь рыцарства. Бывает так, что можно хотеть только одного человека?  
  
Джейме вытянулся вдоль очага, натянул второе одеяло на голову и свернулся в клубок. Бриенны отчаянно не хватало рядом.  
  
 _Она дождется меня_ , повторял он, как молитву. По крайней мере в Королевской Гавани точно не было ни одного из тех бородатых сволочей, что норовили украсть ее. И одному почти удалось. Тормунд его звали. Джейме стиснул зубы.  
  
Он услышал ее рычание и визг в сумерках, когда солнце уже почти переставало всходить над ними. Вид рыжего верзилы, волочащего женщину со спущенными штанами по снегу за волосы, заставил Джейме действовать без раздумий. Еще двое дикарей стояли у шатра, судя по виду — ближайшие родственники рыжего.  
  
 _Если он что-нибудь ей сделал, я его распотрошу живьем._  
  
— Убери руки от нее!  
Тормунд оглянулся с видом человека, предвкушающего добрую забаву.  
  
— А то что? — хрюкнул он смешливо через просвет в передних зубах.  
— Убери. Руки. От моей женщины, — слава Семерым, вслед за ним все-таки догадался выползти сонный, и тем озлобленный Бронн. Кое-кто из его ребят начинал просыпаться, и можно было ожидать поддержки.  
  
Тормунд задумчиво созерцал собрание. Хватку, однако, не ослаблял. Бриенна шипела, схватившись за запястья одичалого, но в ее положении сопротивляться было затруднительно.  
  
— Она твоя? Я нашел ее одной, писающей во-он там, — рыжий смачно харкнул в сторону, — выходит по всему, что она ничья.  
— Отъебись, — услышал Джейме сдавленный голос женщины и очень удивился. Бриенна никогда не ругалась. Он взмолился всем богам, чтобы женщина не упрямилась и подыграла ему.  
— Она моя. Если мне приспичит отлить, я должен собирать отряд обороны? Или просить твоего разрешения?  
  
Послышались смешки, и Тормунд, вздохнув, приподнял Бриенну над снегом, истоптанным тысячью пар ног.  
  
— Говори, женщина! Знаешь этого однорукого? Или он тебе надоел, может быть, и ты предпочтешь кого-нибудь покрепче и поцелее?  
  
Взгляд Бриенны был более чем красноречив. Джейме покусал губы, давя неуместный нервный смешок. Надоел ли он ей? Можно было не сомневаться!  
  
— Я его женщина, — сквозь зубы сообщила Бриенна, наконец.  
— Не слышу, — пробасил Тормунд, беззастенчиво лапая свою добычу за белеющее в сумерках бедро.  
— Я его женщина!  
  
Джейме едва успел поймать ее, когда одичалый с немалым сожалением, читаемым на лице, толкнул Бриенну в его сторону.  
— Следи за своим добром, ворона. Или кто ты там есть из вас, зверюшек с юга.  
  
Бриенне всегда приходилось туго среди мужчин. Это Джейме понял в первый день их знакомства, и напоминал себе почти каждый за все их время вместе. Это он осознал снова, когда она сидела в палатке, так не застегнув штаны, трясясь как лист и шипя сквозь зубы. Джейме опустился напротив.  
  
— Ты как, нормально? — спросил он, стараясь не глазеть на нее. Она отрицательно помотала головой, мрачно зыркая исподлобья.  
— Нет. Он урод.  
— Он что-нибудь сделал тебе?  
— Он меня лапал. Он зашел со спины. Я даже не услышала. Один из них наступил мне на руку, другой держал ноги.  
  
Джейме на мгновение прикрыл глаза. «Разобраться с рыжим», отметил он в списке дел на обозримое будущее.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Хреново, то есть.  
— Я не буду больше отходить так далеко, — пробормотала Бриенна. Джейме пожал плечами:  
— Я бы предложил постоять рядом, но пристойно ли это, а, миледи?  
— Джейме, тебя когда-нибудь волокли голым задом по льду трое здоровых дикарей, твердя о том, каких отличных «медвежат» тебе сейчас заделают? — зубы ее стучали, — пожалуйста, если ты только можешь, сир Джейме.  _Постой рядом_.  
  
И они жили; они убивали и убивали их, они мерзли, голодали, сражались, им было страшно, но они жили. Каждый день был прожит не зря, он длился, как год, он был полон событий, эмоций, он приносил боль и счастье, радость, горе, тоску, надежду. Она разделила это с ним. Они были вместе.  
  
Она была с ним вместе, когда они оба провалились под лед на какой-то речке, и мокрые, замерзающие убегали от врагов, и отсиживались в каких-то обгорелых развалинах. Она была, когда ледяной клинок Иного по касательной задел его бедро, и только ее мгновенная реакция и ловкие руки спасли его от смерти. Он мог прикоснуться к шраму и вспомнить, как женщина накладывала жгут, он держался за ее шею, и она повторяла своим неестественно спокойным глубоким голосом:  
— Не закрывай глаза. Не теряй сознания. Оставайся со мной.  
  
«Оставайся со мной». Как будто это было так просто. Но Джейме повиновался.  
  
— Спой мне что-нибудь, женщина, — попросил он после, лежа в их палатке и отогреваясь, пока она в темноте разоблачалась из своих доспехов.  
— Я не пою.  
— С таким голосом ты просто обязана петь.  
— А что не так с моим голосом? — она спросила устало, уверенная, что он шутит. Но Джейме был предельно искренен, когда ответил:  
— У тебя роскошный голос. Чувственный и завораживающий. После твоих глаз это твое главное очарование.  
  
«Серьезно, я применил к Бриенне слово „очарование“? Должно быть, сказывается кровопотеря». Даже в темноте он слышал ее натужное сопение и пыхтение, и едва не расхохотался, представляя ее красное лицо. И, что еще удивительнее, она ему спела. Усевшись на колени, сложив руки на них и откашлявшись, открыла рот и проникновенно, вкладывая всю себя в каждый звук, исполнила незнакомую ему песню, мелодия которой до сих пор отдавалась морозом по коже.  
  
Джейме даже подпел ей в конце. Такие минуты запоминаются. Как и тишина вокруг, говорящая о том, что Джейме не один затаил дыхание, слушая трогательную песню о потерянной безответной любви.  
  
Этого не испортил даже сир Черноводный, без чьих комментариев не могло обойтись:  
— Подрик — дело дошло до менестрелей. Смотри, мальчик, я говорил тебе, что случается, когда думаешь не той головой. Дальше хуже. Леди пора учиться вышивать львят на носовых платках. Если я не погуляю на свадьбе, мой призрак никогда не прекратит преследовать маленьких Ланнистеров…  
— Пошел ты, Бронн! — выкрикнул Джейме с Бриенной одновременно; но Бриенна, поющая над ним в кромешном мраке, вплавилась в каждый волосок, в каждый дюйм кожи, этого нельзя было забыть.  
Никогда.  
  
Джейме припомнил последний раз, когда держал Бриенну в объятиях накануне их расставания. Это была широкая лавка, между досками которой западал старый, в пыль рассыпающийся матрас, из щелей дуло, изморось оседала на всех металлических предметах. Бриенна дрожала всем телом, пока он не пробрался к ней под меха и не прижался к ней, тело к телу, вдыхая ее запах — конюшня, кожа, металл, зерно, сосновая смола, теплое молоко и листья малины, которыми пропахли все костры и те, кто у них сидели. Ее собственный запах был выраженный, острый, с легкой горчинкой.  
  
Джейме провел рукой по ее боку, как будто бы растирая ее, чтобы согреть. Было так трудно не запустить руку ниже, в ее штаны, не попробовать узнать, какова она там, как пахнет, как звучит, если дотронуться между бедер. Было трудно не прикасаться к ней так, как, он знал, не прикасался никто и никогда.  
  
 _Я потерял себя и нашел заново, чтобы прикасаться к ней так_ , вспоминал Джейме. Начиная с потери руки и прыжка в медвежью яму, расставания с Серсеей, и до отправления на Север — все это было из-за нее. Тем утром он мог это признать. И не собирался поворачивать назад. Не оставил себе путей отступления.  
  
Сердце стучало в горле, кровь билась ритмами весны, Джейме хотел ее — и знал, что стоит так близко, как никогда прежде, и что он на этой тропе первый. Ночью, ворочаясь, она давала его телу свое тепло, свой жар, и бывали ночи — и эта стала счастливейшей из таких — когда он вжимал свое бедро между ее ног, и так они лицом к лицу спали до утра, задыхаясь в своих снах друг о друге.  
  
Утро бросило рассеянный солнечный луч через затянутое окошко в их тихий приют, и Джейме, не в силах оторваться от спящей женщины, боролся с тремя потребностями: опорожнить мочевой пузырь, попить воды и — немедленно, немедленно что-то сделать со стояком, который лишал всякой возможности здраво мыслить и требовал взять ее.  
  
Сейчас. Сонную. Мягкую после сна. Еще не надевшую всей своей брони и не закрывшейся за стенами неприступности своего прославленного воинственного девичества.  
  
— Женщина, — прошептал он, невесомо касаясь губами ее плеча, на котором проснулся, — я хочу тебя. Я так блядски невозможно хочу тебя.  
  
Она вздохнула, сопя носом. Ритм ее дыхания под его рукой — где размеренно вздымался ее плоский, мускулистый живот — подсказал, что скоро она проснется. Это было лучшее время, чтобы признаться ей и надеяться на взаимность желания.  
  
Это было худшее время для того, чтобы дверь в их каморку распахнулась, и на пороге появился сияющий, хоть и очевидно слегка похмельный Бронн Черноводный. Бриенна подскочила на месте, столкнувшись с Джейме и опрокинув его всей силой своего неотвратимого рывка к стене.  
  
— Ауч. Это было… неожиданно, — потирая висок, проворчал он, поднимаясь из-под одеяла. Бронн с намеком облизал губу, цокнул языком.  
— Сладкая парочка собралась дрыхнуть до полудня?  
  
Слепо щурясь и моргая, женщина одной рукой держалась за руку Джейме, другую протянула к Верному Клятве, что стоял в изголовье.  
  
— Бронн, свали. Только рассвело. Дверь, кстати, была заперта.  
Бронн хмыкнул, оглядывая жалкую щеколду, сорванную одним его пинком.  
  
— Ты бы подпирал чем-то покрепче ворота своего любовного гнездышка, Ланнистер. Или поставь стражу. Подрик ваш, кстати, терся всю ночь с одичалыми тётками у костров. Не удивлюсь, если его уже украли и вернут только за выкуп.  
— Мы еще приплатим, чтоб не вернули, — зевнул Джейме.  
— Мы? — свирепо уставилась Бриенна на него, и зевок застрял смешком у него в горле. Бронн закатил глаза, прижал руки к груди:  
— Голубки! Мое сердце тает, сейчас здесь будет лужа. Дам вам еще пять минут на подъём.  
— Что так рано-то?  
— Если не хотите топнуть в трясине после трех тысяч дикарей и их кибиток, советую поторопиться. И это, Джейме… кхм… держи себя в руках. В руке. Ну ты понял.  
  
Дверь так и осталась болтаться, когда Бронн поспешно убрался из-под летящего по немного кривой траектории сапога.  
  
Бронн с успехом приударил за какой-то одичалой девахой с гигантской грудью и трубил налево и направо, что готов сношаться с ней сутками. Наличие выводка в пять или шесть дикарят межевого рыцаря не сильно смущало. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то из их компании успешно решил проблему утренней эрекции.  
  
Бриенна, уже было принявшись одеваться, вдруг застыла, не вытаскивая ноги из-под одеяла, потом упала назад и сладко потянулась. Уронила руки поверх мехов. Она всегда спала с края. Если Джейме поворачивался к ней спиной, она устраивала свою голову ему в ямке между плечом и шеей, обхватывая его своими длинными руками и закидывая ноги, словно защищая.  
  
Пять минут ничего не решат, подумал Джейме, и воспользовался ее ненавязчивым приглашением поваляться еще под мехами. Не сговариваясь, они повернулись лицами друг к другу. Дистанция была меньше, чем накануне.  
  
Осталось совсем немного, знал Джейме. Неделя. Может, полторы. Полторы недели, и граница сотрется, стены падут.  
  
— Весна, — сказала женщина.  
— Весна, — согласился Джейме.  
— Хорошо.  
— Очень.  
— Но я буду… немного скучать по этой Зиме.  
  
Ее глаза, огромные, голубые, сияющие, полные утреннего солнца и тепла, говорили с ним. Сказали, что она будет скучать по их меховым одеялам, пахнущим мокрой псиной. По своей собольей шапке. По его неухоженной бороде, щекочущей шею. По тому, как они были открыты друг перед другом на Стене, когда смерть шла на них — и отступила, обошла их стороной, оставив их жить.  
  
— Наша Зима всегда с нами, женщина.  
  
Найти пальцами ее щеку, уголок ее глаза, висок — «она позволяет, идиот, действуй, Бриенна позволяет так прикасаться к себе, смерть не стоит над нами, смерти нет, она позволяет», — пело все тело, и Джейме потянулся к ней, желая поцеловать ее немедленно, забывая про все…  
  
…и самое главное, про Бронна.  
— Нет, ну вы посмотрите на них. Где трубадуры? Это надо воспеть в гребанных балладах. Вы намерены оставаться там до следующей Зимы?  
  
Сапог Бриенны в цель все-таки попал.  
— Я его ненавижу, — сообщил Джейме, все-таки выпутываясь из затягивающего тепла постели.  
  
Ее голубые глаза, ее дыхание, пар, вырывавшийся у нее изо рта маленькими клочковатыми облачками, короткое прикосновение к его правой руке ниже локтя — лишь легкий призрачный намек, ласка, на которую она отважилась, мольба о большем…  
Он запомнил это утро.  
  
Это был последний раз, когда он видел Тартскую Деву.  
  
Джейме запрокинул голову. В звездном небе плясали точки ночных мотыльков, изредка слышался крик совы. Журчал родник. Он чувствовал себя самым одиноким человеком на свете.


	4. Тихий приют

Бриенна открыла глаза. Казалось, прошло всего полчаса, но она опять отключилась на три или больше. Солнце уже было очень высоко. Стоило ей сесть, и голова закружилась. Быстрее, чем вчера. Со стоном она медленно поднялась на ноги, опираясь о дерево, у которого спала.  
  
Она не снимала доспехи больше, зная, что просто не сможет их надеть, почувствовав легкость без них. Прошли дни с тех пор, как она ела в последний раз, и это были долгие дни, в каждый из которых она брела вперед до тех пор, пока могла вообще переставлять ноги.  
  
Она лишилась лошади, вещей и денег. Письма, которые она старательно завернула в промасленную бумагу и спрятала на своем теле, были единственным ее богатством, если не считать Верного Клятве и доспехов, что были на ней. Лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Проклиная все на свете, а особенно себя, она глазами поискала какой-нибудь признак тропинки. Никакого. Она окончательно заблудилась. И худшим, что можно было сделать, так это идти вперед в надежде наткнуться на кого-нибудь, потому что на Севере это никогда не срабатывало.  
Но она пошла.  
  
Может быть, рассуждала она, ожесточенно продираясь через какие-то колючие заросли, я тут и умру. Все лучше, чем пережить позор возвращения в Королевскую Гавань или на Тарт. При мысли о том, что теперь знает или думает о ней отец, Бриенне захотелось выть. Слезы редко теперь покидали ее грудь, но никогда не проливались из глаз.  
  
Бронн проводил ее достаточно далеко, чтобы осточертеть до крайности со своими подначками и пошлостями, но он все же был хорошим спутником. Если не считать его болтовни, песен и анекдотов, и того, что он распекал ее и Джейме — говоря о них, как о состоявшейся паре — всю дорогу, прерываясь лишь на сон, еду и справление нужды. Впрочем, иногда он продолжал болтать даже и в последнем случае.  
  
— Если найдешь этого мудака живым, миледи, передай ему, что за ним знатный должок, и он растет! — сообщил он ей напоследок, — я свое возьму, пусть знает!  
  
Бронн, в противовес поговорке о Ланнистерах, всегда платящих долги, придумал свою собственную версию: Черноводные всегда забирают своё. Звучало это не столь эффектно, но он гордился.  
  
Вспомнилось, как они продирались через похожий лес — только там был снег, много снега, везде снег — и Джейме, конечно, куда без него. У него было особенно хорошее настроение. Он хохмил без остановок. Основным поводом было внимание к Бриенне со стороны некоторых одичалых, один из которых даже попытался ее украсть, когда она на минуту выбежала облегчиться.  
  
— Тебе нужен подобающий девиз теперь, женщина. Что-то, что еще больше подчеркивает твою недоступность. «Тартская Дева: мочусь на ваши надежды!».  
— Заткнись.  
— Или так: «Не подходи сзади!».  
— Просто заткнись.  
— Или даже герб. С какой стороны я от тебя обычно стою? Слева? Значит так, указывает влево: «Я его женщина!».  
— Джейме!  
  
Мир вращался вокруг них: взвесь снежинок в воздухе, меховые пушинки на щеках, покрытые инеем, ноги по колено в сугробах, счастливые смеющиеся глаза Джейме напротив, обещающие, что все это — ненадолго, что это все не по-настоящему, и есть только этот миг.  
  
— Я… — начинает он, и дыхание замирает рассеивающимся клубком пара у его усмехающегося рта, — Боги, Бриенна, я…  
  
«Я люблю тебя», опередив, сказала она глазами, неважно, что он имел в виду, что хотел сказать, о чем еще пошутить, как еще посмеяться. Пусть продолжает это делать, только остается живым.  
  
— …я совершенно уверен, что тебя еще попытаются украсть. У одичалых, знаешь ли, странные вкусы.  
  
Ей кажется, почему-то, что он хотел сказать что-то другое. С десяток следующих шагов Джейме молчит. Но не больше.  
  
— Нет, женщина, серьезно, а как насчет: «Охраняется львом»? Это звучит внушительно…  
  
…И почему теперь так трудно идти? Нет снега, нет Ходоков, а единственный враг у нее — она сама. Кто просил ее оставлять лошадь в конюшне постоялого двора? Кто заставлял вообще доставать кошелек, когда вокруг было полно вороватой придорожной голытьбы? Это не считая сжеванных какой-то заблудившейся коровой подштанников, когда она задумала помыться и постирать белье. Пять дней назад умудрилась промахнуться, сесть на какую-то корягу и поранить копчик. Джейме бы не оставил это без комментария, и не одного.  
Семь небес, она по нему скучала.  
  
Ориентиры, оставленные сиром Бронном, звучали примерно как «раскидистый дуб» и «три елки». Он что-то говорил о болотных родниках, но местные жители еще больше ее запутали своими противоречивыми советами, и, как итог, она окончательно заблудилась. Пожалуй, третий день подряд мокрые ноги серьезно умаляли жар ее теплых чувств к Джейме Ланнистеру.  
  
Наткнувшись на куст в очередной раз, Бриенна ругнулась, попыталась выпутаться, и в эту минуту услышала сзади ворчание. Кровь заледенела в жилах мгновенно. Она знала этот звук.  
  
Харренхолл. Розовые тряпки. Издевательская песня, мужчины над ней, вокруг нее, ждущие ее смерти.  _Медведь_. Медленно, не делая резких движений, она развернулась, ища вокруг какое-нибудь дерево.  
  
Это был медвежонок. Шагах в тридцати, любопытно взирающий на нее, совсем маленький.  
«Медведица где-то близко». Бриенна продолжила скользить взглядом по деревьям вокруг. Достаточно тонкое для того, чтобы медведица не полезла. Достаточно толстое для того, чтобы выдержать ее. Что-нибудь для разгона.  
  
Ворчание приняло жалобные, зовущие нотки. Женщина тревожно оглянулась еще раз, шаг за шагом отступая прочь от медвежонка, то скрывающегося в кустах, то вновь выглядывающего из них. Быстро, стараясь скользить плавно, Бриенна двигалась, пригибаясь как можно ниже, еще ниже, как можно ниже.  
  
А когда между ней и зверем было сто шагов, она побежала.  
  
«Весна, они голодные, и у нее медвежата — я доступное мясо, и от меня пахнет кровью». Эта мысль подстегивала ее бежать дальше, она останавливалась, пыталась отдышаться — и бежала снова. Лес изменился, стволы деревьев стали тоньше, появились папоротники, подушки мха, гигантские валуны, заросшие лишайниками — она, задыхаясь, упала на один из них, стесала кожу на ладонях.  
  
«Бежать дальше. Намного дальше».  
  
В голове шумело, во рту пересохло, но она лишь подождала, пока в глазах перестанет рябить, и побежала опять.  
  
Лес мельчал, появились кусты, наконец, впереди был просвет, Бриенна выпала на опушку, влажную и заросшую высокой травой — часть сохранилась, видимо, еще с предыдущих лет. Ноги по колено увязли в земле, и она упала, пытаясь выбраться назад. Не хватало утопнуть в болоте, это было слишком бесславно после всего пережитого…  
  
Едва выбравшись, она побрела, запинаясь и почти теряя сознание, вдоль опушки. Ноги промокли, все лицо было в грязи, но Бриенна не рискнула пить болотную воду. Но у каждого болота был родник, и, судя по направлению течения, она как раз направлялась к нему.  
  
Начало смеркаться, когда она больше не могла идти. Она слышала журчание воды, звуки, с какими вода падала, разбиваясь о камни, слышала все: собственное слабеющее дыхание, ток крови в своих жилах, стук сердца. Небо было безумно красивым, просвечивая сквозь ветви раскидистой сосны над ней. По крайней мере, это не самое плохое место, чтобы умереть.  
  
Она закрыла глаза. Джейме был рядом. Он шагал, как всегда, уверенно, никогда не останавливаясь, и она, при всей своей резкости и поспешности, никогда за ним не успевала. Наконец, остался только звук его шагов.  
И тишина.  
…  
Это было под Риверраном. Или в Королевской Гавани. Или в Винтерфелле. Где угодно, может быть, за Стеной. Или на Стене. Она не знала, где, но он нес ее на руках. Прекрасный сон. Она прижималась носом к его шее, прячась от себя самой, прекращая бороться и позволяя событиям течь, как они текут.  
  
Позволяя ему уносить себя все дальше и дальше, нежно, раскачивая в воздухе…  
Пока не начала ощущать неприятную боль в спине. Ей совершенно не хотелось покидать небеса. Но так или иначе, а жесткость под ней никуда не исчезла, превратившись во вполне знакомое ощущение камушка, впивающегося в кожу. Бриенна не выносила этого. И, так или иначе, ей пришлось пошевелиться.  
  
Одно движение — и болью усталости отозвалось все тело: спина, ребра, колени, лодыжки, голени, ступни. Она застонала, с удивлением обнаруживая, что еще жива.  
  
Но с еще большим удивлением услышала ответ на свой стон:  
— Боги, женщина, ты так истощала, что доспехи составляют две трети твоего веса, ты знала об этом? Ты костлява, как сушеная рыба, и пахнешь так же. Не то, чтобы ты раньше была чистюлей, но есть кое-что, что чересчур даже для тебя.  
  
Его голос вызвал, вопреки ожидаемому спазму в горле, тепло. Она снова закрыла глаза, позволяя слезам течь по щекам.  
 _Спасибо. Спасибо, что я снова могу дышать. По крайней мере, пока._  
  
Она нашла в себе силы поднять веки и попытаться найти источник голоса. Он был там. Джейме Ланнистер.  
  
Она видела не очень хорошо — мир все еще не желал прекращать вращение в нескольких направлениях сразу. Но он во всем своем золотом сиянии предстал перед ней ясно. Заросший бородой, но румяный, уверенная грация льва в каждом движении, пружинящая поступь, он, это он, нет никаких сомнений.  
  
— Джейме, — прошептала Бриенна, закрывая глаза и пытаясь дышать.  
— Я думал, ты уже никогда не проснешься. Прошли почти сутки. Что с тобой случилось? — уже мягче прозвучал его голос. Она не открыла глаза, даже когда его рука опустилась на ее голову. Это нужно было пережить вначале. Потом, может, станет легче. Не станет. Но это надо пережить.  
  
Внезапно его рука оказалась на ее животе, и она снова сжалась. Все подавляемые реакции, с которыми она боролась уже почти два месяца, явили себя, и Бриенна сжалась в комок, проклиная себя и не в силах подавить напряжение в каждой мышце тела. Джейме тут же убрал руку.  
  
— Понятно.  
Его голос прозвучал как-то тускло. Едва слышно.  
  
Дальнейшая тишина снова стала давящей. Бриенна закрыла глаза, понемногу дыша носом и пытаясь пережить очередной приступ скручивающей, парализующей боли. Когда она снова пришла в себя, Джейме сидел к ней спиной, яростно строгая ножом какую-то веточку, зажатую между колен. Она видела очертания его мускулистой спины, видела край бороды, видела движение плеча. Внезапно накатило осознание ситуации, того, как она выглядит и какое зрелище собой представляет.  
  
Засохшая кровь на заднице, царапины, тина, грязь…  
— Меня не насиловали, — сказала она, и Джейме мгновенно обернулся, — я ударилась… я упала.  
— Где рана? Я посмотрю.  
О нет, этого она допустить не могла.  
  
— Все уже зажило.  
— Женщина, не валяй дурака. Дай посмотреть.  
— Это просто ссадина.  
— Как ты вообще сюда попала? Сколько дней ты уже не ела? Сколько не мылась? — его голос поменял выражение и приобрел интонацию, с которой он командовал армией, — леди Бриенна, отвечай.  
— Я не помню, — пробормотала она, проклиная себя, затем медленно, все еще стараясь контролировать дыхание, села. Джейме подал ей воды, придержал мех, пока она пила.  
  
Оглядевшись, Бриенна поняла, что находится в небольшом каменном гроте. Судя по тому, что здесь был устроен каменный очаг и лежал немаленький запас сухого валежника, а вход был наполовину завален еловым лапником, это было пристанищем беглеца уже немалое время.  
  
— Ты пешком пришла?  
— Последние двадцать… или тридцать миль. Бронн передал мне, где ты.  
— Кто? — Джейме был удивлен.  
— Он сказал, как добраться. Примерно.  
— Он не должен был дать знать никому. Вот засранец.  
  
Бриенна опустила на миг глаза. «Конечно, тупая ты корова. Если бы он хотел, ты бы уехала с ним сразу». Потом, вспомнив, она потянулась под перевязь на груди. Ткань, должно быть, уже вросла в кожу под слоем грязи, пыли и застарелого пота. Письмо Тириона Джейме взял осторожно. Первую половину читал, изредка усмехаясь. Развернув второй лист, улыбаться он перестал.  
  
Бриенна не шевелилась. Она впитывала в себя осознание того, что он все-таки жив. Он жив. Это заставляло ноги дрожать. Она взмолилась Матери и Воину, вспомнила было Деву — и тут же перед ней встала Тропа Скорби и последующее унижение перед всей знатью Королевской Гавани. Пережитое не становилось менее значимым. Но может быть, как-то, каким-то чудесным образом, именно это сохранило ему жизнь.  
  
Он уронил лист в огонь. Бриенна увидела, как из сложенного листа туда же падает локон золотистых волос. Сердце мгновенно заледенело. Серсея. Конечно.  
  
— Ты видела, как все закончилось? — бесцветным голосом спросил Джейме. Она отрицательно покачала головой. Она просто не могла говорить. Прошло не больше пары минут прежде, чем он вздохнул и заново принялся перечитывать первую часть письма.  
  
«Это все? Никаких сожалений? Никаких вопросов?». Она смотрела ему в лицо, и видела, как глаза его изумленно расширяются, как ходят желваки на скулах, как раздуваются края ноздрей. Не дочитав, он вскочил со своего места и отошел к краю освещенной костром площадки. Уже начинался рассвет и на траве выпадала роса.  
  
— Значит, вот почему ты здесь, — наконец, подал голос Джейме и оглянулся на нее, без привычной улыбки, без усмешки, чистая ярость в глазах и чертах, — ты такая дура, женщина. Ты просто дура.  
Она могла только пялиться на него молча.  
  
— Ты опять позволила себя использовать. Стоило мне исчезнуть ненадолго, — на какое-то мгновение привычное выражение лица вернулось к нему, — ты когда-нибудь перестанешь вляпываться в проблемы? Или стоит их поперчить словами вроде «долг» и «честь», и ты летишь на них, как навозная муха на кучу дерьма? От Тириона надо держаться подальше!  
  
Это письмо он бросил в огонь с силой, скомкав перед этим.  
Затем сел к ней ближе.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что Тирион желает меня видеть для чего-то, кроме как преподнести мою голову своей драконьей королеве. Головой Серсеи он пожертвовал без колебаний.  
— Он просит вас вернуться?  
— И куда, а? Если бы я надеялся, что могу остаться в живых, после всего, то не бежал бы, в чем был, в ту ночь, когда узнал о приговоре Серсее. Я должен был исчезнуть. У меня не было времени продумать детали, — отрывисто бросил Джейме, — не говоря о том, чтобы размышлять, как я смогу вернуться, если смогу вообще. Тирион не полоумный кретин, чтобы предполагать, что я могу возглавить бунт против королевы, особенно сейчас. И это письмо должен был доставить Бронн. Но какого хрена ты поперлась вслед за мной?  
  
Он не ждал ответа, и это спасло Бриенну от унизительного объяснения. Она при всем желании не могла ничего придумать, да и лгать ему у нее не получалось, поэтому она просто опустила голову. Если Тирион не упомянул о том, что леди Тарт была обвинена в пособничестве Ланнистерам, это только к лучшему. Она поискала под перевязью письмо леди Старк, но не обнаружила его. «Вестница из меня бесталанная».  
  
Джейме тем временем подсел к огню и заглянул в котелок. Из-под крышки пошел запах рыбного супа, и у Бриенны заурчало в животе.  
  
— А что-нибудь… вроде… хлеба? — спросила она. Мужчина лишь пожал плечами:  
— Если бы он рос на деревьях или камнях, но увы. Ты не поверишь, женщина, какую только дрянь я тут не попробовал впервые в жизни. Можешь радоваться, тебя ждет уже опробованное меню.  
  
Она тихонько вздохнула.  
— Ладно. Здесь есть вода, и она проточная, так что — помойся. Не хотелось бы быть грубым, миледи, но смердите вы так, что режет глаза.  
Это она прекрасно знала и без него.  
  
Родник оказался достаточно холодным, но ниже по течению ручей был вполне удобен для мытья. Бриенна добрела сама, обернулась.  
  
Джейме, прислонившись к стволу дерева, спокойно смотрел на нее. И кажется, даже не собирался притворяться, что смотрит куда-то еще.  
  
— Вы не могли бы отвернуться, сир? — гневно спросила она. Он развел руками в стороны:  
— Я нашел тебя лежащей без сознания. Не знаю, сколько Тартов утонуло в ручьях, но не думаю, что ты хочешь стать одной из них. Мойся — и побыстрее.  
  
Она фыркнула, задирая тунику и принимаясь за ремень штанов, когда вспомнила.  
  
— Извините, сир Джейме. Не найдется ли у вас запасной смены белья? Или рубашки? Или… чего-нибудь.  
  
Джейме преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул, с усмешкой покачал головой:  
— Они начинают с этого: сначала забирают у тебя одежду и оружие, потом части тела. Или порядок был обратный? Я запамятовал.  
— Придурок, — сквозь зубы зло бросила Бриенна, качаясь на носках у кромки воды. Она просто мечтала о мытье.  
— Ладно. Я дам свою, — он скинул дублет и принялся стягивать рубашку через голову, являя миру вокруг и в частности, Бриенне, свой подтянутый торс и золотистые волосы на груди. Немного неловко он дернул ворот, глянул мельком на Бриенну:  
— Могла бы помочь раздеться, женщина. Это же для тебя.  
  
Она сосчитала в уме до трех и подошла к нему, молча помогая стянуть рубашку, которая осталась в ее руках.  
— Боюсь, сейчас она будет тебе даже велика, — на этот раз его голос звучал сочувственно, без малейшей примеси издевки.  
  
Бриенна проигнорировала его, отправляясь в воду и оставляя рубашку на берегу. Она опустилась под воду с головой, наслаждаясь ощущением чистоты, окружающей ее. Плевать, что холодно — отогреться она успеет. Вынырнув, она принялась яростно оттирать себя, пообещав себе, что обязательно свяжет мочалку из лоскутов, которые остались от ее рубашки и лосин. Она присела, шевеля под водой пальцами ног, быстро протирая их руками. Только после того, как она третий раз принялась соскребать ногтями грязь с коленей, позади раздалось покашливание. Бриенна замерла.  
  
Она не забыла. Конечно, нет. Просто… это было так естественно, быть рядом с Джейме, что ей в голову не пришло, что он может смотреть.  
  
Но когда она обернулась, он не подсматривал. И не выглядел так, будто только что подсматривал, тем самым дразня ее. Он разглядывал ее грязную одежду, стоя над ней и двигая ее протертую до дыр, засаленную тунику носком сапога. Пожалуй, от нее придется избавиться совсем.  
  
— Хватит плескаться, женщина, вылезай. Там не так и тепло.  
— Отвалите, сир, — Бриенна прополоскала горло и с удовольствием промыла нос. Теперь она чувствовала себя почти чистой. Оставалось, как всегда, самое сложное: уговорить Джейме бросить ей рубашку, не заставляя ее выходить из воды.  
  
Стоило их взглядам сойтись на рубашке — и его улыбка приобрела то самое, коварное,  _грязное_ выражение, которое было ей так знакомо.  
  
— Ну ты же понимаешь, да? — заговорил он низким тоном, прогуливаясь вдоль берега и наблюдая насупившуюся Бриенну, сидевшую по плечи в воде и действительно, начинающую замерзать.  
— Сир Джейме…  
— Не-а. О, мой золотой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах!  
  
Она вздохнула.  
— Ты как шут на ярмарке, Джейме. Сколько тебе лет?  
— Много. Не так уж. Навсегда семнадцать. Ну, я жду.  
  
Эта игра была изобретена им так давно, что Бриенна даже не могла вспомнить, когда. Еще один тяжелый вздох, и она закатила глаза и послушно пробубнила, чувствуя себя счастливой дурой:  
— О, мой золотой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах! Не соблаговолите ли вы подать мне рубашку?  
— Фи, как бесчувственно. Но я буду добр к тебе сегодня.  
  
Она поймала ее и поспешно натянула. Запах Джейме мгновенно окутал ее, прикосновение льна к телу заставило ее забыть о том, что рубашка вряд ли прикрывает бедра, и она блаженно прикрыла глаза.  
 _Идеально._  
  
— Пойдем, женщина. Там обед может быть уже готов. Рыбная похлебка, запеченный кролик и немного шиповника на десерт.  
 _Абсолютно идеально._  
  
— Осторожно, женщина! У тебя капают слюни — поскользнешься!  
 _…Почти._  
*  
Женщина была с ним. Снова. Джейме шагал, перепрыгивая через расщелины между камней, периодически оглядываясь и стараясь не слишком таращиться на Бриенну, но желая убедиться, что она все еще не свалилась без сознания где-нибудь и не разбила свою упрямую башку о камни.  
  
Семеро, он не мог не чувствовать, что сердце вырывается из груди.  
  
После двух месяцев без единого живого существа вокруг, не считая тех, на кого он охотился, он готов был приветствовать появление хоть занудного септона, хоть, будь он неладен, Мизинца. Но небеса послали ему лучшее. Он определенно был любимчиком судьбы.  
  
Вся радость в первое мгновение от появление Бриенны пропала, стоило Джейме приняться за медленное развязывание ее лат. Это было долгое и мучительное занятие для человека с одной рукой, но иначе он бы ее просто не дотащил до своей пещеры. Однако, когда он все же снял одну из ножных пластин, то у него появился кислый вкус во рту.  
Женщина была до крайности истощена.  
  
Он не поверил глазам, он потрогал ее — помня симпатичные округлости ее мощных, мускулистых бедер, прижимавшихся к нему ночью под одеялом в поисках тепла, он мог точно сказать, что она потеряла фунтов тридцать своего веса, если не больше.  
  
Красоты это ей не прибавило.  
Под доспехами он обнаружил ее невозможно грязные штаны с кровавыми пятнами, и дело стало выглядеть совсем дурно.  
  
«Самое предполагаемое — ее держали в каком-нибудь застенке, морили голодом, насиловали, а потом она освободилась каким-то образом и бежала». Зубы заскрипели друг о друга, он наморщил лоб, потер его, выдохнул несколько раз, заставил себя не думать. В мире было достаточно подонков, которые готовы были делать что угодно, представься им только случай и жертва.  
  
Потом она очнулась. После того, как он двадцать часов сходил с ума, делая обычные дела — чуть дольше, чем это заняло время, будь у него вторая рука, и чуть быстрее, чем если бы он был один. Но он больше не был один.  
  
— Как дела в Королевской Гавани? Много ли голов на копьях? — осведомился он, когда они отобедали. Бриенна ела без аппетита. Джейме отметил это, как и то, какие усилия застенчивая леди предпринимает для того, чтобы спрятать под одеялом свои умопомрачительные ноги.  
— Много, — вздохнула женщина, — очень много.  
— И как, интересно мне знать, голова моего братца уцелела.  
— Королева не предпринимает никаких решений, не посоветовавшись с лордом Тирионом…  
  
Пока Бриенна ела, а потом говорила о Тирионе, о Дейенерис, о Сансе, Джейме был не здесь. Он задавал вопросы и отшучивался, но мысли его, как и сердце, были заняты другим.  
  
Перед глазами стояло лицо Серсеи, каким он последний раз ее видел. Уже совершенно потерявшая рассудок, утопающая в ненависти к всем, кто, как ей казалось, не ценил ее должным образом (и Джейме в списке был первым), она смотрела на него с презрением и любовью одновременно, и задавала один и тот же вопрос: «Почему ты бросил меня?».  
  
Он прощался с ней каждый день своей жизни после побега, оплакивал ее, хоронил по одной крупице воспоминания об их связи, перебирал заветные страницы их истории, но она рассыпалась на части. Из них двоих она всегда была сильнее. И беспощаднее. И когда любимая девушка, выданная замуж за пьяного монстра, оказалась погребена, осталась любимая сестра, а теперь не было и ее.  
  
Джейме не чувствовал потери. Он потерял ее слишком давно, чтобы скорбеть по смерти, которую не видел. Было невозможно просто поверить, что ее нет. Не любовницы, не сестры по духу, нет чего-то другого, важного, очень важного. Нет Серсеи — как возможна Королевская Гавань без Серсеи?  
  
Джейме попробовал вспомнить, что делал в день ее казни. Он должен был что-то почувствовать, но оглядываясь, видел только пустоту. Возможно, осознание придет позже. Или никогда не придет.  
  
Она ничего ему не передала, кроме локона своих волос, и он не намерен был его хранить. Когда Джейме отправлялся на Север, Серсея произнесла вслед одну фразу: «Женщин и детей ты найдешь, но сестры у тебя больше не будет», и ему казалось, он начинает чувствовать ее отсутствие.  
  
Даже отдалившись от Серсеи, он возвращался к ней снова и снова, стоя рядом, как будто охраняя крипту — занятие бесполезное, но почетное. Когда они перестали понимать друг друга? Наверное, в тот день, когда она отказала ему, искалеченному и отчаявшемуся, разбитому и ищущему тепла в ее руках. Серсея никогда не выносила несовершенства и слабости. «Наверняка, она держалась гордо до последнего. Я надеюсь, она не была пьяна в день казни. Я надеюсь, ей не было больно. Я надеюсь, она любила меня хотя бы на десятую долю так же, как я любил ее когда-то».  
  
И, стоило Джейме мысленно произнести слово «любовь», как перед глазами появлялось совершенно другое лицо — широкое, веснушчатое, изуродованное шрамами лицо Бриенны. Только теперь не нужно было мечтать, вспоминать — а ему было что вспомнить — достаточно было посмотреть направо. Она была с ним.  
  
А потом это начинается.  
И тут же кажется, что и не заканчивалось. Бесконечная повесть о самоуничтожении и пытке в глубине голубых невинных глаз. Мечта о том, чтобы она округлила свои пухлые, созданные для поцелуев — и еще не знавшие ни одного — губы, и произнесла какую-нибудь хрень со словом «честь». Еще, конечно, желание сорвать с нее свою собственную рубашку и попробовать на вкус каждый уголок ее тела, а потом наслаждаться ее удовольствием, смущением и…  
  
«Опять. Ты конченная сволочь, Ланнистер, если первая мысль при виде несчастной обездоленной девицы — это поскорее ее раздеть». Стоило, правда, уточнить, что мысли эти почему-то касались одной конкретной девицы — и никакой больше в целом свете.  
С этим пристрастием ему еще предстоит разобраться.  
  
В конце концов, если в закрытом пространстве поместить взрослого мужчину и какое-нибудь существо женского пола, рано или поздно между ними двумя возникнет симпатия, нет? Проблема только в том, что пристрастие оформилось и превратилось в болезненную тягу слишком давно, и не было ничего более открытого, чем пространство вокруг них тогда.  
  
— Мы не поедем в Гавань? — десятый раз за вечер спрашивает упрямая женщина, и Джейме не подавляет зевок.  
— Боги, нет. Отвечаю еще раз, нет. Мы не поедем, не пойдем, не полетим и не поплывем. Боюсь, пока ты вообще с трудом доползешь до выхода, чтобы пожурчать на ветерке.  
— Я доползу, — пообещала Бриенна, заражаясь зевотой.  
  
Второе одеяло было еще сырое после стирки, и спать они легли вместе. Вопреки ожиданиям Джейме, вместо привычной пытки близостью ее тела он испытывает странное чувство, граничащее с испугом, когда под его рукой оказываются легко проступающие ребра. Она вырубилась моментально, что в целом для Бриенны характерно не было. Тихо похрапывая и иногда издавая смешной свист своим переломанным носом, нашла его руку, уткнулась в локтевой сгиб и сопела там, льнущая к нему, уставшая и изможденная.  
  
Вот она, здесь, все такая же противоречивая — закрытая, откровенная, доверчивая и подозрительная, опасливая — и бесстрашная. Спит в его руках, как будто ничего не случилось, спит, даря тепло и покой, спит, даря ощущение дома.  
  
А Джейме, прижавшись щекой к ее плечу, полночи смотрит на нее и никак не может насмотреться, изредка осторожно целуя ее руку и обнимая ее крепче, когда женщина начинает что-то сонно бормотать, борясь с подступающими кошмарами.  
  
Кажется, эта война никогда не закончится, пока есть те, кому о ней снятся кошмары. Джейме не чувствует мира. Он знает, что должен, но не чувствует.  
  
Маленькое убежище должно было бы стать ему домом или дать ему представление о том, что такое дом, каким он хотел бы его видеть — переосмыслить, переформулировать, может быть даже, начать делать какие-то шаги в этом направлении. А вместо этого спустя множество бесплодных попыток сняться с затянувшегося привала, на него падает его женщина в доспехах с призывом к новой битве. И он чувствует, что попал домой.  
  
Джейме находит это весьма ироничным.  
  
Шансы для Бриенны выжить в северном лесу, а тем более, найти кого-то в нем равнялись шансам Тириона окончательно завязать с выпивкой. Она была островитянка, эта неуклюжая голубоглазая женщина. Созданная для легких прозрачных одежд, фруктовых садов на берегу моря и соленой воды, омывающей ее длинные ноги. Пожалуй, только невероятное упрямство и сила воли, которой Джейме завидовал, помогли ей добраться именно к тому, кого она искала.  
  
И некоторая доля чуда.  
  
Оно же помогло ему прожить два месяца в проклятом лесу, дожидаясь скотину Бронна, который так и не явился. С недавних пор Джейме начал дорожить своей жизнью, и потому вынужден был отсиживаться в чаще до последнего. Нет, больше никаких ошибок. Об одноруком Льве знали в самых отдаленных деревушках.  
  
Но теперь его признали мертвым, и можно было думать о том, как жить заново. И вновь в качестве ответа на этот вопрос Джейме называет имя Бриенны Тартской. Он совершенно не это имел в виду, когда подшучивал над ней, еще с обеими руками, будучи закован в цепи. Теперь цепи будут покрепче, и он все еще пленник.  
  
Это совершенно не укладывалось в рамки логики и разума. Но вполне соответствовало всей предыдущей их истории.  
  
«Ну надо же, у нас уже есть история. Осталось только повязать ленты и протрубить на долбанном ристалище».


	5. Перестановки на доске

В конце концов, Тирион, нелюбимый сын Тайвина Ланнистера, занял его место. Это было любопытно.  
  
Всю жизнь бежать от чего, чем ты являешься, бунтовать, враждовать, переродиться, уничтожить то, на что не хочешь походить — и спустя некоторое время прийти к тому же знаменателю. Цикл замкнулся, и Тирион поймал себя на том, что никогда не оставляет дверь уборной открытой, а оружие — на видных местах.  
  
Какая странная наследственная наивность.  
  
— Вы унаследовали ум лорда Тайвина, но не его умение налаживать связи, — проворчала леди Оленна Тирелл, неприязненно взирая на младшего Льва.  
  
Тирион развел руками, мол, так и есть, не добавить, ни отнять.  
  
— Что мы можем? — спросила леди Оленна, задумчиво взирая на карлика, — армия Хайгардена мала и раздроблена. Лорас едва ли пришел в себя, чтобы вести их. А что касается вашего брата, то мы не знаем, жив ли он.  
— Я вынужден признать, что немного… поспешил, предлагая вам свою дружбу и альянс в прошлый раз, леди Тирелл, — Тирион сжал губы, изображая улыбку, но глаза его оставались холодны, — боюсь, вы неправильно расценили некоторые детали в моем изложении.  
— Неужели? Просветите же меня.  
— Мы не собираемся вести войну. Никаких битв, никаких споров о границах. Это было бы глупо. Я не вижу смысла затевать очередное разорение королевства. Тем более сейчас, когда оно разваливается само.  
  
Леди Оленна хмыкнула.  
  
— Вы же не предлагаете мне ждать, пока последняя из Таргариенов покинет этот мир, не оставив наследника? Боюсь, этого времени у меня в запасе нет.  
— Нет, я не предлагаю. Тем более, она не последняя. Есть еще Джон Старк.  
— Король Джон, — пожилая леди откинулась назад и задумалась, глядя вниз, — он не показался мне тем, кто способен быть королем.  
— Он нуждается в твердой руке, которая его направит. Но меня не заботит Север, миледи. По правде говоря, еще меньше, чем раньше.  
— Так что же вы все-таки предлагаете и чего хотите, Тирион?  
  
Он помедлил, приглядываясь к старой Розе. Можно ли ей доверять? Совершенно точно, нет. Можно ли на нее рассчитывать? Вне всякого сомнения, да. Союз Хайгардена с Мартеллами остался в прошлом; эти два дома не связывали никакие родственные отношения, налаженная торговля Дорна не нуждалась в раздираемом на части Хайгардене как основном покупателе.  
  
Тириону хотелось верить, что он все продумал.  
  
— Мирцеллу. Для Лораса. Золото Ланнистеров — для Хайгардена. Ваших солдат — в тот день, когда они мне потребуются, в Королевской Гавани. Пусть остальное не заботит вас, леди Тирелл.  
  
Снова повисла тишина. Леди Оленна не поднимала глаз, усиленно размышляя. Тирион ожидал ответа. Внешнее спокойствие уже давно давалось ему легко. Возможно, с того дня, как Дейенерис начала сжигать людей за неповиновение, мгновенно переходя от ледяного спокойствия к ничем не спровоцированной ярости. Несколько раз она порывалась лишить жизни Джораха Мормонта, и Тирион опасался, что следующим в списке может оказаться он сам.  
  
Осторожность, напомнил себе Лев. Осторожность. Мы были полны надежд и мечтаний и хотели освободить весь мир, но пришло время протрезветь от грез.  
  
— Голову Серсеи я получила, — задумчиво протянула, наконец, леди Оленна, постукивая пальцами по столу, — золото Ланнистеров — миф, но я думаю, меня также не должно заботить, откуда вы добудете его, если оно будет добыто. Что же касается Мирцеллы…  
— Уверен, ваш внук как-нибудь сможет перебороть себя, чтобы консумировать брак с моей очаровательной племянницей, — перебил ее Тирион, подавляя язвительную улыбку, — двух наследников было бы достаточно.  
— Их не бывает достаточно, милорд, — сухо сказала леди Тирелл, поднимая на него непроницаемые темные глаза, — это всё?  
— Из основного предложения — да. Должен сказать, миледи, я тоже подумываю о семейном счастье. Возможно, вы подадите мне идею?  
— Это вряд ли, — бросила леди Оленна, тяжело поднимаясь, — брачные союзы между нашими домами показали себя не слишком-то успешными. Моя поддержка будет вашей не раньше, чем Мирцелла прибудет в целости и сохранности в Хайгарден, вместе с приданым. О большем пока говорить рано.  
— Я бы женился на вас, леди Оленна, — пробормотал Тирион вслед удаляющейся Розе, покачиваясь на плетеном кресле и задумчиво глядя вдаль, — если бы только это могло помочь.  
  
Он уже отправил письмо в Дорн с просьбой о возвращении принцессы Мирцеллы в связи с кончиной ее матери и предполагаемой кончиной дяди, и собирался отправить за ней Бронна. Он продумал, на каких улицах Гавани будут расставлены солдаты, какие вести будут разнесены воронами. Он даже выбрал несколько способов удержать Безупречных в повиновении. Возможно, официальной версией будет миеринская чума. Заодно поможет ограничить вероятность вторжения.  
  
Он не решил только одного. Какой смертью умрет Дейенерис Таргариен.  
  
Тирион отхлебнул еще немного из бокала. Покатал в ладони брошь со львом. Когда-то она принадлежала леди Джоанне, его матери, которую он не знал, после нее — Серсее.  
  
Последний его разговор с сестрой был за два дня до казни. Тирион не знал, что именно привело его к мысли посетить поверженную львицу — должно быть, мистические семейные узы Ланнистеров? — но увидев ее, выпивающую, как ни в чем не бывало, у своей шкатулки с драгоценностями, почувствовал себя вернувшимся… к себе самому.  
Она лишь мельком глянула на младшего брата.  
  
— Чего тебе надо? — бросила она ему, перебирая золото перед собой, — у тебя полно дел, не так ли? Ты Десница.  
— А ты одинокая сестра, ждущая своей смерти в заключении. Я не займу у тебя много времени.  
  
Он сел на каменную лавку в нише, разглядывая, как она перебирает свои драгоценности. Броши она складывала к браслетам с камнями, серьги с подвесками- к ожерельям из жемчуга и камней, нанизанным на нитку. Из маленького ящичка она достала плетеную из цветных ниток ленту.  
  
— Мирцелла дарила такие всем, — припомнил Тирион. Серсея кивнула, глядя на нее, затем отложила в сторону.  
— Ты уже писал ей? — спросила она брата.  
— Нет. Я думаю сделать это после.  
— Хорошо.  
  
Тишина напоминала ту, что возникала в их семье, когда кто-то надолго уезжал. Тирион напомнил себе, что из этого путешествия она не вернется.  
  
— Что ж, драгоценности моей матери достанутся Мирцелле, — подвела итог Серсея, отодвигая обеими руками сокровища от себя жестом, сопровождавшим ее всю жизнь, — хорошо, что распорядителем являешься не ты. Я не хочу, чтобы твои шлюхи носили золото нашей семьи.  
— Нашей, — повторил Тирион, — нашей матери.  
— Да.  
— Ты сказала «моей».  
— Неважно. Ты что-то хотел?  
— Вообще-то, да, — Тирион спрыгнул с лавки и подошел чуть ближе к сестре, помня, впрочем, что она может проявить свой нрав в любую минуту после того, что он собирался ей сказать, — драгоценности нашей матери не достанутся Мирцелле.  
  
Серсея прищурилась.  
  
— Возможно, у Джейме будет дочь, — не стал тянуть Тирион, — тогда все отойдет ей, а не Мирцелле.  
— У Джейме? Нонсенс.  
— Мирцелла принадлежит дому Баратеон, дорогая Серсея. А вот дочь Джейме от Бриенны Тартской я могу ввести в семью одним росчерком пера. Хотя… даже сын получит все.  
  
Тирион с удовольствием вспомнил выражение лица Серсеи в момент, когда она услышала эту чудесную новость. Как жаль, что единственным, кто по-настоящему мог оценить его, был Джейме.  
  
Из каких мелочей состоит настоящая политика! Из выражений лиц родственников, которых ты отправляешь на казнь. Из союзов, заключенных между грудными и еще не родившимися детьми. Из допущений и оговорок. Пока Дейенерис не поняла этого. Она еще пытается решить все, мечась между абсолютизмом, диктатурой и вседозволенностью. Но это время быстро закончится, когда закончится последняя еда у черни, а хозяйства, погубленные страшной Зимой, не станут нахлебниками сами.  
  
И тогда альянсы с прижимистыми скупердяями знатных кровей, и только они, сохранят королевство. Дотракийцы не способны вести оседлую жизнь, они не научатся этому за год или два. Безупречные нуждаются в еде и питье, и все они пришли на чужую землю. Очень быстро они из решения проблем сами станут проблемой.  
  
Можно подождать. Но Тирион не хотел ждать.  
  
Он продумывал детали. Прочерчивал вероятные маршруты. Здесь будут ставленники дома Ланнистеров, здесь — его наследники — таковых наблюдался дефицит, что прискорбно. Граница с Севером закреплена. Атака с моря маловероятна — но это лишь вопрос времени, когда Острова снова взбунтуются. Возможно, следующий альянс должен успокоить именно их.  
  
Фигуры расставлены. Все еще одна лишняя.  
Дракон.  
*  
Пожалуй, думала Бриенна, оглядывая свои ноги в его штанах, она действительно немного… похудела. Раньше она бы в них точно не влезла, а теперь они были ей малы только в бедрах. Прошедшие месяцы почти казались ей сном. Как будто женщина, проживавшая их, к ней самой отношения никакого не имела.  
  
По дороге, скучной, долгой, грязной и переполненной переселенцами — казалось, весь Вестерос снялся с места — она только и делала, что думала о Джейме. Чем дальше, тем меньше чувствовался голод, а вместо сна она сворачивалась в комок и молча страдала, сдаваясь перед бессонницей.  
  
Во снах, если они все же приходили, не было Ходоков, не было медведя, не было Братства и леди Кейтилин, были бесконечные коридоры замка, Тропа Скорби в Королевской Гавани и Серсея. Это не Дейенерис, похожая на статую, с неживым лицом восседала на троне. Это Серсея кривилась в усмешке и выплевывала ей в лицо снова и снова: «Он никогда не будет вашим».  
  
А на эшафоте оказывался Джейме. Снова и снова лишался правой руки. Открыв глаза и чувствуя, что задыхается во сне, Бриенна уговаривала себя забыть слова львицы. Но злые зеленые глаза видели ее насквозь. Они читали ее легко, такие же пронзительные, как глаза Джейме. И словам Серсеи верилось так же легко, как и ему. «Он всегда был великодушен. Он сочинит что-нибудь для вас, какую-нибудь героическую историю, подарит вам еще что-нибудь острое, приспособленное для убийства, отправит как можно дальше прочь от себя, и это все, на что вы когда-либо можете рассчитывать».  
  
Он так и сделал. Разве не это он сделал?  
  
Болело все тело. Болела кожа, болело сердце, становилось трудно дышать, было больно снаружи и внутри. Ей хотелось с кем-нибудь подраться. Ей хотелось как-нибудь отвлечься. Но война закончилась, и она лицом к лицу оказалась с тем, что не могла изгнать из себя, и с тем, от чего не могла убежать. От себя не убежать никуда.  
  
Может быть, отец найдет ей кого-нибудь. Бриенну тошнило при мысли о том, что придется пройти через это. Она слишком часто представляла себе Джейме и невозможную счастливую жизнь вместе с ним, после войны. Она запрещала себе это, она боролась, но он сам не дал ей бороться.  
  
У них была Зима. Она не примерещилась Бриенне, ее видели люди вместе с ней. И был Джейме Ланнистер, зимний лев, заставивший ее верить в тепло, которое никогда не исчезнет между ними.  
  
Было холодно, мороз усиливался, снежные ветры задували в палатки, и даже одичалые попрятались кто куда. Люди Джона Сноу мрачно обходили лагерь по кругу, то и дело цепляя растяжки палаток. Бриенна стояла на ветру, облаченная в доспехи, и дышала воздухом, закрыв глаза. С севером лицом к лицу.  
  
После случая с похищением она не отходила далеко, но в такую метель, можно было не сомневаться, рискнуть могли только самые отчаянные. За спиной заскрипел снег.  
— Миледи, одичалые предлагают меховые одеяла и шапки.  
— На что меняют, Подрик?  
— На нитки и иголки. У нас есть лишние, я поменяюсь, миледи?  
  
Она позволила. Мех на севере был дешев, доступен и необходим. А иголки живут у нее долго. Она не вышивала и не собиралась начинать.  
  
Снова заскрипели шаги.  
— Что еще, Подрик?  
  
Но вместо ответа шаги приблизились, и сначала на правое плечо легла толстая шерстяная ткань плаща, а затем на левое. Она подхватила ее, зная, чувствуя спиной сквозь доспехи — Джейме, Джейме, Джейме, его солнечное тепло, его золотой свет.  
— Ты стоишь на ветру уже полчаса. Здесь холодно.  
  
На мгновение она закрывает глаза, отчаянно борясь с глупыми мыслями, с краской, заливающей лицо, с мечтами, которым не было места. Он развернул ее к себе, неловко кутая в плащ и поправляя на ней меха, упорно избегая ее глаз.  
  
— Подрик развернул торговлю, — сказал Джейме, все еще не отпуская ее и продолжая расправлять плащ вдоль тела, — сегодня мы спим под соболями и едим оленину.  
  
Когда их взгляды встречаются, Бриенна чувствует, что его слова должны что-то значить. Она привыкла доверять своим чувствам в битве, угадывать движения противника, читать его мысли. Только ей страшно верить чувствам, потому что Джейме Ланнистер красив и весел, остроумен, отважен, опасен, и — никогда не будет ее.  
  
Их так много, картинок, которые она бережет, но они не складываются в целое, не поддаются анализу.  
— Хватит миловаться, любовнички, или не достанется ни куска, — звучит вездесущий Бронн, руки Джейме падают вниз, и Бриенна слышит отчетливо, как еще одно звено их истории остается потерянным в глубоком снегу.  
  
Но Бриенна слишком много потеряла теперь, чтобы и от этой памяти отказаться. Она уговаривает себя, что это еще один день, украденные часы, оставшиеся с Зимы, запасенные на следующую, когда смотрит на Джейме на опушке весеннего северного леса.  
  
«Хватит мечтать, — грубо оборвала себя Бриенна, сжимая зубы и делая очередной волевое усилие, — прекрати пялиться на него, как дура; он это видит — где твой стыд? Хватит вспоминать то, что ничего не значит, и постарайся прийти в себя, тупая ты уродина».  
  
Она решила, что этой ночью ляжет отдельно.  
  
— Не желаешь попробовать размяться? — это был прежний Джейме, и меч в его левой руке покачивался, сверкая на выглянувшем солнце. Бриенна неуверенно потянулась, развела руки, разгоняя кровь. Она не чувствовала себя в достаточно хорошей форме, но от спарринга с Джейме не отказывалась никогда.  
  
Он крутил мечом, дожидаясь, пока она пройдет круг, когда встретила его первый удар. Но запястье ее ослабло, и она выронила Верный Клятве, даже не доведя движение до конца. Глаза Джейме распахнулись обеспокоенно, и он метнулся, подхватывая ее, падающую назад.  
  
— Бриенна! — как сквозь одеяло донесся его голос.  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотала она, выпрямляясь и находя положение ног, при котором ее не так шатало, — все хорошо.  
— Нет, — он все еще придерживал ее за пояс, — будь я проклят, но ты совсем плоха. Как ты вообще сюда дошла при таком раскладе, мне непонятно.  
— Я в полном…  
— Ш-ш, женщина. Подыши воздухом. Отдохнешь и отъешься — и снова будешь в форме для этих игр.  
  
Он не оглянулся, возвращаясь в убежище. Бриенна смотрела на бесполезный меч у своих ног, размышляя, сколько времени ей придется возвращаться в форму прежде, чем она сможет себе позволить снова взять его в руки для поединка.  
  
— Веселее, миледи! — донесся удаляющийся голос с камней, — чего здесь в избытке, так это мяса и рыбы. Если через неделю тебя не затошнит от кролика и карпа… или не появится, наконец, Бронн…  
— Меня и так тошнит, — пробормотала она себе под нос, нога за ногу волочась вслед за ним.  
В конце концов, больше ей ничего не оставалось.  
  
Весна продолжала наступать. Не слишком быстро — она отвоевывала по пяди северной земли за день, но она была неотвратима. Заморозков больше не было, птицы пели все громче, где-то далеко в лесу слышались звуки оленьих схваток.  
  
Бриенна спала, ела, день за днем собирала валежник и препиралась с Джейме. Джейме расставлял силки и ловушки, не уставал дразнить Бриенну и травить бесчисленные армейские байки.  
  
Иногда ей думалось, что от такого посмертия она не отказалась бы. Вечность провести рядом с ним, просто живя одним днем, от рассвета и до заката, проводя день в труде, а вечера — в отдыхе. Играя в ножички, в кулаки, в какие-то детские шарады, пересказывая все смешные и грустные истории и споря по поводу каждой детали в них.  
  
— Лорд Тирион думает, что ты мог бы победить драконью королеву, — задумчиво говорит Бриенна, пытаясь представить теоретическую возможность такого развития событий.  
— Разве я могу? — спокойно ответил Джейме, поднимая на нее глаза, — однорукий беглец, у которого нет ничего, кроме имени — и ценность его в нынешние времена более чем сомнительна.  
— Еще я есть.  
  
«Не смотреть на него, не смотреть, это просто слова, просто фраза, просто оборот речи, оно само вырвалось».  
  
— О, прости, запамятовал. Как я сказал, калека, и невероятно упрямая, бестолковая, отважная женщина, которая выпадает из своих доспехов и все равно не сможет даже поднять свой меч.  
  
Это было обидно. Но это была правда.  
  
— Какая ирония, — добавил вдруг Джейме, подкладывая дрова в костер и устраивая подбородок на скрещенных руках, — когда-то меня называли Цареубийцей. Теперь умоляют снова им стать. Я долбанный герой песен.  
— Джейме Драконоборец? — подкинула идею Бриенна.  
— Почему бы и нет. А как нам назвать тебя?  
  
«Шлюха Цареубийцы», услышала она в голове голос Серсеи.  
  
— Я придумал, — добавил мужчина, глядя ей в глаза, — Джейме Драконоборец и его леди Веснушка. Как тебе?  
  
Она улыбнулась. Внутри Бриенны лопались пузырьки счастья, и кровь кипела. Все прикосновения, которыми он когда-либо одарил ее — случайные, преднамеренные, загорелись под кожей, и их оказалось немало. Это было счастье, которое, она знала, не продлится долго.  
  
Она должна была быть благодарна Серсее за то, что та напомнила ей об этом.  
— Я хочу рыцарское имя. Я не хочу быть «леди», — все же возразила Бриенна.  
— Леди-рыцарь Ослиная Голова! Очень похоже. Я нарисую морковку на гербе, и мы напишем «Честь хлева превыше всего».  
  
Джейме снова вздохнул.  
— Но я должен дождаться Бронна. Я не окончательно спятил для одиночных подвигов — это твоя привычка, женщина. И мы никуда не отправимся, пока на этих упрямых костях, — тут его рука чуть сжала ее бедро, — не появится немного больше крепкого мяса.  
— Хочешь поединка сейчас, чтобы проверить, насколько это мясо окрепло? — лениво пробормотала Бриенна. «О, нет, я опять сказала что-то не то». Его усмешка ощущалась в каждом глотке воздуха.  
— Смотря какого.  
— Я иду спать, — решительно оборвала начинающиеся поддразнивания девушка, но ворота уже были открыты:  
— Как это не по-рыцарски, оставить меня таким разочарованным, когда я услышал только что…  
— О, ты идиот, Ланнистер.  
— Но я своими ушами слышал, что кто-то предлагает поединок. Как я могу отказать своей леди? Честь Драконоборца будет задета. Куда вы, миледи? Обнажите оружие. Мой клинок готов к бою.  
— Доброй ночи, сир Джейме.  
— Какое коварство!  
*  
Возможно, Бронн Черноводный не был образцом добродетели, но предательство также не входило в его привычки. Обязательность и исполнительность — лучшие черты для наемника. Бронн знал толк в ведении дел.  
  
С Ланнистерами дела неизбежно начинали занимать все его время. Ланнистеры требовали невозможного и получали это. Вот как, скажите на милость, было ему разорваться на две части, спасая Джейме от охотников за головами и одновременно исполняя повеление Тириона по доставке принцессы Мирцеллы в Кастерли?  
  
— Никаких сомнительных судов, непонятных капитанов, подарков на прощание, — перечислял Тирион перед отправкой корабля, — никаких новых маршрутов. Никаких остановок…  
— Да понял я, понял, милорд, — отмахнулся рыцарь, — а что потом мне делать?  
— Возьми надежных людей и отправляйся за моим братом, — невозмутимо велел Тирион. Бронн тяжело вздохнул. Вечно ему приходилось разрываться.  
  
Север, конечно, помнит своих спасителей, но вряд ли солдаты Ланнистеров приведут местное население в восторг. А значит, ему опять набирать всяких отщепенцев по Блошиному Углу и терпеть их компанию, надеясь, что они не прирежут его или не перебьют друг друга.  
  
Вся затея начинала пахнуть все более скверно.  
  
Особенно вторая ее часть. Против путешествия в Дорн он, конечно, ничего не имел.  
«Мирцелла, золотая девочка. Подросла ли ты? Стала ли похожа на своего отца или мать? Или ты в этом гадючьем клубке одна такая? До сих пор ли вьются твои волосы? До сих пор ли ты бесстрашно доверяешь незнакомцам?».  
  
Мартеллы незнакомцам, а тем более, знакомым, не доверяли. Почти три дня Бронну пришлось дожидаться, прежде чем ему вернут Мирцеллу Баратеон. Он извелся с самого утра последнего из них. Буйство красок, зелени, экзотических цветов и уже появившихся фруктов ничуть не отвлекало. Бронну Черноводному было неспокойно.  
  
Наконец, из мозаичных ворот внутренних садов дворца появилась невысокая тоненькая фигурка, сияющая золотом, и Бронн поднялся с борта фонтана, где третий час бездумно наблюдал брачные игры радужных рыбок.  
  
Подросла. Немного, на пару пальцев. Сквозь персиковое платье просвечивали тоненькие руки и ноги. Тяжелые браслеты словно не давали ей жестикулировать, когда Мирцелла остановилась перед Бронном и чуть печально улыбнулась.  
  
— Рада видеть вас, сир.  
— Миледи, — он несколько развязно поклонился, улыбаясь, и на короткое мгновение застыл, согреваясь ее присутствием и напрочь забыв, по какой причине вообще находится в Дорне.  
  
Она стала больше похожа на Джейме, как Бронн заметил. Удивительно, до чего похожа. Те же ужимки, повадки, улыбчивость, но больше скромности, сдержанности, не наносной, внутренней. Маленькая львица, в которой Бронн отказывался признавать хищницу, даже в будущем. Готовая, как и прежде, одарить любого дружбой и благосклонностью, Мирцелла положила ему руку на локоть, и Бронн, не сводя с нее глаз, повел ее прочь.  
  
— Соболезную, — брякнул он, очнувшись через некоторое время.  
— Благодарю вас, сир. Я помню, как вы и мой… Джейме приезжали сюда. Я не могу поверить, что он…  
— Он жив. А вашу матушку казнили.  
  
Мирцелла не просила подробностей. Она не задавала вопросов, но Бронн выложил ей все как на духу, все, что ему было известно; возможно, даже больше, чем следовало бы. Он никогда не понимал, почему из всех Ланнистеров только в этой девочке нет ни капли высокомерия или чувства превосходства. И почему только она вызывает у него почти болезненное желание откровенничать по-настоящему.  
  
Он, повидавший грязь и смерть, по колено стоявший в крови, рядом с ней чувствовал себя кем-то, кто еще может стать лучше.  
  
Плавание они провели, читая друг другу сонеты и поэму «О межевом рыцаре и его пропавшей возлюбленной». Бронн находил это изощренной формой мазохизма. Он знал немало всевозможной похабщины, но чтение юной леди эротической стихотворной повести тревожило души (и некоторые части тела) гораздо сильнее.  
  
Мирцелла почти не спрашивала о Серсее, как заметил ее попутчик. Ее интересовал Джейме. Она спрашивала об отце все; где он бывал, с кем, что любил и чем интересовался. У берегов Тарта Бронн проговорился о существовании леди Бриенны и ее неоднозначной роли в жизни Джейме. Мирцелла нашла это чрезвычайно трогательной историей и требовала подробностей.  
  
И Бронн рассказывал. Забывшись, он передавал юной леди все байки их походных лагерей, истории о Ходоках, о попойках, о драках — и она смеялась, заливисто и искренне. И просила еще.  
  
Она была так юна! Но когда Бронн смотрел в ее светлые, почти прозрачные глаза, то ему казалось, эта девочка понимает его, как никто и никогда не понимал. И понемногу он обнаружил, что Мирцелле его приключения Зимой интересны не меньше.  
  
А потом она добралась и до него самого. Требовала рассказать о его любовных похождениях (о них он благоразумно умолчал, сократив количество интрижек до трех и обозвав их «трагическими ошибками юности»). Расспрашивала о том, что ему нравится или не нравится в людях. Что он видит во снах.  
  
— Вы прекрасный человек с чистым сердцем, — вывела умозаключение Мирцелла как раз перед тем, как их перехватил корабль с кракеном на парусах, — вы заслуживаете счастья. И исполнения заветной мечты.  
  
К этой минуте Бронн Черноводный был абсолютно уверен, что за эту самую мечту (пусть и неисполненную) Джейме Ланнистер оторвет ему яйца.  
  
Но, когда он поднялся на палубу, то обнаружил, что возможно, это случится гораздо раньше: собственной персоной Морская Сука, Аша Грейджой, кровожадно скалилась, поигрывая ножом у горла капитана.  
  
— Ланнистеры, — сделала она вывод, увидев Бронна, — я знала, что в этих водах встречу что-нибудь интересное, но не думала, что это будут Ланнистеры. Проверьте трюм.  
— Только шагни, — Бронн преградил дорогу первому же из ринувшихся пиратов.  
  
Аша вразвалочку подошла к рыцарю, криво ухмыляясь, хлопнула его по заду и сплюнула.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я буду торговаться? Не ломайся как целка, за бортом тебе понравится гораздо меньше.  
— Думаю, ты будешь торговаться, — Бронн отчаянно изыскивал способ выйти из ситуации живым, желательно, со всеми наличествующими частями тела, и вытащить Мирцеллу, — но не со мной. Я здесь по поручению Десницы Королевы, лорда Тириона. Это его судно.  
— Да что ты! И почему корабль держит курс не на Королевскую Гавань? И идет под чужим флагом? Что-то происходит за спиной ее величества?  
— Спроси его, а не меня, — огрызнулся Бронн.  
— Так и сделаю. Перебрасывайте грузы!  
  
Единственное, что делало ситуацию не столь отвратительной — или хотя бы терпимой — так это то, что корабли Железнорожденных шли в два раза быстрее торговых суден, и на них выпивку не экономили даже на пленниках. Опрокидывая первый стакан крепкого, приторно сладкого пойла, Бронн пожелал себе выкрутиться из очередной западни. Второй он посвятил лорду Тириону. Третий с ним разделила Мирцелла.  
  
— У нас большие неприятности или Ланнистеровские неприятности? — спросила она, невинно улыбаясь и глядя на него своими чистыми глазами. Бронн прикинул.  
— Второе. Ты уверена, что тебе стоит это пить?  
— Вот и узнаем, — ее рука упала ему на рукав, золотом подсвеченная кожа оказалась совсем близко от его, грубой, в шрамах, покрытой темными волосами, — произнесете что-нибудь?  
— Залпом. Не вдыхая, — предупредил Бронн и поднял свой стакан, — за Джейме. Пусть продержится как-нибудь там — если он с Бриенной, я надеюсь, хотя бы одного из них я в итоге найду живым. А нам я желаю удачи. Один сраный Утонувший Бог знает, как сильно мы вляпались — и чего нам будет стоить выбраться.  
  
И они выпили.


	6. Союзы против союзников

Санса помнит Мирцеллу едва ли.  
  
Для нее фамилия «Ланнистер» — это практически приговор, и она прекрасно знает, как и весь мир, что Мирцелла не несет в себе ни капли крови Баратеонов. Конечно, можно быть выше распрей из-за родословных, но никто не отменял предубеждений. Санса помнит слишком хорошо монстра Джоффри. Еще лучше помнит искалеченные ноги своего брата Брана, смерть брата и матери, голову отца на стене.  
  
Мирцелла происходит из стана врага, и Сансе стоит ее опасаться, ненавидеть ее, но маленькая львица так одинока, испугана, что напоминает леди Старк о том, какая наивная маленькая Пташка из Винтерфелла когда-то прилетела в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы погибнуть там, оставив по себе только память.  
  
— Меня сопровождал рыцарь, сир Бронн Черноводный, — жалуется Мирцелла сокрушенно, — его бросили в темницу. Дядя Тирион не освободил его до сих пор.  
— Это удивительно для лорда Десницы, — осторожно отвечает Санса, чуть свысока глядя на Мирцеллу, пока обе они идут по галерее вдоль прекрасного вида на наименее загрязненную часть залива. Мирцелла мило смущается.  
  
Румянца нет, отмечает Санса. Фамильная черта Ланнистеров. Они не краснеют практически никогда.  
  
— Дядя говорит, я скомпрометирована, — живое лицо Мирцеллы немного ассиметрично, но это лишь придает ей дополнительную прелесть, — но он сам отправил сира Бронна за мной.  
— У вас есть свой рыцарь? — с вежливой улыбкой интересуется Санса, и Мирцелла закатывает глаза. Ее передние зубы тоже чуть кривоваты. Она красива — но красота ее отравлена, чувствует волчица; это второе поколение чистых Ланнистеров, яд кровосмешения в ее жилах. Опасный сосуд, какое бы семя ни попытался посадить туда Тирион, рассуждает про себя Санса.  
  
Мирцелла рассказывает про Бронна Черноводного, про принца Тристана, про Дорн. Когда обе они подходят к кабинету Десницы, Сансу тошнит от шепелявости львицы, от наивности ее рассуждений и от имен «Бронн» и «Джейме».  
  
Лорд Тирион тоже не в настроении, и при виде племянницы выражение его лица не становится счастливее.  
  
— Леди Санса. Мирцелла, дорогая.  
— Дядя! Я прошу вас — простите сира Бронна, — горячо подается вперед Мирцелла, Санса скашивает глаза: через прозрачную юбку почти видны очертания ягодиц, ну и мода, — ничего неподобающего в отношении меня он себе не позволял.  
  
Санса — вся слух и память.  
  
— Я поговорю с тобой потом, дитя. Леди Санса?  
— Я просто воспользовалась случаем повидать вас, милорд, — потупляет Санса взор и задерживает руку у губ лорда Тириона, когда он целует ее.  
— Вижу, вы разделили утро с моей дорогой племянницей Мирцеллой. Как вам она? Не слишком испорчена вольными нравами Дорна? — в голосе Тириона звучит скрытая озабоченность и заинтересованность.  
— Она очаровательна. Возможно, немного наивна. Она будет представлена королеве?  
— К сожалению. Я не думаю, что они обе получат удовольствие от этого знакомства. Мирцелла должна была отправиться в Хайгарден сразу, но — судьба.  
  
«И Аша Грейджой со своими Железнорожденными, ручными пиратами Дейенерис, — подумала Санса, — которые стоят на якоре уже который день».  
  
— Я слышала, что будет свадьба. Леди Мирцелла выйдет замуж?  
— Мы все еще ведем переговоры, — голос Тириона слегка напряжен, и Сансе следует отступить, не давить слишком, она чувствует, — леди Оленна пока не решила с датой и пиром.  
— Я бы хотела присутствовать, но надеялась навестить Винтерфелл, — мнимо расстроилась Санса, — хотя и не думаю, что задержусь там дольше, чем на неделю.  
— Говорят, вы не очень ладите с сестрой, леди Арьей, — намекает Тирион, и Санса издает короткий лживый смешок.  
— У нее горячий нрав. Достается и нашему брату, его величеству Джону. Но я думаю, ей просто надо выйти замуж, тоже.  
— Мне казалось, ваш жизненный опыт доказал, что замужество чаще приносит проблемы, чем решает их, — мягко заметил Тирион, и леди Старк качает головой, снова задерживая руку у его губ.  
— Чаще. Но не всегда. Я могу ждать вас вечером на пару туров кайвассы?  
  
Распрощавшись с бывшим мужем, леди Старк долго, задумчиво смотрит ему вслед. И в какую-то секунду ей действительно жаль того, что с ними не произошло. Они не делили ложе, не зачинали детей, не примиряли враждующие семьи. Спустя годы она действительно находит его харизматичным и интересным мужчиной, и совершенно не замечает того, что он карлик.  
  
— Сандор, кто такой этот Бронн Черноводный? — вполголоса спрашивает Санса через плечо, даже не оборачиваясь: Пёс всегда там, если только жив.  
— Есть один, на побегушках у Беса, — гундосит Клиган неразборчиво, — наемник, приятель Ланнистера-старшего. Был женат на Лоллис Стокворт. Вы могли видеть его в конюшнях — он провожал леди Бриенну, миледи.  
— Поняла. Организуй нам свидание, — она встречается с ним взглядами, — я подожду тебя здесь. У меня беседа с леди Оленной.  
— Будет сделано, миледи, — пружинящей походкой, необычной для человека своей комплекции, Пёс удаляется.  
  
Санса никогда не смотрит ему в спину. Ему и Джону. Для нее это дурное предзнаменование.  
  
Леди Оленна плывет по отстроенной крытой оранжерее, как по собственному отдельному королевству. Санса улыбается ей издалека. Пожилая дама навсегда завоевала ее симпатии в тот день, когда отравила Джоффри Ланнистера — и Санса не забывает.  
  
Но политика чужда сантиментов. Тиреллы все еще не самый слабый дом, и перетянуть их на свою сторону значит немало.  
  
— Я видела Мирцеллу Баратеон сегодня, — после обмена любезностями вставила Санса, поддерживая леди Оленну под локоть, — прелестная девушка.  
— На мой взгляд, слишком много золота, — фыркнула леди Оленна, — и Дорн внес лепту. Она нездешний цветок. Простушка, а в сочетании с ее генеалогией это даст непредсказуемый результат.  
— Она освоится.  
— Этого я и боюсь. Меньше всего двор нуждается во второй Серсее, — вздохнула леди Тирелл, — Союзы Ланнистеров и Тиреллов не приносили удачи нашим домам, как и союзы с Баратеонами.  
— Вы никогда не роднились со Старками, — спокойно заметила Санса, и пару минут над гуляющими неспешно дамами царила тишина.  
  
Затем леди Оленна хмыкнула, качая головой, и посмотрела снизу вверх на Сансу, после чего погрозила ей в шутку пальцем. Санса ответила нежной улыбкой.  
  
— Я помню, моя дорогая, что задатки были у вас всегда. Но вы были осторожнее моей милой Маргери.  
— Леди Оленна…  
— Нет-нет. Ничего, — леди Тирелл промокнула глаза вуалью, выдыхая и печально кивая, — вы обе страдали. Нельзя сказать, что вам повезло больше — если не считать того, что вы все еще живы. Ваш путь не был осыпан золотыми розами.  
  
Это был правильный момент. Санса ждала его долго.  
— Возможно, я бы хотела, чтобы роз в моей жизни было больше, — тихо произнесла она без улыбки. Леди Оленна остановилась, подняла на нее прямой строгий взор, и они продолжили прогулку.  
  
Санса знала ход мыслей леди Тирелл. Знала, та просчитывает варианты. Ее внук Лорас был достоин благородной девушки, но Мирцелла Баратеон — или Мирцелла Ланнистер — хоть и отвечала этому условию, была ребенком ненавистной Серсеи, ее единственной дочерью, плодом кровосмешения. Оленна не могла не думать об этом. Не могла не просчитывать вариантов.  
  
— Ваш брак с Боллтоном, — вдруг заговорила леди Тирелл, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Сансы, — каков он был? Мне говорили, этот бастард имел обыкновение сдирать с людей кожу живьем.  
  
Леди Старк не сбавила шага.  
— Это так.  
— Вы жили с ним довольно долго. Но детей у вас не было.  
— Некоторым бракам лучше оставаться бесплодными, миледи.  
— Смело, — фыркнула старая Роза, — однако, если мы говорим о браке моего Лораса, он таковым быть не должен. Наследники нужны Хайгардену так быстро, как это возможно. Наследники Лораса, моя дорогая.  
  
Леди Тирелл оглянулась на маячившую в отдалении фигуру Пса. Санса подавила усмешку. Она еще помнила наставления Оленны Тирелл о супружеской жизни и рождении детей. Возможно, леди Тирелл хотела намекнуть, что не потерпит в семье детей от потомка псарей. Но оказалось, мысли леди Оленны были о другом.  
  
— Вы уверены в этом человеке? Он служил Ланнистерам.  
— Это было давно. Теперь он служит мне.  
— Допустим. Однако остается еще вопрос. Я не могу отказаться от помолвки Лораса с Мирцеллой Баратеон. Это было бы неразумно в сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
— Не беспокойтесь, леди Тирелл, — Санса сжала руки Розы и ободряюще улыбнулась ей, — возможно, Мирцелла предназначена именно Лорасу. Я уверена, что ее происхождение не помешает ей подарить вам много прекрасных наследников.  
  
Проницательный взгляд леди Оленны не смущал девушку. Она была спокойна. О том, что леди Санса дружна с лордом Десницей, знал весь двор, как и о том, что она была за ним замужем прежде. Тирион оказывал покровительство благотворительным занятиям Сансы, а она никогда не пренебрегала возможностью преподнести ему подарок или лично озаботиться выбором служанок для Десницы. Дружба бывших супругов вызывала своего рода умиление при дворе — многие помнили, как начинался их брак, в который обе стороны вступали по принуждению.  
  
И он все еще Ланнистер, ее кровный враг.  
  
— Лорас всегда высказывался о вас с большим уважением, леди Старк, — вздохнула, наконец, пожилая дама, — жаль, что он очень замкнулся в себе после трагедии в септе Бейелора. Я думала, после возвращения с Севера он станет прежним, но кажется, это невозможно.  
— Я думаю, слишком яркий блеск покрытия мешает увидеть то, что внутри, — ответила Санса убежденно.  
  
Это была та истина, которая открылась ей еще во время помолвки с Джоффри; навязшая в зубах, давно известная, но постигнутая на личном опыте, эта правда была ей особенно дорога. Тогда Санса начала понимать, что прежде была слепа. Она не обманывает себя, думая, что прозрела; она продолжает учиться у всех, кого встречает.  
  
— Вряд ли вас смутит внешность Лораса, если ваш рыцарь-защитник Сандор Клиган, — высказалась леди Оленна, останавливаясь, чтобы попрощаться. Санса покачала головой.  
— Он не рыцарь, — тихо сказала она вслед леди Тирелл.  
  
Прогуливаясь в одиночестве по расцветающему саду в сопровождении своего бессменного телохранителя, Санса размышляла о том, что слишком много в ее будущей жизни зависит от случайностей. И от того, чего еще не произошло. Если оно произойдет.  
  
Если Тирион действительно сместит Дейенерис. Если Джон не вступится за нее — она знала, что убедить его будет непросто. Если Ланнистер не опередит ее и не выдаст Мирцеллу за Лораса. Хотя, как прекрасно знала Санса из своего опыта, многие браки оказываются на редкость недолговечными.  
  
В отличие от тайных или запретных союзов. Она полуобернулась, улыбаясь Псу.  
  
— Сорвите мне несколько веток мимозы, Сандор. Я хочу украсить альков кровати чем-нибудь золотым. Сегодня мы играем в кайвассу с лордом Десницей.  
— Этот Бес, — прорычал себе под нос Клиган, топая через клумбы к указанному растению, — это?  
— Нет-нет, что вы делаете! Сломаете всю! Небольшие. Вы ходите прямо по тюльпанам.  
  
Она присела перед поникшими цветами и потрогала их лепестки. В детстве она иногда дула на них, мечтая облегчить их боль, когда ее братья ломали стебли. Пёс возвышался над ней, сжимая и разжимая охапку желтых мимоз в своих громадных ручищах.  
  
— Я хочу тебя обнять, — пробубнил вдруг он, — и гулять с тобой под руку хотя бы иногда. Полдня вижу только твою задницу. И то она под юбкой.  
  
Санса тихо прыснула, оглянулась вокруг, вставая и быстро даря своему защитнику невинный поцелуй в обгорелую щеку.  
  
— Верьте мне, Сандор, — тихо сказала она, глядя ему в глаза, — такое время наступит. А обнять меня вы можете вечером.  
  
Она принюхалась к мимозам в его руках.  
— Хорошо, что я не цветок, — добавила Санса, — я не сломаюсь.  
*  
Многие великие Дома содержали свои собственные темницы во дворце. Это не было секретом ни для кого. Дворцовое правление философски относилось к тому, что с утра повздоривший с супругой лорд мог заточить в темницу свою жену, а вечером оказаться в ней сам. Королевские подземелья едва не навек покрыли себя дурной славой при Безумном Короле, и вновь наполнились криками несчастных жертв во время правления Серсеи.  
  
У Ланнистеров своих темниц во дворце не было никогда. Поэтому Бронн Черноводный находился именно в подземелье, где еще не закончили убирать последствия опытов Квиберна, и где с потолка подкапывало, а по углам копошились лягушки и крысы.  
  
На Тириона он зла не держал: тот желал лишь проучить свою племянницу, перешедшую границы вольности. На Мирцеллу обижаться было тем более невозможно. Досадовал Бронн исключительно на себя.  
  
Благородные леди — не чета потаскушкам из таверн. Даже пьяные благородные леди. Пьяненькая Мирцелла Баратеон, усевшаяся ему на колени и лепечущая что-то о том, что назначает его своим рыцарем, была тем еще испытанием на стойкость, но Бронн прошел его достойно.  
  
— Вы еще дитя, миледи, — усмехаясь, сказал он ей, глядя в ее беспечные, чуть косящие зеленые глаза, горящие жаждой познания, — скоро вы выйдете замуж, и у вас будут настоящие рыцари.  
— Как мой отец? — она вдруг тоже усмехнулась, глядя на него сверху вниз и обнимая за шею.  
— Король Роберт…  
— Сир Бронн, мы оба знаем. К чему это? Я говорю о Джейме, — она наклонилась и ее волосы упали ему на лицо, пахнущие ароматическими маслами и цитрусом.  
  
Железнорожденные не могли не считаться со статусом пленницы, и Аша все-таки выделила ей каюту, изгнав в трюм кого-то из команды. Плохо было то, что наверху страшно качало, и, помимо скрипа всех деревянных частей, мебели, на каждой следующей волне Мирцеллу и Бронна подбрасывало, как на качелях, а затем вжимало друг в друга силой тяжести.  
  
Бронн был сама сдержанность. Видение собственной головы, отсекаемой мечом неумехи Мормонта, здорово отрезвляло.  
  
— Вы дружны с Джейме, — нежно продолжала Мирцелла, — я надеюсь, вы не расскажете ему?  
— О чем? — Бронн ожидал чего-то в этом роде, когда Мирцелла наклонилась и легко поцеловала его в щеку.  
— Об этом, — она обняла его шею сильнее и устроила щеку на его макушке.  
  
Поглаживая ее обнаженную тонкую руку, лежащую на его груди, своими грубыми, привыкшими к оружию пальцами, Бронн пытался вспомнить, когда ощущал прежде что-то подобное. Наверное, лет в тринадцать, когда девочка, которая ему нравилась, задрала юбку… нет. Не из той истории.  
  
— Я совсем не хочу возвращаться в Вестерос, — продолжила заплетающимся языком Мирцелла, — я никого не знаю там, а тех, кого знаю — не люблю. Только Джейме и дядю Тириона. Я не хочу выходить замуж в Вестеросе.  
  
Она подняла голову, совершенно опьяневшими глазами уставилась на мужчину и соблазнительно улыбнулась.  
— Только не говорите моему отцу…, но мы кое-что делали в Дорне, я, леди Эдрия Мартелл и Тристан…  
  
Она наклонилась к его уху, зашептала, и лицо Бронна вытянулось.  
«Ланнистеры. То ли проклятое семя, то ли золоченые развратники».  
  
— В Хайгардене принято провожание, — сказал он, когда девочка, хихикая, отодвинулась от его уха, — просто, чтобы ты знала, миледи. Такие вещи выясняются и выплывают наружу.  
  
Она отмахнулась, прикрывая глаза.  
— Это легко поправить. Меня научили.  
— Многому, должно быть, любопытному тебя научили, — проворчал Бронн, пытаясь избавиться от веса ее тела на своих коленях, ставшего вдруг еще более опасным.  
— Есть кое-что, чего я не умею, — чистосердечно вздохнула Мирцелла, грустно потупляя глаза, — и хотела просить вас, сир Бронн, показать мне кое-что.  
  
«Джейме, Вдовий Плач, мои яйца с членом в моей глотке. Тирион, криворукий Джорах Мормонт, моя голова на пике. Я не буду с ней спать».  
  
— И чему же ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя научил?  
— Я не умею заплетать волосы, — едва слышно произнесла Мирцелла, от стыда не поднимая лица, и на руку Бронна упало три горячие слезинки.  
  
…Простонародная прическа из двух кос, закрепленная шнурками из его дублета, заставляла рыцаря удивляться своим скрытым талантам. Он смотрел на локоны золотистых волос, выбивающиеся у девушки на висках, и пытался вспомнить мать. Прикорнувшая у него на плече Мирцелла спала счастливым сном, укутанная в лазурное парчовое покрывало из ее сундука. Бронн смотрел в потолок над собой, на тени, что отбрасывал качающийся фонарь на крюке, и слушал шепот волн.  
  
Он почти никогда не мечтал. С тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, жизнь была переполнена суетой, спешкой, сотней необходимых дел, потребностями, долгами и отдачей долгов. Мечтать стоит лишь о несбыточном, не так ли? Были планы, цели, желания, но мечтать он разучился.  
  
До этой ночи ему так казалось. С Мирцеллой, сладко спящей на его плече, Бронн мечтал, улыбаясь, как дурак. Он представлял себе пляж, залитый солнцем, и ее, в прозрачных шелках бегущую от него к раскидистым деревьям, за которыми плавилось в море закатное солнце. Днем они плескались в море, собирали ракушки, строили крепости из песка и наблюдали за крабами, боком опасливо уползающими под камни. А ночью любили друг друга, каждый раз, как в первый, каждый, как в последний, под песню волн и под сиянием звездного неба.  
…  
Сначала высокая темная фигура, появившаяся в арке в едва освещенном подземелье, заставила Бронна напрячься, выискивая глазами камень или кирпич, которым можно было бы проломить врагу череп. Но фигура двинулась вперед, шагнула на свет и оказалась всего лишь Псом.  
  
— Сандор Клиган, — ухмыльнулся Бронн, выдыхая, — эта конура занята. Или ты мои старые кости пришел проведать?  
— Миледи пришла, — грохочет Клиган, отступая, и Бронн с удивлением наблюдает, как к нему приближается леди Санса Старк.  
  
Серо-голубое платье сливается с тенями от факела.  
  
— Миледи. Я польщен, — чуть кланяется Бронн, подходя к решетке, — чем обязан?  
— Вы привезли леди Мирцеллу из Дорна, сир Бронн, — сказала негромко Санса, — и теперь вы здесь. За что вы наказаны?  
— Как давно вам стали так близки дела Ланнистеров, леди Старк? — блеснул улыбкой Бронн.  
— С тех пор, как я сама была из них. Неужели вы обесчестили леди, сир Бронн?  
  
Он вскипел мгновенно, неожиданно для себя.  
— Девочка, не меряй всех по себе или своим друзьям.  
— Язык укороти, или я сделаю это, — прорычал Пёс. Санса оглянулась на него, поднимая руку:  
— Благодарю, Сандор. Подождите меня у выхода.  
  
Она прошла вдоль решетки туда и обратно, затем посмотрела на Бронна вновь. Он задумался, как бы ее называли, если бы она правила Винтерфеллом. Лютая Волчица, может быть? Обманчивая кротость в глазах испарилась без следа, оставила по себе только острый лед.  
  
— Мирцелла помолвлена с Лорасом Тиреллом, — заговорила Санса, — но конечно, это очень шаткая помолвка. Последний шанс для Ланнистеров примириться с Хайгарденом. Если же выяснится, что Мирцелла еще и состояла в связи с кем-нибудь вроде вас…  
— Почему это вроде меня? — вырвалось у Бронна, — она жила в Дорне много лет, и никого не волновало…  
  
Он осекся. Леди Старк деланно вздохнула.  
— Кто обвинит союзников из Дорна? А кого волнует судьба межевого рыцаря на побегушках у низложенных львов?  
— Леди имела неосторожность заснуть рядом со мной и опереться на мое плечо, если вас эти пугающие интимные подробности не смутят.  
— То есть, если мейстер от леди Тирелл осмотрит ее, то никаких неподобающих заявлений сделано не будет, и свадьба состоится, как и запланировано?  
  
Бронн промолчал. Леди Старк коротко кивнула.  
— Благодарю вас, сир Бронн. Я поговорю с лордом Десницей. Думаю, он сочтет леди Мирцеллу достаточно наказанной вашим заточением. Сандор! Мою корзину.  
  
Она поставила тяжелую корзину на пол у решетки.  
— Я подумала, вы захотите пообедать. Пожалуйста, не благодарите. Я часто разношу узникам еду и теплую одежду. Прощайте.  
  
Несколько минут после их ухода — Пёс скорчил ему жуткую рожу на прощание — Бронн сидел у решетки, подложив под себя ногу, и мрачно размышлял, за какие грехи Семеро свели его с Ланнистерами. Дело чаще всего заканчивалось клинками, битвами и темницами. Или ядами — он покосился на оставленный леди Сансой подарок.  
  
Через некоторое, надо признать, непродолжительное время подозрение о яде сдалось перед мыслью о настоящем обеде, и Бронн протянул руку через решетку.  
  
Спустя два часа мрачный дюжий тюремщик с лицом в оспинах молча открыл замок и выпустил Бронна на свободу. Первой мыслью было отправиться к Тириону, но рассудив, мужчина предпочел не показываться карлику на глаза, а как можно скорее покинуть Королевскую Гавань. Что-то здесь затевалось, и он не горел узнать, что именно, пока это могло стоить ему головы. А к тому, кажется, все шло.  
  
Быстро собрав в гарнизонной свои весьма скромные пожитки, Бронн Черноводный передал короткое сообщение о своих планах Деснице через парнишку-пажа, шлепнул одну из знакомых служанок по заду и был таков.  
  
Он держал путь на север.  
*  
Однажды утром это снова случается с Бриенной.  
  
Это было так неловко и ужасно в первый раз, он над ней издевался и шутил, она краснела, но, путешествуя вместе, сражаясь вместе и пользуясь одними вещами — одним одеялом, например, — нельзя избежать подобных ситуаций.  
  
— Кровь девицы на моих штанах, — фальшивым голосом заблеял Джейме похабную трактирную песенку, пока пунцовая Бриенна сдирала эти самые штаны и заворачивалась в то, что осталось от ее собственной одежды.  
— От твоего взгляда скиснет и молоко в вымени, женщина! Я уже все видел, это для меня не тайна.  
  
Бриенна, наконец, была снова собой. Не то что ее очень обрадовало возвращение лунной крови. Это никогда не было удобно. Зато ее перестало выворачивать от еды, она крепко спала, а главное — Верный Клятве вновь был послушен ее рукам, и она могла сражаться. Иногда еще подводило дыхание, но сила вернулась, окрепли мышцы, и из доспехов Бриенна больше не выпадала. Что бы за хворь ни одолевала ее в Королевской Гавани, она отступила. Спустя шесть дней она одолевает Джейме в поединке, и это заставляет радоваться обоих.  
  
Тартская Дева размышляла над этим, всматриваясь в свое отражение в клинке. Оставаясь наедине с собой, занимаясь и тренируясь с оружием, она была благодарна богам за то, какой силой обладает. Ей нравилось чувствовать себя могучей, выносливой, стремительной. Но, стоило только попасть в окружение тоненьких, грациозных, юрких дев на три головы ниже, и все это теряло значение.  
  
— Женщина и зеркало, — прокомментировал Джейме, подлавливая ее за рассматриванием себя, — впервые за сколько месяцев, мне интересно? Три, четыре? Запредельное самолюбование!  
— Ничего нового, — коротко ответила она, убирая меч в ножны.  
— А могло быть? Серьезно, неужели ты все еще веришь: «Вот проснусь однажды красавицей, и полюбит меня прекрасный принц»? Скорее у меня отрастет рука. Но ты неплохо выглядишь. Серьезно. Не такая уже дохлая и бледная, как была.  
  
Про себя она отправила его в пекло.  
  
Они все еще спали порознь. Обоим это казалось немного неуютным и неправильным, и каждый вечер оба не могли вспомнить, кто с какой стороны спал накануне. Засыпая каждый раз, Бриенна чувствовала — его запах, ее запах, смешавшиеся и родившие странную, опасную, отравляющую смесь — дикий огонь, бегущий по венам, каким-то мистическим образом передающийся от нее — к нему и наоборот без посредства прикосновения.  
  
Лишь при нахождении в одном пространстве. Даже при использовании одних и тех же вещей. Она чувствовала эту связь, дотрагиваясь до своего меча.  
  
Чувствовала ли это Серсея? Бриенна никогда не задавалась этим вопросом. Прежде. Была ли связь Серсеи с братом такого рода, или нет? Могла ли она знать, что с ним, просто дотронувшись до его вещей, вдохнув его запах, прикоснувшись к себе там, где он касался ее? Бриенна вздрогнула, поймав себя на том, что касается своей шеи. Серсея мертва.  
  
Серсея никогда не могла этого, вдруг вспомнила Бриенна: когда он потерял руку, она прогнала его. Она не хотела его видеть. Она никогда бы не сделала этого, чувствуй его хотя бы немного.  
  
Тихо вздыхая, она улеглась, вытянулась, принялась смотреть в огонь. Она думала о том, увидит ли еще когда-нибудь Тарт. Или застанет ли посвящение Подрика Пейна в рыцари. Настанет ли такой день, когда из памяти сотрутся битвы Зимы, леди Бессердечная и собственное предательство Джейме Ланнистера.  
  
Хотелось бы ей вспомнить из своей жизни хоть что-нибудь, о чем при этом не нужно было плакать.  
*  
Тихие всхлипывания не примерещились Джейме с противоположной стороны костра. Он извелся, ворочаясь несколько бесконечных минут. Женщины иногда плакали по пустякам. Только не Бриенна. Или, может быть, он об этом просто не знал.  
  
Джейме подумал, что никогда в жизни в течение столь продолжительного времени не наблюдал Бриенну Тарт без доспехов. И очень редко видел ее, рассматривающей свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
Она некрасива. И, зная об этом, она не пытается ею быть или казаться — и потому прекрасна. Надо лишь знать, как смотреть, чтобы понять. Нужно сразиться с ней, чтобы почувствовать. Приглаженные обычно волос к волоску светлые пряди растрепаны и торчат в разные стороны, бездонные глаза прищурены, сапфировая рябь морской волны блестит в них. Любуясь ее крепким, тренированным телом, в движениях которого чувствуется прежняя сила, Джейме испытывает нечто большее, чем влечение.  
  
Он любуется ее шрамами. Ее несовершенством, которое становится частью ее красоты. Любуется жесткой неулыбчивой линией рта, маленькими сухими мозолями между большими и указательными пальцами, широко, по-мужски, по-воински расставленными ногами, на которых, в отличие от его собственных, ни волоска, лишь едва-едва заметный прозрачный пушок на лодыжках, торчащих из коротковатых штанов.  
  
Перевязи под рубашкой нет, и ее грудь — маленькая, аккуратная, девичья — изредка являет себя его взору при удачно выбранном ракурсе относительно огня очага.  
  
Крупные, длиннопалые, довольно узкие ступни Бриенны имеют высокий подъем, пятки у нее розовые и гладкие, на ее ногах ни одной мозоли, и это так не соотносится с ее остальным обликом, что впору прикоснуться, чтобы поверить.  
  
Они начинают свой путь в Зиму с ночей в полном облачении, разве что без металлических деталей, спиной к спине, а заканчивают тем, что Джейме жиром натирает от обморожения ее мягкие розовые ступни, пока она, валяясь на мехах, одетая в его рубашку и шерстяные кальсоны, распевает с сиром Марбрандом на два голоса «Рейнов из Кастамере».  
  
Воспоминания о том, как близки они стали, заставили Джейме встать, когда ее всхлипывания приняли совсем отчаянный характер. Она лежала к нему спиной и дернулась, когда он опустился на колени рядом.  
  
— Женщина, что с тобой? — она не ответила, — тебе плохо? Больно? Бриенна, где? Где болит?  
  
Он услышал лишь слабое:  
— …везде.  
  
Он попробовал поднять ее или хотя бы повернуть к себе, но она ответила ударом по его руке.  
  
— Женщина. Ты видела меня в крови, дерьме и блевотине. Мне ты можешь сказать.  
— Джейме, пожалуйста… просто уйди и дай мне побыть одной.  
— Не выйдет. Кем я буду, если брошу друга в беде? –он приподнял ее одеяло, намереваясь лечь рядом, но она лягнула его ногой.  
— Отстань.  
  
Джейме был бы не собой, если бы послушал ее.  
— Ты никогда не просила себя утешать. А я знаю много способов, и некоторые из них…  
— Ты оглох? Отвали!  
  
Он больше не колебался. Несмотря на ее сопротивление — несерьезное, ненастоящее — лег рядом, прижался к ее спине, обхватил ее за талию и обнял, поглаживая по плечу.  
  
— Просто признай, женщина, что иногда тебе нужна ласка, — сказал он чуть погодя, замирая в ожидании того, что она ответит. Но Бриенна промолчала. Джейме ждал. Тишина тоже ждала.  
  
— Ты позволишь мне сделать это для тебя?


	7. Сокрытое внутри

Бриенна поперхнулась, когда он предложил это.

«Ласка». Она покраснела от одного только слова. Это было не ее слово. Слово девушек вроде леди Сансы. Бриенна прекрасно знала, что такое самоудовлетворение, хотя ей крайне редко приходилось прибегать к нему, даже если Джейме оказывался рядом.  
Особенно, если он оказывался рядом. Трогать себя самой не помогало. И, если она поняла верно, что-то в этом роде он предлагает со своим участием.

Ее бросило в жар.  
— Что именно ты намерен делать?  
— Проще показать.  
— Нет, ты лучше скажи.  
— Боги, женщина, тебе нужно все обговаривать? Твоя драгоценная девственность останется при тебе. Это ты хотела знать?  
— Не смей смеяться, — сквозь зубы с угрозой сказала Бриенна, поворачиваясь и сталкиваясь с ним лицом к лицу. Но Джейме, хоть и сохранял привычное выражение ухмылки, потряс головой.  
— Женщина, как я могу над таким смеяться. Твоя стойкость делает тебе честь. Хотел бы я сказать о себе что-то подобное, но увы. Всё, всё! — теперь он расхохотался, ловя ее за пояс, когда она рванула прочь, пылая от обиды, — я не смеюсь над тобой. Я тебя уважаю. И понимаю. Бронн не мог не рассказывать тебе про историю с «одной левой». Или там было про «сходить налево»?

Бриенна краснела. Она паниковала. Она была растеряна. Она не могла противостоять его мальчишескому обаянию. Но обеими руками остановила его, когда он потянул за шнурок на штанах. Джейме улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

И женщина зажмурилась, отворачиваясь, выдыхая и отдаваясь его рукам. Сама стянула штаны до колен. Сама легла перед ним спиной к его груди, стараясь казаться спокойной.  
Это не было похоже на то, как если бы она прикасалась к себе сама. Ничуть. Джейме лишь погладил ее по животу и опустил руку ей между ног. Она постаралась отрешиться. Острота ощущений и новизна сглаживали удовольствие. «Если он скажет что-нибудь по поводу того, что я мокрая, то я его удушу». Но Джейме промолчал.

Странное чувство при проникновении его пальца оставило ее слегка разочарованной. И заинтересованной. Это оно? «Ужас и боль»? Септа Роэлла из далекого прошлого появилась перед внутренним зрением как живая. По ногам бегут мурашки, немного страшно, немного щекотно, но нет ни боли, ни других ощущений.

Зато есть знание того, что с ней Джейме.  
— Это просто ласки, — хрипло произнес Джейме откуда-то из тумана, и Бриенна вдруг поняла, что он прикасается к ней и изнутри и снаружи, медленно, очень медленно, неспешно, — ничего такого.

Ритм и сила нажатия растут так медленно, что она сама не понимает, когда ее начинает накрывать волной странного удовольствия. Ничего общего с ожиданиями. Оно идет изнутри. Оно начинается там, глубже, за его пальцами, разгорается, как костер на ночном привале, который раздувают постепенно, и охватывает все новые, новые точки, завоевывая тело, добираясь до мышц, до кожи, до встающих дыбом волос. Она тихо ахает. Это так стыдно, но так необходимо.

— Вот так. Вот так, женщина, — его прерывистый шепот заставляет обхватить его за руку и потереться о его плечо.

Не двигаться нельзя. Нельзя молчать. Где-то внутри рушится плотина, за которой все, что она прятала в себе: чувства, мечты, слова, признания. Второй палец проникает внутрь, и ритм учащается. Джейме дышит над ее плечом часто и тяжело.

Молчать не получается. Звуки рождаются глубже, чем обычно, они сами рвутся наружу.  
— Да. Да. Не молчи. Все хорошо.  
Удовольствие вырывает его имя из уст. Это уже почти не стыдно. Это правильно. Так же, как прикасаться к себе, к телу, которое согрето изнутри.

Оно все ближе, яркое солнце, к которому Джейме ведет ее, оно все ярче, слепящее, сладкое. Под его прикосновениями цветет сама весна. Когда за первой слабой судорогой приходит вторая, прошивает ее тело насквозь, звуки исчезают, но дальше ее передергивает третий, четвертый раз, и где-то на высоте растворяется все вокруг, горячее и влажное. Она висит над пустотой — и падает вниз, снова вместе с ним.

Так уже было.

Они были на Стене. Часть ее обрушилась, и им удалось устоять на выступе. Здесь их не могли достать — или пока не хотели — Иные. Было зверски холодно. Острый, колючий снег летел в лица. На соседнем выступе Бриенна могла видеть слепнущими из-за метели глазами таких же выживших.

Это был конец. Они сражались с Королем Ночи двадцать дней подряд, и потеряли слишком многих, а те, что еще оставались, были измождены до предела. Бриенна не помнила, когда спала дольше десяти минут в последний раз. Она смотрела на наступающую стену льда, снега, всего, что буря несла с собой — деревьев, останков людей, и кто знает, чего еще. Обеими руками она вцепилась в Джейме. И дрожала.

Встретить смерть с мечом в руках. Почему ей казалось, что это будет легко? Это никогда не бывало. Когда против вставали люди, она могла надеяться унести их с собой, ценой жизни победить. Это действительно утешало, знать, что победа возможна. Но против наступающего стихийного бедствия Бриенна была бессильна. Меч тоже.

И Джейме. Он держал ее, трясущуюся, заливающуюся соплями, теряющую рассудок от ужаса: только что он не дал ей упасть вниз и теперь шептал, прижимая к себе: «Я рядом. Все хорошо. Я здесь».

Но она не могла дышать, видя, что надвигается на них с севера. Им не устоять.  
— Джейме, — всхлипнула Бриенна, подтягивая ноги к подбородку и сжимаясь, — Джейме, это… это…

Смерть шла на них. Она заберет их через минуту.

— Женщина. Женщина! — внезапно он встряхнул ее, оказался близко — он никогда не был прежде так близко, такой большой, и сильный, и глянул на смерть с севера лишь мельком.  
Джейме повернул ее лицо к себе силой.  
— Смотри на меня, — прошептал, и она не могла не повиноваться, — Бриенна, смотри только на меня.

Обещания несбывшегося прошлого, настоящего, будущего — она падала в его глаза с радостью, с облегчением, надеясь, что утонет в них до того, как холод скует ее и оставит под слоем льда в мертвом сне на века.

— Смотри на меня, говори со мной, — выговорили его обмороженные губы.  
— Мы умрем, — собственный голос показался ей истерически высоким. Джейме расхохотался.  
— Срань Семерых, женщина, ну конечно же, когда-нибудь! Старыми дураками, путающими тарелку и ночной горшок.  
— Я не хочу путать, сир Джейме, — жалобно пролепетала Бриенна. Он потерся заросшей щекой о ее щеку, прижался к ней так, обнял ее крепко, крепче, чем она когда-либо кем-либо была обнята, и прошептал ей в ответ:  
— Наши дети не дадут тебе этого сделать. Они будут отбирать у тебя клюку, которой ты будешь фехтовать, и поить тебя успокоительными каплями.  
— Тебя пусть успокаивают, — буркнула она.  
— Я отобьюсь костылем. Я буду боевым стариканом.  
— Я не хочу умирать.  
— Знаю. Я тоже.  
— Я не хочу умирать… девственницей, — она не знала, почему эта чушь сама слетела с ее языка, но зато она изрядно повеселила Джейме, потому что он, смеясь негромко, прищурил глаза и облизал губы.  
— Боюсь, такая скорость решения проблемы тебя не впечатлит. А, впрочем…

И тут на них обрушилась тьма.

Их вмяло друг в друга, закружило, подхватило в воздух нечто сильнее, чем они сами; их трясло, швыряло, уносило куда-то, но, в конце, когда страх уже не давал дышать — внезапно вихрь остановился, и они рухнули в бездну.  
Но даже тогда Джейме не разжал объятий.

… Бриенна врезалась затылком в его плечо, распахнув глаза и встречая ими бездонное, высокое, светлое небо над ними. Она чувствовала его через потолок грота. Это было прикосновение к вечности. Она была пуста и свободна. «Интересно, как долго я смогу не дышать, если сейчас не начну? — плыло перед ней в голубом небе, пока под затылком чувствовалось надежное, крепкое плечо Джейме, — если я умру сейчас, я умру счастливой… Джейме, ты — болезнь… и ты — лекарство». Но все же спустя бесконечность Бриенна сделала первый вдох.

И услышала его, точно такой же.  
*  
Пекла и глубины, она кончила с ним.  
Джейме плыл в сладком тумане желания. Он не мог сказать, что сдерживает его от того, чтобы немедленно сделать попытку овладеть ею. Он не был уверен, что его сдерживает хоть что-то.

Что это было? Когда он почувствовал нежность ее влажных складок под пальцами? То, какая она мокрая — невозможно, подумал он, она так сильно желает этого и все равно сдерживается. Что это было — упругость, теснота, едва впустившая его палец, сжавшаяся вокруг него и заставившая замереть его сердце?

Я у нее первый.   
— Тише, женщина. Не дрожи. Я не делаю ничего… ничего, что… Это просто ласки.  
Еще одна ужасная ложь для нее. Джейме закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть веснушки на шее и румянец на щеках, которые маячат перед его глазами, и удерживается от того, чтобы поцеловать эту самую шею, впиться в ее плечо зубами, ласкать языком ее приоткрытый рот. Никакой интимности.

Он старается быть медленным, неторопливым, и несколько минут она почти не подает признаков жизни, но потом начинается преображение — приходится вытянуть шею, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Светлые ресницы дрожат, брови сдвинуты, появляются складочки на лбу и на переносице, губы она облизывает, прикусывает, снова облизывает, и, наконец, он слышит первый стон.

Высокая нота, короткая песня, но она повторяется. Джейме продвигает палец глубже, не прекращает большим неспешно поглаживать выступающий бугорок над входом, сдвигая тонкую чувствительную кожу вверх, вниз, позволяя ритму расти неспешно, но постоянно.

Тихие стоны становятся чаще. Пальцы продолжают движение. Это проще из-за того, как много влаги между ее ног, и Джейме решается рискнуть добавить средний палец, почувствовать ее лучше, ласкать ее быстрее. По кругу, вверх-вниз, не останавливаясь, нажимая и растягивая — и получая в ответ лишь большее сжатие, он слышит, как сладко она дышит, на ее лице блуждает улыбка, искажаясь гримасой чрезмерного удовольствия. Бриенна еще не знает, что будет лучше. Он старается говорить с ней ровным голосом, мягко, не выдавая желания, не давя, но это почти нереально.

Джейме кусает губы в кровь, чтобы не стонать самому, мотает головой, чтобы только не накинуться на нее, не поцеловать, не обнять, не перейти черту, за которой возврата не будет.

У нее это впервые. И с ней я.

Джейме не останавливается. Он испытывает, кроме болезненного возбуждения за гранью человеческого терпения, стыд, волнение, страх, и что-то еще.  
Что-то, что с ним впервые тоже.

— Джейме! — вдруг звучит сладко, восторженно из ее губ, — о, Джейме!

Стоны становятся похожи на хныканье, на мольбу, и Джейме обнаруживает, что она поднимает руки к груди и трогает себя, щекочет соски — никакой грубости, никакого скручивания, только простые круговые прикосновения.

«Я пропал. Я хочу ее. Я возьму. Возьму. Сейчас, глубже, моя, сейчас…». И только отсутствие правой кисти мешает Джейме Ланнистеру содрать с себя штаны и овладеть Тартской Девой в это же мгновение.

Победной песней звучит ее долгий, переливистый стон, почти крик, когда Бриенна выгибается, ловя прикосновения глубже, и пальцы Джейме оказываются сжаты тесным, трепещущим теплом, снова и снова. А потом по ним, по ладони текут тонкие горячие прозрачные струйки, и Бриенна, наконец, замолкает и обмякает в его руках.  
Он убирает пальцы очень осторожно, губы печет от желания поцеловать ее, от пупка до паха тело пульсирует и горит огнем. Джейме поднимает пальцы к губам и неторопливо облизывает их, пробуя и запоминая, вдыхая и улыбаясь.

— Джейме, — сладкий хриплый шепот звучит снизу, Бриенна вполоборота прижимается к нему — торчащие через ткань рубашки соски манят прикоснуться, — что ты делаешь?

Она мурлычет — голос все еще чуть дрожит, глаза блестят, на щеках цветет румянец, захватывает шрам. Ткань на колене у Джейме промокает, когда она зажимает его между бедер, непроизвольно вздрагивая.

— Умираю от желания трахаться, — честно ответствует он.  
Все, что она делает- это развязывает его штаны, глядя ему в лицо мутным, мягким голубым взглядом, и кладет ладонь на бедро.

И этого оказывается достаточно, боги, этого хватает.  
Когда Джейме все-таки поднимает лоб от ее плеча, то Бриенна смотрит на него все так же. Ее бедро блестит брызгами его семени, и это должно смущать, но не смущает никого. Джейме подтягивает ее штаны обратно, закрывает одеялом.

— Ложись, женщина, — шепчет он, — ложись и спи.  
— А ты?  
— Я скоро приду.

Свежий воздух остужает пылающие щеки, но не помогает забыть. Приходится постараться, но ощущения так свежи, вкус во рту, запах на ладони, и ему удается довести себя до оргазма еще два раза, чтобы на подгибающихся ногах добрести до спящей Бриенны. Эту ночь он желает продлить на годы. Ее запах, ее кожа, ее — его — рубашка, волосы, бугристые шрамы, ее веснушки; глупые споры, низкий чарующий голос, разговоры о чести и долге — это то, что он хочет, что ему нужно, и не тайком по ночам на краю земли. И это болит.

Ты не настолько же дура, чтобы верить, что это дружеская услуга, Бриенна Тарт, рассуждает Джейме, пребывая между сном и явью. Ничего общего с дружбой то, что я хочу с тобой делать, не имеет. И это уже давно не тот жестокий эксперимент, с которого все когда-то начиналось, когда ему казалось даже забавным принимать ее чувства, терзать ее, ранимую и беззащитную, злыми словами и насмешками.

«Бронн или умер, или я убью его сам, когда он появится, — сжимал Джейме зубы, — это предел. Я не был с женщиной с коронации Серсеи. И вряд ли можно назвать большим удовольствием то, что было последнее время между ней и мной».

Он позволил себе смеяться над неуклюжей девицей, мечтающей быть рыцарем, и посмотрите — оставшейся рукой стирает член до мозолей, пытаясь не наброситься на эту самую девицу, как сошедший с ума от страсти дикарь. «По крайней мере, до утра я не буду в состоянии попытаться ее изнасиловать». Попытка вряд ли увенчается чем-то иным, нежели кастрацией, но он не мог за себя ручаться. Действительно не мог.

Сны тяжелы и тошнотворны. Бриенна погибает снова и снова, облаченная в Ланнистеровские цвета; он видит два войска, сражающиеся насмерть; мертвое тело женщины покрывают голубым стягом со звездами Тарта.

Если она умрет в бою, то только из-за него. Сколько вины он взял на себя, начав с ней игру в честь-и-клятвы? И когда это началось? На мосту, отвечает себе Джейме, распахивая глаза в темноту, когда мы впервые вступили в схватку.

Она страдает издалека, она умеет сохранять безответное чувство, но Джейме этого всегда будет мало. Он первый делает шаги навстречу, всегда, и вот они, после Зимы, бывшие враги, соратники, нечто большее, чем друзья.

Будущие любовники, прошептал Джейме беззвучно. Так же невозможно, как воевать против Дейенерис. Тартская Дева — его любовница? «Нет, не любовница. Женщина. Моя женщина». И то, что на самом деле составляет суть страданий, так это слово «моя». Этому не быть.

Это болит. Это нельзя исцелить, просто переспав с ней раз, два, сто раз. Этого не изменить — Джейме пытался, пыталась Серсея, мертвая леди Кейтилин, живая Санса Старк.

Джейме оставить Бриенну не в состоянии, не может последовать за ней, не может взять ее с собой, не разрушив ее жизнь тем самым. Но он нуждается в ней, как в еде или питье, она его ориентир, стержень, спутница души, без нее горька любая победа, и —  
Это болит.  
*  
Если бы Тириона спросили, какие женщины его пугают, то сидящая напротив него особа уверенно делила бы первое место с его почившей старшей сестрой. Серсея пугала его потому, что была доведена до безумия и отчаяния жизненными испытаниями: она не держала удар. Аша Грейджой такой родилась и воспитывалась. Тирион задумался, всегда ли она выглядит такой потасканной.

«Морская Сука» стояла на приколе в Гавани уже третью неделю, и в доках начинали жаловаться на буйных моряков. Где Аша проводила время, Тирион не знал точно, но догадывался.

От нее несло спиртным, дешевыми духами и нижним городом. Судя по слегка отсутствующему виду, похмелье ее не оставило, если вообще она была действительно трезва хоть когда-нибудь.

— Леди Грейджой, думаю, мы прояснили все наши вопросы, и вы довольны оплатой.

Она отмахнулась, буквально падая на спинку кресла назад и закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Я хорошо отдохнула. Мы хотели сниматься завтра. Есть дела на севере.  
— Вы не можете уплыть, не встретившись с ее величеством. Это будет выглядеть, — он едва не произнес опасное слово «подозрительно», но вовремя остановился, — невежливо.  
— Зайду к ней вечером.  
— Это Красный Замок. Здесь так не происходит. Нужно заранее подготовиться, спланировать обед, прием…

Аша запрокинула голову и издала низкий стон отчаяния. Тирион вскинул брови. Звучало совсем неплохо. Хотя выглядела пиратка удручающе. Скверная потертая одежда, грязная обувь, сальные нечесаные волосы. Чтобы привести ее в подобающий вид, нужна армия умелых банщиков и цирюльников, не говоря об орде портных. Дейенерис любила церемонии и парадные одежды. Тирион подозревал, что королеве просто нравится всякий раз выслушивать перечисление своих титулов.

— Я постараюсь назначить аудиенцию на утро, — снизошел Тирион, — прислать вам служанок?  
— Обычно я ночую на корабле. Служанок? — глаза Аши блеснули оживлением, — зачем?

Или ему мерещилось, или в глазах Грейджой он увидел след похотливых намерений. Тирион не хотел бы признаваться, что это его взволновало. Добропорядочные вечера с Сансой и пикировки с леди Оленной могли составить развлечение, но, пора признать, ничего нет лучше совместной дружеской попойки в компании не столь высоконравственной.

— Я пришлю служанок в ваши покои, — повторил Тирион, ухмыляясь.

И — нет, ему не показалось, Аша Грейджой ковыряла в носу, когда он уходил. Ужасная женщина.

Несколько часов он провел, перечитывая планы поставок провизии в вассальные земли. Впору было предаться отчаянию. Дейенерис отказывалась даже говорить о том, чтобы кхалассар расположился подальше от города, опасаясь, что дотракийцы не смогут прийти к ней на подмогу в нужное время. Конечно, это было разумно (Тирион именно об этом и думал), но пришлые кочевники вытаптывали посевы и сады жителей, постоянно становились источником проблем для регулярных войск местных лордов.

Дейенерис могла всецело владеть своими людьми, стоя с ними лицом к лицу, но она не могла быть в ста местах одновременно.

Тирион вздохнул, постукивая по карте. Слабое место его плана могло бы стать самым сильным, если бы только Джейме вернулся и согласился вести войска Ланнистеров. Но от него все еще не было вестей, Ланниспорт молчал.

Это не остановит меня, решил Тирион, попытавшись проявить ту храбрость, которая просыпалась в нем не один раз в жизни. Обычно это было нечто поистине безумное. Нужны были еще войска. Еще люди. Еще провизия. Тирион потер виски руками.

Рано или поздно все будет сделано и собрано, а он до сих пор не смог определиться, как убить королеву Дейенерис.

За вдохновением для работы над заговором лорд Десница отправился именно к ней.

— Приветствую вас, Тирион, — улыбнулась ему Дейенерис, когда он вошел, — я давно вас ждала.  
— Возникли проблемы, ваше величество. Мелкие, не стоят вашего внимания.  
— Для меня нет мелких проблем. Прошу. В Миерине поспел прекрасный виноград, попробуйте.

Она обращалась к нему по-домашнему просто. Тирион вспомнил с печалью и неожиданной болью в сердце те времена, когда ему казалось, что глаза Дейенерис смотрят глубже, чем у других людей. Спустя многие тяжелые испытания он вынужден был признать, что в тот период ему хотелось в это верить.

Они все были немного влюблены в нее, очарованы ее энтузиазмом, ее бескомпромиссной верой в высшее предназначение. Это казалось естественным в Эссосе, но Тирион слишком хорошо помнил, что становилось с городами, когда Дейенерис покидала их и теряла интерес к их проблемам и перспективам.

Она была слишком юна, с печалью понимал Десница. Слишком неопытна. Слишком Таргариен, после всего; поколение за поколением Таргариены усугубляли все дурные черты своего рода, женясь на ближайших родственниках, пока вся родословная не превратилась в перечисление безумцев и слабоумных в той или иной степени.

К сожалению, в последнее время лорд Десница все чаще замечал, что Дейенерис демонстрирует признаки наследственного проклятия.

— Банды и повстанцы вокруг Ланниспорта, Харренхолла и возле Переправы? Мелкие неприятности? Вы разочаровываете меня, Десница, — ответила ему королева, когда он в красках, но слегка запинаясь, будто бы от нежелания вдаваться в подробности, описывал ситуацию, — вы не можете справиться?  
— Позвольте мне возглавить отряд, Кхалисси, — жарко заговорил Мормонт, на которого Тирион бросил утомленный взгляд. Дейенерис ответила ему нежным взглядом.

«Ага. Помирились. До следующего раза».

— Ты нужен мне здесь, Джорах. Я не могу доверить безопасность города незнакомым мне рыцарям.

«Плохо: Джорах предпочитает грубые действия. Хорошо: он склонен к риску».

— Возможно, Безупречные? — равнодушно осведомился Тирион, — дотракийцев туда точно не отправить: они не имеют опыта действий в нашей среде.  
— Они легко привыкают ко всему, — возразила Дейенерис, — они даже на севере были.

«А, бедное дитя. Не наигралась в ручных зверюшек? Ты еще драконов натрави».

— Безупречные нужны вдоль Тракта и в городе.

«Сука!». Один из самых надежных способов доставки войск Королевский Тракт, прежде практически не охранялся. Тирион был абсолютно убежден, что так останется и впредь. Ланнистерам придется найти другой путь для разовой переброски всех войск на нужные позиции. Он откашлялся.

— А что, если приказать вассалам самостоятельно созвать их собственные войска и разом подавить бандитские восстания? Мне это кажется логичным, лучше, чем перебрасывать войска из города.

Дейенерис предложение одобрила. Джорах горячо поддержал — еще бы, Медведь был без ума от любой идеи ее величества. Тирион, покидая королевские залы, утирал пот со лба потными же руками.

Тирион давно заметил, что с каждым днем обстановка в непосредственной близости от Дейенерис становится все сложнее. Она и Красный Замок существовали независимо друг от друга, сообщаясь исключительно посредством него, меча Джораха да пары дальних родственников Мартеллов.

Лорд Десница вернулся к себе — это была долгая дорога, для человека его роста и сложения особенно, — и принял решение отдохнуть. Он не успел задуматься о том, что именно включит сегодня его отдых — а уже спал, положив голову на стол и закрывшись от света несколькими королевскими указами, как ширмами.

Проснулся он от звуков коротких ударов. Встряхнулся, прислушался — звуки определенно доносились откуда-то сверху. Что-то, похожее на хохот и визг.

«Аша Грейджой, это ее комнаты над моими, — вспомнил Тирион утреннюю беседу с пираткой, — и кажется, она не замедлила воспользоваться моим гостеприимством». Он уныло посмотрел на гору бумаг на столе, на нуднейшее описание сортов пшеницы, выращиваемой один Неведомый знает где, потом перевел взгляд на потолок. Там раздавался женский смех и пиратские песни.

Через несколько минут он стучался в покои леди Аши.

Зрелище, которое встретило его там, определенно исключало обращение «леди».  
Аша, одетая в нечто вроде набедренной повязки и кожаную куртку поверх голых грудей, чистила ногти, сидя на столе, пока маленькая брюнетка ублажала ее языком. Две девицы той же породы лежали на кровати, со скучными лицами и вялыми попытками изобразить взаимную страсть. Еще одна — или это был парень, переодетый девушкой? — наигрывал нечто невыразимо фальшивое на флейте.

Но Аша была уже так пьяна, что ей нравилось все, и она периодически хохотала, обмениваясь репликами с какими-то двумя мужчинами — Тирион видел, что один развлекается с девкой за гобеленом в нише, а другой льет в себя стакан за стаканом все, что попадается под руку. Аша принялась стонать. Тирион с содроганием прошел мимо, стараясь не смотреть на далеко не самую стройную талию в Вестеросе, татуированные якоря вокруг сосков и красное лицо Грейджой. Она сфокусировала взгляд на нем, ее ухмылка приняла безобразное выражение.

— Лорд Десница! — она толкнула ладонью затылок своей брюнетки между ног, — вы решили присоединиться к моему развлечению?

«Оргия? Вот что развлекает тебя, Аша? — Тирион усмехнулся, — и тут я с тобой солидарен, но потаскух могла найти поприличнее». Он огляделся, убедился, что одежда для аудиенции леди Грейджой доставлена. Пока Аша задирала свои бледные полноватые ноги, он разглядел шершавые пятки и родимые пятна на лодыжках. Грейджой издавала немыслимо противные звуки.

А еще она чесала в паху с утра в его кабинете, он видел и это. Ужасная, ужасная женщина.

— Выпивайте, развлекайтесь, — посоветовала довольная Аша, утирая пот со лба.  
— Да я разве против, — пробормотал карлик.

В разномастных бокалах — и других емкостях — было не вино. Какая-то гремучая смесь рома, ликера, кажется, даже пива. Тирион принюхался к одному из графинов, к другому.

— Полагаю, это пойло может вполне оказаться ядом, принесенным в Красный Замок с целями государственного переворота, — пробормотал он, — вы это пьете?  
— Еще ржавчину неплохо отчищает, — зевнула Грейджой, не давая себе труда хотя бы слегка прикрыться. Тирион налил себе полстакана сомнительного эликсира, посмотрел на хозяйку пиратского пира. Она подняла свой.  
— У нас даже нет ничего, за что мы могли бы оба выпить? — спустя некоторое время спросил Тирион. Пиратка пожала плечами, плюнула в сторону.  
— Возможно, после того как мы выпьем, что-нибудь придет на ум. Твое здоровье, милорд.

Тирион всегда считал, что хуже дотракийского алкоголя на перебродившем конском молоке нет ничего. Это была фатальная ошибка. Значительное упущение в познании мироустройства.

— Ты так морщишься, как будто хлебаешь драконью мочу, — добродушно гаркнула Аша.  
— Вы невысокого мнения о драконьей моче, леди Грейджой, — скривился еще раз Тирион.  
— Ух ты, а не так и плох напиток, миледи, — опустошил он стакан немного погодя. И еще один. И еще два.  
— Это божественная жидкость, моя прекрасная госпожа. Божественная ночь. И вы, моя милая…

Его разбудила тошнота. Голова гудела, болела спина, а запах в комнате стоял тот еще. Он с трудом и не с первого раза сел — комната медленно догоняла его, вращаясь и растягиваясь по осям. Его трясло и знобило, и он не сразу понял, что полностью раздет — не считая двух шелковых лент на руках и каких-то перьев, запутавшихся в волосах. Вытащив их и оглянувшись, он тихо застонал в ужасе.

Обнаженная Аша Грейджой в его постели на испачканных и слегка влажных простынях действительно была сюрпризом.


	8. Тайное, явное

Санса ненавидела Королевский Тракт. Этой ненависти было много лет. С того самого дня, когда она впервые покинула Винтерфелл, чтобы отправиться на юг, ее детство закончилось, а вместе с ним и ее семья.

Но всякий раз, отправляясь с юга на север, она испытывала иррациональную тоску, как будто надеясь снова вернуться в прежний Винтерфелл, где живы были родители, братья, где она могла мечтать без оглядки на жестокую реальность.

Дорогу расширяли уже третий раз. Перемещения войск, торговля, переселенцы с севера и из-за моря наводняли тракт круглосуточно. Вдоль него вырастали новые деревни и городки, наполненные смешением языков и обычаев, и путешествие стало значительно безопаснее и удобнее.

Если не считать того, что ее Псу приходилось приставлять сундуки или стулья к кровати, потому что во весь рост он на них не помещался.

— Блядский север, вот не люблю я тебя, а рад вернуться, — высказался Сандор за их ужином на двоих: ее служанки и трое его людей ели внизу в общем зале.

Санса мило улыбнулась, оглядываясь. Да, гостиница уже была обставлена по-северному.

— Ты разлюбила Винтерфелл, Птаха? — спросил вдруг Пёс, глядя на нее и выковыривая застрявшую еду из зубов.  
— Нет. Конечно, нет. Но… я не могу забыть, что со мной случилось там. Много того, что я пока не могу просто оставить позади, — она отпила из своего бокала и задумчиво посмотрела на своего спутника, — и потом, мне кажется, из нас всех я никогда по-настоящему не принадлежала Северу. Но и Юг мне чужой.  
— Давай не вернемся в Гавань. Давай убежим.

Она встала из-за стола, подошла к Псу, села к нему на колени и обняла его голову щедрым материнским жестом, словно убаюкивая его в своих руках. Он зарылся носом в ее грудь, сопя и ворча. Санса не могла сдержать улыбки. Такой могучий, выносливый, сильный, он перед ней был щенком, послушным, покорным, открытым и понятным.

— Осталось немного, — прошептала она ему в обгоревшее ухо и поцеловала, — потерпи. Скоро все изменится. Не будет больше ничего, что напоминало бы нам о прошлом. Мы начнем все заново.  
— Мы начали. За Стеной, — глухо пробасил Сандор, — когда победили, и я, блядь, плакал, как гребанный младенец, что вернусь к тебе живым. И посмотри, где мы сейчас. Как ты не боишься после всего жить так?

Санса знала, что он подразумевает. Обжиматься в темных углах, проскальзывать друг к другу под покровом ночи, постоянно помнить о том, что за углом ждет яд, удавка или удар ножа — это была их жизнь при дворе.

— Я боюсь. Но я иду через свой страх. Мы сможем, Сандор.

Он смотрел на нее так, как никто не смотрел.  
— Я с тобой до конца, Пташка, — твердо пообещал Пёс.

…В Винтерфелле Джон затеял перестройку и расширение, и Санса была удивлена тем, что изменения ей понравились. Ее брат — вернее, кузен — выглядел почти счастливым, был глубоко вовлечен во все дела Севера и полон энтузиазма.

Он говорил о том, чтобы восстановить Стену, и Санса поежилась. Пожалуй, Стена ее пугала до сих пор, изредка являясь в призрачных снах. Но куда страшнее было зрелище разрушенной Стены, и Санса понимала, что Джон совершенно прав.

К сожалению, его мнение не разделяла королева Дейенерис. Санса на мгновение прикрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула и сосредоточилась перед тем, как постучать в покои своего кузена-короля.

— Джон, это Санса. Могу я войти?

Ей послышалась возня за дверью, но, когда она вошла, Джон был один, смущенно прикрывавший халатом обнаженную грудь.

— Извини, что я так поздно, — Санса чуть присела в поклоне, — я хотела поговорить с тобой… о твоем браке. Понимаю, это личное, но дело в том, что…  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — перебил ее Джон, подходя и касаясь ее рук своими, глядя на нее мягко и ободряюще, — ты знаешь, как этот брак был заключен.

Санса знала. Она смутно помнила себя в те тревожные дни, зато хорошо видела печальное лицо Джона, когда Дейенерис называла его чужим именем, убеждая его, что вся его жизнь с рождения и до их встречи была не более чем чередой ошибок и заблуждений. Драконья королева не сомневалась в том, что имеет право менять имена и судьбы людей на свое усмотрение. Джон всегда был слишком мягок, чтобы противостоять давлению.  
Нужно было лишь знать, куда давить.

— Дейенерис поможет с восстановлением Стены? — спросила Санса напрямик. Мягкая улыбка Джона погасла.  
— Нет, — резко бросил он, — нет, она не поможет.  
— Я так и думала. Джон, люди волнуются. Она ведет себя странно.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

«О простой, неиспорченный Джон Сноу!». Санса поджала губы, неосознанно копируя мать.

— Она начала проявлять жестокость. Не в наказаниях, нет. Просто так. Внезапно, — она покусала губу, будто бы в расстройстве отвернулась. «Возможно, слишком резко». Но Джон купился.  
— Она обижала тебя? — стальные нотки в его голосе набирали силу.  
— Нет, нет. Не то чтобы. Но Джон, я боюсь, что она станет гораздо хуже Серсеи. Я видела, как это происходит. Ты должен что-то сделать. Ты один можешь критиковать ее, не рискуя быть поджаренным заживо.

Джон несколько раз прошелся туда-сюда по комнате, скорбно нахмурив брови. Санса прошла к кровати, села на нее, облокотившись о столбик в углу, посмотрела на кузена. Он был хорош собой, очень хорош. Но она надеялась, что ей не придется очаровывать его, как когда-то она делала это в Черном Замке, еще до возвращения в Винтерфелл. Несколько их ночей до сих пор отзывались чувством вины у обоих, и Санса старалась, чтобы у Джона оно не погасло.

Это была упряжь, знакомая ему с детства. Дейенерис не могла знать таких деталей. Даже Санса, считавшая Джона бастардом своего отца и избегавшая его, могла назвать с тысячу подробностей его повседневной жизни. Дейенерис в голову бы не пришло ими интересоваться.

Наконец, он был Старк. Старк не только по крови, но и по духу.

— Это правда, что Мормонт казнит людей по ее приказу? — вдруг спросил Джон. Санса кивнула.  
— Он не очень хорош в этом. А может, именно это ей и нравится. Хуже всего пришлось на казни Серсеи. Пять ударов меча.

Он поморщился, качая головой и тоже поджимая губы с выражением леди Кейтилин.  
— Скверно. Я бы поехал хоть завтра, Санса, милая, но…

Она терпеливо выжидала.  
— Думаю, мне и Дейенерис лучше встречаться на нейтральной территории.

Леди Старк не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Два зверя делили территорию и не хотели пускать друг друга в логово. Сандору бы понравилось такое сравнение. Если Джон и Дейенерис встретятся не в Королевской Гавани, это будет даже лучше для их дела. Осталось только сообщить Тириону. Она поднялась и склонила голову.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон. Самое главное, я тебе все рассказала. Ты лучше знаешь, что делать.

Эта ложь давалась ей всегда очень легко.  
*  
Когда Джейме проснулся, он не сразу понял, где находится. Яркий сон о тех временах, когда он еще имел обе руки, спал с сестрой и служил ее мужу, заставил его несколько секунд дрожать, задерживая дыхание. Ему снилось борское вино и дорогая одежда, Серсея, выбирающая ткани для платьев, и их переглядывания через приоткрытую дверь, и отец, гордо рассказывающий Томмену и Мирцелле о временах расцвета Кастерли.

Пожалуй, он мог назвать этот сон кошмаром. Джейме и не подозревал, сколько много страха носил в своем сердце в те далекие времена. Страх разоблачения. Страх позора. Страх перед правдой.

Он выдохнул с облегчением и только тогда окончательно открыл глаза.

Рассветало. Джейме повернул голову направо и улыбнулся. Бриенна. Они спали, обнявшись, как обессиленные любовники; руки ее обнимали его за плечи, ноги были переплетены с его. Безмятежность ее лица казалась удивительной и незнакомой. Губы она немного смешно вытянула вперед, и Джейме усмехнулся, склоняясь к ней, чтобы…

«Стоять». Вечернее отчаяние истаяло почти без следа, но сдержанность проявить следовало. Словно почувствовав, что была чего-то лишена, женщина легко вздохнула с сонным гнусавым звуком. Он едва сдержал хихиканье. Семеро, она умела умилять его любой ерундой.

Он осторожно снял ее ладонь с шеи и выпутался из ее объятий. Навык с Зимы сохранился без потерь.

Предрассветный холод заставил его поспешить с умыванием, и назад он возвращался почти бегом. Стоило ему заползти под одеяло, и Бриенна вновь оплела его собой, как повилика старую стену. Джейме погладил ее по плечу и задержал дыхание, бессмысленно борясь с собой.

Какая разница, как он возьмет ее, если возьмет все равно?

Бездумно, отказавшись от бесполезного самоистязания, он распустил шнурок на вороте ее рубашки и приспустил ткань с ее плеча, почти обнажив грудь. Она чуть изменила положение тела, словно подставляясь его прикосновениям.

Он поцеловал ее плечо. Поцеловал еще раз. Медленно, осторожно, он целовал ее руку до локтя, целовал локтевую ямку, чувствуя под губами биение ее пульса там, где просвечивали вены. Целовал запястье, задержав в руке ее твердые пальцы. Она сладко потянулась, когда он целовал ее спину около лопатки.

«Спина, значит, женщина? — усмехнулся Джейме, чувствуя трепет первооткрывателя, — я так и знал. Боги, вы дали этой женщине самую нежную кожу в мире, чтобы я сошел с ума». Он дотянулся до ее шеи, до сладкого места за ухом, где мог вдыхать ее утренний аромат.

— Джейме… что? — ее голос из сонного почти сразу стал тревожным.  
— М-м. Ничего. Я тебе снюсь.

Она забурчала что-то со спорящей интонацией, и он положил на ее уже обнажившуюся грудь руку, которую она тут же попыталась убрать. Но потом их пальцы переплелись, и Бриенна сделала движение навстречу — открывая его губам шею, ключицы, грудь.  
Ее рука невесомо лежала у него на затылке, другая комкала одеяло, она выдохнула, подаваясь к нему, и Джейме подхватил ее, садясь и нетерпеливо задирая ее рубашку, когда женщина окончательно проснулась, пытаясь отстраниться.

Это было слабое сопротивление.

«Только без грубости, — повторял Джейме про себя, — не напугать. Она мне доверяет. Только не напугать».  
— Ты хочешь. Я хочу. Позволь.

Мгновение перед тем, как она станет его, лучше, чем в мечтах, лучше, чем во сне; руки, скользящие по нежной коже, и она не отстраняется от культи правой, она ловит любое прикосновение, настороженная, но, наконец, открывшаяся…

— Стоит их оставить на минуту!

Бриенна прикрылась одеялом, Джейме обернулся.  
На фоне почти посветлевшего утреннего неба, сложив руки на груди, ухмылялся Бронн.  
*  
— …еще раз убедился, какой ты козел, Ланнистер…  
— …всегда ходили слухи. Люди иногда стучат в гребанные двери перед тем, как войти, понял?  
— …еловый лапник, а не дверь. И как, разрази меня, я мог предполагать, что вы начинаете трахаться уже на рассвете?

Бриенна закрыла лицо руками. Она просто не могла поверить, что это все происходит с ней. Она чувствовала руками, как сильно покраснела, но у нее были все причины краснеть.

Септа Роэлла учила бояться близости, романтические песни и баллады, куртуазные истории — желать ее. Иносказательно, но они описывали удовольствие от физической любви, и Бриенна робко надеялась, что они хоть чуточку правдивы. Служба у Ренли избавила ее от иллюзий. Солдаты не утруждали себя долгими ласками или разговорами, а шлюхи начинали визжать, едва раздвинув ноги и принявшись подпрыгивать, лежа на спине. Это выглядело и звучало ужасно.

Но та одичалая и ее мужчина, которых она случайно подсмотрела в Зиму… Бриенна застыла всего в нескольких шагах от них. Мужчина, высокий крепкий брюнет с густой бородой и звучным смехом, затащил женщину за остатки соломы и сложенные колотые дрова. Они не раздевались донага. Женщина, пышнотелая, невысокая, гладила любовника по животу под шубой. Он целовал ее, что-то шепча. А затем они принялись яростно сдирать с себя мешающие детали одежды, брякнули пряжки ремней, зашуршала одежда, женщина прогнулась, опираясь на поленья. Мягкая улыбка на ее лице, прикрытые глаза, звуки соприкосновения тел — Бриенна отвернулась, не рискуя шевелиться, чтобы не выдать себя. Они шептали и стонали, и вроде бы даже смеялись, а потом звуки приняли более беспорядочный характер…

Когда Бриенна вернулась в палатку, она не могла даже просто смотреть на Джейме. Ее тело горело, словно подсмотренное зрелище запустило какой-то тайный механизм, который был заложен в ней. Она могла детально представить, как это происходило бы между ней и им.

Как будто бы она точно знала, что следует делать.  
Как этим утром. Как ночью. Бронн Черноводный никогда не был так близко от мучительной насильственной смерти, думала Бриенна мрачно.

Мужчины наговорились, вернулись в грот. Джейме упорно избегал ее глаз, чему она даже была рада, зато Бронн лучился гордостью, словно только что женил удачно старшего сына.

Под его многозначительные ухмылки и двусмысленные намеки, обращенные, слава Семерым, к Джейме, а не к ней, они принялись собираться. Бриенна облачилась в доспехи. Джейме собрал ножи.

Она едва ли соображала, что делает.  
— …сначала в Ланниспорт. Потом на Переправу. Или и туда, и туда. Двойной заход, да?  
— Так.  
— Я бы свернул в одну неплохую нору по дороге. Кстати, — Бронн задвигал бровями и кашлянул, привлекая внимание к своим словам, — там прекрасные просторные кровати. С чистым бельем.  
— Бронн!  
— Там даже можно помыться, — не сдавался рыцарь-сводник, — никаких клопов, никаких шлюх, зато толстые стены…  
— Заткнись.  
— И я уверен, что в одном из номеров можно найти толстую медвежью шкуру у камина.

Бриенна краем глаза увидела, как Джейме проводит ребром ладони по горлу, намекая Бронну на его скорую бесславную кончину. Тот преувеличенно сладко вздохнул, затем вдруг вспомнил.

— Леди Бриенна! Вы оставили одно из писем у меня.  
— Я была уверена, что взяла его, — нахмурилась Тартская Дева.  
— Мне повезло, что я его не потерял, миледи. Во всем виновата дождливая погода: я переложил его, чтобы не промокло. Сир, — Бронн протянул Джейме толстую пачку листов. Тот воззрился на них с удивлением, развернул.  
— От Сансы Старк? Что она может мне писать?  
— Прочти и узнаешь. Миледи, — Бронн обратился к Бриенне, — рыжая лошадь для вас. Уже наготове. Я не думаю, что займет много времени собраться — если только кто-то не начнет — молчу, молчу. Жду за скалами.

Она кивнула, принялась сворачивать одеяла и обратила внимание на Джейме, что вчитывался в письмо леди Сансы. Его брови сошлись на переносице, когда он дочитал первую страницу. Его глаза расширились, а уголки губ опустились, когда он дошел до третьей. Четвертую он держал дрожащими руками. Когда же он прочитал шестую, то издал звук — она слышала его лишь дважды: в последней схватке с Иными и тогда, когда он потерял свою правую руку.

Это был рев раненного льва.

Джейме бросил письмо на землю, прижал руку ко рту и медленно, очень медленно, словно нехотя, перевел взгляд на Бриенну.

Она замерла.  
— Ты, — прорычал он низко, едва слышно, — ты… безумна. Ты безумна? Скажи, что да. Прошу, скажи, что ты была так больна, что не понимала, что делала.

Она медленно встала, выпрямилась, неосознанно просчитывая шаги до удара. Джейме нагнулся, вновь взял письмо, выглядящий так, словно не верит себе.

— Может быть, это я безумен? — почти истерический хохоток в его голосе, — нет, нет, о, нет.

Бриенна медленно, шаг за шагом, отступала. «Санса написала ему все о произошедшем со мной, — поняла Бриенна в ужасе, — что он мог там прочитать? Что он узнает?». Она вспомнила Королевскую Гавань, и весь пережитой позор и бесчестье, о которых она отказалась вспоминать и думать рядом с Джейме, разом навалились на нее.

— Что ты наделала, — простонал он, раздирая пальцами письмо, — что же ты наделала, женщина… Ты понимаешь, кем ты стала теперь в глазах каждого, кто услышит о тебе? Ты, Тартская Дева? Что ты делала на Тропе Скорби? Ты понимаешь, что при Таргариенах я — навсегда Цареубийца? Почему ты бежала из Гавани? Зачем бежала?  
— Меня и тебя обвиняли в том, чего мы не делали, — пылая, она едва нашла силы взглянуть ему в лицо и снова отвернулась, — никто не хотел верить моему слову…

Он схватил ее за волосы, запрокинул ее голову назад, заставил смотреть в свое разъяренное лицо, горящее от гнева.

— Да я бы умер за твою честь, отдал обе руки и голову в придачу, женщина, а ты кинула ее под ноги сраной суке Таргариен и толпе черни! Ради чего? Ради чего ты сделала это?  
— Ради тебя, — она сложила губы в слова беззвучно, и Джейме отпустил ее, разжав пальцы, отошел, прижимая культю к губам, словно пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу слова, а затем и вовсе вышел и сел снаружи, сразу за заслоняющим лишний свет еловым лапником.

Бриенна не посмела идти за ним. Она видела, как он закрывает ладонью глаза, как сидит, сгорбившись, злой, одинокий и молчащий. Но молчал Джейме недолго.

— Хватит сверлить мою спину взглядом, миледи.  
Она опустила глаза.

— Я провожу тебя до безопасной гавани, откуда ты отправишься на Тарт, — его голос был сух, — я напишу твоему отцу письмо, где объясню, что произошло и почему. Если этого будет недостаточно — что весьма вероятно, ты знаешь, что делать.

«Пройти проверку». Злые слезы навернулись на глаза. Вот так просто. Она знала, что рано или поздно он отвергнет ее. Но теперь? После всего?

— Если ты захочешь в мужья кого-нибудь… кого-нибудь, у меня еще есть верные люди. Среди них немало хороших рыцарей, которые не окончательно просрали свое доброе имя, в отличие от меня. Выберешь сама.

Комок в горле вернулся и рос, рос, угрожая задушить.

— Если тебе придется, ты должна присягнуть Дейенерис, служить ей, быть верной. Скажет, что я Цареубийца? Так и есть. Скажет, что я трахал свою сестру и наплодил бастардов — согласись, от правды не уйти. Пройдет время, и ты поймешь, какую глупость совершила, но будет поздно. Первое, что ты должна была сделать — это бежать к мейстерам и везде трубить о своей нетронутой невинности. Вернись и присягни ей, и я разрешаю подтираться моим знаменем, если надо будет, ты меня поняла?

— Нет, — прошептала она, и слезы вдруг перестали течь, — нет. Все не так.  
— А как? Леди Тарт, вы, кажется, не так давно прошли по Тропе Скорби со стягом Ланнистеров в руках в гордом одиночестве. После чего бежали от исполнения несложного королевского приказа — всего-то раздвинуть ноги перед несколькими старыми фригидными стервами, озабоченными чужими постельными утехами в свободное время. Чем фактически подтвердили слухи о том, что вскоре станете матерью Ланнистерского бастарда. Я все верно понял из пространного письма леди Сансы, или есть какие-то неточности? — хотя он и пытался звучать сухо, но сначала сарказм, а затем и ярость слышала Бриенна в словах Джейме, и видела краем глаза, что он повернулся к ней в профиль.

Серсея хохотала, прижимая руки к щекам. Бриенна посмотрела в сторону леса. Оставит ли он меч ей? Умрет ли она быстро, истекая кровью, упав грудью на Верного Клятве, или пройдет какое-то время? Найдут ли ее когда-нибудь, или ее останки съедят лесные звери, а кости растащат волки и лисы?

Но у нее были. У нее в самом деле были двенадцать месяцев Зимы и недели счастья теперь. Были его прикосновения. Были взгляды. Были объятия на Стене, когда он перед лицом смерти шутил с ней и обнимал ее. Были одичалые, которым он сказал о ней «моя женщина». И была прошлая ночь. Что она не так поняла из того, что было?

— Мы вместе прошли очень многое, сир Джейме, — собралась с последними силами Бриенна, — невозможно посчитать, сколько раз кто и кому спасал жизнь. Вы сделали бы то же для меня. Я знаю.  
— Да, потому что мне нечего терять! Я — человек без чести, мое слово ничего не стоит, и последние годы я — мертвец. Меня приговаривали к смерти чаще, чем ты произносила какую-нибудь дурацкую клятву, — повысил голос Джейме, рывком поднимая ее с земли и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, — а ты просрала за мое имя место рыцаря у Королевы. Это была твоя долбанная мечта, Бриенна. Ты отказалась присягнуть ей. Поставила себя вне закона. Ты ничего не получила взамен. И не получишь. Мне нечем тебе отплатить, потому что, если бы я был там, и мне дали бы выбор — я не позволил бы тебе сделать этого.  
— Вы забыли, что есть вещи, которые нельзя купить и за которые не ждут оплаты, сир Джейме, — холодно произнесла Тартская Дева.

Внезапно она оказалась в кольце его рук, притиснутая к его телу, но тепла в его объятиях не было. Только властность, желание причинить боль. Кривящиеся в ухмылке губы напомнили ей о лице Серсеи, застывшее надменное выражение лица не выдавало ни единого знакомого чувства; ни смешинки, ни дружелюбия. Только злость и насмешка.

— Я? Забыл? Я помню все, — без малейшей примеси смеха и шутки, но с угрозой заговорил Джейме, глядя ей в глаза и не давая ей отвернуться, поглаживая мозолистыми пальцами ее затылок, — помню ясно, четко, знаю абсолютно точно, что происходило и в какой последовательности. Ты смотрела на меня такими же глазами, Бриенна. Удивленная, испуганная, юная девочка в моих доспехах.

Она сглотнула, моля всех богов дать силы сбросить его руку и вырваться из плена его зеленого взгляда, но победить его слова было невозможно.

— Пытающаяся найти смысл в рыцарстве, которого не существует и не существовало никогда, кроме как на росписях и в сказках, предмет всеобщих насмешек и издевательств — девица Тарт. И вот ты решаешь сделать такого же героя из меня. Мечи, клятвы, песни — миледи, ты не могла найти времени хуже, чтобы играть со мной в рыцарей.

— Сир Джейме, — отчеканила она, собираясь с духом, но он покачал головой.  
— Ц-ц-ц. Ты должна дослушать, женщина, — его большой палец скользнул по ее нижней губе, и Бриенна могла только застыть, что было частой ее реакцией на обилие взаимоисключающих чувств и переживаний, — дослушай. После всего, на середине нашего зануднейшего куртуазно-абсурдного пути я вдруг понимаю, что теперь ты — моя ноша. Да, Бриенна. Потому что вокруг тысячи ублюдков, которые мечтают тебя поиметь и выбросить умирать в канаву. Потому что ты смотришь на меня этими гребанными голубыми глазами глубиной в семь небес и десять морей, и уже умудрилась раструбить всему Вестеросу, что у меня, оказывается, есть честь, да так успешно спасала мое имя, что окончательно погубила своё. Я спасен? Ты довольна?

Нежность его рук, жестокость его слов и откровенно жаждущий и злой взгляд приковали ее к земле. Бриенна не могла ни кивнуть, ни ударить его, ни плюнуть ему в лицо. Лишь кипеть внутри обидой, не шевелясь, не двигая даже пальцем, не моргая.

— И наконец, нас несет на Север. Мы вязнем по уши в снегу, дерьме и крови. Мы мерзнем, голодаем, мы идем на смерть, и все, о чем я могу думать — это сохранить тебе жизнь, плюнув на все остальное. Насрав на королевства, стороны света и свое имя тем более. И вот ты стоишь передо мной теперь, живая, все же живая, женщина, после всего. Я уже упомянул твою попытку организовать нам пошлейшую из всех смертей-на-двоих, которая даже увенчалась твоим успешным повешением?

Его пальцы переместились вновь на ее шею, на след от веревки.

— Ты все еще не знаешь, кто ты есть, и жаждешь определиться, Бриенна? Я не тот, кто тебе поможет в поисках смысла. Меня не нужно спасать. Найди себе другого калеку с нелегкой судьбой. Спасай его. Спаси себя. И — будь я проклят сильнее, чем есть! — если увидишь меня на краю пропасти споткнувшимся — толкни. Толкни, и покончим с этим. Пока ты играешь в рыцаря, а я тону в твоих глазах и пускаю пузыри, идя на дно, на берегу проходит наша жизнь. А у меня ее совсем уже не осталось, Бриенна.

С последним рухнувшим и рассыпавшимся в прах звеном цепи упала оглушительная тишина.  
Бриенна опустила руку, положила на меч. Она услышала достаточно.

Нет, меч я ему не отдам. Я сохраню его. Я буду смотреть на него каждый раз, когда мужчина улыбнется мне. Или попробует прикоснуться. Я ненавижу тебя, Джейме. Я люблю тебя. Ты разбил мне сердце, и я не жалуюсь; но ты ответишь за то, что называешь мой путь игрой.

Она ступила на шаг, осторожно сняла его руку со своей щеки, и свободной залепила Джейме пощечину — у нее не было практики, но она уже знала, что это был весьма неплохой пробный удар.

Затем, не глянув даже мельком в растерянные зеленые глаза, развернулась, прямая и спокойная, и широким шагом покинула грот, бездумно направляясь прочь, в лес, на север, юг, восток, в пекло прямиком, в петлю к разбойникам или в бордель к дорнийским шлюхам.

Куда угодно. Куда угодно подальше от Джейме Ланнистера.


	9. В поисках причин

Тирион Ланнистер сидел в своем кабинете, запустив в волосы руки, и пытался сосредоточиться. Это было сложно по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, он являлся Десницей королевы, которая не желала вникать в повседневные дела своего народа, зато уделяла чрезвычайно много времени своим любовникам, своей внешности и сочинению всевозможных воззваний к простому народу.

Тирион не имел ничего против простого народа, но прекрасно понимал, что в иной год преданность может стоить булки хлеба, а словами хлеб не заменить.

Во-вторых, он также являлся главным заговорщиком, вознамерившимся убить королеву и поделить ее владения на всех заговорщиков. Это означало, что ему нужна была защита от врагов, от друзей, от союзников и — в недалеком прошлом — от родственников.

Родственники действительно представляли проблему. Старший брат, приговоренный к смерти, пропал без вести на просторах Севера, а племянница вот-вот должна была быть обручена с важным политическим союзником.

И третьей причиной беспокойства Тириона Ланнистера была его новая любовница, Аша Грейджой.

Потому что, внезапно для себя, он накануне вечером сделал ей предложение, на которое она ответила согласием.  
«Жениться после четырех ночей вместе. Я бью собственные рекорды».

Тирион, в отличие от старшего брата, всегда был любвеобилен. Он умел восхищаться женщинами — и оставлять их довольными совместным времяпровождением. И он не сомневался, что леди-жена, если таковая появится в его жизни, может получить множество преимуществ и от его привилегированного положения, и от его денег, и от него самого.

Его больше беспокоило, какую выгоду от брака может получить он сам.

— Ты забавный, и ты компактный, — тяжело дыша после раунда постельных утех, сообщила Аша, — пожалуй, я соглашусь.  
— Потому что я компактный? Запросы дам падают все ниже.  
— Я не дама. Я хочу беспошлинную торговлю в Узком Море.  
— Запросы некоторых дам превосходят возможности Семи Королевств, — Тирион перекатился на бок и провел рукой по ее бледному бедру, — напомни мне, почему мы это обсуждаем?

С утра после того, как он обнаружил Ашу в своей постели — а вернее, себя в ее, Тирион перешел от самобичевания и отрицания к раскаянию, а затем — внезапно — к желанию повторить. Какие бы талантливые наложницы, куртизанки, служанки ему не попадались по обе стороны Узкого Моря, Аша не была похожа ни на одну из них.

Подавляющее большинство его женщин считали своим долгом распевать лживые песенки о величии маленького Льва, а эту игру с годами Тирион стал находить примитивной.

В конце концов, он был Десницей, и те же самые льстивые слова, разве что в немного иной ситуации, каждый день обращал к королеве.

Грейджой песен не распевала — разве что морские, грубым голосом повествуя об уходящих на дно кораблях, кракенах, своими щупальцами уволакивающих неверных жен с берега и матросах, тоскующих по дому.

— Напомни мне, миледи, разве у твоих людей нет особых милостей, дарованных королевой? — Тирион разлил вино по бокалам и подал один своей морской леди.  
— Раньше мы были свободным народом, — проигнорировала Аша его вопрос, потягиваясь и мечтательно глядя вдаль, — мы сами решали, что делать, и никаких «милостей» не ждали. Если бы не мой милый дядюшка, чтоб его хреном рыбам отрыгнулось, не пришлось бы лезть в драконью политику. Это не для нас. Не для меня.  
— Дорогая, ты свободна как ветер. И я уже плачу о том моменте, когда буду ронять слезы на пристани вслед уплывающей вдаль «Морской Суке», — Тирион галантно запечатлел на поцелуй на покрытой мозолями и обветренной руке Аши. Она сделала в его сторону гримасу.  
— Да ты только и ждешь этого дня, пушистик. Нет, я не свободна, — она опустила глаза и усмехнулась, — море было нашим, берег был тем, что мы могли взять.  
— Мы не сеем! — возвысил Тирион голос, с улыбкой провозглашая девиз Железных Островов. Ему нравилась внезапная ностальгия Аши.  
— Мы заходили в порт, с тем, кто сильнее нас, торговали, тех, кто слабее — грабили…  
— Какая нравственность. Невеста моей мечты.  
— Я хочу беспошлинную торговлю, — повторила Аша, без улыбки глядя ему в глаза, нависая над ним, — ты можешь взять мои корабли. Не все, несколько.

От нее пахло морем, даже когда она была надушена и отмыта. Ее кожа на вкус отдавала горьковатой солью и была слегка влажной даже в самый жаркий день, и Тирион удивлялся тому, что это ему нравится. Но еще больше ему нравился ее подход к переговорам.

— Честная торговля, — он задумался, — а как насчет обмена торговли — на весь твой флот, но один раз? На один, возможно, два дня?

Это был риск. Вопрос практически выдавал намерения. Он знал. Грейджой знала. Она прищурилась. Водянистые светлые глаза слегка потемнели. Она просчитывала варианты.

— Мне нужна гарантия отсутствия дикого огня, — наконец, сказала она.  
— Мне нужны наши корабли, плавающие и торгующие без убытка и грабежей. И жена, — он ухмыльнулся ей. Аша щипнула его за ногу.  
— Ты получаешь больше, Бес. Это нечестно. Ты ведь Полумуж.  
— Могу возместить недостающую половину мужа пышной свадьбой.

Тирион был удивлен тем, как загорелись глаза Аши. Что ж, теперь у него могли появиться корабли, жена (о, это будет исключительно необычная леди Ланнистер — как жаль, что отец не увидит!), и пираты в Узком Море. Это было бы достижение. Переманить часть Железнорожденных под свое крыло было весьма недурно. Никакие войска из Эссоса не рискнут отправиться через Узкое Море поддержать Дейенерис, да и Королевскую Гавань можно будет контролировать с моря.

Тирион Ланнистер будет так сиять на свадьбе, что это назовут свадьбой по любви.  
*  
Джейме никогда не любил север и холод. Но после прошедшей Зимы, когда, казалось бы, его тем более должно было тянуть на юг, все изменилось. Только эта Зима была по-настоящему согрета в сердце Джейме Ланнистера.

После трех подряд схваток с Иными нельзя было точно сказать, кто к какой семье или народу принадлежит из тех, что лежали на снегу раненные, мертвые или на полпути от первых ко вторым. Боевое братство быстро стирает различия между южанами, северянами, нищими, богатыми, знатными и безродными. Есть живые — и есть мертвые.

Карстарки обнаруживают среди своих раненных Сандора Клигана. Джейме выкарабкивается из снега среди каких-то ополченцев Джона Сноу. Подрик оказывается у теннов.

Продрогшую Бриенну, закутанную в огромное меховое одеяло из серебристого песца, придерживая за плечи, в палатку к Джейме возвращает тот самый рыжий. Неловко топчась и хмурясь, он, отводя глаза, приглашает ее к копьеносицам в банный шатер — отогреться.

— Эй, эй, ты, милорд! Ты охренел, что ли? — уворачивается тут же одичалый от ринувшегося на него Джейме, — я что, по-твоему, какой-нибудь изувер? Я не стал бы ее трогать сейчас, после сражения! Да и не возвращал бы уже тогда, — добавляет он тихо.

Пока мрачный Сандор Клиган распространяется относительно своего видения всеобщих перспектив, а Тормунд его радостно переубеждает, Джейме Ланнистер, как дурак, караулит Бриенну у банного шатра.

Он слышит обрывки тихого женского разговора — смешки, плеск воды, грудной голос Бриенны, сначала она говорит мало и тихо, потом Джейме слышит улыбку в ее голосе. Через просвет он видит ее, с незнакомой вольностью движений вытягивающую голые ноги — розовые от жара и мочалки — и жмурится, прогоняя наваждение. Но оно проникает в самую кровь.

Он возвращается к Тормунду и компании. Одичалый совсем не похож на себя той ночью, когда пытался забрать Бриенну. Под обильной курчавой бородой сложно разобрать, но кажется, он смущен.

— Мы воруем наших жен, — басит он, широким жестом едва не снося палатку по соседству, — но бывает, наших у нас тоже крадут. Если у отца есть хорошие дочери… — он вздыхает тяжко.

На Джейме косится с категорическим неодобрением.

— Она мне улыбалась, — вдруг сообщает одичалый с вызовом, — когда здесь была сестра Джона Сноу. Я бы украл ее еще тогда, но для новой женщины нужен новый дом. Ей бы у нас понравилось. Я бы хорошо с ней обращался.  
— Достаточно, — Джейме скрипит зубами, но Бронн пинает его незаметно в бок.  
— Может быть, я еще попытаю удачи, — смелеет Тормунд, подкручивая ус.

Лицо слегка мокрой и красной после бани Бриенны, вошедшей в палатку, вытягивается, когда присутствующие при виде нее неловко поднимаются на ноги. Даже Пёс. Даже Бронн. Она цепенеет, напрягается, хмурясь еще больше, чем обычно, при виде Тормунда. Но он не говорит ей ни слова, лишь, улыбаясь и подмигивая, протягивает ворох меха, в который кутал ее до этого.

Вечером в палатке Бриенна расстилает огромное одеяло из песца и с едва слышным урчанием растягивается на нем.

Джейме намеревается ночевать где-нибудь в снегу. Женщина, расслабленно возлегающая на мехах от одичалого — это пытка. Мех ласкает ее кожу, она удовлетворенно щурится, потягивается, наслаждается комфортом. Север и Зима отнимают всякие иллюзии о пользе аскетизма. Здесь нужно жить одним днем.

Отдаться рыжему великану, например, на мехах. Бриенна выпила горячего вина с медом — копьеносицы спасаются от простуды своими средствами — и ее так разморило, что она вряд ли оказала бы сильное сопротивление, задумай Тормунд снова ее украсть.

«Нахуй ее», шепчет Джейме себе под нос, и Вдовий Плач в его руках блестит, отражая огни костров. Он заставляет себя вспомнить сестру, вспомнить ее объятия, но — и это неприятный сюрприз для мужчины любого возраста — это не работает. Он помнит Серсею, ее тяжелые круглые груди, ее бедра, привычные размеренные движения ее тела, когда она соединена с ним, и это естественно, но меньше всего похоже на желание, на свободную волю. Это больше напоминает нужду, постыдную, но истребимую зависимость.

Эта связь разрушительна. Потребовалось почти семнадцать лет, чтобы перерасти ее. Он стал сильнее. Он действительно изменился.  
И теперь какой-то рыжий вонючий дикарь отнимет у него женщину?!

«Ты ревнивец, Ланнистер», сказал себе Джейме, прокрадываясь в палатку с тяжелым сердцем. И замер.  
Вот она была, расстелившая песца и соболей, разметавшаяся по ним в легкой одежде; один край одеяла заботливо отогнут.

— Джейме, — бормочет Бриенна сквозь сон, голос ее низок, и половина слов сливается в нежно гудящее «бу-бу-бу», — где ты был.

Он срывает с себя верхнюю одежду и сапоги с такой скоростью и нетерпением, что полог трясется и провисает. Сине-зеленый сумрак смягчает все происходящее. Мех пахнет лесом, зверем, диким временем Первых Людей и первобытными желаниями. Бриенна ворочается, раскидывая ноги и руки, пока не занимает очень необычную позу, и Джейме спешит прижаться лбом к ее руке между плечом и локтем. Их бедра соприкасаются, и женщина, что-то мыча и урча, находит его руками, телом, закидывает на него колено, и Джейме кутает их обоих в соболей.

Почему нет. Почему не взять ее — она не станет протестовать. Он мог бы. Но есть нечто большее, чем просто желание. Есть уважение. Есть страх разрушить ее. Однажды он насиловал Серсею, и воспоминание об этом заставляет Джейме чувствовать тошноту.

Бриенна достойна большего. Лучшего, чем он. И все же он не может не мечтать, что однажды она захочет его сама.

В ее щедром тепле, согретый ее вниманием, неизменной, ничего не требующей взамен заботой (что все еще нередко тревожит, потому что Ланнистеры всегда платят долги и никогда не дают в долг сами), он не может снова увидеть страшную нескладную девицу-рыцаря, встреченную когда-то.

Возможно, поиски тепла привели его к неожиданным решениям. Переменам мышления. Пересмотру стандартов. «Настанет весна, и я стану собой, — думал Джейме, — вновь увижу Серсею. И все будет по-прежнему».

Но всё изменилось навсегда.  
…  
Ворон, принесший вести о внезапной грядущей свадьбе Тириона, выпрашивал гостинцы. Бронн скармливал ему чуть подпорченную ветчину, пытаясь научить каким-то непристойностям. Джейме смотрел сквозь него.

Они держали путь на Ланниспорт. Тирион сообщал, что, хотя дата встречи королевы Дейенерис и ее формального супруга короля Джона еще не назначена, пройдет она на открытой местности вне городских стен. Это требовалось обдумать.

Кастерли и Ланниспорт. Хайгарден. Мало. Даже с Железнорожденными на море, этого мало для любого восстания. Нужны были силы всего севера, все возможные ополченческие войска юга, чтобы гарантировать успех в прямом столкновении с Дейенерис. Это был ее способ победить, и он сработал: королева завалила трупами дотракийцев улицы не одного города. Джейме мог плевать на собственную жизнь, но своих людей отправлять в бессмысленную бойню не собирался.

Тирион настаивал на выжидательной позиции. «Дорогой брат, — писал он своим размашистым небрежным почерком, — возможно, мы не получим поддержки Старков, а встретим их сопротивление в деле, которое нам известно. Успех зависит от того, насколько король Джон послушает свою сестру, известную тебе леди Старк». Джейме усмехнулся. Тирион, вечный романтик. «Нейтралитет Севера был бы к месту, но гарантировать пока невозможно ни одного из вероятных исходов. Тиреллы все еще колеблются в вопросе предоставления поддержки. Твой Т.».

Джейме не раз задумывался, есть ли смысл в его участии в планах коварного младшего братца. Что бы он ни делал, это не вернет ему ничего. Ни его прошлой жизни, ни его руки, ни Серсеи и детей. Ни молодости. Он отмахнулся от видения высокой голубоглазой леди, которая была вовсе не леди, предпочитающей доспехи платьям, не умеющей лгать и обладающей потрясающе нежной кожей.

Он был зол на нее, на Тириона, на Сансу Старк, на Дейенерис Таргариен. Но больше всего Джейме Ланнистер злился на себя.

Я знал, что она любит меня. И делал вид, что не догадываюсь, насколько сильно. Это — то, чего я хочу? Всегда видеть ее уходящей прочь? Отдать ее другому мужчине? Оставить ее самой смывать грязь со своего имени, которое я запятнал?

Гордая, до колик честная Бриенна, шла Тропой Скорби, со всех сторон слышала оскорбления, стояла перед королевой, клялась своей честью. Наказана за свое доброе сердце и его грехи. За двенадцать месяцев Зимы в его постели, где он использовал ее как грелку. Джейме смеялся над сплетниками и всеми, кто комментировал их дружбу, шутил сам, называл ее «любовь моя», «принцесса», и вот как отозвались его шутки.

Он не мог прекратить думать о том, что сам стал всему причиной. Джейме мучил себя мыслями с того дня, как они расстались, и это приносило страдания куда сильнее, чем те, что когда-то причинила ему свадьба Серсеи и Роберта Баратеона. Ему следовало прекратить. Он и так был разрушен достаточно.

— Ну что, Ланнистер, твоя лунная кровь уже закончилась, и мы можем нормально говорить, или как? — раздраженно зазвучал Бронн справа, Джейме едва глянул на него, — что дальше?  
— Ждем Тириона.  
— Нет, я о тебе и нашей все-еще-не-леди-Ланнистер?

Джейме вздохнул и закатил глаза. Бронн умел доводить. Почти три недели он только и делал, что утомлял его разговорами о Тартской Деве. Как будто одних его собственных навязчивых мыслей и воспоминаний недостаточно.

— Она рванула с места в галоп, ни слова не сказав, когда я уже хотел заплетать ленточки Рыжей в гриву и кричать «Долгих лет!». Что ты все-таки натворил?  
— Это не твоего ума дело.  
— А, но в этом-то и загвоздка, дорогой Джейме. Я не говорю о том, что застал вашу игру в «покажи свою, а я покажу свой», мне, в общем-то, плевать, — Бронн мог быть язвительным, но правдивым до тошноты, — я просто хочу определиться. Здесь парни, которые были с нами в Зимнем Братстве. Всех занимает такой вопрос. По Семи Королевствам леди Бриенну, которая тоже была с нами, ославили как шлюху. Твою шлюху. Когда что-то подобное случилось с твоей сестрой…  
— Ни слова о Серсее! — прорычал Джейме, но Бронн был из упертых:  
— …дело дошло до крови. А она-то заслуживала того, что получила. Так что, ты оставишь все как есть? Может быть, кому-то из нас, у кого яйца покрепче, все-таки не ждать, пока ты созреешь, и дать ответ сталью?  
— У нас есть о чем думать, кроме как меряться крепостью яиц, — заметил Джейме. Бронн поднял брови, закатил глаза и воздел руку к небу.  
— Срань Семерых, свои оставь при себе! Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги, разве нет? А как насчет тех, кто должен вам?

Джейме не ответил. Но мысли, которые Бронн заронил, нашли свое место, чтобы расти и укрепляться.

Отомстить за Бриенну. Это было так просто, когда дело касалось Коннингтона или Ханта. Это было так сложно, когда о ней дурно отзывалась злоязычная Серсея. Кому мстить на этот раз? Опять же, рассуждал Джейме, если он будет мстить за Бриенну, не будет ли это означать, что они все-таки были близки? А если не будет — то не покажет ли тем самым пренебрежительное отношение?

Он разозлился на себя, поняв, что запутался только сильнее. Все, что он знал, так это то, что после всего, что он в пылу наговорил ей, Бриенна Тартская вряд ли вернется снова.  
Он старался не думать о том, что позволил себе больше, чем просто оскорбить ее словами. Он сделал это после ночи вместе.

Его пальцы, медленно и осторожно проникающие в ее тело, ее вкус, ее запах, ее тихие, сдерживаемые стоны, заломленные едва заметные светлые брови, вздрагивающее веснушчатое плечо под его губами…

Не думать. Джейме усмехнулся невесело. Когда другие юноши целовали девиц и прокрадывались к ним под покровом ночи, все, о чем он переживал, это жизнь Серсеи в ее несчастливом браке. Он никогда не пытался забраться к девушке под юбку, не зажимал их в темных углах. Идея флирта, однако, его забавляла, хотя он понятия не имел, каковы правила этой игры, и действовал интуитивно, обычно преуспевая.

Не с Бриенной. С ней никогда не было легко.

Но может быть, он немного исправит ситуацию, если хотя бы откроет рот в защиту ее чести. Или поднимет меч. Тирион бы сказал, что это идеальный предлог для начала войны. Джейме не знал, чему верить: тому, что он действительно готов поднять восстание из-за оскорбления Бриенны, или тому, что он подумал о ней лишь как о предлоге для исполнения своих целей. Настоящий рыцарский жест: цареубийство во имя любви к непорочной девушке.

Кому какое дело, что эта история не о любви, а о двух идиотах, которые шлялись вдоль дорог, исполняя глупые клятвы, и тискали друг друга в кустах, вместо того, чтобы жить как нормальные люди.  
*  
Винтерфелл остался для Бриенны своего рода местом особого устремления. Здесь она могла воссоединиться с памятью о леди Кейтилин, впитать все еще сохранившуюся атмосферу дома Старков, и сюда она без единой мысли направилась, как только история ее великой невзаимной любви подошла к финалу.

Она приехала в Винтерфелл со спокойным сердцем. Бриенна позволила себе признать свою слабость. Если ей хотелось плакать — она плакала. Она не заставляла себя перестать переживать, пытаясь переключиться на что-либо стороннее. Очень скоро слезы иссякли. Должно быть, рассуждала она, это своего рода защитная реакция, такое ледяное спокойствие, что-то вроде макового молока для души.

Она никогда не была дамой из баллады, но по крайней мере, Джейме Ланнистер получил от нее пощечину. Воспоминание об этом наполняло ее смесью сложных чувств: гордостью, стыдом, сожалением, обидой.

Стыд боролся с желанием.

Она все еще чувствовала пальцы Джейме на внутренней стороне бедра. Слышала его замирающее дыхание, вдох-выдох, точно тогда, когда она вдыхала и выдыхала. Она чувствовала его запах. Она чувствовала его самого. Она чувствовала его на любых расстояниях.

Возможно, Серсея никогда не стояла и не встанет между ними. Но то, что было в Серсее и иногда пробуждалось в Джейме — вот это было причиной.

Леди Арья приняла ее чуть прохладно, но, узнав об обстоятельствах ложного обвинения Бриенны в связи с Джейме Ланнистером, разъярилась, как настоящая лютоволчица, и выместить свое зло пожелала на гостившей Сансе.

К несчастью для Бриенны, она присутствовала при этой сцене.

— Ты подстилка Беса! Как ты могла молчать при унижении леди Бриенны? — бушевала Арья, скалясь на старшую сестру, — как ты могла отправить ее за этим бесчестным козлом?  
— Леди Арья, я сама… — пыталась вставить хоть слово Тартская Дева, но ее, такую высокую и большую, попросту не замечали.  
— Потому что пока ты лижешь зад этой сучке Дейенерис и позволяешь так относиться к нашим людям… — Арья завелась и уже не слышала никого, кроме себя  
— Это было оправдано политическими целями, — спокойно отвечала Санса.  
— Ебала я твои цели, понятно?

Притаившийся в углу неизменный Сандор Клиган, до сих пор притворявшийся мебелью, внезапно хрюкнул при последней реплике Арьи. На него оглянулись все.

— Продолжайте, леди, — прохрипел он, кривя на обожженном лице что-то похожее на искреннюю улыбку, — Тарт, добро пожаловать в семью.

Бриенна обменялась кривыми ухмылками с Псом. Их боевое братство было скреплено Зимой. Здесь, в Винтерфелле, она как никогда чувствовала, что Зима близко.

«Наша Зима навсегда с нами, женщина».

Сославшись на усталость, она удалилась, и долго сидела на кровати, глядя в никуда и задаваясь вопросом, способна ли она вообще существовать, и быть счастливой тем более, где-то, кроме полевых лагерей. С кем-то, кроме Джейме.

Через несколько дней вернулся король Джон, а с ним появилось и множество знакомых лиц. Бриенна переборола себя и познакомилась с копьеносицами из Вольного Народа, каждый вечер был скрашен историями за ужином, а вскоре, к ее неподдельному ужасу, ее вновь принялся осаждать неутомимый Тормунд.

— Прости меня, леди, что я был груб с тобой, — извинялся он, глядя на нее сверху вниз и комкая в руках ее ладонь, — когда вокруг только Ночь, и всему конец, в каждом из нас просыпается что-то… животное.

Его глаза смотрели с прямой, неприкрытой страстью. Бриенна отводила взгляд и пряталась от него, словно какая-то дурочка. Но она бы покривила душой, если бы сказала, что ухаживания Тормунда ей неприятны. Он был напорист, прям и решителен, но всякий раз, когда она останавливалась у какой-либо черты — темы, прикосновения, способа времяпровождения — он послушно прекращал свои домогательства. Но ненадолго.

— Ты не только красавица, но еще и очень умна, — вздыхал он, — но если ты дашь мне шанс, сладкая, то я обещаю тебе, ты забудешь обо всем, кроме…  
— Это то, что ты хотел сделать той ночью? — оборвала его Бриенна. Тормунд прищурился, затем сделал шаг назад от нее, отпустил ее руку.  
— Рассказать? — мягко промурлыкал он, — я бы принес тебя к очагу и уложил на меха, нагой, а потом своими губами…  
— Я бы сопротивлялась, — немедленно ответила Бриенна, краснея, но чувствуя странное удовольствие от возможности говорить прямо.  
— Конечно. Так все и задумано. Я бы тоже разделся, и мы дрались бы до тех пор, пока у одного из нас не кончились бы силы.  
— Это была бы я? Ты в этом уверен?

Глаза одичалого голодно сверкнули, рот сложился в улыбку.  
— А ты подумай. Я дрался с медведем и голыми руками убил его. Он оставил мне кое-что на память. Хочешь посмотреть?

«Что я делаю? — спросила себя Бриенна, кивая и чувствуя почти болезненное сердцебиение, — чего я хочу? Я этого хочу?». Тормунд легко скинул несколько слоев своей одежды, размял плечи и развел руками, представляя Бриенне любоваться своим обнаженным торсом. Она открыла рот — и это было оно. Желание прикоснуться. Следы огромных когтей крест-накрест на его мощной, волосатой груди так манили, что она сжала кулаки, чтобы не поддаться желанию.

— У тебя губы дрожат, — тихо сказал Тормунд, приближаясь лишь на полшага, — ты давно не была с мужиком, а?

Она не стала ничего отвечать. Тормунд понимающе усмехнулся, затем легко оделся, скрываясь под своими мешковатыми одеяниями, и взял ее руку. Он поднес ее ладонь ко рту, влажно поцеловал — она вздрогнула, когда его язык остро прочертил круг по коже, и отпустил ее.

Они виделись почти каждый день, проводили вместе время, и Бриенна неоднократно ловила себя на мысли, что, не существуй в мире Джейме Ланнистера, она бы рискнула. Она бы ушла к Вольному Народу. Туда, где ей позволено быть самой собой, не переставая быть женщиной. Туда, где живут мужчины, рядом с которыми она кажется и чувствует себя маленькой, как рядом с отцом когда-то.

Для этого нужно было найти в себе силу отринуть все, чем она жила прежде.

— Джон сказал, что оторвет мне причиндалы, если я попробую тебя украсть, — с сожалением сказал Тормунд, — но клянусь предками, если бы не он и не твой однорукий приятель тогда, Зимой, ты бы уже была с животом второй раз.

Тогда, Зимой. Это было для них навсегда боевым кличем, паролем к памяти. Общность, единение, то, что они помнили, то, что изменило все. Примирило непримиримых врагов, разорвало нерушимые союзы. Бриенна, одиноко прогуливаясь по стенам Винтерфелла, перебирала зимние воспоминания. Ей их было мало.

Леди Санса была довольна ее присутствием, но, хотя она собиралась назад в Гавань, Бриенну с собой не звала. Король Джон приглашал оставаться у него навсегда и служить Арье. Ей нравилась эта идея. Из-за того, что они были Старки. Из-за того, что здесь Зима была близко.

Она знала, что ей следует идти вперед, а не пытаться остановить время, не пытаться вернуть Зиму, когда вокруг была весна, но просто не могла устоять. Ее угнетала мысль о том, что когда-либо придется вернуться на юг. Наконец, она решилась.

— Мой брат предложил вам остаться, леди Бриенна, — Арья не утруждала себя светскими беседами для вступления и сидела, развалившись на стуле с расставленными слишком широко ногами, — что вы скажете?  
— Это была бы честь, миледи, — улыбнулась Тартская Дева. Арья хмыкнула.  
— Иногда мне кажется, он хочет переманить на Север половину Вестероса. Джон мог бы открыть приют для бездомных. Но вы уверены, что хотите этого? Он же почти не бывает на одном месте. А Север велик.

Бриенна представила себе эту жизнь. Сердце заполнила странная, далекая радость. Она представила себе жизнь-путешествие, полную приключений и новых встреч. Ее не смутила бы даже компания одичалых. Хотя, она стала бы одной из них. Бриенна вздохнула. Стоили ли ее сожаления о Джейме Ланнистере исполнения этой мечты?

Арья наблюдала за ней внимательнейшим образом. Ее пристальный взгляд ничуть не напоминал о мягкости леди Кейтилин или вежливом холодке в глазах Сансы.

— Я думаю, это то, для чего вы рождены, — сказала вдруг Арья, — но никто из нас не держит людей, пользуясь их честью как поводком. Почему бы вам не присягнуть мне? Если вы захотите покинуть Винтерфелл и отправиться домой, я не стану возражать. Если вы присоединитесь к Джону и его людям — тоже.

Бриенна опустила голову, размышляя. Долгое время она была свободна от клятв или думала так. Но это не делало мир проще. На самом деле, это делало его только скучнее. Возможно, Джейме был прав, и ее самообвинение всего лишь замещало те части жизни, в которых она не преуспела.

Разозлившись на себя за соотнесение всех мыслей с рассуждениями Джейме Ланнистера, Бриенна вскинула голову и торжественно поклонилась.  
— Буду счастлива, леди Арья, служить вам.

Итак, следующим утром она носила цвета Старков.  
Еще через день она получила приказ отправиться вместе с Сансой, проводить ее до нейтральных территорий, и оставаться там, дожидаясь прибытия войск короля Джона, что собирался встретиться с Дейенерис. Весь Север замер, ожидая результатов этой встречи.

Ничего общего с внешне расслабленным существованием в Красном Замке. Никаких интриг, переговоров — только постоянная воинственная напряженность. Бриенне это было по душе. Люди Старков были взволнованны, осторожны и в постоянной готовности к обороне. И только Санса оставалась спокойна и равнодушна.

Бриенна не пыталась сблизиться с ней — рядом всегда маячил Пёс, отпускающий злобные комментарии и вклинивающийся в любой разговор. И сама леди выглядела погруженной в себя.

Зарядили мелкие дожди. Понемногу небо заволокло тучами. Близилось время ливневых гроз. Бриенна нашла Сансу у одной из богорощ, но она не молилась, лишь смотрела в никуда, словно не замечая, что платье промокает. Клиган, как всегда, ошивался поблизости.

— Возьмите плащ, миледи.  
— Благодарю, — тихо выговорила Санса, даже не оборачиваясь.

Тартская Дева немного потопталась рядом, мучительно раздумывая над предлогом для беседы. Но леди Старк сама обратилась к ней.  
— Скажите, леди Бриенна, на что вы готовы ради своей клятвы верности?

Бриенна готова была ответить «на всё», но прикусила язык. Она уже попадалась в эту ловушку. Никто не мог сказать, чем это «всё» окажется, и она нарушила почти все те обещания, которые давала сама себе.

— Вы готовы отказаться от дома? От семьи? — продолжила, не глядя на нее по-прежнему, Санса, — от любимого человека?  
— Я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, миледи.  
— О, это правильный ответ. Но не правдивый. У любой верности, у любой присяги есть границы. и есть причины переступить их. Я хочу знать, где ваша верность Старкам закончится. Я хочу быть готовой.

Призрак Джейме Ланнистера вновь встал между ними во всем своем сияющем великолепии. Бриенна сжала губы. Однажды это произойдет, они встанут на разных сторонах. Хотела бы она быть уверена, как прежде, что сможет остаться тогда в строю.

— Моя верность с вами, если мне не придется бить в спину и лгать, миледи. И если я сама не буду обманута.  
— В таком случае, вас ждут большие испытания.

Бриенна хотела спросить леди Старк, о каких именно событиях будущего она так беспокоится, но поймала взгляд Клигана, который медленно покачал головой, прищурившись. И она смолчала.

— Просто я знаю, что будет, — едва слышно прошептали бескровные губы Сансы Старк, — война.


	10. Меркнущее золото

Ланниспорт кипел.

Бронн любил эту суету. Спешно проходя вдоль рядов с оружием, мешками с зерном, мешками с овощами, он наслаждался атмосферой подготовки, моментом вооружения. Он любил чувствовать силу, так же, как считал неразумным расходовать ее по пустякам.  
Пожалуй, у них есть шансы отстоять Западные земли, если все остальные планы младшего Льва сбудутся. Не то чтобы Бронн был в них посвящен, но он мог догадываться.

Когда прилетел ворон, сообщающий, что леди Мирцелла направляется в Хайгарден для помолвки и последующей свадьбы, Бронн был первым, кто прочитал письмо. Потоптавшись немного у входа в шатер, где Джейме разбирался со счетоводами, он расправил плечи и вошел внутрь.

— Милорд. Милорды. Письмо от Десницы.  
— Я занят, — не поднимая головы, буркнул Ланнистер, — оставь Пеку.  
— Это о леди Мирцелле.

Взгляд Джейме за последние недели стал очень пронзительным. Бронну не нравилось выражение лица друга и командира — он слишком мало спал, ел и разговаривал, и гораздо больше пил, рычал и злился.

В шатре остались они одни. Джейме пробежал письмо глазами, отложил его.

— Я бы лучше оставил ее в Дорне, чем отдал этому слизняку Лорасу. Но я мертвец, и не могу предложить ей ничего лучше этого. Куда мы можем ее вывезти? В казармы? — зло бросил Джейме. Бронн прищурился, глядя на Ланнистера.

Последние месяцы пришлись не самыми радужными для этого семейства. А Джейме всегда был чересчур чувствителен. Долбанный герой песен, мать его. Слишком много трепетных клятв, сожалений и угрызений совести — причем не по тем поводам, по которым следовало их иметь.

— Он просит меня проводить их до Хайгардена длинной дорогой, — постукивая пальцем по столу, сказал Джейме, — но если там будут люди королевы Таргариен, а они там будут, мы рискуем.  
— Я могу, — вызвался Бронн немедленно, затем осадил себя.  
— Тебя мало. И я сам хочу ее повидать, спустя столько лет. Имитация разбойного нападения?  
— Захват заложницы, — предложил тут же Бронн, — можно и золотишка выпросить… молчу, молчу.  
— Или, мы можем ничего не делать, — тут внезапно Ланнистер со всей силы швырнул прочь чернильницу, которую держал в руках и повернулся спиной к Бронну, опираясь на стол, — потому что смотреть ей в глаза, после того, как я оставил умирать ее мать, а ее опять продают, как мула…

«Нет, эти дни у него подзатянулись, — решил для себя Бронн, — такой лорд-командующий не добьется даже самой маленькой победы. Долбанный Ланнистер, золотая принцесса! Все-таки нервишки у благородных слабенькие».

— Перекопать дорогу, — пришло ему в голову внезапно, — надеть цвета Тиреллов и предложить помощь в объезде.

Джейме обернулся, на лице его было весьма задумчивое выражение. Бронн знал, что друг любит свою дочь — и свою племянницу. Возможно, это была такая же искалеченная любовь, которую он когда-то питал к своей сестре, отцу, брату. В этой ненормальной семейке Ланнистер не мог научиться ничему другому.

— Она зовет тебя отцом, Джейме, — серьезно сказал Бронн, думая о золотистых косах и чуть косящих зеленых глазах, — и она слишком задержалась в одной клетке с драконьей сучкой Таргариен. Ты, конечно, не будешь стоять рядом с ней в гребанной септе, но хоть побыть с ней накануне можешь.  
— Я помню.

Больше он ничего не сказал. И молчал до вечера.

Они собрали не всех из вассальных рыцарей. Тирион предупредил, что несколько домов могут быть разорены, и не стоит давить на них. Остальные выглядели мрачными гораздо больше, чем когда направлялись на Север. Бронна это удивляло. Все же, на его взгляд, куда лучше было сражаться с живыми людьми, чем с мертвецами.

Никогда еще люди Ланнистеров не были одеты в такое тряпье. Ни один герб не был взят, не было ни одного знамени. Все алые шатры, все парадные туники были перекрашены, львы на эфесах, шлемах или доспехах залеплены грязью, воском, гипсом, чем угодно. Никто не пел песен, не разъезжал по окрестностям в поисках одиноких вдовушек и доступных женщин. Львы залегли в засаде. Бронн мог только восхититься масштабами мистификации.

Восстание изменит историю, так или иначе.  
Хотя мало толку для тех, кто останется в земле. Бронн надеялся, что он не войдет в их число.  
*  
Дейенерис Таргариен была не первой королевой, которую видела Санса. Возможно, Дейенерис об этом забыла.

Она смотрела на нее с Железного трона снисходительно, всем видом давая понять, что считается с необходимостью разговаривать с ней, но не стала бы сближаться, если бы не нужда. Из-за Джона, конечно.

Дейенерис не привыкла к отказам. Мужчина, отказавший ей, мог считать себя обреченным. Но Санса прекрасно знала, как Джон умеет очаровывать сердца людей. А королева была человеком, сколько бы драконьей мишуры не водилось вокруг.

Драконы на портретах. На шторах. Драконы на мозаиках. Санса пересчитывала их, стоя перед королевой.

— Я хочу встретиться со своим мужем, королем Джоном Таргариеном, в самое ближайшее время. Я надеюсь, он пребывает в добром здравии. Что вы скажете о своей поездке на Север, леди Старк?

Драконы на знаменах. На вазах. На картинах. Санса старалась смотреть сквозь Дейенерис пустыми глазами. Не замечать ее, не видеть, не думать.

— Ваше величество очень добры. Мой брат, король Джон, мудро управляет северными землями, хотя они сильнее всего пострадали от Зимы. Он с нетерпением ожидает вашей встречи и просит беречь себя.

На губах драконьей королевы заиграла улыбка. Санса опустила глаза. Растянула губы. Слишком гордая, чтобы играть прежде, она боролась с собой теперь. «Это всего лишь игра. Что за прок от гордости, если сломать можно каждого?».

— Вы проделали огромный путь, леди Старк. Должно быть, вы устали.  
— Благодарю, ваше величество.

В отведенных ей покоях, конечно, побывали шпионы королевы. А возможно, и не ее одной. Но Санса Старк не была больше той наивной девчушкой, что сентиментально хранила опасные сувениры прошлого.

Пока служанки раскладывали ее вещи и возвращали жилищу прежний обжитой вид, она вышла на балкон. Он был очень небольшой, но с него открывался вид не на море, а на тесные улочки города. Санса любила стоять здесь подолгу, всматриваясь в суетливую жизнь горожан. Ветер трепал натянутые веревки с бельем между домами. Мяукали коты. Чуть дальше маленький мальчик дразнил собаку, которая притворялась, что злится, но виляла хвостом.

Санса размышляла о том, была ли она когда-нибудь счастлива после того, как выросла.

— Сандор, есть кое-что, что нам необходимо сделать, — произнесла она, не оборачиваясь, — я хочу знать, когда лорд Десница отправляет леди Мирцеллу в Хайгарден, и кто едет с ней из служанок и придворных дам.  
— А пообедать? — проворчал из-за спины Пёс.  
— Быстрее возвращайся с новостями, и не только пообедаешь. Я как раз попросила наполнить ванну, — она не удержалась от того, чтобы улыбнуться ему через плечо.

Клиган испарился моментально.

Санса остановила служанок, разбиравших привезенные с Севера подарки. Этим она хотела заняться сама. Не следовало пренебрегать знаками внимания, даже самыми мелкими, даже для самых незначительных особ. Дейенерис, конечно, вряд ли развернет ее набор кружевных салфеток, ну и пусть. Саженец чардрева для одной северянки, чей муж осел в поместье неподалеку от Черноводной. Руны от одичалых с правилами игры для лорда Тириона — стоило немалых трудов записать все правила и быть свидетельницей неизбежной драки между теми, кто придерживался разных их версий.

Несколько наборов деревянных украшений для дам, интересующихся севером. Травяные сборы для леди Оленны. Ткани. Деревянные безделушки. Резные шкатулки из кости мамонта. Речной жемчуг.

— Это на кухню, — Санса сморщила нос: заносили сушеную рыбу.

«Никогда не понимала пристрастия Джона к этой гадости. Испортил моего Пса, как будто мало у него дурных наклонностей».

Отдельный ларец Санса выделила, чтобы сложить подарки для Мирцеллы. Набор для вышивания. Книгу «О достоинствах целомудренного поведения», написанную какой-то занудной септой. Сироп для улучшения цвета лица.

Вернулся Сандор, одновременно с ним начали носить воду для ванны. Санса обернулась.

— Она выезжает послезавтра, — сказал он тихо, — свадьба в Хайгардене по прибытии.   
— Служанки?  
— Две септы, горничные, и еще эта, — Пёс скривился, — страшненькая-то. Леди Кракехолл.  
— Вассалы Ланнистеров, — задумчиво протянула Санса, — я передам подарки с их слугами. Найди мне одну из этих горничных. И, Сандор… не могли бы вы сказать, чтобы они носили воду побыстрее?

…Лорд Десница принял ее вечером в своих покоях. Санса протянула ему обе руки, широко улыбаясь.

— Север положительно освежил ваш взгляд, миледи.  
— А что освежило вас, милорд? — она обратила внимание на многочисленные ящики при входе в спальню. Обстановка также переменилась: несколько предметов мебели исчезло, и комната казалась пустой. Тирион вздохнул.  
— Ах, моя леди. Вы узнаёте эту новость при дворе первой — после ее величества и моей семьи, конечно. Я решил жениться.

Улыбка Сансы не померкла. Она умела сохранять тревогу незамеченной. Тирион Ланнистер мог быть опасным противником, если союз, заключенный им, окажется выгоднее. Она не рассчитывала снова стать его супругой, хотя и не исключала этот вариант из всех возможных. Санса любила сохранять открытыми как можно большее количество дорог.

— Кто эта счастливица, которая украдет у меня ваши вечера?  
— Леди Грейджой, — небрежно бросил Бес.

От двери послышался сдержанный смех Пса. Санса округлила глаза, делая ему знак, но это не помогло.  
— Сандор.  
— Ахаха.  
— Сандор! Что вы себе позволяете!

Тирион невозмутимо потягивал вино. Санса обратила внимание, что он подстригся.

— Я ожидал примерно этой реакции, леди Старк, — мягко произнес он, — пути сердца к сердцу — полет шмеля по цветущему лугу, как говорили древние.  
— Мне не доведется побывать на свадьбе вашей племянницы, леди Мирцеллы, но на вашей я побываю непременно, милорд.  
— Да, Мирцелла выйдет замуж в Хайгардене. Думаю, это разумнее, — Тирион пристально взглянул Сансе в глаза, и она подалась вперед, — мы не праздновали окончание войны с Иными, и королева одобрила идею больших торжеств. На несколько дней. Вряд ли она сможет посетить их все, ведь она как раз собирается встретиться со своим супругом, вашим дорогим кузеном. Но это же не означает, что мы должны лишать себя праздника? Мы ожидаем множество гостей. Будут даже фейерверки.  
— Я люблю фейерверки, — прошептала Санса горячо.  
— Над морем. Флотилия леди Грейджой обещает нам представление, которое никогда не забудется.  
— Когда это будет, милорд? — Санса сжала его руку, Тирион уставился на ее ладонь, крепко обхватившую его пальцы. Затем сжал их в ответ, и глаза его лучились, когда он ответил:  
— Скоро.  
*  
Джейме ждал встречи со своей дочерью.

Это было похоже на ощущение предстоящей битвы, которую он должен выиграть. Чувство страха и одновременно чувство уверенности, чувство правильности. Как перед тем, как раздвинуть Серсее ноги в каком-нибудь затхлом углу. Оно сохранялось, это чувство, ровно до того момента, пока он не опускал ее ноги обратно — или не заходил к своему отцу с докладом о победе.

И в те минуты он был грязным, слабым, обесчещенным. Серсея уходила к своему мужу, не уставая напоминать Джейме, что он мог бы избавить ее от него, лорд Тайвин скептически щурился, недовольный результатами: слишком много потерь, слишком малые результаты. «Мирцелла не будет меня оценивать, — напомнил себе Джейме, — она признала меня. Она знает, кто я, она знает, кто она».

Он сглотнул. Лорду-командующему не к лицу беспокоиться и спешить. Тем более, он не стоял впереди своих людей, как подобает, а прятался среди самых доверенных рыцарей, одетых в туники, присланные леди Тирелл.

Тирион славно потрудился, сплетая заговор. Поддержка великих домов значила контроль над Вестеросом, как бы ни пыталась королева Таргариен доказать обратное. Но Тириону было далеко до мастеров, и его план не предусматривал постепенное развитие событий в течение долгих лет. Если не начать действовать быстро, эффект неожиданности будет утерян, и все, что останется — затяжная война с очередными погромами, разорением и уничтожением всех Семи Королевств.

Однако, они задерживаются. Джейме тревожно взглянул на дорогу.

— Я могу выехать навстречу, — предложил Бронн, с самого утра напряженный как струна, — или сир Аддам, — добавил он словно в оправдание. Джейме покачал головой.

Внезапно перед глазами замелькали золотые мушки. Их становилось больше, они кружились, пока не превратились в заливающий весь мир ослепительный свет. Он сморгнул, но золото, залившее глаза, только становилось ярче. Что-то было не так. Именно сейчас. Именно в эту секунду. Джейме выдохнул, попытался вдохнуть снова, но — почему-то, не смог вдохнуть обратно. Грудную клетку прожгло распирающей болью, он схватился за луку седла, прижимая правую руку к груди, открыв рот и отчаянно борясь за каждый глоток воздуха, но —

— Милорд!  
— Воды, кто-нибудь, сюда. У него раньше бывало плохо с сердцем?  
— Твою мать, Ланнистер, ты в могилу меня сведешь, что за херня?

Серсея. Что-то произошло с Серсеей, была его первая мысль. Что-то с ней случилось, он чувствовал это. Он несколько раз моргнул, когда пришла вторая мысль: Серсея мертва. Наконец, Джейме затряс головой, и слепящий свет перед глазами стал меркнуть, оставляя встревоженные лица над ним. Боль в груди исчезала мягко, совсем не так резко, как появилась. Он несколько раз моргнул, приподнялся с земли, не представляя, как именно оказался лежащим на ней.

— Ты свалился, как подкошенный, я думал, это стрела, — Бронн хлопнул его по плечу, пока Джейме растирал горло, — ты как?  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал мужчина, — не уверен.

Холодок пробежал по его спине, когда он, наконец, понял, устремляя взгляд вперед.

— Мирцелла, — прошептал Джейме и ринулся к лошадям, — все, быстро, за мной!

Он был уверен, что загонит лошадь; почти наверняка, так бы и случилось. Не было мыслей, не было идей вроде: «Я действую неразумно» или «нужно оставаться незамеченными», он словно был над самим собой и шел по видимой ему одному дороге. Золотое сияние оставалось в уголках глаз, таяло, исчезало, меркло. Он не знал, к кому спешит — к Серсее или к Мирцелле, или, быть может, к самому себе, но, кто бы ни ждал в конце дороги, этот кто-то покидал его навсегда.

И все, что Джейме должен был встретить — пустую, в никуда ведущую тропу, за которой обрывались над бушующим морем высокие серые скалы.

Он соскочил с седла слишком рано и с десяток шагов проехал по траве на пятках сапог. Бросив поводья, влетел, безошибочно угадав, в охряного цвета новый шатер…

— Мирцелла! — и, слыша собственный крик, Джейме уже знал, что не успел.  
— Милорд… как вы смеете!  
— Это Джейме Ланнистер?!

Он не слышал слов вокруг. Он смотрел вперед. Сердце больше не сжимало неясное предчувствие, но осталась та самая боль пустоты, боль оборвавшейся тропы.

Мирцелла была мертва.  
Она лежала на койке, платье еще в пыли, ее переносили, очевидно. Он стоял, боясь, что земля уйдет из-под ног, как только он сделает первый шаг, но когда он, наконец, смог идти, то вокруг была звенящая тишина. Или так казалось. Ноги были тяжелыми, он не мог поднять рук, он вообще не мог ничего, только смотреть.

Мирцелла была мертва. Тонкая струйка крови из угла рта, распахнутые зеленые глаза, из которых до сих пор не ушло выражение испуга и какой-то обиды, простое дорожное платье оливкового оттенка. Ее руки были вытянуты вдоль тела.

Джейме бездумно сел рядом, не в силах оторвать взгляд от ее лица. Взял ее за руку. Семеро, она все еще не остыла. На левой были видны заусенцы, следы дурной привычки — в детстве Мирцелла грызла ногти, и ее так и не удалось отучить.

— Она выпила всего лишь одну чашку, упала, она не кричала, просто лежала… — за спиной оправдывалась, рыдая, какая-то из служанок. Бронн тряс кого-то с проклятиями, требуя допросить каждого, кто имел доступ к еде и питью. Все суетились, бегали вокруг, как будто это могло иметь какое-то значение.

Джейме не двигался. До тех пор, пока не понял, что соленый вкус во рту — это слезы, стер их с щек, удивился тому, что еще способен плакать, и вот тогда это и пришло. Понимание того, что золотое сияние жизни, покидающее его год за годом — надежда, любовь, его дети, которые так и не успели стать по-настоящему его, то немногое, что могло быть названо смыслом. Точно не служение королям и отцу, не львы на знамени, не собственная дурная слава и не грехи, за которые были наказаны другие.

Они были обречены из-за того, что мы делали. 

— Серсея, — произнес ее имя Джейме, и слезы полились рекой, — о, моя дорогая. Моя милая.

Это она лежала перед ним, шестнадцати лет от роду, еще совсем невинная, дитя, проданное за золото и славу. Это ее он хотел спасти, тогда, жизнь назад, и не спас никого. Серсея. Девочка, игравшая за рыцаря, когда он мог изображать принцессу. Выбиравшая ему ткань на рубашки. Поправляющая повязку на его первой ране от меча. С синяками под глазами, лежащая на полу спальни короля, когда он не мог подойти, потому что она повторяла снова и снова: «Он все-таки сделал это. Он сказал, что сделает это со мной, как с грязной шлюхой, он сделал это». Серсея, мертвыми глазами глядящая в сторону, когда он грубо, без малейшей вовлеченности души и сердца, трахал ее у тела Джоффри — он не мог разделить ее скорбь, она не могла принять его как прежде.

Серсея, которую Джейме хотел любить, и которой у него никогда не было.

Слишком много дерьмовых поступков в его жизни. Слишком много нарушенных клятв, грязных слов и намерений. После всего, их будут забирать у него по одному, тех, кого он любил. Пока не заберут всех.

— Пойдем, — подхватил его кто-то за плечи, поволок прочь, прочь от остывающего золотого сияния.  
— Серсея, — прошептал он, надеясь дозваться ее, но ее больше не было.  
— Пойдем, милорд. Я налью тебе что-нибудь выпить, — в голосе Бронна Джейме услышал отражение своих слез.

Когда он держал третий — или тридцать третий? — стакан, то понял, что его рука трясется. Обе руки.

Он не помнил остаток дня. Он не помнил ничего, только сжимающуюся пустоту вокруг, меркнущее золотое сияние, постепенно превращающееся в серый туман, и Бронна, подсовывающего ему то выпивку, то какие-то письма на подпись.

Потом его куда-то вели, поднимали, сажали, кажется, раздевали — он бездумно поднимал руки, вытягивал ноги, не чувствуя и не зная, что происходит. Кто-то толкнул его в плечо — он лег на бок.

«Попрощайся со мной, Мирцелла. Попрощайся, Серсея, — молил он перед тем, как заснуть, снова и снова, — попрощайтесь со мной, все. Не уходите молча».

Когда Джейме закрыл глаза и провалился в пустоту, его там не ждал никто.  
*  
Над головой Бриенны басил Тормунд. В основном, он травил байки и анекдоты, но также распространялся о своих ожиданиях и последующем разочаровании от южных земель. Это бы не смущало Бриенну нисколько, но беседа, а точнее, монолог продолжался почти три часа, а она очень хотела выспаться.

Одичалые, которые отправились с ней по указанию Джона, были сущей проблемой. Возможно, будь здесь сам Джон, он мог бы с ними сладить, в чем Тартская Дева сомневалась. Ей это было тем более не под силу.

Конечно, регулярные войска юга тоже не отличались идеальной дисциплиной — Бриенна хорошо помнила свое разочарование, когда познакомилась с бытом лагерной жизни при Ренли Баратеоне. Но все же Вольный Народ трактовал идею свободы слишком… вольно. Они играли в кости на ночные дежурства, как правило. Недовольные проигрышем могли не дежурить вовсе. Они пили — и напивались всегда до чудовищного состояния. Донести до одичалых, что охотиться на южных землях где угодно и как угодно нельзя, не получилось.  
Поскольку им не с кем было сражаться, они скучали и дрались между собой. Или часами, днями просиживали у костров, ничего не делая, кроме как разговаривая.

Бриенна терпела безусловное фиаско в качестве лидера.

— Это мужики, — доносила до нее Дагна, чьи навыки обращения с оружием уступали Тартской Деве лишь немного, — ты просто не можешь заставить их работать так и тогда, когда тебе это надо. Можно, конечно, попробовать. Раз или два получится, но потом тебе дадут отпор.  
— Король Джон назначил меня нести ответственность за порядок, — протестовала Бриенна. Дагна пожала плечами.  
— Дак и неси. Кто не дает-то?

Ко всему прочему, Тормунд удвоил свои мероприятия по осаде ее неприступной, и оттого привлекательной особы.

«Мне везет на болтливых соратников, — пришла к удручающему выводу Бриенна, — любой разговор сводится к шуткам ниже пояса».

С другой стороны, было в одичалых кое-что, что Бриенне нравилось. Образ их мысли. Они были свободны в своих рассуждениях, и, может быть, бесконечные разговоры у костра тому способствовали.

— Так ты расскажи еще раз, почему они бросили тебя в медвежью яму? — допытывался особо настырный одичалый, — из того, что я до сих пор услышал, они сделали это только потому, что ты женщина.  
— Они развлекались, — вздохнула Бриенна.  
— Но тебя не брали в эту вашу, где все в железе, на лошадях…  
— В рыцари. Меня не посвящали в рыцари. Это что-то вроде разрешения сражаться… за кого-то… сложно объяснить.  
— Потому что ты женщина? — получив утвердительный ответ, ее собеседник развеселился, — интересно получается. Ты можешь сражаться с медведем, но не можешь сама решать, с кем ты спишь, и от кого рожаешь детей. Ты можешь ездить на лошади, убивать людей, но все равно, скольких бы ты не победила, ты не считаешься воином. А если рыцарь этот сделает что-то запрещенное, его в женщины не разжалуют?

Бриенна только вздыхала.

Копьеносицы вздыхали вместе с ней. Они проводили вместе большое количество времени, и ей это нравилось. По крайней мере, с ними можно было поговорить, как она никогда и ни с кем не говорила. Это была сущая ерунда, темы их разговоров, и Бриенна гораздо чаще слушала, чем высказывалась сама, но даже возможность услышать была бесценна.

Она жадно впитывала познания. Вместе с воительницами смеялась над историями о влюбленных противниках, примеряя их на себя. Вместе с ними горевала над потерями мужей или возлюбленных, не вернувшихся из схваток. Вместе они осуждали ужасные мужские привычки — мочиться в костер, например, сушить обувь рядом с котлами с едой, бросать где попало точильные камни, перетягивать одеяло на себя.

Именно им однажды Бриенна поведала историю своего знакомства с Джейме Ланнистером. Одичалые оказались мастерицами вытягивать информацию, опять же, делать больше было нечего, кроме как рассказывать и выслушивать. Она запиналась, краснела, и рассказ вышел скомканный, пришлось кое-какие детали упустить, но женщины слушали ее внимательно, не перебивая, и проявили все возможное сочувствие. И все жаждали поделиться с ней опытом.

— Если у тебя мужчина воин, то насчет шрамов не переживай, — сказала одна из них, — если бы на шрамах все заканчивалось! Поживи годика три с ним, узнаешь…

Умудренные жизнью воительницы дружно закивали, вздыхая.

— Главное — почувствуй себя, когда он ляжет с тобой, — страстно жестикулировала другая, пышная черноволосая красавица с повязкой на одном глазу, — хочешь ты быть над ним, под ним или как угодно, неважно. Откройся, отпусти себя. Целуй, как наносишь удар — уверенно!  
— …иногда нужно его приласкать, — советовала третья — на вид совсем девчонка, — пожалеть. Сделать что-нибудь, что он просит. Но только одно дело за раз, а то они сразу наглеют.

От всех этих многочисленных премудростей Бриенна в конце концов тоже утомилась. Джейме у нее больше не было. Из «Шлюхи Цареубийцы» в ближайшее время ей суждено было переименоваться в «Бывшую шлюху Цареубийцы», и она не знала, каким будет дно падения. Возможно, возвращение на Тарт в возрасте, когда она уже не сможет сражаться, чтобы стать иждивенкой дальнего родственника, унаследовавшего остров. Возможно, нищета в каком-нибудь захолустье с прижитыми от удачливых насильников бастардами. Замужество было исключено. Самый небрезгливый межевой рыцарь, и тот вряд ли просит у богов послать ему громадную, уродливую, покрытую шрамами шлюху, славившуюся путешествиями по окраинам мира в компании с кем-то вроде Джейме Ланнистера.

Подобные перспективы все чаще обращали взор Бриенны к костру Тормунда. «По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что выбор у меня все-таки есть, — она представила себе ту „роскошную“ жизнь, о которой любил рассказывать ей рыжий великан, и едва не застонала в голос, — ну да, он будет рад видеть меня с оружием в руках, только вот каждый год я буду рожать по ребенку до самой смерти, свариться с другими его женами и их детьми за каждый фунт оленины и безнадежно тупеть от пересказов унылых сплетен у костра».

Десять лет назад отец говорил ей, что даже лучшие воины рано или поздно стареют, и тогда им нужен кто-то, кто позаботится о них, в противном случае, они пополняют собой орду нищих попрошаек возле септ и на перекрестках. Она знала, что он прав, но была слишком занята, доказывая свою правоту и самоутверждаясь в качестве воительницы.

Пожалуй, пришло время задуматься вновь. Старки не бросают преданных им людей, но Старки не вечны тоже.

Возможно, ее приютит Подрик. Когда она станет согбенной старухой (если доживет), что с ее ранениями и травмами должно было случиться годам к сорока двум, то он вряд ли откажет ей в теплом углу и миске супа (желательно, без твердых кусков, которые пришлось бы жевать).

Тартская Дева окончательно приуныла.

В ту ночь ей приснилась Серсея. Не та полубезумная женщина, с которой она разговаривала накануне казни. Это была другая Серсея. Она вышла к ней из красивого сада, одетая во что-то длинное и зеленое, и приветствовала ее улыбкой, какую Бриенну больше всего любила на лице Джейме. Бриенна во сне чувствовала себя на удивление бесстрашно рядом с той, что так смущала и пугала ее при жизни.

— Мой брат нуждается в тебе. Почему ты не приходишь? — спросила Серсея, глядя на нее с невозможным участием и беспокойством. Бриенна пыталась шагнуть от нее прочь, но, куда бы она не поворачивалась, леди была перед ней.  
— Он не зовет.  
— Разве? Ты не слышишь? — она подняла глаза к лазурному небу, — он слаб. Его сердце изранено. Ты еще можешь его исцелить.

Сон кажется настолько реальным, что даже травинки в саду колышутся от ветра. Серсея отпускает ее руку и уходит куда-то в тень плакучих ив.

На следующий день ворон от Сансы Старк приносит известия о гибели Мирцеллы Баратеон под Хайгарденом и обнаружении внезапно ожившего Джейме Ланнистера в непосредственной близости от него.

Бриенна взвесила все «за» и «против», перебрала в памяти все оскорбительные речи, услышанные от Джейме, все те прозвища, которыми он ее награждал. Это помогло очень ненадолго. В памяти гораздо легче обнаруживались другие мгновения с ним. Реже слова. Чаще ощущения. Тепло. Безопасность. Дрожь во всем теле, когда их руки случайно соприкасались при свете дня. Чувство дома, когда он обнимал ее ночью. Звон валирийской стали при встрече их мечей.

И первый раз, когда они легли вместе той Зимой. Холод, который после казался им небольшим морозцем, для обоих был внове. Почти час перед сном они спорили, кто будет спать под единственным одеялом, и, конечно, Бриенна упрямилась до последнего, поэтому оно так и оставалось лежать у нее под головой. Они спали спиной к спине, очаг в комнате давно остыл. Бриенна чувствовала дрожь Джейме в полудреме. Полчаса, час — она не знала, сколько смотрела перед собой в темноту, думая над тем, что впереди сотни таких ночей, и в каждую из них ему будет холодно.

Она встала, развернула одеяло, накрыла Джейме, легла рядом. Он уже не спал. Он ждал. Бриенна придвинулась ближе, обхватила его сзади, неловко, не зная, как надо, как можно — положила руку ему на грудь, и через мгновение встретила его руку на своей, прижимающей ее крепче, ближе. Слова были не нужны.

Возможно, это был не лучший выбор, говорила Бриенна Тарт себе, разворачивая карту и рассматривая возможные пути добраться до Хайгардена. Возможно, король Джон все-таки появится раньше, чем планировал. Или одичалые без нее разбегутся. Да и Джейме, очень вероятно, не будет так уж счастлив видеть ее.

Но стойкая вера жила в ее сердце, подогреваемая памятью: ругались они, оскорбляли друг друга или даже били, они никогда не отказывали друг другу в тепле и заботе, когда нуждались в них.

И предлагали помощь и поддержку без того, чтобы дожидаться просьбы, зная, что попросить первым ни один из них не решится.


	11. Семейные узы

«Дорогой брат! Я получил все письма Бронна за прошедшую неделю, но ни в одном из них не было и строчки от тебя. Дейенерис сообщили о твоем возвращении, но, к нашему облегчению, у Переправы голодный мятеж, а наследники Фреев не поделили запасы. У тебя есть три недели прежде, чем…».

«Дорогой брат! Наша племянница Мирцелла обрела свой покой. Крипта новая, и отделка еще идет. Я провел бдения и тому подобное, все соблюдено. Пожалуйста, будь спокоен. Я также отправил известия в Дорн. Тристан Мартелл соболезнует утрате и скорбит…».

«Джейме, дорогой брат. Я встретился с мейстером — которого ты отправил обратно. Душить его было необязательно. Я обеспокоен, Джейме. Ты должен стоять твердо. Стормы, Ривергейты и Хоулы присоединятся к тебе под Хайгарденом. Теперь, когда открыто, что ты собираешь людей, только беспорядки у Переправы стоят между тобой и Безупречными. Она все еще пытается не проводить карательных рейдов. Это не продлится долго. Джон откладывает встречу. Обратись к Тиреллам. Ты нам нужен. Твой Т.».

Джейме закрыл глаза. Усталость накапливалась постепенно. Он знал, что должен спать, но спать не мог. Он метался почти всю ночь по койке, вставал, пил, пытался заснуть снова, но он не мог. Безвкусная еда, одни и те же разговоры день за днем, одни и те же шутки солдат, мрачный юмор Бронна, все сливалось в один сплошной, долгий, утомительно бесконечный день.

Иногда он доставал рубашку, одну из тех, что носила Бриенна, и прижимал к лицу. И тогда мог убедить себя, что она рядом. Он не представлял себе, как она окажется с ним. Он не фантазировал, что она ему скажет, как посмотрит, улыбнется ли или нахмурится. Но, если бы она была рядом, она бы сделала что-то, одним своим присутствием, и ему не пришлось бы притворяться, не пришлось бы говорить себе с утра «ты должен, ты Ланнистер» до тех пор, пока эти слова окончательно не потеряют свой и без того сомнительный смысл.  
Просто была бы она рядом.

До Хайгардена было пятьдесят миль. Они не меняли позицию вот уже неделю. Их могли обнаружить, и Джейме надеялся отойти к холмам, где лагерь был бы не столь заметен, через день.

Поэтому, когда раздались звуки тревоги, Джейме, как и все, готов был сражаться.  
— Знамена Тарта, милорд, — вбежал почти радостный Пек, — всадники со знаменами Тарта!

Джейме замешкался, собираясь с духом. Что я ей скажу? Что она скажет мне? Он едва ли успел удивиться тому, что Бриенна появляется у него со знаменами и отрядом, скорее можно было ожидать ее в компании Подрика Пейна — в лучшем случае. Но с крупного рысака у его шатра величественно спустился незнакомый ему пожилой мужчина, и Джейме хватило одного взгляда в его лицо, чтобы узнать Селвина Тарта, Вечерную Звезду, хранителя Тарта — и отца Бриенны.

— Прошу вас, милорд. Принесите еды и вина в шатер лорда-командующего! Поживее, вы! — суетился Бронн, пока Джейме провожал лорда Тарта внутрь.

Пожалуй, не только исполинский рост выделял Вечернюю Звезду среди остальных его воинов. Селвин Тарт двигался легко, словно не знал гнета прожитых лет, его жесты были плавными и уверенными, и он не стал затягивать приветствие.

После того, как Джейме произнес подобающие речи о чести знакомства, Селвин оглядел его внимательнейшим образом, и зазвучал его голос. Чистый, глубокий, как у Бриенны, четко выговаривающий слова.

— Это было непросто, разыскать вас, даже зная, где вас видели в последний раз. Я хотел взглянуть на вас, сир Джейме, — лорд Селвин глядел на Джейме спокойно, — вы ведь знаете мою дочь, Бриенну?

Джейме подумалось, что поправлять именно этого человека и напоминать, что он лорд-командующий, а не просто «сир», будет крайне неразумно.

— Да. Знаю.  
— И я думаю, вы знаете о том, что она признана ее величеством беглой предательницей короны?

Джейме опустил голову. Он хотел бы оставаться равнодушным и отстраненным, но не мог.  
— Знаю. Из-за меня.  
— Именно, сир Джейме, — лорд Тарт прошествовал неспешно мимо Ланнистера, присел у стола, указал на место напротив, — расскажите мне, что стало причиной.

Джейме зажмурился, закусил губы. Это было слишком много. Он уже почти не чувствовал себя живым. День выпил его до дна. Он чувствовал себя дряхлым старцем. И маленьким мальчиком одновременно. И он слишком устал, чтобы думать о приличиях или говорить о чести, выбирая формулировки. Ложь была привычна, но так хотелось сказать правду!

«Я мог поиметь твою дочь тысячу раз. Я помню свои пальцы внутри ее тела. Помню свои сны о ней, помню, как увидел ее голой напротив впервые, помню ее на мехах, раздвинувшую во сне ноги, словно специально для того, чтобы я оказался между ними…».

— Я и леди Тарт провели много времени вместе, — заговорил Джейме негромко, — она очень ценила мою поддержку, посчитала себя обязанной мне. Из-за ее исключительной преданности и зависти к ее военному таланту, я думаю, пошли слухи, порочащие ее честь. Пытаясь оправдаться и оправдать меня, она надеялась переубедить королеву Дейенерис, но не преуспела.

Лорд Селвин смотрел на него пристально, без улыбки, но и без осуждения. Джейме чувствовал его внимательный, изучающий взгляд.

— Говорят, она носит ваш меч. И ваши доспехи. Мне также сказали, она делила с вами шатер. Ложе.

Джейме опустил голову еще ниже.  
— Молчите. Ну что ж. Благодарю.

Лорд Селвин поднялся, направился было в сторону выхода, но Джейме удержал пожилого воина.  
— Вы поверите моей клятве, милорд? — спросил он почти отчаянно, — вы поверите мне, если я поклянусь, что леди Бриенна покинула мое общество такой же непорочной, как и пришла?

Лорд Селвин прикрыл глаза на мгновение, затем опустил руки и посмотрел на протез Ланнистера. Он изучал его лицо, глаза, присматривался к нему внимательно. Во взгляде его голубых глаз, так похожих на глаза Бриенны, не читалось ни беспокойства, ни вражды. Скорее, это было нечто между брезгливостью и жалостью.

— Мне все равно, сир Джейме, — заговорил Селвин все с той же размеренной интонацией, — мне совершенно все равно, как моя дочь распорядится своей непорочностью, если она только не станет жертвой соблазна и обмана жестокого лжеца, который бросит ее, посмеявшись над ее чувствами. Последнее, что хочет узнать отец о своей дочери, так это то, что она растит чьего-то бастарда, а его отец бросил ее, наигравшись и оставив в позоре на всю жизнь.  
— Не последнее, — Джейме сел у стола обратно, посмотрел лорду в глаза, — последнее, что хочет слышать отец, это о смерти своей дочери.

Лорд Селвин подобрался и напрягся, но Джейме покачал головой.  
— Моя дочь. Мирцелла. Недавно она умерла. Была отравлена. Перед своей свадьбой.

Лорд Селвин вновь опустился напротив, и после Джейме не мог вспомнить, сколько они так сидели, молча, друг напротив друга.

— Простите мой неуместный визит в час скорби, сир, — наконец, произнес лорд Тарт, — соболезную вам. Полагаю, вы можете понять мои чувства, тогда как я предпочел бы никогда не испытать ваших.  
— Я желаю этого всем сердцем вам, милорд.  
— И вы не знаете, где Бриенна.  
— Хотел бы я знать. Я очень виноват перед ней.  
— Полагаю, это так, — лорд Селвин откинулся назад, его большие, глубокие глаза не покидали лица Джейме. Они были не столь чистого оттенка, как у Бриенны; к ним примешивался серый, свинцовый оттенок. Лорд Селвин напоминал неспокойное море, надвигающийся шторм, заключенный в стены самообладания.

— Я прибыл на материк с одной только целью, сир Джейме, — продолжил Селвин Тарт, — забрать свою дочь и внука на Тарт, где они будут в безопасности. Мне не нужно королевское помилование, или согласие, или что угодно. Мой внук не будет Ланнистером. Он будет Тартом.  
— Милорд, разговоры о бастардах — это наговор на леди.

Селвин из миролюбивого внешне пожилого человека в мгновение превратился в угрожающего вида великана, отточенные движения которого лишь чуть-чуть замедлял возраст. Джейме мог видеть знакомые, привычные жесты, унаследованные Бриенной.

— Бастарды? Наговор? — рыкнул он, — Мне глубоко чихать на дворцовые сплетни. На песенки на рыбных рынках. Но королева Дейенерис, глядя мне в глаза, сказала, что мою дочь именуют «Шлюхой Цареубийцы». Ваша дочь мертва, мне жаль вас, Джейме Ланнистер, но представьте, что все знают вас, как отца шлюхи. И поймете, почему больше всего на свете я сейчас желаю перерезать вам горло и вздернуть вниз головой на Тартском маяке.

Это было слишком больно — слышать от ее отца слово «шлюха» в отношении Бриенны. И он это заслужил. Он, а не Бриенна. Джейме судорожно выдохнул, опуская руки на стол. Затем поднял глаза на пожилого лорда. Что ж, как минимум, Селвин порадуется правде. Если когда-нибудь она будет открыта кем-то более достойным доверия, чем Цареубийца.

— Я не прикасался к леди Бриенне. Она все так же невинна, как и в первый день жизни. За то, чтобы она оставалась таковой, я в свое время отдал правую руку — и об этом теперь не жалею. Тех, кто чернит честь леди Тарт, я считаю своими личными врагами. Я должен вашей дочери свою жизнь и не откажусь выплатить свой долг в любое время, когда это будет необходимо, лорд Селвин.  
— Каким образом? — холодно спросил тот.  
— Каким она того пожелает.  
— Вы убьете тех, кто говорит о ней дурно?  
— Да.  
— Все королевство? Весь двор? Что ж, ваша сестра действовала схожим образом. А что насчет самой Бриенны, сир? Вы озаботитесь устройством ее семейной жизни? Будете следить за тем, чтобы ее не оскорбили в доме мужа? Защитите ее детей от упреков в сомнительном происхождении?

Теперь Джейме Ланнистер понимал истинную причину застенчивости Бриенны. Ее отец оказался прозорливцем куда более способным, чем даже Тайвин Ланнистер. Селвин Тарт знал, что сказать, чтобы заставить замолчать других. Он, лорд-командующий Ланнистер, мужчина не юных лет, не мог от стыда поднять голову, чувствуя себя мальчиком перед закаленным в боях ветераном.

— Я мог бы жениться на ней, — едва слышно сказал Джейме, ненавидя себя за слабость. Но грохот кулака лорда Селвина о стол заставил его посмотреть в глаза грозному владыке Тарта.  
— Не после всего, львенок! — рявкнул Селвин, распахивая потемневшие глаза, — не представлю, что за подвиг придется совершить тебе, Цареубийца, чтобы заслужить подобной чести! Я лучше отправлю свою дочь на дно моря с наковальней на шее.

Джейме усмехнулся и фыркнул, живо представив эту картину.  
— Бриенна справится с ситуацией, — объяснил он поспешно свое неуместное веселье лорду Селвину, — выползет на берег с наковальней, Кракеном и парой затонувших кораблей в придачу.

Селвин взглянул на него чуть теплее, а затем тоже расплылся в кривоватой ухмылке согласия. Хмыкнув, лорд Тарт, наконец, склонил голову набок и продолжил рассматривать Джейме в упор.

— Она хороший воин? — спросил он внезапно, — какова она?  
— Бриенна побеждает в шести из семи случаев, — ответил Джейме сразу же, чувствуя постыдное щипание в носу, — в седьмом случае отступает для отдыха, потом нападает снова, и снова, и снова. Она тренируется каждый день, до тех пор, пока не падает с ног от усталости. Она никогда не жалуется на неудобства или трудности, или нездоровье. Среди моих лордов после Зимы немало найдется тех, кому она спасла жизнь, а то и не по разу. Она верна своим принципам и идеалам даже тогда, когда они могут стоить ей жизни. Воин, которым большинству из нас никогда не стать.

«Почти не соврал. Так, кое-что утаил. Не рассказывать же, что отвести женщину к мейстеру под силу лишь пятерым, даже когда она истекает кровью, спасать других она любит, исключительно подставляясь сама, а любимое занятие — находить неприятности на свою роскошную задницу, чтобы затем мужественно и стойко их преодолевать».

Лорд Селвин смотрел ему в лицо молча. Джейме почувствовал непреодолимое желание отвести глаза.  
— Мне говорили, у нее много шрамов после тяжелых ран. На лице, в том числе.  
Джейме кивнул.  
— Я нашел ей хорошего жениха, — лорд улыбнулся сухо, — который видел ее на Севере. Он вдовец и сильно старше, но он хороший человек. Видимо, его ее уродство не смущает.

В голосе Тарта послышалась горечь, но Джейме кипел. Бриенна заслуживала тысячекратно большего, чем мужа, который будет ее просто терпеть. Он хотел открыть рот и высказать все это, но что он сам мог предложить взамен?

— Моя дочь редкостная упрямица, это так. Я говорил ей, что ничем хорошим не кончится это ее увлечение рыцарством, военным делом. Но она преуспела в том, к чему стремилась. Бриенна, — пожилой лорд вздохнул, — упертая, своевольная, прямолинейная и несгибаемая, что корабельная мачта.  
— Это все о ней, — подтвердил Джейме, улыбаясь. Селвин покровительственно глянул на него.  
— И вы все же любите ее, стало быть.

Это утверждение заставило Джейме застыть и почти испуганно взглянуть на Селвина Тарта. Тот, кажется, удовлетворился своим визитом и поднялся из-за стола, чтобы попрощаться. Его глаза теперь лучились той едва уловимой нотой веселья, которую хорошо знал Джейме. Иногда на него точно так же смотрела Бриенна. Джейме встал напротив и постарался выполнить как можно более искренний и глубокий поклон.

«Меня отчитали, как мальчишку, и, боги, это было мучительно». На ум пришли мрачные мысли о Мирцелле, и все, что он только мог осознавать из происходящего — так это то, что это был один из дней его глубочайшего бессилия и бесчестья.

И признания, которое он не мог заставить себя ни произнести, ни обдумать.

— Я прошу вас простить мое вторжение, сир Джейме, — церемонно поклонился лорд Селвин, — и помнить обо мне, если вы еще увидите когда-либо мою дочь.

Это звучало почти как угроза. После его ухода Джейме в несколько приемов осушил мех с вином, нашел флягу с другим, похуже, дождался, пока опьянеет достаточно, после чего упал на кровать, кое-как сбросил сапоги и заснул.  
*  
Все шло замечательно, потерянно рассуждал Тирион Ланнистер, стоя на коленях перед королевой в ее спальне. Все шло так, как надо, если исключить досадный случай смерти Мирцеллы — и почти потерянного союза с Тиреллами.

Безупречные карали недовольных голодом крестьян, безжалостно разгоняя целые поселения, дотракийцы скучали и начинали проявлять недовольство, заранее продуманные небылицы распространялись по рынкам и трактирам: королева позволяет себе совокупляться с лошадьми, драконами, и чрево ее производит монстров каждое полнолуние, королева и Драконий Мясник занимаются черной магией (этот слух был плохо продуман, но бездельники, пересказывающие его друг другу, додумали недостающие фрагменты). И, наконец, королева собирается вывезти все зерно за Узкое Море.

Последний слух, в противовес двум предыдущим, которые все-таки воспринимались как байки, возбудил массовые волнения. Особенно в регионах, где свое хозяйство было развито не слишком сильно. Долина Аррен взбунтовалась неожиданно даже для самого Тириона.

Все шло, как нельзя лучше. Ланнистер-младший забыл лишь об одном деликатном обстоятельстве: он, лорд Десница, будет призван королевой к ответу за беспорядки в первую очередь.

— То есть, вы хотите мне сказать, что ничего не знали о том, что ваш брат жив? — мягко сказала Дейенерис, возвышаясь над ним.

Она умела возвышаться, даже если сидела на полу, раскладывая узоры из цветов. Тирион глубоко вздохнул.  
— Моя королева… — он запнулся; звучало, как у Мормонта, — ваше величество…

Ее взгляд по-прежнему был отсутствующим. Тирион отважился.  
— Дени, — он взял ее руку, открыл рот, кусая нижнюю губу в нерешительности, — моя семья причинила много бед вам и многим. Но не меньшие пережили мы сами.

Она улыбнулась ему, фиалковые глаза заполнились светом южной ночи. Кивнула. Величаво присела рядом — с прямой спиной, изящным разворотом шеи.

— Вы знаете, моя сестра никогда меня не любила. На самом деле, она ненавидела меня. Джейме наоборот. Но мы всегда держались друг за друга, все трое, но не потому, что любили друг друга, — Тирион усмехнулся, глядя в прошлое, — а потому, что никто не любил нас…  
— Вы знали, что ваш брат жив?  
— Я надеялся бы на это, даже если бы увидел его тело перед собой так близко, как вижу вас. Он все еще мой брат.

Тирион не лгал. Это была одна из тех правд, которые и так являлись очевидными. Он смотрел на Дейенерис безотрывно, размышляя, могла ли она любить своего брата? И если могла, то что это была за любовь — обязательство, долг, желание или привычка? «Львам дракона не понять, — пришел к выводу Тирион, — драконам не понять никого. Слишком сильные. Слишком высоко летают».

— Я хочу верить вам, Тирион. Вы, Ланнистеры, имеете свойство выживать, когда от вас этого никто уже не ждет. Я хотела казнить вас не единожды, — Дейенерис вновь возвышалась над ним, недоступная, недосягаемая, — что мне следует делать? Охотиться на Цареубийцу, чтобы отомстить за отца? Сделать вас приманкой для Цареубийцы?

«Подавлять мятеж на Переправе? Попытаться надавить на Хайгарден? На Орлиное Гнездо? Она одержима местью за отца, которого не знала. Она не безумна, нет. Она слишком молода, самоуверенна и не очень опытна. И скора на расправу».

— Позаботиться о себе, ваше величество, — протянул Тирион, — встретиться с королем Джоном. Пока этого не произойдет, вы не можете быть уверены, что действительно контролируете ситуацию.  
— Я встречусь с ним, Десница, — холодно подвела итог Дейенерис, — вскоре. Затем, мы соединим наши силы, найдем шайку Цареубийцы, и тогда, Тирион, я смею вас заверить, ни у кого не останется сомнений в смерти Джейме Ланнистера.

В эту минуту Тирион притворился удрученным. Младший Лев видел неуверенность в ее движениях. Она боится встречаться с Джоном, понял он и отметил эту немаловажную деталь. Джон оттягивает момент встречи тоже, но кто знает, в чем его причины. А Дейенерис боится.

Возможно, этот страх можно будет использовать, чтобы спасти Старшего Льва, когда тот угодит в западню — Тирион надеялся, что Джейме избежит этого. После всего, что было между ними, он не мог злиться на него. Не так много львов осталось, чтобы чураться друг друга.  
*  
Сандор Клиган навис над столом, внимательно изучая карту Перешейка. Сейчас можно было сказать, что он действительно похож на Пса, возможно, на ищейку, а может, на волкодава. Санса усмехнулась этой мысли и откусила еще один кусок от пирожного, роняя крошки в постель.

Она наблюдала за ним с удовольствием. Линии его мощного тела, неожиданная грация и плавность его движений приводили ее в восторг, хотя Сандор никогда не разрешал ей смотреть на свои тренировки. Он говорил, это заставляет его нервничать и проигрывать. Иногда она подсматривала незаметно для него.

Многие придворные дамы развлекались подобным образом.

Дейенерис содержала целую армию гладиаторов. Санса узнала значение этого слова недавно, и ей показалось занятным изучить историю боев. Галереи вокруг тренировочных дворов — половина из которых раньше была отведена под разнообразные развлечения королевы Серсеи — были ее любимым местом.

— Я встретила сегодня Джораха Мормонта, — сказала Санса, облизывая пальцы и протягивая руку за следующим пирожным, — наверху.  
— Опять подглядываешь, — Пёс не обернулся, но она знала даже малейшие признаки его смущения. Он уже успел загореть после Зимы, и по смуглой спине полз румянец.  
— Мормонт организует турнир на свадьбе лорда Десницы, — Санса опять замолчала. Клиган, конечно, ужасный грубиян и невежа, но даже наедине с ним ее не удастся заставить говорить с набитым ртом.

Турнир за пределами Королевской Гавани, но недалеко от нее; пятый день торжеств — первый день свадьбы, который жених и невеста проводят вместе. Это было идеальное время для покушения. Санса не знала, воспользуется ли Тирион случаем или дождется менее многолюдного собрания. Ей всего лишь нужно было убедить Джона оставаться слепым и глухим к тому, что происходит на юге.

Это оказалось сложнее всего. Пока он в Винтерфелле, занятый своими планами и строительством, стяжающий славу король Джон Добрый, Дейенерис для него слишком далекая реальность. Как и сама Санса.

— Да и хрен на них, на турниры, — пробормотал Пёс. Санса затрясла головой. Распущенные волосы упали ей на обнаженную грудь.  
— Мы поедем.  
— Девочка, я уже не тот, чтобы сражаться, труха сыплется изо всех дыр, — он поднялся от стола, потянулся, с хрустом разминая плечи и словно нарочно — Санса не сомневалась, так и есть — демонстрируя силу своего крепкого тела. Она улыбнулась, показывая зубы, засмеялась, перекатилась на живот и обняла подушку руками.  
— Конечно же, ты будешь. И ты победишь, — она уловила его едва заметную улыбку, — сначала я надеялась, что там будет Лорас Тирелл, и тогда тебе пришлось бы ему проиграть.  
— Пошла бы ты! — зарычал Сандор, оборачиваясь. Она не дрогнула, зная его нрав.  
— …и ты бы проиграл. Он нам нужен. Возможно, я выйду за него замуж.  
— Двоемужница. И обольстительница. Где твои былые наивные песенки, Пташка?

Санса зарылась носом в подушку, молча глядя на него. Наконец, мужчина перестал притворяться, что погружен в изучение карт. Хищный стальной блеск его глаз говорил с леди Старк яснее любых речей. У него всегда был честный взгляд. Он бы проиграл, если бы она потребовала. Честь рыцаря этого не допустит — но он и не рыцарь. Он воин.  
А воин может позволить себе проиграть одно сражение, чтобы выиграть войну.

— Ты стала настоящей волчицей, — сказал Сандор. Она слышала его гордость, горечь, восхищение и боль. Но сейчас ей не хотелось задушевного разговора. Она улыбнулась, приподнимаясь и поглаживая себя по шее.  
— Так кто я? — рука скользнула к груди.  
— Лютая волчица, — выдохнул он.  
— А еще? — ниже, по животу, еще ниже, между ног.  
— Моя рыжая сука.  
— Расскажи мне, — она поднялась, позволяя волосам рассыпаться по плечам, по груди, скользя руками по своему телу и давая возможность ему видеть, — расскажи мне, кто я. И покажи, что ты сделаешь со мной за это.  
— О, ты напрашиваешься, девочка.

Санса Старк всегда молилась Деве, когда была младше. Но в последнее время все чаще она чувствует потребность в покровительстве Воина. Тот из его детей, который рядом с ней — ее Пёс — единственное честное зеркало, единственный друг, и она рискнет вступить в сражение, имея только его на своей стороне.  
*  
Если в природе существовал тот тип мужчин, которых Бронн Черноводный не мог представить себе в качестве ближайшего друга, то Джейме Ланнистер был сам по себе абсолютным эталонным представителем такого типа.

Он был лжив, даже когда не желал быть лживым. Исполняя одно случайно данное обещание, он умудрялся наобещать в сто раз больше, не думая, как расплатится с долгами, но искренне намереваясь расплатиться. Он был неуверенным, неудовлетворенным, постоянно сомневающимся, жестоким мерзавцем, легко ранящим чувства всех, кто подходил к нему слишком близко. После чего, конечно, жалел себя за то, что остался в одиночестве.

И у него была самая прелестная дочь в мире. Была. Бронн закрыл глаза, прислонился к столбу-подпорке тента, вздохнул, отхлебнул из горла фляги и принялся скорбеть.

Он умел выделять время для чувств, чтобы не поддаваться им все часы в сутках, как это делали некоторые невоздержанные личности. Десяти минут хватило, чтобы внутренне оплакать роскошные золотистые косы, зеленые глаза, мелкие неровные зубки и прелестную, отливающую сладким золотом юга, кожу с таким невинным пушком на ней. Следующие десять минут Бронн намеревался посвятить планам мести.

Когда-нибудь Ланнистер, если прекратит предаваться самобичеванию и пьянству, разыщет тех, кто сделал это с Мирцеллой. Тогда Бронн возьмется за нож. И поседеют те, кто услышит рассказы о том, что он сделает с ними, а те, кто и так был седой, облысеет.

На мгновение Бронн задумался, что случится с уже лысыми, потом встряхнулся. Из-за проливного дождя его все время клонило в сон. Вероятно, также было виновато вино, потребляемое им в значительных количествах, и местный крестьянский эль — смертоносное пойло.

Делать нечего. Бронн направился к Джейме.  
Ланнистер, как и все последние дни, сидел молча, глядя в никуда, отрешенный, потерянный, совершенно на себя не похожий. Бронн сел напротив.

— Дождь, — сказал Джейме негромко. Бронн пожал плечами.  
— Ага, — согласился он.

Я твой друг, хотел кричать Бронн. Я все равно твой друг. Не знаю, как получилось так, но я твой друг. Пусть ты трахал свою сестру, пусть ты вел себя, как козел, но — и тут он снова поднял глаза на Джейме, уверенный, что никогда не сможет объяснить, даже сам себе, что забыл рядом с этим страдающим, сломленным человеком.

— Ты же не собираешься отравиться, повеситься или что-то в этом роде? — ляпнул он, кривя усмешку, чтобы скрыть беспокойство. Джейме медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Ты мне еще прилично должен, не забывай.

Джейме медленно кивнул, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Да что с тобой, блядь, такое, а? — не выдержал Бронн, — ну поехали, найдем каких-нибудь потаскух, нажремся в сопли, набьем морды каким-нибудь деревенским охламонам…

Джейме печально усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Дождь, — сказал он снова, помолчал, потом прикусил губы, — и я все проебал.

«Ему бы прореветься, — подумал Бронн, абсолютно точно не готовый к такого рода помощи, как утирание слез лорду-командующему, — отоспаться. Только хрен когда мы это увидим, похоже». Он знал, что имеет в виду Джейме, когда говорит это. Просто в одно прекрасное мгновение до Льва, кажется, дошло, что он не становится моложе, а накопленные долги приходится отдавать немедленно, и с процентами. Жизнь — жестокий ростовщик.

Не желая заражаться меланхолией, Бронн ушел, оставив Джейме одного.

Под тентом собрались Ривергейты, отец и сыновья, Хоулы, Кракехоллы, Марбранды и остальные. Настроение у большинства было не многим лучше, чем у лорда Ланнистера.

— Мы выгребли последнее, — доложил Марбранд, — весь хлеб, всю скотину. Сколько еще нам ждать?  
— Мы не можем атаковать Гавань. Мы вряд ли осилим даже дойти дотуда, — кажется, это был один из Хоулов.  
— Нужно заслать кого-то к Переправе. У нас скоро не останется разведчиков. Если Безупречные там, она может перебросить их сюда очень быстро.  
— Им все равно надо есть и спать, — Бронн сплюнул, скептически хмурясь, — по дороге все разорено.  
— Кто-нибудь рискнет предложить Лорду Ланнистеру отступить?

Ответом была тишина. Джейме не хотел даже слышать о том, чтобы разделиться, даже для пополнения припасов. Бронн уже говорил с ним об этом. Сражение редко длилось больше суток, но до этих суток армии нужно было дожить, а до места столкновения — добраться. Если прежде маленькие отряды легче могли скрыться от глаз наблюдателей, теперь это не имело большого значения. В едва пережившем Зиму Вестеросе спрятаться могла любая армия, если только вставала не на дороге: люди переселялись с одного места на другое, те, что оставались на земле, были заняты только вспашкой и севом.

Тирион выбрал хорошее время, чтобы затеять заговор, подумал Бронн. Не рассчитал только, что солдатам нужна еда.

— А может, разместимся в Хайгардене? — вяло предложил Бронн. Высокородные рыцари посмотрели на него с тем самым выражением, которое он ненавидел.

«Подождите, вот придет в себя Ланнистер, он скажет то же самое». Бронн хотел было изречь нечто, подобающее случаю, когда внезапно заметил издалека знакомую фигуру, тяжело шагающую по дороге.

А узнав одинокого путника, упрямо идущего вперед под проливным дождем, не мог не расплыться в улыбке.

— Гляньте-ка, кто к нам пожаловал, — кивнул он, и мужчины обернулись. Пооткрывали рты все.  
— Чтоб я сдох! — высказался сир Аддам.


	12. Тактическое подчинение

Бриенна в очередной раз проклинала свое женское сердце.

Всю дорогу до Хайгардена она пыталась убедить себя в целесообразности своего визита к лорду Ланнистеру. Получалось скверно. Кто не озадачивался вопросами осмысленности, так это Тормунд и компания — тридцать одичалых, увязавшихся за ней, по ее мнению, исключительно с целью отравить ей жизнь.

Тормунд вообще был умелым преследователем. Он топал за ней на расстоянии пяти шагов, куда бы она ни направилась. Она не уставала напоминать себе, что он может в любую минуту украсть ее. Одичалый клялся, что не сделает этого, но Бриенна не верила.

— Ты так часто говоришь об этом, что я начинаю задумываться, — распевал Тормунд, — может, ты просто хочешь, чтобы тебя действительно украли? Чтобы нашелся сильный мужик, который покажет тебе, что такое жаркий трах, а? Что бы ты скулила, когда мой здоровый…

Со следующим шагом он полетел вниз через ее подставленную ногу. Распластавшись по земле, он глянул на Бриенну с непередаваемым восторгом, который не сильно уменьшился от ее слов.

— Последний, кто говорил со мной подобным образом, ползал передо мной на коленях, харкая кровью и собирая в траве свои зубы сломанной рукой. Какой частью тела пожертвуешь ты?  
— Любой, которая не устроит тебя, моя леди. Но дай сначала проявить их в деле, — ухмылялся Тормунд.  
— Начну с языка.  
— Как пожелаешь, красавица, — он облизнулся, окидывая ее нехорошим взглядом, и Бриенна подавила желание пнуть его хорошенько. Он мог бы воспринять это как намек.  
Вечером, сидя у костра, она не могла отделаться от воспоминаний, которые отзывались в теле жаждой прикосновений и возбуждением. «Я совершенно и полностью сошла с ума, — с трудом вздыхала Бриенна, — что можно сделать, ну что, чтобы не думать постоянно об этом?».

«Убить Тормунда», тут же пришел ответ, и Тартская Дева тихо зарычала.

Дорога до Хайгардена была унылой, но зато она научилась некоторым интересным трюкам у одичалых: маскировке лагеря, ложным тропам. Они все были охотники и неплохо ориентировались в лесу. Но жизнь на севере за Стеной совершенно не давала им опыта жизни на юге. Вольный Народ с трудом признавал границы частной собственности, если они не выглядели как крепостные стены.

Начались проливные дожди. Первый день они переждали, но затем стало ясно, что погода переменилась надолго: небо закрылось тучами до горизонта, ветра не было совсем. Следующие четыре дня Бриенна мокла, мерзла и проклинала тот день, когда впервые увидела Джейме Ланнистера.

«Ну и куда меня опять несет из-за него?!».  
*  
Тирион был мучительно трезв уже неделю.

Две ипостаси: главный заговорщик — и лорд Десница, вступили в неминуемый конфликт. Переправа уступала позиции. Фреи были упрямым народом, но Безупречные превосходили их в этом, даже при учете недостающего пайка.

Недалек был тот день, когда угроза Дейенерис могла сбыться, и Львов в Вестеросе стало бы еще на одного меньше.

Его последней надеждой оставался король Джон. Но ни одной весточки с Севера не поступало, Санса начинала нервничать, и Тирион опасался, что раскрытие их заговора — вопрос ближайшего времени. Он решил ускорить подготовку к своей свадьбе с Ашей (которая отчалила на Железные Острова и пылко пообещала в качестве предсвадебной подготовки воздерживаться от вина и иных плотских удовольствий не менее двух недель до даты свадебной церемонии). Ланнистер-младший был поражен такой беспримерной силой воли, проявляемой ради будущего супруга.

Было что-то слегка порочное в том, что его новую свадьбу помогала организовать его бывшая жена. Это Красный Замок, это двор. Тирион вздохнул.

— Миледи, я намерен соблюсти все традиции, унаследованные от давних предков, — заявил он, созерцая Сансу Старк, составляющую схему посадки гостей за столами.

Санса подняла на него сияющий взгляд. Тирион мог только удивляться, как в ней сочетались такие черты, как крайний прагматизм и сентиментальность.

— Все, милорд?  
— Абсолютно. Провожание, конечно, — он послал ей ухмылку, от которой Пёс в углу комнаты зарычал, — помнится, я был так стремителен в свою первую брачную ночь, что мы были лишены этого дивного удовольствия.  
— Утренний визит? — Санса перелистнула две страницы из фолианта, добытого в библиотеке Ланнистеров.  
— Обязательно. И я настаиваю на плаче невесты. Плач невесты — это ее жалобы на жениха, — пояснил Тирион, — в наших обычаях это было принято. Насколько могу помнить, моя сестра просто-таки рыдала, — он и Санса разделили на двоих понимающую улыбку, — знатные леди ведут невесту в септу или на брачный пир и плачут вместе с ней. Или, — он обошел Сансу со спины, игнорируя утробное ворчание ее бессменного защитника, — поскольку я не уверен, что моя будущая жена будет достаточно убедительна в своих жалобах, есть еще «песня девицы». Крики с брачного ложа. Девушки должны кричать, разве нет?

Ему нравилось, как Санса смущается неподобающей темы разговора. Ему нравилось смущать людей, и он надеялся преуспеть с Дейенерис однажды.

— Моя тетя Дженна прославилась своей «песней девицы». Говорят, она ни разу не повторилась. Уверен, леди Грейджой сможет доставить немало радостных минут тем, кто окажется рядом с нашими покоями…  
— Это трогательно, — серьезно сказала Санса, задумчиво глядя в книгу, — с годами начинаешь ценить традиции. В них есть определенная красота и мудрость.

Тирион усмехнулся. Традиция выдавать замуж недозревших девиц не казалась ему мудрой, и казалось, Санса должна быть первой, кто восстанет против нее. Он хорошо помнил ее взгляд, когда они остались вдвоем после свадьбы, связанные друг с другом против своей воли. Иногда Тирион задумывался, не лучше ли было для нее остаться его женой.

Он, по крайней мере, не издевался над своими женщинами.

Тирион собирался навестить своих осведомителей и побывать в монетном дворе, когда, запыхавшись, к нему прибежал его сквайр с письмом. Лорд Десница напрягся, увидев на нем печать Винтерфелла. Быстро развернув его, он пробежал содержание глазами. Затем сглотнул.

Письмо было от Арьи Старк.

Официальным назвать его было никак нельзя, но печать говорила сама за себя. «Мы, король Джон Старк…». Арья не была сильна в придворном этикете, но очевидно, имела чутье на интриги. Ее неопрятный почерк с большими промежутками между строк сообщал Тириону, что:

«Джон Старк намерен оказать помощь своей названной жене Дейенерис Таргариен в борьбе с изменническим восстанием Джейме Ланнистера. Вместе с тем, исходя из всеобщего желания сохранения мира и безопасности, король Джон планирует проведение предварительных переговоров с упомянутым изменником Джейме Ланнистером без присутствия Десницы ее величества, Тириона Ланнистера».

Когда он ворвался в покои леди Старк-старшей, она сидела перед зеркалом. Пса не было видно. Она молча взяла письмо из его рук, прочитала, шевеля губами, отложила в сторону.

— Я ожидала, — спокойно сказала Санса, оглянулась на него, — вы беспокоитесь, милорд?

Он подошел к ней сзади. Удобнее всего было устроить руки ей на талию, что он и сделал, оказываясь достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать запах лаванды от ее волос.

— Я беспокоился бы меньше, милая Санса, если бы Джорах Мормонт точил свой меч несколько чаще. Возможно, мне следует предпочесть костер.  
— Не стоит, Тирион, — она развернулась к нему, — Джон не нападает без переговоров. В чем Дейенерис обвиняет вашего брата? В убийстве короля-безумца? Это смешно.  
— Даже если она будет обвинять его в том, что он мочился в штаны в три года, у нее все еще есть Безупречные, чтобы воевать за это. Видите ли, милая Санса, королей можно ненавидеть, осуждать и обсуждать, но люди не выносят, когда их убивают.  
— Я попробую решить это осложнение с Джоном. Возможно, мне придется покинуть дворец на время, — задумчиво сказала Санса и протянула руку Тириону для поцелуя, — прикроете мое отсутствие, милорд?  
— Для меня его ничто не сделает менее горьким, миледи. Санса! — позвал он ее от порога, глаза их встретились, — мы на волоске. Сделайте все возможное.

Она встретила его взгляд смело и решительно, затем отвернулась, и он видел ее непроницаемую улыбку в зеркале на столике перед ней.  
— Не беспокойтесь, милорд, — снова услышал он ее тихий голос.

Вечером Десница наблюдал за королевой, которую намеревался свергнуть. Дейенерис играла с драконами. Тирион склонил голову, любуясь ее грациозными движениями. «Вот она, — думал он, против воли улыбаясь, — королева всего мира. Освободительница, победительница и прочее, прочее. Может быть, если бы у нее не было столько честолюбия и амбиций, а главное — иллюзий, она стала бы прекрасной королевой. Если бы у нее были дети».

Дейенерис звала своими детьми драконов, и они отвечали ей взаимностью, но конечно, Тирион не назвал бы близость королевы и ящеров семейными отношениями. Ее короткое замужество за кхалом Дрого, по слухам, любившего ее беззаветно со всей силой своего дикого сердца, не могло научить ее тому, что собой представляет семья. Даже самая несчастная, нездоровая, воспитывающая предрассудки и поощряющая разврат, семья лучше, чем одиночество, рассудил младший Лев.

Когда-то он бежал от своего львиного прайда. Настал день, когда он хотел бы в него вернуться. Семья, из любви или из ненависти, давала силы. Тирион вновь посмотрел на Дейенерис.

Бесплодная, беззаботная, бездомная королева. Даже у Серсеи было больше шансов, подумал он.

Следующим же утром Тирион получил несколько сообщений. Хайгарден сообщал, что раскрывает свои двери для Ланнистеров и Старков, не делая различия между ними; король Джон и Арья Старк объявляли Долину Аррен территорией переговоров; в Близнецах бесчинствовали дотракийцы. Ну и, как завершающий штрих, Аша Грейджой сообщала, что будет счастлива выходить замуж, соблюдая все традиции Ланнистеров, но также просит жениха почтить Утонувшего Бога.

Тирион подозревал, что ритуальное утопление после всех остальных его проблем будет актом милосердия.  
*  
Джейме перечитывал свой ответ леди Оленне на ее приглашение в Хайгарден и вспоминал своих детей.

Он так и не узнал, был ли Джоффри на самом деле его сыном. Первенец Серсеи, умерший в младенчестве, точно принадлежал Роберту. Джейме по прошествии многих лет хотелось бы верить, что и Джоффри был Ланнистером только наполовину. Он невесело усмехнулся.

«…поскольку союз между нашими домами посредством брака невозможен, мы, Дом Тирелл, предлагаем…».

Томмен и Мирцелла были другими. Иногда он думал, как счастлив был бы хотя бы подержать их на руках, просто побыть рядом, но он почти не видел своих детей до того момента, пока им не исполнялось три. «Они только мои», страстно рычала Серсея, сверкая глазами. Она сама решала, сколько львят ей нужно. Она решала, как их будут звать, что они будут любить, чему их будут учить. Джейме с трудом мог вспомнить, что тогда он сам думал о границах ее чувства собственности.

«Теперь мы одни, ты и я, против всего мира, — шептала Серсея незадолго до их расставания, — мне нужен ребенок, Джейме. Мне нужен еще ребенок». Он так и не узнал, был ли этот ребенок его, принадлежал ли он Эурону Грейджою или кому угодно еще. Возможно, она не знала сама. Просто, в одно утро Квибирн не пустил его в покои королевы, куда ее брат и так заходил с опаской и неохотой, и сообщил, что Серсея решила прервать беременность.

Уже немалый срок, возраст, злоупотребление вином — она болела после спровоцированного выкидыша долго, становясь только злее, жестче.

Он обманывал себя, переставал обманывать, говорил себе, что не может, не имеет права бросить сестру больной и слабой, обещал уйти завтра, послезавтра, вытерпеть еще день. Однажды утром Джейме проснулся, понимая, что еще один день ничего не изменит. Не в лучшую сторону, в любом случае.

Серсея сидела на своей постели. Одетая в одно из старых платьев времен «среднего Роберта», как она говаривала, она смотрела перед собой в одну точку, и брови ее были сдвинуты к переносице. «О чем-то дорогая сестрица размышляет».

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он сел рядом, положил руку рядом с ее. Она убрала ее, отвернулась. Слабая улыбка скользнула по губам. «Они всегда были такой формы? Или это в последнее время она так их поджимает?».  
— Когда ты стал так себе позволять разговаривать со мной?  
— Мои извинения, ваша милость, — пробормотал он.  
— Так ты уходишь.

Серсея знала его очень хорошо. Она не читала его мыслей. Она просто была наблюдательна. Хищница, предпочитающая нападать из засады.

— Уходишь к своей… зверушке? — она скривилась, — этой сапфировой леди, твоей питомице с коровьим взглядом? Она будет в восторге. Девица, для которой не нужна охрана и пояс верности. Ты здорово сэкономишь.

Он не пытался ее переубеждать. Утешать. Он даже не смотрел Серсее в глаза, как и она в его.

— Вместе против страшных чудовищ с севера. Как романтично. Как раз для таких страшилищ. Они любят сказки. Она должна тебе больше, чем просто трахаться. Она должна тебя боготворить, что ты позволяешь ей смотреть на себя.

Он молчал.  
— Если я еще когда-нибудь увижу ее, я выколю ей глаза. Как тебе, а?  
— Ты закончила? — тихо спросил Джейме. Серсея легла назад на подушки, как будто израсходовала свой запас яда. Но он быстро пополнялся.  
— Ты закончился. Пошел вон. Почувствуй себя героем, сдохни с ней на севере, ты мог иметь все, ты мог…

Он уходил с тяжелым сердцем, но горе не было вечным. Всего через несколько дней печаль стала тише, а потом прошла. И начала забываться.

Возможно, и теперь Джейме Ланнистер тосковал не по Мирцелле. Не по Томмену. По несуществующей, не рожденной дочери, по сыну, которого не мог назвать своим, по женщине, которая могла дать их ему, дать себя, или хотя бы не отвергать за то, кем он был.

«А единственную такую я прогнал».  
*  
Когда Бриенна снова увидела Джейме, он был совсем серый — как мир вокруг. Очень тихий и погруженный в себя. Это не был гнев. Не тот, который он испытывал, когда лишился руки. Тот был направлен на мир вокруг, на Варго Хоута, на нее саму, на кого угодно. Тогда мир был враждебен Джейме Ланнистеру. Бриенна не могла не думать о том, какую работу он проделал над собой с тех пор, пускай даже это не всегда было очевидно для тех, кто знал его поверхностно.

Проходя под дождем по лагерю Ланнистеров, она встречала обращенные на себя взгляды. Ей кивали. Изредка кланялись. Многих она не видела с Зимы. Она привыкла отрешаться от того, что слышала. Дождь скрадывал звуки, но все равно, слышно было:  
— Что-то Тарты зачастили. Быть пирушке и плачу невесты!  
— Блудная леди возвращается к порогу.  
— Можно расходиться по домам, парни. У лорда будет с кем повоевать…

Она поздоровалась с сиром Аддамом, который напоил ее горячим вином и немедленно приказал «обеспечить леди всем необходимым». Странное чувство того, что все это было с ней уже не раз раньше, охватило Бриенну, когда она заходила, одна и без доклада, в шатер лорда-командующего Ланнистера.

Она стояла там, опять в одежде с чужого плеча, с мечом на бедре — она никогда не оставляла Верный Клятве, без обуви, мокрая, растерявшая все силы притворяться равнодушной. И отчаянно, безнадежно любящая его. Любым. Серым, жалким, слабым, гордым, сильным, хитрым, веселым, злым. Дождь барабанил по шатру, свет внутри не горел — серый полумрак и голубые тени окружали Джейме.

Ты почувствуешь мой взгляд. Я не дам тебе похоронить себя заживо. Ты не дал мне сделать этого с собой, ты простил мне предательство, простил мне мои глупые ошибки, и я пришла.  
Она знала, где найти то тепло, в котором он нуждался.

…Бриенна открыла глаза. За шиворот набился снег, она пошевелилась, нашаривая рукой Верный Клятве. Зажмурилась. В глаза бил свет. Ослепительно яркий, он грел. Солнце взошло. Моргая и прикрывая глаза рукой, она сползла осторожно по сугробу, из которого выбралась, огляделась. Джейме нигде не было. Она хотела вскочить, осмотреться — и с визгом поехала вниз, катясь все быстрее и быстрее, по снежному завалу.

Кажется, она сломала несколько пальцев на ногах. И почему-то приземлилась в стороне от остальных.

Внизу были люди. Все еще оглушенная, она кое-как поднялась, шатаясь и почти ослепнув от белого золота перед ней, первого рассвета за долгое время. Натыкаясь на кого-то и падая, она шла мимо раненных, оглядываясь, искала знакомые лица.

Но они все казались знакомыми. Почти прозрачные, бледные, с синяками под глазами, такие же беспомощные. Звон в ушах вдруг прекратился, а затем, постепенно набирая громкость, на нее обрушился мир. Мир дня.

— …и я ему — раз! Он надо мной, глазищи — во, я держусь за Бакстера, да простят его Старые Боги, бедолагу…  
— Носилки! Носилки! Пропустите!  
— …а она нет. А я да. А она — ну одну ночь хоть поживем. А я — да ведь Ночь-то долгая!  
-…да порви ты ее к гребанной матери, перевязку ты эту, хуле вылупился…

Ее толкали, она опустилась на колени, сложила руки перед собой, пытаясь принять происходящее.

Джейме. Надо искать Джейме. Что-то, что проснулось с одним лишь его именем, подбросило ее на ноги, она не чувствовала мороза, не боялась света, бежала, как могла, блуждая, как если бы все вокруг было в кромешном мраке, заглядывала в лица всем, одному, другому:  
— Вы не видели Джейме Ланнистера? Кто-нибудь, видел?

Бриенну заносило, она поскальзывалась, падала, ноги слабели — пока ее не поймал за руки сир Бронн Черноводный.  
— Ох блядские пекла, ёбанные небеса! — он был невозможно, свински пьян, и лучился счастьем, — миледи, ох да чтоб меня! Ты жива!

И расцеловал ее в щеки, дергая туда-сюда, еще и ущипнул, как ребенка.  
— Джейме, — прошептала она. Лицо Бронна приобрело торжественное, страдальческое выражение, разве что слезы не побежали из глаз. И она увидела прямо за ним сложенные Ланнистерские знамена и лежащий поверх них Вдовий Плач. Сердце упало и перестало биться. Не может быть…  
— Да стой ты, ну куда, ну теперь-то что, — причитал Бронн ей вслед.

Она бежала на золотой свет. Она слышала смех Джейме, вымученный, горький, далекий, но потом —  
— Женщина!

И там был он. Хромающий, спешил ей навстречу, бледный и такой же растерянный. Они поймали друг друга, Бриенна обхватила его лицо руками, жадно всматриваясь в него, не прячась от внимающих, ярких глаз, светлая зелень которых обещала тепло и весну. Ловила на своем лице его прикосновения. Подчинилась радостно его сильной руке, когда он обхватил ее за шею и сдвинул их лбы вместе. Они назвали имена друг друга и засмеялись. И продолжали смеяться, улыбаться и смотреть друг на друга, повторяя, что теперь все будет хорошо.

Пар их дыхания, легкий, морозный, напитанный белым золотом солнца на исходе зимы, вдруг заткал весь мир вокруг туманом, оставив их только вдвоем. Бесконечность, в которой был Джейме и была Бриенна, и никого больше, даже самого времени.

…света этого мгновения могло хватить на тысячи жизней. Бриенна распахнула полог шатра, впуская мелодию дождя, и перевела взгляд на одинокого лорда Ланнистера.

Он медленно, как будто опасаясь не увидеть никого, повернул лицо в ее сторону, не отнимая руки ото рта. Взгляд вспыхнул — зеленые угли, золотое пламя, огни призрачного города — и Джейме поднялся ей навстречу.

— Рада видеть вас, милорд, — чуть склонила она голову, Джейме шагнул вперед.  
— Миледи.

Между ними вновь состоялся молчаливый диалог, тот, в котором были уверены оба — как тогда, когда он дал ей меч, как на Стене, как после Стены. Было абсолютно бессмысленно отступать. Не с ним, не после всего. Он знал, что женщина приехала из-за него и ради него. Она знала, что Джейме подкошен тем, что переживает, и нуждается в ней.  
— Джейме.

«Женщина», услышала она его прозвучавший ясно, как если бы он сказал вслух, призыв. Бриенна подошла, пока он оседал на стул, протянула руки — и прижала его к груди, прижала к себе его голову, гладила по затылку, по шее, по плечам, обхватив его руками, как сделала бы мать. Его плечи дрогнули, он всхлипнул, рвано выдыхая и позволяя литься слезам, и так они стояли, в одном из своих молчаливых моментов, о которых не нужно было потом говорить, чтобы помнить всегда.

Дождь выбивал ритмы дыхания и неровный стук сердец. Оплакивал вместе с ним то, что он потерял и то, чего никогда не имел. Бриенна прижимала его к себе, шепча то, что когда-то слышала в детстве — едва слышные ласковые слова о том, что все пройдет, что все будет хорошо, и она будет рядом. Джейме молчал, впитывая ее тепло.

Опора для слишком многих, он мог опереться только на нее. Фантомный образ Серсеи поблек и растаял, давно, еще после того, как он потерял руку. Бриенна шикнула на ее призрак, напомнивший о себе.  
«Не приходи без приглашения, львица. Ты здесь не нужна».

У входа деликатно прокашлялся оруженосец. Джейме поднял голову, но она не разомкнула рук.  
— Горячая вода для леди, ужин и письмо из Хайгардена.  
— Заходи, — голос Джейме ничуть не выдавал его минутной слабости. Бриенна встала за его плечом, как всегда, убрав руки за спину.

Ведро с горячей водой поставили перед табуретом, и она с удовольствием опустила туда замерзшие ноги, чуть подкатав штаны. Шатер озарился светом, тени ушли. Она закрыла глаза и наслаждалась теплом, пока до нее не дошло — это было очень интересное осознание, второй раз в жизни — она пьяна: горячее вино внутри и горячая вода снаружи сделали свое дело.  
По крайней мере, она согрелась.

Джейме заметил это тоже, потому что прищурился и усмехнулся. Бриенна послала ему хмурый оскал, который обычно говорил, что она сердита. И была вознаграждена — Джейме прикусил губу, мальчишеская улыбка заиграла на его лице, он поднял палец вверх:  
— И еще вина для нас!

Они сидели друг напротив друга. Бриенна едва могла удержать ухмылку, то и дело расползающуюся на лице. «Септа Роэлла говорила, оно и так широкое, поэтому лучше выглядеть грустной, чем вульгарной».

— Так ты теперь служишь Старкам, — заметил он негромко, с аппетитом поглощая ветчину и поджаренный хлеб, — опять.  
— Пути замыкаются, — высказалась Бриенна. Язык немного заплетался, а губы онемели. Вино было приятным на вкус, и она чувствовала необходимость оставаться в состоянии опьянения.  
— Твой замыкается рядом со мной, кажется. По крайней мере, чаще всего, — Джейме указал на нее вилкой, — сколько прошло времени? Три месяца?  
— Больше. Джейме, — она немного запнулась, гадая, стоит ли добавлять титул, — я приехала, когда услышала новости о твоей… о Мирцелле.

На мгновение он застыл, затем брови его коротко взметнулись вверх, и он опустил глаза в тарелку.  
— Я помню, что ты говорил о том, чтобы спасать и жалеть тебя, милорд, — добавила Бриенна спешно, — обещаю не пытаться.  
— Прости меня, — вскинул Джейме глаза на нее и снова отвел их в сторону, — иногда я сам не знаю, что несу.  
— Иногда? — она фыркнула, — всегда.  
— Часто. Женщина, прости, я извиняюсь, — он никогда не умел просить прощения, это Бриенна давно знала, — я идиот. Сдаюсь. Спасибо, что ты здесь.

Возможно, это было действие вина. Или многолетняя привычка к Джейме Ланнистеру. Или внутреннее прозрение, быть может, но Бриенна поняла, что извинений на словах ей будет недостаточно. Слова Джейме легко обращал в прах, в отличие от нее. «Мечом, делом или словом, но я заставлю его по-настоящему попросить прощения, — подумала Бриенна, — я заставлю его пожалеть. Понять. Я не „девочка в доспехах“. Он не будет пользоваться моей слабостью, когда ему захочется поиграть, чтобы потом прогонять, когда я не нужна».

Она отсалютовала следующей порцией вина и едва не подавилась, когда услышала вдруг обыденное:  
— Кстати, я виделся с твоим отцом.  
*  
Мгновение — и Бриенна была рядом, взволнованная и заинтересованная. Джейме почти наслаждался этой агонией. Снова видеть ее, обонять, чувствовать затылком, спиной, поясницей, членом, даже пятками — всей кожей, каждым волоском чувствовать ее движения, это было бесценно. А еще хмельная муть ее голубых глаз, полуприкрытых, сонных и счастливых, манила его, и он радостно тонул в них.

Ничуть не беспокоясь о том, как спасется.

— Твой отец очень переживает, — повествовал Джейме, — мы недолго говорили. Лорд Тарт немного рассказал мне о визите к королеве, — чтобы не повторять то, что услышал лорд Селвин от Дейенерис, Джейме добавил, — еще он сказал, что хочет перерезать мне глотку и подвесить на маяке на вашем чудесном Сапфировом острове.  
— А что ты ему сказал? — тревожно спросила женщина. Джейме сглотнул.

«Спроси меня, что я не сказал ему. Я не сказал, что хочу тебя так, что сводит ноги. Я не сказал, что хочу вылизать тебя с ног до головы, заставить тебя стонать, кричать мое имя, заставить тебя этим твоим чудесным голосом умолять меня взять тебя глубоко и жестко. Не сказал, что хочу смотреть, как ты возьмешь мой член в рот, округлив свои пухлые розовые губы. Что я выверну наизнанку потрохами наружу любого, кто попробует отнять тебя у меня».

— Он спрашивал, стала ли ты хорошим воином, — сглотнул Джейме, чувствуя першение в горле и тесноту в штанах, — о твоих ранах.  
— Он очень зол на меня? — тихо спросила Бриенна.  
— Зол немного. Но все равно любит тебя.

«Я тоже зол. И тоже…», подумал Джейме, оборвав себя на страшном слове «люблю», которое прозвучало легким эхом над ним и вокруг них обоих.

Она смотрела на него, все еще улыбаясь при мысли об отце, но глаза — семь небес и десять морей чистой бирюзовой голубизны — были крепко связаны с его собственными. Джейме вспомнил, как смотрел в эти глаза Зимой, когда все вокруг стало серым и мертвым. Он откашлялся.

— Бриенна, прости меня, — начал он снова через минуту, и это была непростая минута, — я наговорил тебе ужасных вещей. Я оскорбил тебя, и я не должен был этого делать. Я должен был поблагодарить тебя за спасение моей гребанной жизни, упасть на колени, не знаю, посвятить тебе стихи и…  
— Только не стихи.  
— Это вызов? — Джейме усмехнулся.

Она закатила глаза, и он почувствовал себя окрыленным. Все было в порядке. Может быть, его мир опять разваливался на куски, но все было именно так, как надо. По крайней мере, они опять встречали будущее вместе. Уютная тишина, наполненная теплом ее присутствия, заставила его вспомнить о тех сотнях вечеров, которые они провели наедине. Совсем недавно Джейме клялся себе, что, если ему доведется еще раз увидеть Бриенну Тарт, он непременно соблазнит ее.

Но после того, как лорд Селвин рассказал ему о помолвке, которую запланировал для дочери, Джейме словно окатили ледяной водой. Все то время, что они были вместе, он ни разу не думал о будущем. Будущего не существовало. Его собственная никудышная репутация, грядущая вероятная казнь — Джейме не думал о них тогда.

Но Тартская Дева заслуживала лучшего, чем чувствовать себя позором семьи. И все же он не смог удержаться, чтобы не спросить:  
— Миледи, я хотел спросить, сегодня ты… ты ляжешь со мной?

Она кивнула, поднимаясь из-за стола и чуть пошатываясь. Джейме высунулся на улицу — дождь прекратился на какое-то время, отовсюду капало, Бронн ошивался под тентом.

— За воссоединение влюбленных! — поднял он свою любимую флягу.  
— Пошел в задницу. Она мой друг.  
— О, нет, Ланнистер. Вот я — твой друг. Друзья, смею надеяться, не проводят время, только и думая, как бы запихать один в другого поглубже свой…

Когда он вернулся, женщина уже лежала в постели. Разморенная вином и теплом, уставшая с дороги, она мужественно боролась с подступающим сном. Джейме разделся, нырнул к ней и был тут же пойман в кольцо ее сильных, но нежных рук.

Это было больше, чем облегчение. Прижиматься к ее груди, позволяя себе сдаться — перед правдой о чувстве, которое он больше всего боялся познать и потерять. Особенно теперь. Джейме представил — это было не иначе как наваждение — что мог потерять и её. Это заставило его вновь испытать ту самую боль в груди, неописуемый страх, ужас перед поглощающей пустотой.

И, как бы он ни старался забыть о тех прикосновениях и близости, которую они разделили, это было невозможно. Дороги назад просто не существовало. Джейме дотронулся до ее плеча, потерся щекой о ее грудь — Бриенна вздохнула и вжалась носом в его волосы. Он провел рукой по ее руке, обвел ее бока, добрался до обнаруженного чуткого места на пояснице сзади — она поджала колено, давая ему возможность обнять себя крепче.

Прикосновений становилось больше, жадных, нетерпеливых, им мешала одежда, рваное дыхание заполняло пространство. Джейме был рад, что не видит ее глаз. Вряд ли он смог устоять хотя бы минуту.

Он осторожно положил руку поверх ее ладони, потянул вниз. Ее близость и откровенность дали дорогу растущей страсти. Бриенна осторожно провела рукой по его животу, пальцы проследили дорожку волос от пупка ниже, замерли под штанами на мгновение. Джейме подумал о том, что они могли бы — ну может быть, попробовать, это же ничего, только ласки, просто взаимные, вместе — надо предложить.

— Женщина. Бриенна, — прошептал он, чуть поднимаясь, — ты позволишь мне… ты не могла бы… если тебе понравилось, что мы делали тогда, перед тем, как…  
— Я помню.  
— Тебе понравилось.  
— Да.

Она резко отстранилась назад, упираясь руками в его плечи, отворачиваясь, и пробурчала:  
— Ты просишь сделать это для тебя?  
— Я… да. В общем, да.

Она молчала, не глядя на него. Джейме мог видеть морщинку на ее лбу. Возможно, он был слишком настойчив? Но Бриенна подняла глаза, коротко кивнула, и ее ладони надавили на его плечи.

— Да, — твердо сказала она, — ложись.  
— А, ты командуешь? — он ухмыльнулся, пользуясь моментом и хлопая ее по бедру, — займи свое место, женщина, и мы…

Джейме не успел закончить фразу, потому что Бриенна заломила его запястье, ловко вывернулась из его ослабших объятий и толкнула его вниз, прижала его своим весом к кровати, не давая шевельнуться.  
— Я сказала, ложись, милорд. Сверху буду я.

Дыхание куда-то исчезло, мир сузился до пространства между ее ногами, провалился в бездну ее глаз, и он издал неясный звук — протест, мольба, удивление, желание, в нем было все. Должно быть, он выглядел глупо. Лицо Бриенны чуть смягчилось, когда она наклонилась и спросила:  
— Ты доверяешь мне?

И Джейме кивнул.


	13. Опыт и наивность

Джейме Ланнистер знал, что не является самым опытным любовником Вестероса.  
Пожалуй, он занял бы одно из почетных мест в конце списка. Где-нибудь среди тех мифических септонов, что не увлекались шлюхами, неполовозрелыми мальчиками или друг другом.

До последнего времени его это тревожило слабо. У него всегда была Серсея, у него был меч. Обе руки на месте. Был отец, грозная тень Льва над картой материка, гарант возвращения всех долгов и беспощадной мести врагам, коварный, хитроумный, несгибаемый Тайвин. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой или остаться таковой навсегда.

Он редко задавался вопросом, каково было бы спать с другой женщиной. Серсея звала его к себе не слишком часто. У нее были свои интимные привычки, которые не нравились ему, и она спала с другими мужчинами — но очень долгое время Джейме был убежден, что другой женщины ему не нужно. Пока был жив Роберт, он просто не мог размениваться на других, зная, что что-то, что принадлежит ему, было отнято и испорчено, и он не вправе забрать это назад.

Но когда Роберта не стало, он все равно не остался единственным в ее объятиях.

У них никогда не было достаточно времени, им всегда приходилось молчать. Каждая встреча рисковала стать последней. Со временем Джейме заметил, что стирается не только новизна ощущений, но и воспоминания о прежней страсти. Серсея никогда не была нежна с ним — она не считала это необходимым, а после того, как он потерял руку, именно в нежности нуждался больше всего. Но там, где он надеялся ее найти, все оставалось по-прежнему: быстрое сношение в любом подходящем углу, его разрядка, сдавленные проклятия из-за испорченной прически или платья.

Это была рутина, одной Серсее известно, зачем потребная. Она не уставала упрекать его, когда не получала удовольствия, что с ее пристрастием к крепким напиткам случалось все чаще.

В тридцать и шесть лет своей жизни Джейме Ланнистер обнаружил, что не имеет представления, чего хочет в постели. Мог сказать только совершенно точно, кого. И она была с ним. Меч в левой руке, новизна от начала, непройденная дорога — это была Бриенна, это был он с Бриенной, вдвоем перед сладкой желанной неизвестностью.

Неудивительно, что голова кружилась у него, когда он оказался прижат к матрасу мускулистыми бедрами Тартской Девы, а его руки были зажаты точно у нее между ног безо всякой надежды освободить их. Он не был бы воином, если бы не попытался — безнадежно, в никуда рванувшись и стиснув зубы, почувствовал через ткань ее брюк жаркую влажность точно над своим членом. Она тоже ощутила это — и отодвинулась, настолько, чтобы между их телами оставалось не более дюйма.

Бриенна наклонилась к его лицу. Ни тени улыбки в сияющих глазах, лишь знакомое предвкушение битвы.  
— Ты говорил, что я играю в рыцаря.  
— Я был неправ, — он едва смог выжать из себя эти звуки.  
— Так я играю, милорд? — ее рука поперек его груди надавила сильнее. Если бы она хорошенько тряхнула его, то разом сломала бы четыре ребра как минимум. Но ее лицо в опасной близости от его губ заставляло думать только об одном: как ее хотелось сейчас. Воинственную леди, нежную подругу, верного друга, женщину, Бриенну, одну — и никого больше.  
— Я… извинился… — Джейме подергал плечами, проверяя, нельзя ли освободить хотя бы одну руку, не удержался от усмешки. Ее глаза чуть сузились.

«Грёбанное пекло, женщина, ты будешь моей погибелью».

— Этого мало. Ты не по-настоящему извинился, — правой рукой она все еще прижимала его к постели, левая двинулась вниз. Ее губы были совсем близко, пахнущие вином и дождем, пряностями ужина и ею самой. Он подался вперед, ловя ее дыхание, словно желал ее заманить, ближе, еще ближе…  
— Я очень извиняюсь, миледи, — выдавил Джейме, пытаясь пошевелить левой рукой, но встретил только крепкий обхват ее бедрами и коленями.  
— Повтори так, чтобы я поверила, — ее рука замерла чуть неуверенно на внутренней стороне его бедра, Джейме ругнулся сквозь зубы.

«Я сделаю всё, слышишь, всё, только не останавливайся».

— Ты не играешь, — пересохший рот едва складывал звуки в речь, — ты действительно рыцарь. Я был зол, сказал это в гневе, это был момент, чувства взяли верх…

Она прищурилась сильнее, чуть отдалилась, освободила его грудь, но не слезла с него, медленно подбираясь рукой к более чем выдающей его состояние выпуклости в штанах. Джейме попытался было подняться, но рухнул назад, когда Бриенна его толкнула ладонью.  
И в следующую секунду ее рука была на его члене, а ее глаза внимательно изучали реакцию на каждое движение длинных, жестких, крепких пальцев. Джейме же мог только дышать. Или хотя бы пытаться.

— Я не «девочка в доспехах», — стальные нотки в ее голосе напомнили о тех временах, когда она вела его в цепях из Риверрана, только теперь Джейме ей верил.  
— О нет, ты женщина, — простонал он, ахая и давясь сердцебиением, когда рука ее скользнула ниже, к опасно чувствительным и напряженным частям его тела, — никакие доспехи этого не изменят.  
— И я не твоя ноша.  
— Может быть, это про нас обоих, периодически, — Джейме готов был потерять сознание, но Бриенна не предоставила ему такой возможности.

Она задвигалась на нем в такт с движениями своей руки. Вверх-вниз чуть влажная ладонь, вверх-вниз — сильные бедра, мягкость и сила, страсть и сдержанность. Это были немного неловкие ласки, но после трех недель даже без самоудовлетворения их было более чем достаточно. И это были ее, Бриенны, пальцы, ее руки, взгляд искоса, частое поверхностное дыхание.

— Дай мне дотронуться до тебя, женщина, я тебя умоляю, — прошептал Джейме, теряя всякое терпение. Но она завертела головой, закусывая губы.

Он выгибался, пробовал толкаться в ее ладонь с нужным темпом под другим углом, пробовал вывернуться, но Бриенна с присущей ей стойкостью не сдавалась. Джейме был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, стоял на грани, не зная, когда именно перешагнет ее. Когда женщина подавалась вперед, задиралась ее рубашка, и его член задевал полоску обнаженной кожи на ее плоском мускулистом животе, когда она поводила плечами, перенося вес с одной стороны на другую, все, о чем он мог думать —

Я хочу, я хочу, ты будешь моя, двигайся, боги, вы наказали, наградили меня ею, за что, ее некем заменить, это она, только она, Бриенна — не останавливайся.

— Запомни, милорд, — влажный, низкий, чувственный голос зазвучал у его уха, — если ты еще раз подвергнешь сомнению то, кто я есть, то серьезно пожалеешь.

Она резко отклонилась назад, не переставая двигать рукой, сжала его бедра своими. И на его правую щеку опустилась звонкая пощечина.

В ту же секунду он кончил, вскрикнув почти испуганно, словно девственник в борделе. Хватая ртом воздух, корчась, кусая губы и издавая рычание, Джейме бился под ней, распластанный, практически обездвиженный, полностью покоренный. Когда он прекратил содрогаться и смог дышать, то открыл глаза и встретил ее любопытный, хотя и немного смущенный, взгляд.

— Слезай и иди сюда, миледи, — хрипло простонал Джейме. Она снова покачала головой, и лицо ее залил румянец. Он успел увидеть, что белыми мутными каплями влажно блестит ее живот, когда она одернула вниз рубашку. Джейме думал, она уйдет, убежит из шатра вовсе, но Бриенна снова его удивила.

— Нет. Ты знаешь правила. О, мой доблестный рыцарь-избавитель!

Он закатил глаза и рассмеялся. Семеро, она была неподражаема в своей серьезности и вечном пафосе, от которых сводило зубы, но когда решала пошутить — это всегда было нечто.

— Надо тебя спаивать почаще. Ты становишься… забавной, — Джейме не хотел отводить взгляда от нее, — о, мой доблестный рыцарь-избавитель! Не будете ли вы так любезны… отпустить мой член, слезть и позволить дотронуться до вас?

Она краснела, она то и дело отводила глаза, но оставалась на месте. Смотрела на его спущенные штаны, на его живот, на золотистые волосы у него в паху, на его ноги. Потом подняла свой взор на него, позволила ему освободить руки и приподнялась, чтобы спустить свои штаны. Джейме достаточно было увидеть волнующий треугольник густых волос у нее между ног, чтобы возбуждение понемногу начало возвращаться. Она была влажной и горячей и коротко ахнула, когда он дотронулся до нее. «О Воин, мне действительно снова семнадцать».

Бриенна поерзала на нем, вновь опустила руку ему между ног, и их пальцы соприкоснулись.  
— Боюсь, я плохо поняла вас, милорд, — едва слышно выговорила она, — возможно, к словам вам придется добавить еще что-нибудь. И несколько раз повторить.  
*  
Санса покидала Королевскую Гавань на рассвете.

Город еще не наполнился суетой и гомоном. Соленый легкий ветерок приносил утреннюю свежесть. Не было полуденного зноя, не было вихрей пыли, поднимаемых чересчур усердными хозяйками и их метлами, не было вездесущих попрошаек и ни о чем беседующих соседей, праздно проводящих день на открытом воздухе.

Когда Санса впервые увидела Королевскую Гавань, она немедленно влюбилась. Она готова была открыть сердце всему: Джоффри, Серсее, ужасным пошлым платьям, высоким прическам… и городу. Он, как и все, что в нем было, казался ей безупречным, лишенным недостатков.

Заблуждения ранней юности развеялись быстро. Но, что бы ни возненавидела Санса из пережитого, она уже не разлюбила Королевскую Гавань. Это было чувство особое, глубокое, меняющееся и растущее в ней каждый день. Кирпичные стены, красный неровный булыжник мостовых, ящики с цветами, которые никогда не могли бы расцвести на севере, оливковые рощи вдоль побережья — Санса любила все это. Она видела нищету и грязь этого города, видела его славу и позор, ссорилась с ним и мирилась, покидала его и возвращалась.

Потому что там оставила свое сердце.

Она вспоминала утреннюю тишину улиц все время, пока лошади сменяли друг друга, повозка тряслась на дороге, а Сандор бурчал, что ненавидит переезды, и что вороны летают быстрее, чем двигаются люди, а вся эта «птичья политика» не приведет ни к какому результату, кроме ссылки на Север.

Если это было то, чем она рисковала, это того стоило.

Долина Аррен так и оставалась территорией запустения. Приграничные столбы были той точкой, дальше которой Санса заходить не планировала. Безжизненные скалы, у которых стояло три небольших шатра, вполне соответствовали настроению, которое овладело девушкой, когда она подъехала ближе. Сандору и его людям она приказала ждать ее поодаль. С противоположной стороны она видела нескольких из людей Арьи.  
Сестра ждала ее внутри. С кинжалом в руках.

Санса устало потерла виски. Арья была ненамного ее младше, но всегда считала себя умудренной жизнью, даже если вся ее мудрость заключалась в подражательстве бездомным мальчишкам и сомнительным каторжанам.

Если бы Арья не была Старк, Санса была бы рада ненавидеть ее. Но она не имела на это права. Ей приходилось смириться с тем, что жесткая, упертая, неделикатная девица была ее крови.

— Здравствуй, Арья.  
— Твой приблудный с тобой? — нарочито грубо спросила Арья. Санса кивнула. Клиган и Арья имели свою запутанную историю отношений.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Санса рассматривала одежду своей сестры, та приглядывалась к прическе старшей и ее скромным серебряным украшениям.

— Чего ты хочешь, Арья? — спросила Санса первая, негромко, глядя в сторону, — или тебе все равно, что будет, но ты сделаешь что угодно, если мне это не понравится?  
— Все та же Санса, — насмешливо скривилась младшая волчица, — вокруг которой вращается мир и желания других.  
— Может быть. Так чего ты хочешь? Пытаясь настроить лорда Десницу против Старков, ты делаешь ошибку. Что мы не поделили? Винтерфелл? Забирай, он твой; Бран за Стеной навсегда, я не претендую на место леди Севера, — Санса говорила спокойно и мягко, — платья нашей матери? Их не осталось.

Арья фыркнула. Платья были скорее по части старшей сестры, и обе они улыбнулись, зная правду.

— Джона, может быть? — Санса остановилась в пяти шагах от сестры, ловя возмущенное шипение той, — забирай. Спи с ним. Мне все равно. Я знаю, что ты это делаешь.  
— Пошла ты! — Арья при всей своей воинственности плохо ладила с некоторыми эмоциями и редко могла их скрыть. Санса усмехнулась.

Джон, лже-бастард ее отца, так или иначе был ее братом, кузеном или сводным, она не делала разницы. Если Арья стесняется правды, значит, она сама в нее не верит. Санса глянула искоса на младшую сестру. Они обе прошли через испытания, которые любого сломали бы. Но они выкручивались из них, стремясь в противоположных направлениях. Санса училась маневрировать. Арья боролась с течением.

Пока обе держались на плаву. Возможно, оба способа были хороши, в зависимости от того, кто их применял.

— Джон не твой. И не мой, — тихо сказала Санса, устало глядя через свой меховой воротник, — пока жива она, он ее. Они женаты.  
— Это фиктивный брак, — пискнула Арья. Санса пожала плечами.  
— Сейчас. Сегодня. Вчера, в прошлом, они были вместе. Завтра они встретятся. Может, она бесплодна. Может, это не так. Ты знаешь Джона. Если он посчитает, что должен жить с ней, он будет.

Арья молчала.  
— Джон пустит в Винтерфелл любого, ты знаешь и это. Север заселяется. Однажды придет драконья королева, и ты обнаружишь, что в твоей спальне дотракийцы держат своих жеребят, а кровные всадники только и ждут, чтобы поиметь тебя на пути от кровати до уборной. Ты стоишь за нее потому, что думаешь, что это понравится Джону?  
— Я ненавижу Ланнистеров!  
— А я люблю? Ты смешна, Арья, — Санса надеялась, что ночью ее ждет хороший отдых; дорога действительно утомила ее, — Ланнистеры не претендуют на север. Они ослабли. Не натравливай Джона на тех, кто пригодится ему. Занимайся делами Винтерфелла. Оставь столичные дела мне.  
— Да подавись, — выплюнула младшая Старк. Санса кивнула. Очевидно, они почти пришли к соглашению.  
— Ты не будешь писать Тириону. Ты не будешь нападать со своими людьми на Ланнистеров. По крайней мере, пока мы не избавимся от Дейенерис.

Арья помолчала, глядя на Сансу исподлобья. Она никогда не отличалась красотой, так ценимой на юге: она не была ни мила, ни очаровательна, у нее был слишком острый взгляд, слишком резкие черты лица, ее движения не несли отточенности придворных танцев. Еще и возраст сказывался: она переросла угловатость девочки-подростка, но не стала девушкой того периода юности, когда красива почти каждая. Санса, глядя на сестру, задумалась, как она нравится Джону. Видит ли он в ней женщину или ему интересна именно Арья-сестренка?

— Бран говорит, я похожа на мать Джона, — вдруг сказала Арья, — на тетю Лианну.  
— Отец тоже так говорил.  
— А ты не Старк, — продолжила убежденно младшая волчица, — ты совсем не такая. Ты и не Талли. Тебе хорошо было бы оставаться женой Беса. Ты как они. Тебе все это нравится, вот.  
— Все еще думаешь, что имя семьи действительно так многое может изменить? — усмехнулась Санса, — должно быть, ты никогда не повзрослеешь, Арья. Не глупи. Возомнила себя великим стратегом? Ты наивна. От этого недостатка советую избавиться как можно скорее. Прощай.

Дул холодный ветер, когда она вышла наружу. Сандор встретил ее у каменных ступеней. Она придерживала плащ, опираясь на его протянутую руку. Он не спрашивал о результатах встречи, она не собиралась с ним это обсуждать.

— Эй, Пёс! — раздался им вслед голос Арьи, — вот чудная парочка! Вы стоите друг друга, знаешь? Только ты безобидная дворняжка по сравнению с этой Лютой Сукой!

Сандор так искренне, счастливо смеялся, запрокинув голову к небу, и так был красив в это мгновение, что Санса застыла, держа его за руку и забываясь на короткое мгновение, в котором были горы вокруг, он, его смех и бесстрашно соединенные в крепком пожатии руки.

— Удачно получилось у твоей сестренки, — сказал Пёс, и глаза его смеялись, — ох и семейка. Живьем жрете друг друга. Зверинец!..

Санса не могла сказать, любит ли она своих братьев и сестру. Пожалуй, она делала все, что полагается тем, кто любит. Она писала им поздравительные письма. Присылала подарки. Желала выздоровления, если кто-то болел.

Но, сколько бы раз она ни пыталась вспомнить, каково это — любить свою семью, ей приходили на ум одни и те же картины: тело Робба после издевательств солдат Фреев, мертвая леди Кейтилин в реке, Рикон на поле между Боллтонами и одичалыми, и — как самое глубокое и шокирующее из воспоминаний — голова ее отца на стене, на которую она обязана была смотреть так долго, как велит малолетний король-изверг.

Все, что она любила, что ей нравилось и было не безразлично, все разрушали, топтали и оскверняли.  
Она хотела бы любить свою семью. Только ни любви, ни семьи у нее почти не осталось.  
*  
Закат над Хайгарденом заливал золотом и багрянцем знаменитые плетистые розы, увивающие высокие башни почти до самых небес.

Все вокруг казалось ненастоящим, до того походило на гобелены, что изображали дам и их рыцарей, вкушающих изысканные яства на берегу пруда в эпоху настоящего рыцарства, добрых королей и нерушимых обетов. Сам замок точно отвечал закону жанра: множество изящных башенок, галерей, переходов, шпилей, огромное количество растительности вокруг и чистые, ровные полянки между каштанами, вязами и дубами.

Если забыть о том, что вскоре все благолепие, окружающее их, будет перекопано траншеями, канавами, растоптано в грязь тысячами пар копыт и уничтожено наверняка осадой, рассуждала Бриенна, глядя с высоты одной из башен вниз, то можно почувствовать себя героиней какой-нибудь баллады. Или одного из тех ужасных куртуазных романов, что так любила Маргери.

Примерно так себя Тартская Дева и чувствовала, неуверенная в том, должна она занимать место рыцаря или прекрасной дамы. К счастью, долго ей не придется играть ни одну из ролей: пора было возвращаться на исходную позицию. Ворон из Гавани от Тириона принес вести о том, что Дейенерис отправляется на Север и планирует остановиться у Перешейка, а значит, король Джон вскоре выдвинется ей навстречу.

Они вторую ночь проводили у Тиреллов, дожидаясь, пока все воины Ланнистеров не получат запасы пайка хотя бы на месяц. Бриенна не собиралась задерживаться.

Она и Джейме не говорили об этом. Он вел себя так, будто нет ничего естественнее, чем Бриенна в цветах Старков в его компании, она же просто боялась сказать, что ей придется уйти. И — как и прежде — на противоположную сторону.  
Он знал это и так.

— Женщина, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — услышала она ночью за ухом его шепот, когда они, свернувшись вдвоем, лежали и разговаривали, — когда бы ты ни решила ехать, задумайся, стоит ли. Говоря о Старках — я ненавижу Старков, и ты знаешь это… ты веришь Джону?  
— Да, — сказала Бриенна в ответ уверенно, — он человек слова.  
— Не то что некоторые, правда?  
— Ты никогда не лгал мне, милорд.  
— Я не хочу узнать, что тебя выдали полоумной драконихе твои любимые Старки, — он прикоснулся губами к ее спине и вдохнул ее запах, — странное понятие верности у них заразно. Слишком не от мира сего. Старки! Честь, долг, что там еще было? Или это у каких-то их родственников? Все они со странностями. И одеваются безвкусно. Мрачная обстановка, унылые лица эпохи Первых Людей, заумные застольные беседы. Не приведи Неведомый, начнешь изъясняться речитативом и цитировать «Семиконечную Звезду» или «Сагу Детей Леса». Серьезно, со Старков берут начало самые нелепые истории. Помнится, однажды одна воинственная девица на службе у Кейтилин Старк желала соблюсти клятву и подрядилась доставить одного преступника в цепях в Королевскую Гавань…  
— Джейме.  
— Да, Веснушка?  
— Заткнись.

Когда она проснулась с утра, Джейме не было рядом. Но была девочка-горничная, серебряный поднос, накрытый вышитой салфеткой (розы, единороги, выпучивший глаза кривой грифон), под которой обнаружился неожиданный подарок и приглашение посетить вечером прием у Оленны Тирелл.

Джейме опять подарил ей платье. Она задавалась мыслью, где он успел его достать. Размышляя, повертела в руках наряд. Больше всего это смахивало на гигантский чехол из очень дорогой ткани бордового оттенка. Платье, как объяснила служанка, надевалось на голое тело, что Бриенну уже смутило. Оно было чуть коротко — стоило ей чуть поднять руки, и подол задирался. Но девочка протянула второй сверток.

Проклиная себя последними словами, Бриенна смотрела на себя в зеркало, впервые фокусируясь не на своих шрамах. Пожалуй, это было очень странное платье. У него не было рукавов, талии, оно представляло собой обилие ткани, в которой, как ни странно, она не запуталась. «Огромный мешок, — думала Бриенна, не сразу находя отверстия для рук, — где такое вообще можно найти?». Штаны, которые к нему прилагались, из того же нежного материала, больше смахивали на юбку, собранные у щиколоток. Из отделки была лишь золотая лента по подолу и вдоль ворота и манжет, и Бриенна сомневалась в том, должно ли ей нравиться то, что она видит.

Еще больше смутили ее сандалии, обнажавшие ступни. Но иной обуви на ее ногу все равно найти было негде, а эти подходили практически идеально.

С другой стороны, Джейме знал толк в красоте и нарядах. Может быть, сокрушенно размышляла Бриенна, это — красиво? «Вряд ли это спасет ситуацию, — она сжала зубы и упрямо подняла подбородок, — я — не принцесса, не прекрасная дама, и пора перестать надеяться». Чувствуя себя неуютно, она набрала в грудь воздух, последний раз бросила взгляд в зеркало, и зашагала по коридору в направлении приемного зала.

Вопреки ожиданиям, в этом платье было удобно ходить. Пожалуй, она никогда не носила ничего столь длинного и удобного при этом. Можно было двигать руками, не боясь оторвать рукав, можно было потягиваться, пожалуй, учитывая эти странные штаны, даже ездить верхом. По крайней мере, она не упадет, запнувшись о подол.

Зал был полон разодетой знати. Изящные девушки, ухоженные матроны, много мнящие о себе мужчины и разодетые в пестрые костюмы юноши. Бриенна посмотрела поверх толпы, что всегда удавалось ей легко, выискивая Джейме — его не было, затем нашла Оленну Тирелл.

Хозяйка приема заметила ее тоже. Она неспешно приблизилась, одобрительно окинула Тартскую Деву взглядом.  
— Неожиданно, — хмыкнула леди Оленна, кивая, — я не думала, что вы разбираетесь в моде, леди Тарт.  
— Благодарю, ваша милость, — Бриенне показалось, голос ей отказывает.  
— Пожалуй, некоторые дамы здесь могут быть весьма озадачены, — леди Оленна взяла Бриенну под руку, — пользуйтесь преимуществом, прежде, чем настанет день, когда ваша юность пройдет.

Бриенна сомневалась, что юность красит ее столь уж сильно. Как и в том, что выглядит подобающе. Ей казалось, на нее все смотрят, и так оно и было. И взгляды отличались от привычных. «Бедняжка, так уродлива, неудивительно, что ей пришлось превратиться в мужчину». Сейчас было что-то еще. Правая рука сжалась, неосознанно ища меч, но Верный Клятве был надежно спрятан в ее комнатах, и она чувствовала себя беззащитной.

Мысль о предстоящих светских беседах заставила ее почувствовать резь в желудке.  
К тому же, она ненавидела ходить под руку с кем-либо.  
— Леди Бривспоинт, леди Роуз, — Оленна Тирелл подвела Бриенну к нескольким дамам, собравшимся в кружок, — леди. Думаю, вы не знакомы с леди Бриенной Тартской, нашей гостьей?  
— Леди, — Бриенна чуть поклонилась, но тут же вспомнила, что кланяться ей не следовало. Нужно было присесть. Леди Оленна уже уплыла к следующим гостям. Поддержки рядом не было.

Ну вот, началось. Дамы смотрели на нее откуда-то снизу, но казались огромными.

— Тартская Дева, я права? — сказала, наконец, старшая из них, — я слышала, вы не расстаетесь с мечом.  
— Обычно нет, миледи.  
— Должно быть, это ужасно, — немедленно подхватила нить разговора другая, — сражения, кровь, все это оружие. Вы не устаете от этого, леди Тарт?

Это был сложный вопрос, требующий обдумывания, но, как однажды сказал Джейме, никому на самом деле не интересна правда. Пусть они думают, что хотят, если только они вообще думают. И Бриенна ограничилась коротким ответом:  
— Нет.

Дамы переглянулись и преувеличенно эмоционально хором высказали восхищение ее храбростью. Фальшь их слов была очевидна даже для Бриенны. Она терпеливо ждала продолжения допроса.

В зале было прохладно, и скользящая ткань платья холодила тело. Бриенна повела плечами. Слишком легкая одежда. Нет тяжести. Ничто так не дарит чувство безопасности, как доспехи.

— Вы были на севере, леди Тарт. Что там носят одичалые? Как вам Север?

Холодно, подумала Бриенна. И опасно. И — вам все равно не понять. Она открыла рот, чтобы хоть что-то произнести, но за спиной услышала знакомый голос с неизменной чуть смешливой интонацией:  
— Дамы. Неужели нам стоило обмазаться жиром и облачиться в меха? На Севере мы делали именно так.

Возможно, она обернулась слишком быстро. Джейме Ланнистер сиял еще ярче, чем обычно. Бриенна покраснела. Он направлялся к ней, жадно оглядывая с ног до головы. Это определенно было неприлично. На мгновение Бриенне показалось, что она в зале одна. Джейме даже не ответил на два или три поклона, пока шел к ней.

Между ними состоялся короткий сокровенный обмен обоим очевидными мыслями — одними глазами, без жестов. «Мое платье только чуть-чуть темнее твоей одежды. Они подумают, что ты ухаживаешь за мной» — «А что, если так?» — «Ты невозможен» — «Я великолепен, присоединяйся».

Он улыбался. Он подал ей руку так быстро, что она сама не поняла, как приняла ее. Ткань платья легла на пол вместе с этим движением. Оба проследовали к столам, накрытым, по моде Хайгардена, не в центре зала.

— Милорд, ты смотришь на меня все время, — зашипела Бриенна, немного паникуя.  
— Леди Бриенна, — негромко ответил Джейме, — если ты не перестанешь смотреть на меня, я тоже не перестану смотреть на тебя.

…В выделенной ей комнате она сбросила обувь и с выдохом облегчения упала лицом вниз на кровать. Все, кончено. Когда дверь заскрипела и раздались шаги, которые она могла бы узнать из тысячи, она застонала.

— Оставь меня в покое, я хочу отдохнуть, — пробормотала Бриенна, — это было ужасно.  
— Почему?  
— Платье.  
— Тебе не понравилось. — в его голосе она услышала сожаление. Это заставило ее сесть на кровати и взглянуть на него.  
— Мне понравилось. Оно удобное, — вынуждена она была признать, — но я в платьях… они не для таких, как я.

Джейме фыркнул, снимая туфли и поднимая ноги на кровать, чтобы опереться о стойку балдахина. Он выглядел настолько грациозно и беззаботно, как только он это умел. Бриенна отвернулась, мрачно думая о том, как выглядит она сама. Волосы, в которые она запускала руки не единожды, точно стояли дыбом.

— Ты выглядела потрясающе, — словно обращаясь к ребенку, сказал Джейме, — ты и сейчас выглядишь. Ох, женщина, — он опустил ноги и сел ближе, — как ты думаешь, почему леди Бривпоинт была злая, как гадюка? На ней вещь такого же покроя смотрелась как трактирная скатерть.  
— Я в этом ничего не понимаю, — честно призналась Бриенна. Джейме усмехнулся.  
— Встань. Пройдись. Посмотри в зеркало. Давай, женщина. Не трусь.

С ним было проще согласиться, чем дожидаться, пока он все равно добьется своего. С тяжелым вздохом Бриенна поплелась к зеркалу.

— Не стой. Пройдись перед ним, — объяснил Ланнистер, вертя пальцем, — покрутись.

Она протопала туда, обратно, и далеко не с первого раза до нее, наконец, дошло. Бриенна прижала ладони к лицу. Видимо, дело было в ткани: достаточно легкая, но плотная, струящаяся, она облегала ее тело до последней черточки при малейшем движении. Торчащие от холода соски точно были видны — Бриенна представила, что должны были подумать о ней дамы. Стоило ей чуть ускорить шаг, и ткань вырисовывала даже пространство между ног. А ведь Тартская Дева славилась быстрой походкой.  
Бриенна свирепо уставилась на Джейме. Он улыбался во весь рот.

— Это шутка такая? Очень зря, — дрожащим от гнева голосом сказала Бриенна, — выставить меня как посмешище…

Улыбка исчезла с лица Джейме мгновенно, он выглядел как будто испуганным.

— О чем ты?  
— Ты знаешь, — ей хотелось запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым. Джейме подошел к ней быстрее и почти силой вернул ее к зеркалу.  
— Глупая женщина, — он обхватил Бриенну за плечи и зазвучал у самого уха, — ты ничего не понимаешь. С твоими ногами, дивным телом, упругой, высокой грудью и невозможными бедрами… ты их всех уделала одним своим появлением.

Бриенна едва дышала. Из-за его слов ли, или из-за низкого рокота его голоса, а может быть, из-за его рук, держащих ее в крепком захвате. Или из-за того, что левая поползла вниз, по ее бедру, сминая и задирая ткань.

— Джейме?  
Он смотрел на нее из зеркала с незнакомой ухмылкой. Бриенна впервые видела себя рядом с ним, вместе, его руки на своем теле. Она была выше, но очертания ее нагого тела под платьем не оставляли никаких сомнений в ее принадлежности к женскому полу, и определенно, Джейме давал понять, что ему нравилось то, что он видел. Бриенна осознала, что именно это он демонстрировал сегодня всем в замке.

— Джейме, если ты мне друг, не надо, — выдохнула она, когда его губы коснулись ее плеча. Он с улыбкой отстранился, для того, чтобы потереться о него щекой и затуманенным взором уставиться в ее огромные глаза в отражении.  
— Почему? — мягко спросил он, — потому что ты не хочешь? Или потому что ты упрямо отказываешься видеть, что я желаю тебя одну?

Джейме встал между ней и зеркалом, притянул к себе ее лицо — блеснули зеленым пожаром прищуренные глаза — и Бриенна замерла, понимая, что чувство озноба в ее сердце, которое распространяет волны по телу, он может почувствовать тоже.

Звуки музыки из сада доносились снизу, но она слышала только дыхание Джейме, затаившиеся вдохи и выдохи, складывающиеся в неповторимую мелодию вместе с ее собственными. Они приближались друг к другу медленно. И Джейме улыбнулся перед тем, как их губы соприкоснулись.

Это был ее первый поцелуй. Тот-самый-мужчина целовал ее. Размыкая губы и соприкасаясь ими едва-едва с ее, он осторожно привлекал женщину ближе, обнимая крепче. Бриенна боялась открывать глаза, но когда открыла — не смогла перестать смотреть на Джейме. Он был прекрасен. То, как он прижал языком ее верхнюю губу, обхватив ее затылок нетерпеливыми сильными пальцами, заставило ее колени ослабнуть. Это длилось, длилось — постепенно ускоряющиеся движения губ, языка, его дыхание со вкусом каких-то сладостей и вина, прикосновения, твердость его широкой груди и сумрак в комнате. Она тонула. Она летела.

Она сдавалась. Шаг за шагом отступала с выбранной позиции. Найти, где найти опору, в чем, в ком, если есть Джейме — и она скользнула взглядом по их отражению в зеркале, испустила удивленный вздох. Это было красиво.

Я люблю, я люблю, люблю тебя, кричала она в каждом все более смелом прикосновении своих губ к его, и откуда-то рождалась отвага продолжать. Бриенна обхватила его за шею, Джейме, едва оторвавшись от поцелуя, глядя ей в глаза, прошептал:  
— Почему мы не сделали этого на целую вечность раньше, Бриенна?

Она отстраненно подумала, стоя перед Джейме и глядя на его губы, по которым он провел языком, что его пальцы побывали внутри ее тела еще раньше. Все внутри горело и сжималось в предвкушении. Пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы ответить ему в их дружеской непринужденной манере, хотя задыхающийся голос ее выдавал:

— Стоило мне надеть платье, и ты сразу превратился в придворного соблазнителя, сир Джейме.  
— Я соблазнитель? — мальчишеская улыбка снова заиграла на его лице, — ты права. В пекло платье. Снимай.

Они целовались снова.

Стена рушилась, ночь падала, мешалась с днем, снег сверкал жаркими огнями костров, весенние ливни обернулись грозами, разрывающими небо раскатами грома и проблесками молний. Я умру с тобой, клялась тысячу раз за секунду Бриенна, я умру за тебя, я люблю тебя.

— Что за слезы в этих прекрасных глазах? — услышала она, перед тем, как Джейме поцеловал ее веки, бережно, обходя лаской едва ощутимых прикосновений губ ее лицо — щеки, шрамы, лоб, веснушки на носу…

Шум у дверей комнаты не заставил его остановиться. Только на третий стук он рыкнул достаточно недоброжелательно:

— Миледи занята!  
— Леди Тирелл просит вас, милорд, — почтительно донеслось из-за двери. Бриенна с трудом выдохнула, сглатывая. Его даже искали всегда рядом с ней. Джейме закатил глаза, опустил голову, усмехаясь.  
— Буду через минуту, — и снова посмотрел на Бриенну, легко коснулся губами ее губ, прошептал, — жди. Это может быть долго. Я приду.

Стоило двери за ним закрыться, Бриенна сползла на пол, словно растаяв. Закрыв глаза, она смеялась, тихо, едва слышно, и стирала слезы счастья с лица. Трогала свои губы руками, не в силах поверить, что это было на самом деле. Прижимала ладони к горящим щекам. Проживала все снова и снова.

Не думала ни о чем. Был Джейме, его запах, его глаза, поцелуи, губы, короткая борода, мягко щекочущая ее опухшие губы, влажная ласка его рта, крепкое тело воина под ее руками — он был весь мир, и весь мир в эту минуту был он и только.

Она надеялась, что доживет до его возвращения, не сойдя с ума.


	14. Бесстрашие любви

«Моя дорогая леди Санса! Уверен, вы добрались в здравии и безопасности до вашей вотчины после визита в Долину». Тирион скомкал лист бумаги. Нет, не подойдет. «Леди Санса! Заклинаю Старыми и Новыми Богами, не покидайте Винтерфелл, не ешьте ничего, что прежде не попробуют мейстер и дегустатор…». Тоже нельзя.

Лорд Десница поймал себя на том, что смотрит в зеркало, не сразу понимая, кого в нем видит. Все кричало о том, что ему надо бежать. Как можно дальше от драконьей королевы. Не один раз она вспыхивала гневом в его присутствии, называла его исключительно «Ланнистер» и один раз высказалась на тему того, что было бы неплохо взять его в заложники и заманить таким образом его брата в Королевскую Гавань.  
Тирион спал с кинжалом в руке и топориком под подушкой. Одержимость Дейенерис Цареубийцей приобрела характер самого что ни на есть безумия.

Последний раз она пригласила Тириона на набережную, где в два ряда стояли Безупречные, и у него нехорошо засосало под ложечкой. Если это был конец, он хотел бы знать заранее. Но в конце пирса обнаружилась клетка с облезлым львом.

Без передней правой лапы. Тирион медленно выдохнул.  
— Будет ли справедлив поединок двух львов, когда я наконец получу вашего брата в свои руки?  
— Определенно, вы уже продумали идею наказания, — мертвым голосом произнес Тирион, — но как вы хотите получить моего брата в свои руки живым? Мирцеллы больше нет. Его ничто не держит здесь.  
— Здесь нет. И даже лорд Тарт покинул свой остров. Шлюха Цареубийцы служит сестре моего мужа, леди Арье, — спокойно ответила Дейенерис, — и я как раз направляюсь на север.

Тирион сглотнул еще раз.

— Мы не построим будущее без возмездия за прошлое, — продолжила со своими отработанными интонациями пророка королева, вышагивая рядом с ним, — как бы вы смотрели на королеву, которая оставит в живых убийцу своего отца? Ваша сестра не оказала значимого сопротивления. Ее смерть была подобающей благородной женщине.

Тирион до сих пор видел в кошмарах эту «благородную смерть» и уже подозревал, что Джейме ожидает нечто похлеще.

— Мой муж не откажет мне, — уверенно продолжила Дейенерис, — я отправляюсь к нему.

Тирион остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Дейенерис.

На ней должен был пресечься род драконов. Окончиться история безумия. Как бы Тирион не любил Мирцеллу — с самого детства это чувство было взаимным, — он не мог не думать, оплакивая ее, что смерть спасла ее же саму от вероятных горестей, ждущих в будущем. Живой пример перед глазами не оставлял сомнений. Отдаленные последствия инцеста, поколения за поколениями обожествление власти родили ее — красивую, очаровательную, бесстрашную Дейенерис Таргариен, принесшую столько блага одним народам — и не меньше бед другим.

И весы качнулись в сторону безумия. Десница мог только надеяться, что Джон Старк не станет рядом со своей властной полубожественной супругой бастардом Сноу, не прогнется, сохранит рассудок ясным. Но если нет, все надежды Тириона были устремлены на леди Старк-старшую. Если только драконью королеву внезапно не замкнет на ее персоне так же, как на Джейме.

«Милая Санса! Сердечная привязанность, которую я питаю к вам, заставляет меня тревожиться больше за вашу безопасность, нежели за собственную. Однажды, много лет назад, вы были чересчур честны со мной, а я — недостаточно напорист с вами, и годы спустя я могу только сожалеть об упущенных возможностях подарить вам счастье, которое, смею надеяться, вы все же обрели либо обретете.

Для меня нет большей заботы сегодня, чем опасность, угрожающая вам и моему брату Джейме. Королева Таргариен отправилась в Винтерфелл. Скорее всего, продвижение ее будет замедлено в Речных Землях. Не мешкая ни минуты, готовьте замок к долговременной серьезной осаде. Убедитесь в лояльности вашего ближайшего окружения. Лианна Мормонт достойна всяческого доверия, но не стоит забывать, что ее кузен Драконий Мясник Джорах. Родственные узы могут рваться и восстанавливаться.

Пять тысяч Безупречных и восемь тысяч дотракийцев сопровождают королеву. Ни я, ни кто-либо другой не может знать, будет ли у нее другая поддержка на суше. Самые различные сведения поступают из Эссоса. Будьте наготове. Я буду искать любой возможности оказать помощь и послать весть. За сим остаюсь ваш, навеки преданный вам, Т.».

Было ли ребячеством поцеловать письмо на прощание? Он усмехался, глядя вслед ворону. Мужчины Ланнистеры славились своей склонностью к романтическим жестам и безответной платонической любви.

Улыбка Тириона померкла, когда он подумал о Джейме.  
*  
Письма от Тириона Бронн Черноводный всегда хранил отдельно от прочих. С Ланнистерами никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться и когда. Но когда вороны стали прилетать по три раза на день, пришлось задуматься.

Бронн знал Беса достаточно, чтобы понять, что младший Ланнистер в отчаянии. Отчаяние выражалось во все более длинных письмах, бурной деятельности и огромных тратах.

В свое время Маленький Лев предложил ему заниматься деликатными делами, такими, что требовали бы исключительной ловкости, умения скрываться, втираться в доверие. И в этом обманули, вздыхал Бронн.

Ибо перемещение и снабжение восьмитысячной армии никак нельзя было назвать таким маленьким делом.

Пополнив запасы в Хайгардене, львы отбывали к Перешейку. Бронн считал это мероприятием сомнительным, особенно в свете продолжавшихся беспорядков. Со слов Тириона, беспорядки усиливались и уже охватывали Штормовой Предел и Речные Земли, хотя пока их и подавляли достаточно быстро. А мятежи всегда значили голод для армии и раздолье для мародеров. Бронн побывал по обе стороны. Этой весной он предпочел бы мародерствовать, конечно.

Если бы не Джейме Ланнистер, его братец Тирион и их сомнительные планы по захвату мира и установлению справедливости с перевесом на львиную сторону. Гори они огнем, эти высокородные лорды!

Еще один ворон жалобно каркнул, пикируя сразу под навес. Бронн покачал головой.  
— Бедолага! В такую сырость моду взяли письма писать!

Когда он развернул его, то плечи его опустились. Он поднял глаза на крепостные стены Хайгардена. Развернувшись в сторону стоянки одичалых чуть поодаль, он гаркнул:  
— Тормунд! Живо сюда! Хопер, Бруст, ко мне, трубите подъем, тревога!

«Живо» для Тормунда длилось почти пятнадцать минут. Рыжий здоровяк был медлителен везде, кроме битвы. Он добрался до Бронна, когда лагерь уже сворачивали.

— Чего тебе?  
— Поднимай своих людей. Вы выезжаете с леди Бриенной на Север.  
— А что так? Только осели же! — не понял одичалый.  
— Никаких оседаний. Королева Дейенерис требует выдачи для казни леди Бриенны Тарт, где бы она ни находилась. Вот, слушай, «замеченной в Хайгардене». Она и ее Драконий Мясник направляются в Винтерфелл. Сраный Свет, будем надеяться, Переправа задержит ее. Если кто и может защитить от Дейенерис, так только король Джон. Все-таки леди Тарт спасала его сестер…  
— Джон никого не казнит только потому, что так на бумажке накалякано, — убежденно возразил Тормунд. Бронн мог только удивляться наивности простофили.  
— Есть другие лорды, друг мой, и все хотят выслужиться перед королевой.

Тормунд скривился. Он не любил тонкостей южной политики. Все, что тоньше топорной рукоятки, казалось ему чересчур сложным для понимания. Бронн потратил почти целый день за Стеной, объясняя принцип наследования власти — дискуссия развилась из рассказа о Безумном Короле. Дикарь искренне недоумевал, почему «хотя бы один хороший человек не прирезал подонка во сне». Было довольно забавно наблюдать лица Джейме Ланнистера и его леди, когда они услышали эту эмоциональную речь.

Бронн вздохнул. Кажется, Ланнистер невезуч, потому что «его леди» снова отправляется к Старкам.

В лагере началась суета. Лорас Тирелл требовал немедленно отвести войска либо запереться в крепости и «не отсвечивать»: официально Тиреллы не отрекались от своей присяги Таргариенам. Один за другим спешно начали отбывать отряды. Звучный голос сира Марбранда раздавался в темноте, почти перекрывая топот копыт и звон стали. Бронн нервничал. Одичалые преспокойно проверяли оружие, будто готовые вступить в схватку с армией любого размера.

Предрассветный сумрак все еще дымился кострами, отбывали последние из Ланнистерских солдат, кто не оставался в Хайгардене. Бронн оставался. Лорд-командующий тоже.  
— Поторапливайтесь! Закрыть западные ворота! Мост!

Бронн побрел к главным воротам, когда из них вылетели паренек-конюх с взнузданной лошадью, и еще двое. В полураздетом, стремительном, в одной нижней рубашке поверх спадающих штанов, юноше Бронн с трудом признал Джейме Ланнистера. Сомнения вызывала и степень надежности крепления доспехов леди Бриенны, которую лорд-командующий вел за собой, держа за руку, и подсадил в седло. Боком. По-дамски.  
Насколько мог помнить сир Черноводный, за такие фокусы Бриенна Тарт имела обыкновение ломать пальцы и пинать между ног. Но не в этот раз.

— Ну дела, — покачал Бронн головой.  
Тартская Дева склонилась, Джейме подтянулся, держась за гриву…

— О! Ну и дела! — Бронн расплывался в улыбке.

Паренек-конюх стоял и пялился на долгий и страстный поцелуй с открытым ртом. Наконец, парочка оторвалась друг от друга, прощальный взгляд, никому не слышные слова — Бронн не сомневался, нечто Ланнистерское, — и леди рванула прочь.

Джейме смотрел ей вслед, прижимая к губам руку.

Если бы менестрели пели об этом поцелуе, они сделали бы голоса достаточно грустными, чтобы дать почувствовать слушателям, какая беда ожидает влюбленных в конце. Возможно, дамы прослезились бы, а их галантные ухажеры свели бы брови и выпятили подбородки. Бронн Черноводный опустил голову, на мгновение окунаясь в разлитую в воздухе вместе с утренним туманом печаль.

«Мое солнце Дорна, Мирцелла. Ты была прекрасна, как ясное утро над морем. Я бы мог целовать тебя так же, как твой несчастный отец эту женщину. Ты не узнала бы смерти, а я — разлуки с тобой, мечта моя. И мы бы жили долго и счастливо, только хрен что вышло. Не стоило и мечтать».

Но, в отличие от большинства рыцарей львов, Бронн Черноводный был преисполнен оптимизма. Он не верил, что леди Бриенна поднимет меч на своего Льва. Он не верил, что Джон присоединится к драконьей королеве против всего остального Вестероса.

Зато он верил, что, даже если мир обрушится на них, в последнюю минуту Джейме Ланнистер выкинет какой-нибудь свой идиотский трюк и спасет положение. Или это будет леди Бриенна. Или они оба.  
*  
Санса Старк смотрела на южный горизонт со стен Винтерфелла.

С момента получения письма Тириона прошло уже почти две недели, и разведчики не могли сказать, сколько у них есть времени, чтобы успеть действительно запастись для осады. Винтерфелл был богат подземными ходами и проходами, но большая их часть находилась в плачевном состоянии, и вряд ли выдержала бы постоянное использование для снабжения продуктами.

Отовсюду в Винтерфелл стекались недовольные происходящим в королевствах. Хуже всего приходилось беглецам из Риверрана и Речных Земель. Они редко задерживались дольше, чем на ночь, предпочитая двигаться дальше, со всем добром, какое смогли унести с собой, окончательно решившись сняться с насиженного места.

— Может быть, нам стоит построить каменную дорогу к Стене? — вздохнула Санса, глядя искоса на Джона. Он сверкнул беспокойными черными глазами, свел брови.  
— Они верят, что мы защитим их. Что война не уйдет севернее Винтерфелла. Смешно, — Джон хмыкнул без улыбки, — сначала все бежали с севера на юг. Теперь двигаются в обратном направлении.

Среди прочих прибывших в Винтерфелл однажды утром Санса встретила леди Бриенну Тарт. Общение их было весьма формальным и кратким. Они не говорили о том, что произошло на юге. Они ни разу не произнесли имя «Ланнистер». Бриенна проводила дни, яростно упражняясь с мечом среди одичалых, Санса встречала подводы с запасами, какие только можно было раздобыть, и все чаще подолгу стояла на южных стенах.

Опять двойственность, опять развилка на пути. Есть север, есть Винтерфелл, воинственный, всегда готовый к сражению, прямой, как удар меча. И есть юг, Красный Замок и его ядовитое очарование, отравленный воздух интриг, соперничества, обманчивая роскошь Королевской Гавани. Две противоположности, вкус каждой ей знаком. Она вкусила обе. Она может сравнивать и оценивать.

В эти дни, сбрасывая маски, имея возможность делать то, что ей нравится, чуть меньше следить за выражением лица, удаляться в опочивальню с Сандором Клиганом под руку или даже обнявшись (страшное преступление против собственных убеждений, но это приятно), Санса не хочет сворачивать на один из двух путей, принимать одну из двух сторон, не желает выбирать. Она хочет всё.

Наконец, в один из дней южный горизонт приходит в движение.  
*  
— Зря я тебя тогда не украл, — в сотый раз повторил Тормунд, и Бриенна зарычала.

Одичалый донимал ее всю дорогу до Винтерфелла. Подглядев ее прощальный поцелуй с Джейме Ланнистером, он никак не мог успокоиться.

— Вот скажи, как он мог тебя отпустить? — продолжал он, — если бы я был на его месте…  
— Да ты вообще затыкаешься когда-нибудь?! — не выдержала Тартская Дева. Тормунд горько вздохнул.  
— Ты запала мне в самую печенку, красавица, — признался он, — и смотреть не могу, и не смотреть не могу. Жжешься!

И он выехал вперед, напевая какую-то невеселую песенку Вольного Народа. Голос у него был приятный.

Она не ощущала времени. Дорога пролетела в одно мгновение.

Джейме. Джейме. Она проклинала себя за все, что сделала, за все, чего не сделала, не сказала. С той первой ночи, когда он дотронулся до нее, даря те самые «ласки», она оправдывала себя, говоря, что иногда такое случается между близкими друзьями, ведь у Вольного Народа…

Но даже у Вольного Народа поцелуи что-то значили.

Бриенна поклялась не влюбляться никогда еще лет в двенадцать. Безответная любовь, чувство издалека, молчаливое восхищение со стороны, это было безопасно, это было то, чего она не боялась. Следующим шагом стала бы взаимность. Чаще всего это значило невинный обмен любовными посланиями и подарками. Но Бриенне Тарт было уже не двенадцать.

«Мужчины похожи на животных, — говорила ей септа, сжав губы и делая скорбные глаза, — они хотят совокупляться, хотят владеть и покорять молодое тело, их не волнует цена». В целом, после многих лет среди солдатни и старых вояк, преступников, разбойников и даже именитых благородных рыцарей, Бриенна склонна была с ней согласиться.

Женщины, которые кричали под мужчинами, когда она видела их, обычно были шлюхами, иногда прачками или подавальщицами, и все они позволяли себя бить, иметь, оскорблять, использовать. Это никогда не будет обо мне, клялась раз за разом Тартская Дева, скрежеща зубами и сжимая кулаки. Я не захочу быть с мужчиной. Еще одно разрушенное «никогда». Жизнь жестоко учила ее внимательно относиться к словам.

Она держалась своего намерения. Пока не побывала на Севере. Пока не увидела воительниц Вольного Народа. Тех, которые сражались, были ранены, носили на себе не меньше шрамов, чем она сама — и носили на руках своих детей, обнимали своих мужчин, иногда даже и других женщин, громко смеялись, пели, страшно ругались — и кричали, когда им было хорошо. Это были другие крики, совсем другие.

Не те, что она слышала от шлюх и подавальщиц. Бриенна не знала, чем именно они отличаются, но чувствовала всем телом. Иногда Зимой, когда она спала, обняв Джейме или будучи им обнятой, какая-нибудь из них кричала достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанной в их палатке. Бриенна закрывала глаза, чувствуя, как мокнет между ног, как дыхание становится тяжелым, а запах Джейме — опасным. Тогда ей хотелось прижаться к нему сильнее, еще ближе, почувствовать его больше, и чтобы он тоже почувствовал ее. И она бы кричала так же.

Как в их ночь в Хайгардене.

Он пришел поздно, Бриенна почти спала, когда почувствовала прикосновения на лице, на шее, повернулась — и их губы встретились в жадном, страстном, глубоком поцелуе. Его волосы были чуть влажными, он пах улицей и лагерем, немного костром. Под его поцелуем хотелось таять, быть слабой, быть застенчивой юной девой, и она подчинялась: сняла рубашку, когда Джейме попросил, потянулась навстречу…

— Ты позволишь мне дотронуться до тебя?.. — услышала Бриенна.

Она кивнула. Ей не хотелось нарушать тишину своим голосом. Ощущения, трепещущие в груди, мешались между собой: желание, страх, доверие, опаска, стыд. Но она отодвинула их в дальний угол. Любовь стоила небольшого отступления от правил. Пусть это на одну ночь, на две, пусть она всего лишь заменяет ему кого-то, кем она никогда не станет — Бриенне было почти все равно. Все, что ей говорили, все, что она думала, что ей следует делать, куда-то ушло. Это было знакомо - быть ему нужной. Заботиться о нем. Быть сильной для него. Быть…

— О, — она вздрогнула. Губы Джейме на ее груди были почти что неощутимы, пока он не нашел ими сосок, потянул, отпустил, выдохнул. И взглянул на нее снизу вверх, без обычной улыбки, ищущим взглядом мужчины.

Усталость затянувшейся битвы в твоих глазах, подумала Бриенна. Она подалась вперед, не размышляя, давая ему возможность приникнуть к ее груди еще раз, а затем запрокинула голову и закрыла глаза. Это было совершенно новое ощущение. Странное, по-своему будоражащее. Определенно, необычное. Ей всегда казалось, что маленькая грудь непривлекательна. В любом случае, она была очень чувствительна, и Бриенна всегда старалась перевязывать грудь потуже, чтобы не причинить себе боль верховой ездой или ношением доспехов.

Но только приятную дрожь и немного стыдное возбуждение дарили его губы на ее груди. Нежно напоминающие о том, кем она была для него, в доспехах или без них. Женщина. Несмотря на все невысказанное уважение, несмотря на все те испытания, что они прошли вместе, Джейме всегда оставлял ей право отступить назад, побыть девицей, нуждающейся в защите. Даже если Бриенна им почти никогда не пользовалась.

— Женщина, ты прекрасна.  
В его едва слышный шепот нельзя не поверить. Не теперь, когда его пальцы, его губы, его язык, жаркое дыхание на веснушчатой коже, а голова плывет и между ног опять мокро.

— Женщина, у тебя бесподобная кожа.  
Она дрожала, она боялась, но она верила. И теперь могла представить — на минуту — себя без доспехов. Без своей брони. Той, о которой заботятся. Которая дарит заботу. Той, которую желают.

— Джейме, что ты делаешь, — она не могла не издать легкий смешок щекотки, когда он целовал ее живот.  
— Узнаю тебя.  
— Джейме? — она распахнула глаза — ахнула, открыла рот, слишком шокированная, чтобы протестовать или двигаться, потому что он целовал ее между ног, схватившись за ее бедро так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки.

Слишком откровенно, слишком открытая поза, не так, как она себе представляла, как такое бывает. Они хвалились друг перед другом, мужчины, они рассказывали о каких-то банщицах, о куртизанках Мизинца, о сладкоголосых развратных юных леди, но —

Это было в тысячу раз лучше всего, что Бриенна могла себе представить.

Она не могла закрыть глаза, не могла не кусать губы, не могла не дышать, это было легко, и не могла не издавать стонов, которые ее почти пугали. Она не могла звучать так. Жалобно, похотливо, женственно. «Я бы теребил твой крохотный бутончик, милашка, и ты бы умоляла меня взять тебя», издевались над ней в лагере Ренли. Тогда, под вой лагерных шлюх и отчаянные крики крестьянок, имевших несчастье попасться солдатам под руку, это звучало отвратительно.

Сейчас, когда это делал с ней Джейме, она именно так себя и чувствовала. Готовой умолять.

«Так это еще не все? Будет еще лучше? — Бриенна слышала свои стоны чаще, она круче поднимала бедра, губы дрожали, ноги дрожали, под его языком все горело и текло, — неужели… неужели…».

Одно движение его пальцем внутри ее тела — и ее затрясло, свело мышцы внутри, оборвало дыхание, заставило действительно закричать. И упасть на кровать, когда слабость, прекрасная, чистая слабость охватила тело. Ничего общего с болезнью, раной, усталостью. Вспышка света. Возрождение. Легкость полета.

Голова Джейме лежала у нее на животе, она держала руки вплетенными в его волосы. Простыни под ней были влажными, прохладный ночной воздух заставлял кожу покрыться мурашками.

— Я хотел этого с той минуты, когда ты встала передо мной в Харренхолле, — прервал тишину негромкий голос Джейме. Она приподняла голову, но он на нее не смотрел, — не переставал хотеть ни на день.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и захихикали. Харренхолл для обоих остался особым воспоминанием.

— Ты почему смеешься? — спросила Бриенна первая. Джейме покусал губы, притянул ее выше, устраивая ее к себе ближе.  
— А ты? — почти прошептал он. Она подумала, что никогда не видела его таким красивым.  
Я люблю тебя, хотела она сказать, открыла рот, но только мотнула головой, боясь отравить себя еще сильнее этим признанием. Джейме улыбнулся, затем потянулся с кровати вниз.  
— Ты хоть ужинала? — спросил он, нашаривая что-то рядом со своей наспех сброшенной одеждой.  
— Не хочу.  
— Силы понадобятся, — он не смог удержаться от насмешливой ухмылки и подвигал бровями, — если думаешь, что я так просто лягу спать…

Пока он пил вино и быстро жевал хлеб и сыр, Бриенна, спрятавшись под простыней, любовалась им молча. Он поймал ее взгляд, слегка смущенный им, отвернулся. «Решайся, Бриенна, — говорил в ней кто-то, — ты хочешь знать, как это, быть с ним. Быть его. Принадлежать ему. На пару месяцев. На один день. На всю жизнь. На минуту».  
«Бриенна Красотка», кричали мужчины ей вслед. «Шлюха Цареубийцы», снова и снова повторяла королева Таргариен. «Толстокожая, тупоумная тварь», кривилась Серсея. И, чем больше было этих голосов, тем больше улыбалась Бриенна, зная, что уже приняла решение, давно.

Джейме смотрел на нее, затаив дыхание, когда она потянулась к нему и произнесла, подползая ближе и позволяя простыне упасть вниз:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня.

…Бриенна встряхнулась, когда Тормунд третий раз что-то переспросил у нее. Отчаявшись добиться ответа, он просто потыкал перед собой в открывшееся пространство. Бриенна вздрогнула. Где она была всю дорогу до Винтерфелла? Мечтала и вспоминала о ночи с Джейме? Повезло, что не пришлось ни с кем драться.

«Любовь не сделает меня слабее, — поклялась она, сжимая руку на Верном Клятве, — она помогла мне выживать до сих пор. Я буду сильнее. Я смогу».  
*  
— Она решила осадить Винтерфелл? — не веря, спросил Джейме, и лорды открыли рты все как один. Лорас мрачно кивнул.  
— Это наш шанс. Возможно, единственный. Меняем первоначальный план.

Джейме медленно выдохнул. Оперся о стол. Поднял взгляд. Его вассалы из тех, что остались в Хайгардене, кивнули все как один. Знать Простора чуть помедлила. Но встали тоже все. Джейме ожидал меньшего. Тирион ли потрудился, или голодная весна отрезвила их? На другом краю стола восседала Оленна Тирелл, сложив руки перед собой в жесте задумчивости.

— Что ж, милорды, это может быть самоубийство для каждого из вас, — сказала она, прищурившись, — вы видели Безупречных. Мартеллы тоже не слабая семья. И я молчу о ее дотракийцах.  
— Пока она без драконов, это всего лишь люди, — пожал плечами Лорас, — пока она вдали от подкрепления, в землях, которые не славятся изобилием…  
— …разреженное население, — добавил кто-то, — они не выдержат дольше пары месяцев.

Дух войны в комнате перенес их на предполагаемое поле сражения, растворил каменные стены, протащил каждого по оврагам севера, напомнил об удачных позициях и слабых местах в обороне, осаде и штурме. Почти все присутствующие были из Зимнего Братства. Джейме обменялся понимающими ухмылками с Лорасом.

«А он стал смелее, — заметил Джейме, — отчаяннее. Была бы с ним счастлива Мирцелла?». Он опустил голову, размышляя, когда сам бывал бесстрашным. Редко, в юности, он мог рисковать собой, не задумываясь о последствиях вовсе. Юноши мнят себя бессмертными. И все же, Джейме мог вспомнить минуты, когда страх умирал, оставалась чистая ярость схватки и желание победить любой ценой, даже если придется отдать жизнь. Как Зимой. Подойдя к Стене, увидев ее издалека, он сказал себе, что умер, и дальше вперед идет лишь его меч. Он хотел в это верить.

И он ошибся.

…Вокруг снова была зима. Белый снег, алая кровь, черное золото обагренной валирийской стали на льду, и костры, выхватывающие неясные очертания фигур в зимней ночи. Джейме смотрел в почти беззвездное небо над собой и не мог сжать стучащие зубы.

«Почему мне говорили, что замерзать не больно? — думал он, — почему мне говорили, что большая потеря крови действует как обезболивающее? Почему я в это верил?». Живот сводило жуткой болью, он застонал, чувствуя, как слезы на лице превращаются в крупинки льда. Когда снова открыл глаза, надеясь отчаянно, что умрет поскорее, над ним был Подрик.

— Миледи! Сир Джейме! Он здесь.

«О нет, нет, она опять будет меня спасать, упрямая глупая женщина», закрыл он глаза, слишком уставший, чтобы радоваться. Он боялся, что Иные все еще рядом. Бриенна никогда не обращала внимание на опасность для себя.

Их оттесняли к Стене. Обманчивая легкость, с которой отдельные отряды уходили на север, чаще всего означала, что они не вернутся. Он оказался из тех, что поддались на этот обман. Были бы силы хотя бы встать, он дотянулся бы до Вдовьего Плача и вскрыл себе вены, потому что несколько часов боли уже почти лишили его рассудка.

— Ты не вытянешь одна, — сказал Джейме, увидев женщину над собой, кусающую губы, — ты знаешь.  
— Заткнись, — сцепив зубы, бросила она и сорвала с себя шубу, накрыла его. Короткое ощутимое прикосновение ее ускользающего тепла, задержавшегося в густом мехе.  
— Милосердие, миледи. Чистая смерть, — он перевел взгляд на Верный Клятве, — ты можешь. И уходи скорее. Беги.  
— Заткнись, сир Джейме.

Внезапно Бриенна подскочила и замахнулась мечом в темноту за собой. Джейме зажмурился, не желая видеть ее смерти. Он слышал ее отрывистые выкрики, обращенные к Подрику, слышал холодный зимний ветер высоко над ними, слышал скрип снега под тяжелыми шагами Неведомого.

Рассыпались один за другим мертвецы, пока, наконец, не наступила тишина. Ни одного звука. Даже Бриенны не слышно. Над ним распахнулась беззвездная ночь, и в эту минуту появился улыбающийся во все зубы, как деревенский дурачок, Подрик Пейн.

— Ну вот, мы пробились к вам с носилками и мейстером, сир. Сир-миледи Бриенна всегда…  
— Иди и скажи командующему Лорасу, чтобы отводил людей, — перебил его запыхавшийся голос женщины, — мы возвращаемся к Стене.  
— Стена пала, — бормотал Джейме в полубреду.  
— Мы еще держим ее.  
— Стена пала. Они пройдут на юг.  
— Мы удержим ее, сир Джейме, — над его головой виден был ее локоть, его трясло из стороны в сторону, и почему-то это происходило в ритм с ее широкими уверенными шагами. Льняные волосы Бриенны торчали во все стороны, грязные и в крови, губы были плотно сжаты и чуть вытянуты, в устремленных в никуда глазах он мог прочитать настоящий ужас. Женщина впервые сражалась с мертвецами в одиночку.

Уже три недели. Неужели к этому можно привыкнуть, если выживешь? Проживут ли они столько? Всегда ли будет так страшно?

— Больно. Как же блядски больно, — он и не понял, что сказал это вслух.  
— Джейме, — ее голос у самого лица, он бы и рад отвернуться, да не может, — посмотри на меня. Потерпи. Это все из-за нижнего ребра…

Бриенна говорила, объясняла, но он не слышал. Три недели! «Ты в нижнем пекле, Ланнистер. В его холодной версии». Одичалые еще не понимают, как с ними сосуществовать и вместе сражаться, у них все время нехватка людей и оружия, одежды и лекарств, мейстеры пропадают и погибают, вороны мерзнут, вся затея кажется безнадежной. Джейме пришел сюда умирать. Они все пришли.

— Уезжай, Бриенна. На Тарт. Собирай ракушки на берегу… купайся в море… я видел дельфинов, когда проплывал мимо.  
— Не уеду. Прости меня за леди Бессердечную.  
— Я сто раз простил тебя, дура ты набитая, — хотел бы он звучать солиднее, но уже как-то совсем нет сил, — хватит донимать меня этими извинениями. Я был тебе должен. Я всегда буду.

Сколько миль она прошла с боем? Сколько крови пролила? Бриенна бормочет что-то про свои собственные долги. Двадцать первый день их пребывания на Севере. Кажется, хуже невозможно, но — и это переворачивает наутро их мир — все становится хуже. И будет становиться еще двенадцать месяцев подряд. И придется привыкнуть.

Они научатся спать в снегу и есть сырое мясо, чтобы восполнить кровопотерю. Будут пить хвойные настои и растирать обмороженные конечности. Жевать смолу от зубной боли. Петь песни одичалых. Кататься на лыжах. Плакать, не стесняясь, по дому, по себе, по солнцу. Смеяться смерти в лицо. Заниматься любовью, не переживая, что услышат или увидят — в этом умении преуспеет больше всех Бронн, конечно.

Они будут говорить шепотом обо всем на свете, каждому живому смотреть в глаза, как родному брату, принимать новичков в семью, в Зимнее Братство, прощаться с теми, кто ушел в страну вечного Лета, придумывать свои истории, переплетая реальность, выдумку и то, что примерещилось в бреду. Или после мухоморной настойки Вольного Народа. Они будут спать там, где застигнет сон, перестанут считать дни и часы, и в темноте долгой Ночи каждый отыщет какую-нибудь свою правду, которую вынесет либо в жизнь, либо в смерть.

В ту минуту Джейме еще не знает, что все это будет с ним дальше. Прошлое его покидает навсегда, будущего не существует. Настоящее — это снег, лед, мороз, мех, пахнущий лесом и тайнами, валирийская сталь и Бриенна.

Джейме снова открыл глаза. Темные очертания фигуры бормочущего мейстера, строгие углы высокие елей и синие, синие звезды ее глаз в бесконечности над ним.

— Есть какая-нибудь глупость, которую ты не сделаешь ради меня, а, сумасшедшая ты ослица? — пробормотал Джейме, не прекращая цепляться уплывающим сознанием за эти яркие звезды. И услышал в ответ летний смех, в котором звенели водопады и пение птиц:  
— Я сделаю всё.

«Любовь рождает бесстрашие», понимает тогда Джейме. Это его правда.

…Тех, кого он любил, оставалось не так много, чтобы позволить себе отступить из страха.

«Дорогой брат! Впервые пишу тебе после долгого молчания. Я принял решение идти на Винтерфелл. Мы выдвигаемся небольшими группами, соединимся перед первой атакой. Возможно ли договориться о пополнении обоза в Долине Аррен? Можно ли отводить людей через Переправу? Выясни.

Спасибо за то, что позаботился о, — Джейме сглотнул, затем вывел с нажимом, — моей дочери Мирцелле. Поздравляю с помолвкой. Хотел бы гулять на свадьбе. Если мои племянники будут Грейджоями, не завидую Железным Островам». Он хотел было написать о том, что вкус Тириона на женщин просто ужасен, потом подумал о себе самом, рассмеялся. Перо капнуло чернилами на бумагу. Когда он последний раз видел брата? Говорил с ним? Сердце сжало болью, Джейме шмыгнул носом.

Он потерял почти всех. Они уходили, не прощаясь и не предупреждая.

Поэтому Джейме сжал перо в непослушной левой руке — почерк был просто ужасен, и дописал. «Я думаю, я тоже созрел для семейной жизни. Старею? Мы давно не виделись. Я скучаю. Твой Д.».


	15. Невозможное

Она похожа на Зиму.

Это то, что думает Джон, глядя на свою все-еще-жену, и это то, что он подумал о ней в первый раз. Она похожа на время года, что несет мертвый сон. У нее лед в глазах, снежно-белые волосы, и она не похожа ни на что из мира живых. Чуждое существо, действия и мысли которого сложно оценить, исходя из опыта человеческой жизни, где есть плоть, кровь, начало и конец, страх, боль, радость и любовь.

Джон видел свою смерть. Его страх все еще с ним, и может быть, стал еще больше.

В Дейенерис страха нет. Может ли тот, кто не испытывает страха, чувствовать все остальное? Желание? Ненависть? Симпатию? Тоску по другу? Любовь?

— Ты не приезжал ко мне, — говорит его жена, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, и он улыбается, качая головой.  
— Я отдал себя Северу. Слишком многое должно быть сделано. Мы пострадали сильнее всех.  
— Ты никогда не просил меня прийти к тебе.  
— Ты можешь сделать это в любой день и час.

Бессмысленная ложь между ними — словно избыток перца в еде, притворяться, что его нет, невозможно: горчит. Джон морщится. Дейенерис остается неподвижна, ни одна морщинка не появляется на ее совершенном лице.

Они зовут ее матерью, те, кого она привела с собой из-за Моря. Или звали. Но Джон знает матерей. Они могут наказывать, жалеть, презирать, обожать своих детей. Не могут они только одного: не подозревать об их существовании. Когда Мать-Дейенерис говорит о своих детях, ему кажется, она говорит о каких-то других людях, как будто признает своими детьми только тех, кто лишен своей воли и подчиняется ей безоговорочно.

Освободить из рабства, заменив ошейники из стали и кожи на ошейники из страха, невозможно.

— Как ты собираешься подавлять мятежи на юге? — спрашивает Джон, наконец, оставив попытки хотя бы изобразить близость к ней.

У драконов веки — две тонкие пленки, опускающиеся на глаза. Дейенерис не моргает, у нее тоже есть что-то вроде драконьих век, только невидимых, когда ее взгляд становится еще менее похожим на взгляд живого человека. Джону кажется в такие минуты, что она подбирает из всех заложенных в самой крови, заученных наизусть фраз подходящую, анализируя, делая выводы, учитывая реакцию собеседника, но не чувствуя веса своих слов.

— Я собираюсь уничтожить Цареубийцу и его армию. И всех его союзников.  
— Как? — снова спрашивает Джон.  
— Безупречные. Кхалассар. Возможно, я призову Даарио Нахариса. Еще есть войска Мартеллов.  
— Первого урожая еще не было. Сейчас весна. Люди голодают. Как ты сможешь прокормить армию, да еще и призвать новых солдат из-за Моря?

Пауза затягивается. Дейенерис отпивает из бокала с водой.

— Я соберу подати. В Просторе еще немало запасов зерна, уверена. Я видела стада скота в Риверране.  
— Чем они будут засевать поля? — Джон заставляет себя оставаться спокойным: эмоции на нее не подействуют, — на сколько времени хватит всего скота из Риверрана? Что останется после того, как и он закончится?  
— Ты отказываешься поддержать меня? — легкая тень угрозы в ее голосе приводила к покорности города-государства.  
— Я хочу понять, чем я могу помочь тебе, Дени, — он подается вперед, почти соединяя их руки, — неразумно сейчас затевать новую войну. Ты не можешь преследовать Ланнистера по всем землям только лишь ради эфемерной надежды отомстить. Оставь его. Западные Земли в таком же состоянии, что и остальные, если не в худшем. Отправь свои армии засевать поля!  
— Ты отказываешься поддержать меня.  
— Я дам своих кузнецов. Столяров. Чертежи новых орудий. Я отправлю тех, кто научит дотракийцев возделывать землю и поможет обжить ее.

Снова пелена падает между ними, и она, наконец, смотрит в сторону. Джону вспоминается в это мгновение, что она говорила ему слова о любви, и дыхание ее даже не учащалось, как и стук сердца под ее ладонью. И ему казалось, что однажды он растопит ее ледяной замок, отогреет ее, и в зеркальном блеске ее нечеловеческих глаз появится тепло, приязнь, интерес. Но Джон не преуспел.

Мужчины рядом с ней не задерживались надолго. Он не был наивен, вступая с ней в политически выгодный союз, скрепляя его браком. Редкие браки заключаются по любви, да и это не гарантирует долговременного счастья. Но общие дела, интересы, устремления могут помочь родиться уважению, сочувствию, дружбе…

У Дейенерис нет друзей, есть лишь подданные, и иногда Джон чувствует себя одураченным, понимая, как именно она его воспринимает. «Я был бы доволен и этим, Дени, — с грустью признается Джон себе, — если бы только ты не затевала войну».

— Итак, ты не дашь мне свои войска, — Дейенерис медленно встала и обошла их стол, улыбаясь в пространство, шаги ее были мягки, как у кошки, — ты не дашь мне запасов зерна и провизии. И ты сам не хочешь воевать за меня.

Джон не двигался, лишь оглянувшись на нее через плечо. Она смотрела в окно. Затем оглянулась.

— Ты совсем задавил в себе дракона.  
— Я не дракон. И не волк, — Джон был уверен, что она отведет глаза первая, — я человек. Я хочу заботиться о людях. А не о гербах.

Дейенерис сделала неспешный круг по комнате, провела рукой по его плечам сзади, словно помечая свою территорию. Джон ждал ее следующих слов. И они его удивили.

— Отдай мне Шлюху Цареубийцы. Это все, что мне нужно.  
— Ее зовут Бриенна Тарт. И она служит моей сестре. Зачем она тебе?  
— Я хочу казнить ее, если она не присягнет и не раскается. Или получить Цареубийцу, когда он придет за ней, — спокойно отвечает Дейенерис, и все, что видит Джон — ее прекрасные волосы, падающие на ее спину, и маленькие точеные руки, ласкающие плетеный кожаный ремешок на ее тонкой талии.  
— Если Ланнистер не придет за ней? Если это домыслы, об их связи? Если она присягнет тебе?  
— Тогда она отправится воевать против него, — в ее голосе слышна улыбка.

Когда Дени оборачивается, она кажется почти живой, протяни руку, и получишь, и Джон готов в это поверить. Так уже было: он замерзал, он был ранен, и в призрачных фигурах у постели ему мерещилась она, веселая, игривая, смешная, любящая взаимно.

А когда он очнулся, то это была всего лишь Санса.

— Ты дашь мне ответ завтра. Не в стенах Винтерфелла, — задевает его лицо волна ее серебристых волос, когда Мать Драконов уходит прочь, не оборачиваясь.  
*  
Родной дом, превратившийся в тюрьму. Санса забыла, когда последний раз испытывала это чувство. Оно неизбежно возвращало ее во времена Рамси Боллтона. Она сжала кулаки и закрыла глаза, молясь истово и от сердца. Взъерошенный и мрачный Сандор внимательно исследовал взглядом войско, расположившееся в миле от стен.

— Тысяч двадцать, — буркнул он зло, — вместе с обозом, шлюхами и бродягами.  
— Что это значит? — спросила Санса. Пёс развел руками.  
— Мы в жопе, Пташка.  
— Сандор!  
— Говорю, как есть.

Она поспешила к кладовым. Если Арье охота играть в полководицу, то настоящая леди Винтерфелла должна позаботиться о людях. Им нужно будет что-то есть и где-то спать.

Она знала, что и как нужно сделать. Вместе с женщинами еще раз тщательно пересчитала запасы сушеного и соленого мяса, проверила сохранность зерна и крупы, убедилась в наличии масла, соли, винного уксуса и солода. Следовало подготовить лазарет. Почти до вечера Санса провела время в труде, и Джона увидела только на закате. Он, конечно, был на южной стене. Милый, уставший, измученный Джон.

— Что мне написать Тириону? — спросила леди Старк, — что ты решишь?  
— Выбор невелик, Санса, — тихо сказал Джон, поднимая на нее непрозрачные глаза, — я знаю, что такое Дени. Мы оба знаем. Если нам нужна сиюминутная выгода, нам нужно выдать ей леди Тарт — и она отступит. Она действительно отступит на этот раз. Но Ланнистер не простит.

Санса оставалась неподвижной.

— Леди Бриенна верна нам. Я не знаю за ней ни одного проступка, не считая дружбы с Джейме Ланнистером. Она бы поняла. Одна жизнь за несколько тысяч. Это нечестно? Предположим, я отказываю Дейенерис, оставляю у себя эту женщину. Тогда нас осаждает Ланнистер, потом Дейенерис, а то и оба сразу, мы голодаем, умираем, и Иные б меня побрали, если я знаю, за что.

Санса сохраняла молчание.

— Или, есть занятный вариант развития событий, — Джон улыбнулся, и она подумала, что в общем, борода ему идет, но только если он будет улыбаться, а не печалиться, — мы заключаем соглашение с одним из них, сражаемся вместе против третьего. Я думаю, именно этот вариант устроит всех. Ты согласна?  
— Джон, мы оба знаем, что на самом деле выбор лишь один, — Санса опустила руку рядом с его, ободрительно кивая, — позаботься, чтобы Арья была где-нибудь подальше, когда это произойдет.  
— Она будет визжать, как поросенок, когда услышит о союзе с Ланнистерами, — усмехнулся Джон, — может быть, она приведет нам помощь из Долины, — он тревожно взглянул в сторону лагеря Таргариен, — будем ждать, пока они устанут, измотают себя, и тогда ударим по ним снаружи и изнутри, разом.  
— В чем недостатки плана? — спросила Санса. Ее брат деланно усмехнулся.  
— Драконы. Ну и наша кровная вражда со львами, конечно, обязательно усложнит переговоры. Это если не считать возможности штурма…

Почти пустая комната Сансы Старк ничуть не напоминала ее покои в Красном Замке. Но она была ею довольна. Для холодных вечеров здесь был очаг. Чуть мутноватое зеркало по-прежнему оставалось на месте. Глядя в него, она слышала далекую песню няни, голос матери, зовущий к утреннему визиту к отцу для приветствия. Глядя в него, она когда-то видела первые признаки своего расцвета и мечтала, как однажды станет королевой.

Зеркало отражало все прошедшее с тех пор время. Санса сглотнула, медленно выдохнула, поймала случайно прокравшуюся наружу слезинку. Когда Сандор встал за ее спиной, ему пришлось слегка пригнуться, чтобы поместиться в отражении. Санса улыбнулась, утирая еще две непрошенные слезы.

— Долго этот суке драконьей не продержаться, Пташка. Не бойся. Если что, убежим за Стену.  
— В эту осаду уж будь добр, укради меня, — рассмеялась она, опуская взгляд.  
— Ну что ты разнылась-то? — проворчал Клиган.  
— Я хочу детей.

Он застыл на мгновение, потом изобразил блудливый оскал и толкнул ее плечом — вернее, сделал вид, что толкает.

— Дело-то за малым, Пташка.  
— Сейчас рано. Надо снять осаду. Надо… сделать все, чтобы не провалить наше дело, — она снова выпрямилась, расправила плечи, встречая прежний твердый взгляд в зеркале, — но я не представляю, что можно сделать, когда мы в осаде.

Жесткий рот захватил ее ухо, она почувствовала его зубы, его тяжелое дыхание, знакомую силу рук на своей талии, на спине, и Сандор мгновенно превратился в Пса. Страшного, сильного, порывистого и страстного. Разве что чуть-чуть одомашненного.

— Осада — это всегда здорово, — прорычал он в ее шею, — спи, жри, трахайся. Это мы и будем делать. Ты еще будешь вспоминать эти дни как свои лучшие.

И, когда он уже волок ее, как долгожданную добычу, в постель, то Санса услышала его тот, больной голос из прошлого, произносящий:

— Я с тобой до конца. Будет штурм завтра или через сто лет, будут там сраные драконы или живые мертвецы, мне насрать. Я надеру задницу Неведомому, если он попробует забрать меня раньше, чем ты этого захочешь.  
*  
…Зимняя стужа проникала в самое сердце. Никакие меха не могли остановить холод, пробирающийся под кожу. Бриенна дрожала, слезы застывали на щеках. Она не была уверена в сильном морозе, но задувающий со всех сторон мокрый ветер заставлял ее мерзнуть.

Одичалые предпочитали тесные круглые жилища со стенами и крышами из кож и мехов, но они не спасали от сквозняков, да еще запахи немытых тел, повсеместные вши и блохи доконали Тартскую Деву. Она не могла спать больше, дыша пятками Скорбного Эдда, невесть как затесавшегося в их укрытие.

Матерчатые палатки были давно забыты. Даже заваленные лапником, они не спасали от непогоды. Она поднесла руки ко рту, надеясь согреть замерзающие пальцы. Соболий мех на шапке вымок и свалялся. Северный горизонт полыхал потусторонним зеленым светом. Она бы хотела не смотреть на него, но не могла.

— Они приближаются, — глухо донеслось со стороны Бронна, тоже всматривавшегося вдаль, — завтра будут здесь. Твою мать, а у меня сапоги текут…  
— Миледи, я все разобрал, — робко подобрался Подрик. Бриенна медленно выдохнула, распрямила плечи. Мальчик не должен был видеть ее боящейся.  
— Спасибо, Подрик. Сейчас отходят последние раненные. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел с ними. На юг.

Тишина продлилась некоторое время, за шумом ветра было плохо слышно, и Бриенна решила, что ее оруженосец промямлил что-то, обернулась. Подрик Пейн выпрямился во весь свой рост и смотрел на нее с решимостью, какой она в нем и не подозревала.

— Я останусь с вами, миледи, — твердо сказал он, гордо задирая подбородок, — я знал, куда иду. Ну, не знал, — он на мгновение растерялся, — но теперь я знаю. И точно не оставлю вас.

Она отвернулась, снова борясь с подступающими слезами. Ветер затушил последний масляный светильник в их углу, теперь оставался только полумрак от костра и свечение зеленого огня в небе. Бриенна откашлялась. Насморк был редким гостем в морозы, но в сырую погоду почти всегда у нее текло из носа.

Хлопнули кожи у входа. Тенн, сидевший у входа, оскалился в приветствии. Бриенна вытянула шею. Это был Джейме. Веселый и улыбчивый.  
— У соседей свадьба, — громко сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Ответа не последовало.

— Эй, все оглохли? Свадьба у соседей!  
— Ты предлагаешь организовать пир или провожание? — огрызнулся Бронн, удрученно пытающийся спасти свои дырявые сапоги с помощью стелек из шкурки бобра, — мало ли кто как с ума сходит.  
— Да это самый разумный поступок. Если бы я собирался умирать, то непременно женился бы накануне. Хорошо погулять и уйти в мир иной с брачного ложа — разве это не достойный конец для легенды? — ответил Джейме, округляя глаза и прижимая культю правой руки к сердцу.

Через метель раздались звуки дудок, свирели и какого-то инструмента, который Бриенна слышала первый раз.

— А, волынка, — подал голос тенн у входа, не переставая смотреть вдаль.  
— Это что-то значит? — не успокаивался Ланнистер.  
— Танцы. Невеста обходит гостей.

Бриенна вышла наружу. Смрад и теснота опротивели ей. А у соседей действительно звучала музыка и пляски. Внезапно ее руку нашла рука Джейме, он взял обе ее ладони в свою и поднес к лицу.

— Замерзла совсем, — пробормотал он, дыша в их сплетенные пальцы и не глядя на нее.

Простые жесты, над которыми он вряд ли задумывался, заставляли Бриенну трепетать. Постоянное напряжение измотало всех, но она все чаще ловила себя на том, что отрешается от происходящего с ними. Она была предельно сосредоточена на движениях меча, на том, как поставить ноги, как развернуться, но в то же время какая-то часть ее не переставала пребывать с Джейме в мире, где скопились тысячи их мгновений вместе.  
И даже зная, что им, скорее всего, осталось жить не более суток, Бриенна наслаждалась каждой минутой с ним рядом.

Несколько гостей со свадьбы, громко хохоча, выбрались наружу из-под шкур и принялись валять друг друга в снегу.

— Заходите, заходите! — заметили они наблюдателей, — поздравьте нашего брата! Он бегал за ней года три.  
— Она говорила, что скорее рухнет Стена, чем он созреет, — рассмеялся один из одичалых, — дождалась-таки.  
— А, вот кто виноват, — ответно улыбнулся Джейме, — ну, может быть, сходим. Сходим? Ты же не считаешь, что это глупо? — добавил Джейме, глядя на Бриенну, — а, женщина?

Бриенна помотала головой. Она боялась, что если откроет рот и издаст звук, то разрыдается ему в плечо или набросится на него с поцелуями и признаниями. Останься со мной. Убегай, спасайся. Останься живым. Не бросай меня. Придумай что-нибудь. Скажи, что все будет хорошо, даже если солжешь. Солги мне первый и последний раз.

— Я думал, что я мертвец и жить не хочу, уходя на Север, — продолжил он, и показался ей совсем молодым, юношей, которого она никогда не знала, — но кажется, что только здесь я по-настоящему жил. Есть в них что-то, в одичалых. Да хоть твоего Рыжего взять…  
— Его зовут Тормунд, — произнесла Бриенна автоматически, затем вспыхнула, — и он не мой!  
— «Его зовут Тормунд», — передразнил Джейме, щурясь.

Музыка становилась громче. Мокрый ветер бросал капли на их лица. Зеленое свечение на северном горизонте едва позволяло увидеть за собой звезды. Но они все-таки были видны.

— Я хочу туда, — выпалила Бриенна, неосознанно хватаясь за меч, — но я совсем не умею танцевать.  
— Да там все так перепились, что никто не заметит, — Джейме уже тянул ее за собой.

Внезапно весь мир оказался забыт, забыта Зима, ночь, Иные. Молодая черноволосая невеста в расшитом всем подряд — бусинами, костями, монетами, осколками камня — коротковатом платье поверх обычных штанов, не сводила глаз со своего жениха — косматого парня, по которому сложно было сказать, сколько ему лет, улыбается ли он или хмурится. Их приняли радушно, и, хотя было очень тесно, нашли новым гостям место.

— Может, тебе тоже такую татуировку сделать? — зашептал Джейме на ухо Бриенне, кивая в сторону матери невесты, — или кость в нос вставить?  
— Себе вставь.  
— Я всерьез задумываюсь. Ты никогда не носила даже серег? — его пальцы сжались на мочке ее уха, Бриенна втянула воздух, — я знаю, какие тебе нужны. И платье…  
— Ради всех богов, ты даже на свадьбе не можешь от меня отстать?  
— Особенно на свадьбе. В чем ты будешь выходить замуж?  
— В доспехах.  
— Вот как сейчас? В этих? Или это будут особые, свадебные, с бантами…

Бриенна застонала, потом стукнула его по шее. Джейме ухмылялся, как крестьянский подросток, добившийся внимания своим фокусом перед господами. Молодожены спели со своими друзьями и родственниками, гостей обнесли элем, от которого Бриенна благоразумно отказалась, а Джейме лишь для вида пригубил, и в центре у очага поднялся старец, опирающийся на посох. Бриенна заметила, что одной руки у него не было по локоть, а на лице виднелись старые шрамы.

— Сказаны слова, преломлен хлеб, обиды прощены и песни прозвучали, — он обвел лукавым взглядом присутствующих, — настало время уединиться двоим, а нам — радоваться за них втройне!  
— Барсука в нору! — заорали со всех сторон, даже те, кто уже лежал без сил, — барсука в нору!  
— Дикий вариант провожания? — губы Джейме коснулись ее уха, когда он шептал, хихикая, и Бриенна позволила себе насладиться этим без чувства неловкости, — кто бы мог подумать, что с барсуком может ассоциироваться такая часть тела. «Меч в ножны» все же звучит романтичнее.  
— На Тарте говорят «плуг в борозду», а еще… — Бриенна зажала себе рот рукой, поняв, что сказала.

Джейме хохотал так, что у него выступили на глазах слезы. Шипя на него и посылая извиняющиеся взгляды одичалым — которым не было до них никакого дела — она вытащила веселящегося Ланнистера наружу.

Ветер почти утих.  
Посмеиваясь, Джейме смотрел на нее, красную, сдерживающую улыбку из последних сил, ступил на шаг ближе, заговорщицки сузил глаза:  
— Надеюсь, прогулки барсука по борозде не помешают нам выспаться в оставшуюся часть ночи.

Она была той, кто покатился со смеху первой.  
— Это было бы так несправедливо и грустно, — заметила Бриенна, когда они уже собрались внутрь своего убежища, — умереть после… после того, как они нашли друг друга и решились быть вместе.  
— Может быть, это будет их первая и последняя ночь вместе, — отводя глаза, ответил Джейме, — но разве не так только и стоит…

…бесконечность, уместившаяся в миг, между двумя ударами сердца, вся история, все, чего не было, что могло бы быть…

— …любить?  
Они не спали оставшуюся часть ночи. Обняв друг друга, они молчали, отдавшись ощущению, которое вызывала близость, вдыхая друг друга, быть может, в последний раз. И Бриенна подумала тогда, борясь с желанием повернуться к нему, поцеловать, позвать: «Если мы умрем завтра, то будь со мной этой ночью, в первый и последний раз». Как знать, быть может, они выжили именно потому, что этого не случилось.

…Она забилась в самый дальний угол зала, отведенного для гостей и воинов Арьи Старк. Вокруг были в основном северяне и одичалые, и потому Бриенна не стеснялась с ногами залезть на скамью у стены.

Ланнистерские знамена появились с востока с утра. Джейме здесь.

Она почти чувствовала его присутствие. Она могла чувствовать его усмешку, его грациозные, полные силы движения, когда он проходил круг танца, за пару кругов освоив новые движения. Она ощущала на себе его взгляд, как будто он выслеживал ее, стоя где-то очень близко. Это было вполне вероятно, он мог бы прокрасться, перелезть через стену — потому что это был Джейме; но только тогда, когда Джейме Ланнистер мог так поступить, он не нес ответственность за целую армию.

Тогда была Зима. «Наша Зима всегда с нами, женщина». Она не смогла сдержать слезы.  
«Ты прекрасна». Зачем ему было это говорить? «Я желаю лишь тебя одну», ну зачем он так сказал?

Ночь в Хайгардене разрушила ее сильнее, чем все, что было до нее.

— А. Бабьи сопли. Везет мне сегодня.  
— Что ты забыл здесь, Клиган? — резковато бросила Бриенна, отворачиваясь и старательно утирая лицо. Пёс занял собой большую часть скамьи. Прямо перед лицом Бриенны оказалась его грудь, заросшая почти до кадыка густыми волосами: он накинул поверх голого торса только несвежую куртку, очевидно, спустившись в зал прямо из постели. Она скривилась.  
— Ты слышал про существование белья, подозреваю?  
— Экая трепетная девица, — вполне миролюбиво ответствовал Сандор, растягиваясь во весь свой рост и демонстративно почесывая в паху, скалясь на ее возмущение, — помнится, Зимой мне как-то пришлось сторожить твой голый зад, пока ты мочилась под палатку Рыжего…

Она побагровела:  
— Не под палатку! Просто рядом!  
— А мы его спросим. Эй, Рыжий!  
— Чего радуешься? — фыркнула Бриенна, хмурясь, — тебя веселит осада?  
— Да, пока в небе нет ничего летающего и огнедышащего, — развел руками Клиган, — давненько я не видывал хорошей заварушки. Ты еще не забыла, какой стороной колоть плохих дяденек, девушка? — он кивнул на меч, который лежал рядом с ней, усмехаясь, — завтра быть сраной резне, по всему.

Бриенна пожала плечами.

Это ее не пугало. Она давно потеряла счет убитым врагам. Помнила, как их было сорок два, потом считать уже было некогда, Иных и мертвецов тоже никому в голову считать не приходило. Юнцы считали шрамы и драки. Она сбилась еще в медвежьей яме. Воспоминания заставили дотронуться до поврежденной щеки. Она сжала зубы.

Джейме мог быть хорошим другом, но его дружба имела границы, которые он не собирался перейти даже ради нее. «Будь я привлекательнее, он наверняка не отказал бы, — горько усмехнулась она, чувствуя неприятную пустоту в груди, — благодарный и галантный рыцарь, все еще».

Она похоронила значительную часть своей наивности на Севере. Северянки-одичалые нередко находили себе мужей-в-бою. Они говорили, что разделившие ложе боевые товарищи будут держаться друг за друга крепче. Бриенна вспомнила о Лорасе и Ренли, и вынуждена была согласиться с ними.

В отличие от Джейме.

— …Бриенна. Хотя бы смотри мне в глаза, когда о таком просишь.

Его голос звучал непривычно серьезно и глубоко. Она прикрылась руками, рефлекторно, прежде чем поднять на него взгляд. Его лицо не несло и следов улыбки. Вся разница в их положении, истории жизней, возрасте оказалась с ними в постели в это мгновение.

— Я извиняюсь, милорд, — пальцы никак не могли найти край простыни, чтобы расправить ее и прикрыться. Джейме ее опередил, отвел ее руку, дотронулся до ее лица, приблизился и медленно поцеловал. Оба дышали тяжело, когда оторвались друг от друга.  
— Я очень польщен, миледи, — прошептал он ей в ухо, оставляя короткие поцелуи на ее шее, — твоим доверием и желанием. Но ведь я не могу на тебе жениться. И видимо, никогда не смогу.

Хотя Бриенна даже не думала о такой перспективе, его заведомый отказ больно отозвался в сердце.  
— Ты удивительная. Такая сильная и гордая, и такая глупая, женщина. Разве прекрасным девам не положено беречь девичество до замужества? — тон насмешки заставил ее разгневаться.  
— Посмотри на меня! Кто на мне женится? Хайлу было все равно, но он мертв.

Джейме отстранился, напряженный.  
— Я говорил с твоим отцом, — тихо сказал он, не глядя на нее, — он сказал, есть кто-то, кто захотел.  
— Он заключил помолвку? — потрясенно спросила Бриенна. Джейме кивнул. Она колебалась лишь минуту, — мне все равно. Кто бы это ни был. Все знают меня как Шлюху Цареубийцы.  
— И поэтому ты сделаешь все, чтобы соответствовать их ожиданиям, и будешь вести себя как шлюха? — бросил он раздраженно.

Она среагировала быстрее, чем подумала: Верный Клятве всегда был в изголовье кровати. Джейме блокировал ее руку, и они упали друг на друга, утопая в перинах, оба вцепившись в меч и ножны. Джейме рассмеялся. Это был довольно напряженный смех.

— Мой язык сведет меня в могилу. Мне следовало занять его чем-нибудь более подобающим.

Он замолчал, потянулся к ней и поцеловал ее щеки, ее веки, и снова оказался сверху.

— Прости. Прости меня. Прости меня, женщина. Я никогда больше не произнесу этого, — зашептал Джейме, целуя ее снова и снова, — ближе, чем ты, у меня нет никого. Давай наслаждаться тем, что можем дать друг другу. Давай не думать о том, что будет.

Острота удовольствия, к которому он привел ее языком и пальцами, была почти непереносима. В последний раз они ласкали друг друга долго, одновременно, доходя до грани. Джейме контролировал себя гораздо лучше.

— Что еще ты хочешь, женщина, не считая того, чего мы делать пока не будем? — задыхающимся шепотом дразнил он, пока его пальцы заставляли ее выгибаться и дрожать, — может быть, тебе хочется еще… чего-нибудь?

Она не могла даже вымолвить и слова. Она была влажной под его прикосновениями, она текла, рычала, требуя своего, но всякий раз он оставлял ее все еще жаждущей большего. Она не могла, не смела попросить его не издеваться, она забыла все существующие слова.

— Хотел бы я быть в тебе сейчас, — хрипло простонал Джейме.

Затем прикусил мочку ее уха, и в эту же секунду его мизинец скользнул ниже, ниже ее входа, влажный, и Бриенна распахнула глаза, желая протестовать, желая остановить его, неприемлемо трогать там, тем более проникать внутрь, это ведь —  
— О, сладкая.

И это был пик. И она закричала, сжимая его пульсирующий член между бедер.

Мокрые, насытившиеся страстью, прижавшиеся друг к другу, они упали на перины. Долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Бриенна все еще чувствовала отступающие волны наслаждения, заставляющие ее вздрагивать и задерживать дыхание. Джейме смотрел на нее чуть сверху. Касался ее лица.

Бриенна не надеялась быть его женой, леди Кастерли-Рок, никогда не смела мечтать об этом. Иногда только за последние дни, слишком часто слыша от него, что он ее друг, она давила надежду на то, что когда-нибудь будет для него чем-то большим. Возлюбленной, которой он не предпочел бы Серсею, будь она жива. Любовницей, страстной и раскованной в его объятиях. Матерью его детей, возможно…

Никогда.  
— Я не сделал тебе больно?  
— Нет, — она выдохнула, обняла Джейме, прижала к себе и устроила его головой на своих коленях. Это была горькая тишина, и Бриенна не знала, отчего. Что-то, чего он не произнес, и все то, чего не сказала она.  
— Я не шлюха.  
— Я это знаю.

Он вытер слезы с ее щеки.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это был кто-то чужой, — сказала Бриенна, и увидела, как сглотнул Джейме, кусая губы. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но, лишь взглянув на нее, вместо этого поднялся и поцеловал ее.

И тогда прозвучал сигнал тревоги.

…Она вздрогнула, потому что резкий звук дудки вырвал ее из воспоминаний. Одичалые расхохотались: тощий парнишка, красный от натуги, пытался исполнить что-то из их мелодий на своем немудреном пастушьем инструменте. Клиган дремал, сцепив руки на животе в обнимку с опустевшим мехом с элем.

«Ты сделал мне очень больно, Джейме, — думала Бриенна, не в силах не вспоминать его прикосновения, решительное, красивое лицо, мягкую ласку его губ, — ты заставил меня хотеть того, что невозможно. Не для меня. Не для нас».


End file.
